Un dernier souvenir
by veggieburger82
Summary: Après un an et demi d’absence, un funeste événement va pousser Sara à revenir à Las Vegas. Elle va très vite réaliser que les choses ne sont plus tout à fait comme elle les a laissé….GSR bien sûr ! LE CHAPITRE 36 EST EN LIGNE...BONNE LECTURE
1. Une funeste nouvelle

**Un dernier souvenir**

**Présentation :**

Rattrapée par son douloureux passé suite à son enlèvement, Sara a quitté Las Vegas en ne laissant qu'une lettre d'au revoir à Grissom. Cela fait maintenant presque un an et demi qu'elle est partie, ne donnant plus aucune nouvelle depuis des mois excepté à Greg. Cependant, un événement tragique va l'inciter à revenir à Las Vegas. Comment vont réagir ses anciens collègues, Sara elle même, et surtout, Grissom ??

Ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne sais pas trop encore de combien de chapitres cette histoire sera composée. Cela dépendra essentiellement de vos réactions. Alors, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Bonne lecture. ;)

**Chapitre 1 : Une funeste nouvelle**

Le soleil brillait de mille feux imposant sa majestueuse présence dans ce ciel vierge de tout nuage. Les quelques arbres, dispersés au hasard dans ce grand espace, abritaient inlassablement de petits chants mélodieux. Parfois, un de ces gracieux poètes quittaient son nid feuillu et dans un battement d'ailes, il venait frôler la pelouse fraîchement tondue. C'était une magnifique journée de printemps à Las Vegas, une de ces journées où l'on se dit que tout va et que tout ira bien. Mais la vie nous rappelle bien souvent de nous méfier de ces cruelles apparences…

L'endroit, illuminé par ce soleil, ne semblait pas si lugubre. Il s'y dégageait même une sorte d'apaisement, de douce quiétude. D'autre part, il n'était pas aussi désert que d'habitude. Un attroupement de personnes se tenaient debout, formant de régulières rangées dans un silence pesant. Le même regard brumeux ainsi qu'une expression figée et commune se lisait sur leur visage. Non, ces personnes n'étaient pas rassemblées pour se réjouir d'un événement heureux. Elles faisaient leurs adieux…

« Injuste » était le mot qui revenait systématiquement dans leurs esprits. Une disparition l'est toujours, cependant elle se révèle toujours plus intolérable lorsqu'elle concerne un être proche, et qui plus est, une femme si jeune. Comme à chacun de ces moments de recueillements, le premier rang retenait les personnes les plus accablées par ce rituel. Il fallait maintenant lui dire au revoir pour toujours. Malgré cette évidence, un homme, situé juste devant l'imposante et impersonnelle boite rectangulaire, ne semblait pas prêt à accepter cette absence. Le visage complètement figé, il fixait d'un regard vide le cercueil qui emporterait à jamais sa plus belle raison de vivre.

Jenny était partie. Plus jamais il ne verrait son sourire, plus jamais ils ne discuteraient pendant des heures entières, plus jamais il ne l'embrasserait…plus jamais il ne pourrait aimer. Cela faisait trop mal. Les larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues, emportant avec elles une partie de sa colère et la profonde tristesse qu'il s'était appliqué à retenir ces derniers jours.

Plus le prêtre avançait dans son sermon et plus Nick réalisait que Jenny était près de lui pour la dernière fois. La vie donne et reprend si vite. Il ne connaissait Jenny que depuis un an et demi, et pourtant il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours aimé. Et maintenant, elle n'était plus là.

Nick baissa la tête un instant et ne sentit même pas la main qui se posa sur son épaule. Juste derrière lui, Catherine voulait lui montrer par ce simple geste qu'elle le soutenait. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous là, tous ses collègues se tenaient derrière lui, pour être aux côtés de leur ami. Enfin presque tous…C'est exactement ce que pensa Grissom à cet instant précis. Plus que jamais, dans des moments comme celui là, il pensait à Sara. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle avait quitté la ville, et même si dans les premières semaines ils étaient restés en contact, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle depuis des mois. Pendant un moment, il avait pensé qu'elle serait informée de cette triste nouvelle et qu'elle viendrait pour Nick. Ils semblaient si proches par le passé. Mais, de toute évidence, Sara avait définitivement tiré un trait sur le passé, constata Grissom avec amertume.

Le cimetière accueillait rarement une telle foule. Beaucoup de gens connaissaient et appréciaient Jenny. Ils étaient tous là pour elle et pour soutenir ses proches. La façon dont elle était partie était si brutale. Elle avait été fauchée en pleine jeunesse, elle venait d'avoir 32 ans et elle devait avoir la vie devant elle. Mais il en avait été autrement, et le destin avait frappé. Une voiture l'avait renversée alors qu'elle traversait tranquillement la rue, la tuant sur le coup, laissant toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient orphelines.

Placé non loin derrière Nick, Grissom ne pouvait qu'imaginer la profonde douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Certes, il avait perdu Sara mais c'était différent, elle avait choisit de partir. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse se retrouver à la place de Nick, que Sara soit morte, Grissom ressentait un poids énorme dans la poitrine. Oui, elle était partie, et oui il essayait tant bien que mal de l'oublier, d'oublier sa peine, sa colère et de vivre sa vie sans elle. Malgré cela, il savait qu'elle ferait toujours partie de lui, où qu'elle soit. Et pourtant, elle était si loin de lui aujourd'hui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait…

Tout comme Grissom, le reste de l'assemblée n'avait pas remarqué la jeune femme brune qui se tenait discrètement à l'écart et qui observait cette triste scène quelques mètres devant eux. Appuyé contre ce chêne centenaire, Sara repensa au e-mail que Greg lui avait envoyé trois jours plus tôt. Elle avait coupé les ponts avec tous ses amis de Las Vegas, allant même jusqu'à changer de numéro de téléphone. Mais elle avait sous-estimé la détermination de Greg qui pouvait se montrer très obstiné. Ainsi, au bout de quelques temps, et devant l'insistance du jeune homme qui s'acharnait à vouloir la contacter, elle avait répondu à ses e-mails. Sara lui avait donc promis de rester en contact avec lui, à la seule condition qu'il ne le dise à personne et surtout qu'il ne lui parle pas de Grissom. Finalement, cela la rassurait d'avoir encore un lien avec Las Vegas.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Greg et Sara échangeaient régulièrement des e-mails. Ainsi, elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir un e-mail de ce dernier dans sa boite électronique, un dimanche après midi. Sa surprise fut plutôt de lire son triste contenu. Sara n'avait jamais rencontré Jenny mais Nick lui avait parlé d'elle juste avant qu'elle ne quitte Las Vegas, et elle avait déjà deviné que cette femme serait spéciale pour lui. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était pas trompé, car Greg lui avait appris le mois dernier que Nick l'avait demandé en mariage et que Jenny avait accepté.

Sara réalisa donc immédiatement que cette perte devait être terrible pour son ami, et instinctivement, elle eut envie d'être là pour lui. Alors, sans plus de réflexion et sans prévenir qui que ce soit, elle réserva une place sur un vol en direction de Las Vegas pour soutenir son ami. A cet instant, elle n'avait que le chagrin de Nick en tête et la seule envie d'être à ses côtés. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'avion, hier soir, qu'elle se mit à penser aux conséquences de cet acte, car revenir ici signifiait aussi revoir Grissom…

Sara avait imaginé un millions de fois ce qu'elle ressentirait lorsqu'elle le reverrait. Elle comprit bien vite que ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui était bien au dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait pu supposé. Il était là, à quelques mètres seulement, derrière un Nick méconnaissable. Elle se sentait si oppressée et elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était le fait de revoir son « ex-patron » ou son ami aussi bouleversé. Cela devait probablement être un mélange des deux. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires s'entremêlaient en elle. D'un côté, elle était contente de pouvoir être là pour Nick. Et de l'autre, elle regrettait un peu d'être revenue car elle redoutait de ne pas être prête pour affronter Grissom. Comment allait il réagir ? Et serait elle assez forte pour repartir ?

En attendant, Sara l'observa de loin et ressentit systématiquement une boule au ventre. Ce petit serrement à l'estomac lui signifia clairement qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle nota le retour de la barbe sur son visage. Elle sourit légèrement alors en repensant à la dernière fois qu'il la portait, avant que ce ne soit elle qui ne la fasse disparaître. Réalisant qu'elle s'égarait, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir. Elle n'était pas revenue pour lui et cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun contact.

Cependant, elle était là et elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter, ils étaient destinés à se croiser. Il était plus que probable que Grissom ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts étant donné la manière dont elle l'avait volontairement exclu de sa vie. Il devait sûrement lui en vouloir. Tant pis, elle n'était pas là pour lui mais pour Nick. D'ailleurs, la cérémonie semblait toucher à sa fin car tout le monde se déplaçait pour présenter ses condoléances aux proches de Jenny. Sara sentit une forte appréhension l'envahir, ça y est, c'était le moment de se montrer. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes et, rassemblant tout son courage, elle se redressa et avança vers la foule qui commençait à se disperser…


	2. Tristes retrouvailles

**Chapitre 2 : Tristes retrouvailles**

Les gens défilèrent un à un devant le premier rang, manifestant à leur manière leur soutien à ces personnes si malheureuses. Arriva le tour des collègues de Nick. Catherine passa en tête et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il serra Catherine et la relâcha pour essuyer maladroitement quelques larmes sur ses joues. Suivit ensuite Grissom qui ne sut pas très bien comment réagir. Il opta pour une poignée de main soutenue et son autre main se posa sur l'épaule de Nick alors qu'il murmura un « Toutes mes condoléances Nick. » Ce dernier connaissait assez bien son patron pour savoir que ce simple contact signifiait beaucoup pour Grissom. Il en fut très touché et un léger sourire de reconnaissance se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, Grissom s'éloigna et retrouva Brass à l'écart, il avait déjà présenté ses condoléances. Pendant ce temps, la valse incessante de personnes continua à affluer devant la famille de Jenny, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit passé. Warrick, Greg et Catherine se tenaient maintenant sur le côté, non loin de Nick. Alors que la plupart des gens commençaient à quitter le cimetière, Grissom et Brass se trouvaient quelques mètres plus loin, près de l'entrée du cimetière. Avec tout ce passage, et les discussions qui s'engageaient, personne ne vit Sara approcher…

La jeune femme se faufila entre les personnes, sans se faire remarquer et se rapprocha de Nick. Il fixait toujours le cercueil et ne semblait pas prêt à bouger. Elle arriva soudain devant lui et il leva la tête, surpris de la trouver en face de lui.

« Je suis désolée Nick » dit elle simplement, les larmes aux yeux, avec une émotion sincère dans la voix.

Le jeune homme fut très ému de la voir et Sara l'étreint à son tour. A cet instant, toute sa douleur se libéra et il craqua dans les bras de la jeune femme. Nick éclata en sanglots et serra Sara très fort comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. De son côté, Sara fut bouleversée par la réaction de son ami qui s'accrochait à elle et se laissait enfin aller. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire : « Je suis tellement content de te voir Sara ! ».

Ces effusions attirèrent l'attention de Warrick, Greg et Catherine qui se retournèrent vers Nick et découvrirent avec surprise la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ils furent eux même très émus devant cette scène de retrouvailles car Nick avait bien besoin de ça en ce moment. Au bout d'une bonne minute qui parut une éternité, Nick desserra enfin son étreinte et Sara se recula de quelques centimètres. Elle vit tout le chagrin sur son visage et ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue tendrement. Nick ferma furtivement les paupières et prit sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, Sara comprit qu'à travers ce geste il la remerciait d'être venue.

Au côtés de Nick, la maman de Jenny observait ses émouvantes retrouvailles avec un regard interrogatif. Sara le remarqua et laissa Nick pour se présenter et compatir à la douleur de la famille de Jenny. Quand elle eut finit, elle fit demi tour et s'écarta un peu pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais elle n'en eut pas vraiment le temps car elle s'aperçut que trois personnes la fixaient et s'approchaient maintenant d'elle. Sans masquer un léger sourire, elle avança elle aussi pour aller à leur rencontre. Greg fut le premier à la prendre dans ses bras.

« GS : Tu es venue… dit simplement, très heureux de la voir.

S : Je devais venir Greg, répondit elle, ému de le revoir. »

Greg la garda un moment dans ses bras, ce qui impatienta légèrement les deux autres.

« W : Et Greg ! Laisse s'en un peu pour les autres ! se plaint Warrick en rigolant. »

Le jeune homme sourit et relâcha alors Sara qui s'amusa de cette situation. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas les avoir quitter. Warrick vint vers elle et encercla la jeune femme à son tour.

« W : Salut ma grande… C'est bon de te voir, dit il avec sincérité.

S : J'aurais préféré revenir dans d'autres circonstances…mais c'est bon de vous voir aussi, ajouta t'elle avec émotion en le relâchant.

C : C'est bien que tu sois venue. On est vraiment content de te voir Sara, révéla Catherine en faisant un sourire à Sara. »

Puis, Catherine et Sara échangèrent à leur tour une brève étreinte. Sara fut rassurée de voir que Catherine ne lui en voulait pas trop. Après tout, elle et Grissom étaient amis, et elle devait supposé que son départ précipité avait fait souffrir ce dernier.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'ils étaient vraiment tous ravis de se retrouver. Car, même si il y avait parfois eu des tensions entre eux, et malgré le temps qui les avait séparé, ils demeuraient très proches, quelque chose de très fort les unissait tous. Quoiqu'il arrive, Sara ferait toujours partie de l'équipe.

Un peu plus loin, Grissom et Brass partageaient leurs opinions sur la cérémonie. Ils discutaient face à face et n'avaient pas encore remarqué ce qui se tramait non loin d'eux.

« B : Le petit Nick a l'air complètement démoli. Ça ne va pas être facile pour lui, dit Brass d'un air désolé.

G : Je sais qu'il s'en sortira, répondit Grissom d'un air rassurant. Il est beaucoup plus fort que… »

Grissom s'interrompit brusquement, en plein milieu de sa phrase. Sa respiration se bloqua soudainement.

« B : Que quoi ? demanda Brass qui souhaitait connaître la suite. »

Mais Grissom ne l'écoutait et ne le regardait plus. Son regard s'était fixé quelques mètres plus loin. Il semblait choqué par ce qu'il voyait comme s'il n'arrivait pas à le réaliser. Brass se retourna alors pour suivre le regard de son ami. Il comprit tout de suite sa réaction. En effet, près de Nick, il vit Greg, Warrick et Catherine qui discutaient avec…Sara !

Grissom n'en revenait pas, elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Il vit Greg la serrer dans ses bras. A cet instant, il eut l'envie irrépressible d'être à sa place, de la sentir contre lui. Mais il chassa rapidement ce désir, et le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait ressurgit instantanément. Il lui en voulait. Légèrement paniqué à l'idée de la revoir et pas encore prêt à l'affronter, il tourna les talons et partit dans la direction opposée.

« B : Gil ! Vous allez où ? demanda Brass, surpris de le voir prendre la fuite.

G : J'ai deux ou trois choses à dire au Shérif, prétexta t'il en se dirigeant vers la sortie du cimetière. »

Brass le regarda s'éloigner en comprenant le trouble de son ami. Mais lui, ravi de revoir Sara, décida d'aller la rejoindre pour la saluer…

………………………………………………….

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la majeure partie des personnes présentes aux funérailles se retrouvaient autour d'un buffet chez les parents de Jenny. Cela pouvait sembler absurde, tout cet étalage de nourriture après une épreuve si douloureuse. Mais cela faisait partie de la coutume et tout le monde s'y pliait par habitude.

Non loin du buffet, près de l'entrée, Sara profitait de ce malheureux concours de circonstances pour retrouver ses amis. Catherine, Greg, Warrick, Brass et elle formaient un petit cercle et discutaient avec une certaine bonne humeur, malgré l'occasion qui les réunissait.

Elle ne les avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an et ils avaient tant de choses à se dire. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas encore pu parler à Grissom. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait plus revue depuis la cérémonie, lorsqu'elle était adossée à cet arbre. Greg vint interrompre ses pensées.

« GS : Alors, tu es là pour combien de temps ? demanda t'il avec une certaine impatience qui n'échappa à Sara.

S : Je ne reviens pas Greg, précisa t'elle gentiment avant qu'il ne se fasse trop de film. »

Cette réflexion sembla décevoir tout le monde et provoqua un bref moment de gêne.

« S : En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je vais rester. Une semaine, je pense, histoire de passer un peu de temps avec vous…et avec Nick, ajouta t'elle en le désignant du regard alors que ce dernier discutait avec des membres de la famille de Jenny.

W : Et qu'est ce que tu deviens ? demanda Warrick en avalant un petit four.

S : Je vis à San Francisco maintenant. Je donne parfois quelques cours de criminologie à l'université et de temps en temps, la police scientifique m'appèle pour un petit coup de main, expliqua t'elle, amusé par l'air captivé de ses amis.

C : Un petit coup de main ? Tu es bien modeste…On t'a tous vu à la télé il y a deux mois. C'est toi qui a résolu l'affaire Finn, c'était bien joué, la félicita Catherine avec sincérité. »

Sara rougit légèrement de ce compliment car elle savait que Catherine était quelqu'un de franc. Tout comme Grissom, elle ne faisait pas facilement de compliments. C'était donc une véritable reconnaissance de sa part.

L'affaire du jeune avocat Thomas Finn, accusé à tort d'avoir tué deux de ses riches clients, avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans tout le pays. Ce n'est qu'après des semaines d'enquête et grâce à la découverte d'une preuve capitale par Sara, que Finn avait pu être innocenté.

« S : Merci…mais c'était un travail d'équipe, fit elle en souriant, un peu gênée.

B : Bien répondu ! C'est toujours un travail d'équipe, rétorqua Brass en lui faisant un clin d'œil car il savait ce que cela faisait de récolter tous les lauriers alors que de nombreuses personnes travaillent dans l'ombre.

GS : Et à part ça, tu es descendu à l'hôtel…non parce que sinon, il y a de la place chez moi, dit Greg en plaisantant pour changer de sujet. »

Tous le monde ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'allusion de Greg et la principale intéressée lui décocha un léger coup sur l'épaule en signe de représailles. Comme au bon vieux temps…

« S : Ta proposition me touche Greg…commença t'elle avec ironie, mais j'ai gardé mon ancien appartement, je n'ai donc pas de problème pour me loger !

C : Désolé pour toi Greg, mais tu vas encore devoir te contenter de ta petite amie en plastique ! plaisanta Catherine, en faisant allusion à une potentielle poupée gonflable.

B : Et en plus elle est transportable, vous pouvez même l'emmener avec vous sur le terrain ! ajouta Brass pour le charrier à son tour.

GS : Ah, Ah, Ah…fit mine de rire ce dernier, en prenant un air faux air de souffre douleur très comique. »

Cela leur faisait vraiment du bien de discuter ainsi, sur un ton léger. Cela leur permettait d'oublier un peu la tristesse de cette journée et les raisons de ce rassemblement.

« S : A part ça, quoi de neuf ici ? demanda Sara souhaitant rattraper tout ce temps.

W : oh, la routine…Toujours autant de boulot. C'est pas pour rien que Las Vegas est surnommée « la ville du péché », répondit Warrick d'un air faussement blasé. »

Warrick et Greg racontèrent ensuite une anecdote sur une certaine enquête dans une ferme. Warrick expliqua comment Greg avait finit plein de boue dans l'enclos des cochons. Cela fit sourire Catherine et Brass. Sara, quand à elle, n'écoutait plus vraiment ce qu'ils disaient. Elle venait d'apercevoir une silhouette familière à quelques pas, devant elle. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui. Il discutait avec le père de Jenny et un autre homme, tout en buvant un verre. Elle ressentit alors une bouffée de chaleur lui parcourir tout le corps. Non, cela n'allait pas être facile, se dit elle.

A cet instant, elle vit Grissom attraper son portable dans sa poche et regarder qui l'appelait. Il s'excusa auprès des personnes qui l'entouraient et décrocha en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Sara était comme pétrifiée et le regarda s'approcher d'eux avec une légère angoisse. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il marqua une très courte pause d'une seconde et son regard se planta directement dans celui de Sara. Ils échangèrent un très bref contact visuel mais d'une rare intensité qui les électrisa tous les deux. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas vraiment surpris de la voir, il avait sûrement du l'apercevoir au cimetière.

Grissom rompit tout de suite le charme, car il avait toujours un interlocuteur au téléphone. Alors, il quitta brusquement la pièce laissant Sara complètement chamboulée. Excepté Catherine, les autres n'avaient absolument pas suivit cette petite scène qui n'avaient duré en tout que quelques secondes. Sara repris brutalement ses esprits.

« S : Hein, quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu disais Warrick ? demanda t'elle, encore un peu perturbée.

W : Tu nous accompagnes au labo ce soir ? Ce sera l'occasion de revoir tout le monde…dit il avec un léger sous entendu qui n'échappa à personne.

S : Pourquoi pas, de toutes façons Nick passe la soirée avec sa famille et celle de Jenny, dit elle en souriant. »

Intérieurement, elle se dit que ce serait la parfaite occasion de voir Grissom. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus laisser de côté tous les non-dits entre eux. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer si elle voulait tourner définitivement la page et continuer à avancer. Il fallait absolument qu'ils se parlent même s'il semblait l'éviter un peu…


	3. Un retour inattendu

**Chapitre 3 : Un retour inattendu**

Malgré la journée pénible qu'ils avaient passé, toute l'équipe, excepté Nick, était de garde. Après tout, on était mercredi soir, et la vie suivait son cours.

Greg et Sara arrivèrent ensemble au labo. La jeune femme n'ayant pas de voiture, il avait proposé de venir la chercher et elle avait décidé qu'elle repartirait en taxi. Sara eut une étrange impression lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant ce bâtiment si familier. C'était comme si elle revenait en arrière, elle revoyait dans sa tête les 7 années qu'elle avait passé ici. Même si elle n'était qu'en simple visite, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte d'appréhension en franchissant les portes. C'était difficile pour elle. Elle avait passé de bons moments dans ce labo et une certaine nostalgie s'empara d'elle. D'un autre côté, elle avait aussi vécu des moments pénibles. Malgré tout, elle avait le vague sentiment qu'aujourd'hui, tous ces instants difficiles étaient derrière elle.

« GS : Tout va bien ? demanda Greg, trouvant la jeune femme bien silencieuse.

S : ça va. Ça fait juste un peu bizarre de revenir ici…répondit elle avec un léger sourire. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les couloirs, Sara eut carrément la sensation de n'être partie qu'hier. Cependant, tous les regards intrigués qui se posaient sur elle lui démontraient le contraire. Puis, ils passèrent devant le bureau de Grissom et, comme par le passé, Sara y jeta machinalement un coup d'œil. Elle constata avec déception, mais également avec une pointe de soulagement, que le bureau était vide. Grissom était visiblement dans les parages car la lumière était allumée et de nombreux dossiers étaient étalés sur son bureau. Sara se prépara donc mentalement à le croiser d'un moment à l'autre. Pourtant, il n'était toujours pas là quand Greg et elle arrivèrent dans la salle de repos. Il n'y avait que Catherine et Warrick qui regardaient un match de basket.

« GS : Salut la compagnie ! lança Greg.

W : Hey ! Alors Sara, ça fait quoi de revenir ici ? demanda Warrick.

S : C'est…spécial, répondit elle avec une mine pensive. »

Un court moment de silence suivit la réponse de Sara. Ses amis supposaient que ce retour inattendu troublait la jeune femme.

GS : Alors quoi de neuf ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a au programme ? questionna Greg, mettant fin à ce silence.

C : Rien pour le moment, mais ça ne devrait pas durer, répondit Catherine en souriant.

GS : Où est Grissom ? demanda Greg avec une petite voix, sans regarder Sara, un peu gêné de poser cette question.

C : Il est dans le bureau d'Ecklie. Il s'occupe de nos évaluations donc c'est moi qui supervise ce soir, révéla t'elle en jetant un petit coup d'œil en direction de Sara qui semblait rester impassible.

W : En tous cas, c'est cool d'avoir un début de soirée calme pour une fois…rétorqua Warrick avec une mine réjouie. »

Ils restèrent tous les quatre à discuter et à regarder le match pendant une heure, puis le portable de Catherine sonna. Brass les appelait pour une affaire de disparition d'enfant. Catherine, Warrick et Greg quittèrent donc Sara pour aller travailler. Greg eut quelques réticences à la laisser comme ça, mais la jeune femme lui ordonna gentiment de ne pas s'occuper d'elle car elle avait encore pleins de personnes à voir. Intérieurement, elle se disait surtout qu'elle voudrait bien avoir une explication avec Grissom…

Une fois ses anciens collègues partis, Sara resta quelques minutes seule dans la salle de repos. Assise sur l'une des confortables chaises, elle observa ce qui l'entourait et des tas de souvenirs vinrent lui remplir la tête. Oui, cet endroit lui avait manqué, les gens lui avaient manqués…le boulot ici lui avait manqué. Envahie par un sentiment très fort et assez nouveau de regrets, elle se leva brusquement. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était partie et elle avait alors décidé de faire abstraction du passé. Elle avait choisit d'aller de l'avant mais depuis qu'elle était ici, tout ce passé remontait à la surface et ne cessait d'envahir son esprit.

Afin de se changer les idées, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le labo pour saluer quelques anciens collègues. Elle croisa Bobby Dawson, le technicien spécialisé en balistique. Il fut vraiment ravi de la voir et lui accorda une franche accolade. Elle tomba ensuite sur Mandy qui travaillait toujours aux empreintes et elles échangèrent quelques mots. Puis Sara arriva dans le labo ADN et fut surprise de voir que Wendy n'était pas seule et pas vraiment en train de travailler. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant l'entrée et observa discrètement la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Côte à côte et dos à la porte, Hodges et Wendy discutaient et plaisantaient. Sara ne se rappela pas les avoir vu aussi proches par le passé, mais de toute évidence, les choses avaient bien changées.

« S : Salut vous deux ! fit elle brusquement, amusée de les interrompre. »

Les deux techniciens sursautèrent puis se retournèrent rapidement pour être certain d'avoir reconnu cette voix derrière eux. Ils découvrirent Sara qui se tenait devant l'entrée et qui leur souriait.

« We : Sara ! lâcha joyeusement Wendy, surprise de la trouver devant elle. »

Wendy s'approcha de la jeune femme et échangea spontanément une brève étreinte avec elle.

« We : ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! ajouta t'elle, vraiment ravie.

S : A moi aussi, répondit Sara en souriant.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Hodges avança vers elle à son tour, se retrouvant aux côtés de Wendy.

H : Je savais que tu reviendrais, déclara Hodges en prenant un air faussement détaché comme s'il était toujours au courant de tout. »

Cette réflexion et cette attitude fit sourire Sara qui retrouva le Hodges qu'elle connaissait.

« S : Je ne reviens pas Hodges, précisa t'elle tout de même.

H : Oh…Tu es là pour Nick, comprit alors Hodges.

S : Oui, confirma t'elle, avec une expression plus sérieuse.

We : On a pas pu aller aux funérailles, on était coincé ici. Comment il va ? demanda Wendy avec sincérité.

S : Aussi bien que possible…répondit Sara, avec tristesse. »

Il y eut alors un court silence dans cette conversation mais Hodges s'empressa de le rompre en changeant totalement de sujet.

« H : Et sinon, Grissom sait que tu es là ? demanda t'il sans aucune gêne, alors que Sara faillit s'étrangler car elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle question.

We : Hodges ! le réprimanda Wendy en lui donnant un coup de coude.

H : Oh, je suis bête…Vous avez du vous voir à l'enterrement, ajouta t'il en souriant, ce qui lui valu un nouveau coup de coude de la part de Wendy.

We : Alors, tu es en visite…rétorqua Wendy pour changer de sujet.

S : Oui, pour quelques jours, répondit Sara, ravie de parler d'autre chose que de Grissom.

We : Faudra qu'on aille se prendre un café, suggéra Wendy avec un grand sourire.

S : Avec plaisir…Bon, je vous laisse « travailler ». A plus tard ! déclara Sara, amusé par la tête embarrassé que fit Hodges lorsqu'elle insista bien sur le mot « travailler ».

Sara sortit de la pièce en souriant car ces deux là étaient égaux à eux mêmes, toujours aussi bavards ! Quand à Hodges, sa curiosité était loin de disparaître avec le temps, bien au contraire…Sara n'avait noté qu'une seule différence. Le regard qu'Hodges posait sur Wendy ne laissait aucun doutes quand à ses sentiments pour elle. De son côté, la jeune technicienne ne semblait pas si indifférente. Ce rapprochement entre eux rappela à Sara sa propre relation avec Grissom, du moins il y a quelques temps.

Sara passa encore une demi heure dans le labo à saluer ses anciens collègues, en répétant à chaque fois qu'elle ne revenait pas définitivement. Mais elle lisait systématiquement dans le regard des gens qu'ils ne la croyaient pas. Ils semblaient tous persuadés qu'elle resterait.

Exténuée par cette journée bien remplie, Sara se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Elle arriva de nouveau devant le bureau de Grissom, s'attendant à le trouver vide. Cependant, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était bien là, assis, les lunettes sur le nez, remplissant avec application la paperasse qu'il détestait tant. Sara se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rater une si belle occasion et elle avança vers lui. Comme bien souvent, la porte était grande ouverte et comme elle l'avait souvent fait, elle s'appuya dans l'entrée. Elle l'observa quelques secondes. Malgré les nouvelles petite rides et la fatigue évidente sur son visage, elle le trouva plus que jamais plein de charme. De toute façon, elle l'avait toujours trouvé adorable lorsqu'il avait cette tête concentrée.

« S : Bonsoir, dit elle doucement avec un léger sourire, pour signaler sa présence. »

Reconnaissant cette voix entre mille, Grissom leva la tête et arrêta d'écrire. Son regard bleu acier rencontra instantanément celui de Sara qui eut la sensation qu'il transperçait son âme. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air surpris de la trouver devant lui, il s'attendait à la voir à un moment ou à un autre. Préparé à cette confrontation, il parvint à cacher son trouble.

« G : Bonsoir, répondit il au bout de quelques secondes, d'une voix grave.»

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Ils tentèrent chacun de laisser paraître le moins de choses possible, mais leurs yeux ne mentaient pas. Ce lien si particulier et inexplicable qui les unissaient étaient toujours là même si aucun d'eux n'était encore prêt à l'admettre. Un peu gêné par ce silence et par le regard insistant de Grissom, Sara rompit cette connexion.

« S : Tu as toujours autant de paperasse à remplir, à ce que je vois, rétorqua t 'elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, sans bouger.

G : Certaines choses ne changent pas…répondit il sur un ton lourd de sous entendus en baissant la tête pour continuer son travail. »

Sara comprit parfaitement cette allusion. Ses craintes se confirmaient. L'attitude et les mots de Grissom ne laisser planer aucun doute. Il lui en voulait beaucoup et se garderait bien de lui faciliter la tâche dans cette conversation. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, c'était elle qui l'avait quitté et qui après quelques semaines, ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles. La partie n'allait pas être facile à jouer. Mais elle ne se découragea pas, prit une profonde inspiration et décida d'entrer dans le bureau.

Comme par le passé, Sara vint s'asseoir sur une chaise juste en face de Grissom. Ce dernier l'entendit s'installer et leva la tête ainsi qu'un sourcil, un peu étonné. Il reconnut le regard déterminé de la jeune femme et ne sut pas trop ce qu'il signifiait. Malgré toute la séduction qu'elle dégageait toujours, il décida de ne pas se laisser aveugler. Il retira alors ses lunettes pour planter directement son regard dans le sien et choisit d'attaquer.

« G : Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sara ? demanda t'il, avec un calme désarmant qui ne masquait que très peu son évidente hostilité.

La question inattendue et le ton indifférent mais légèrement agressif de Grissom déstabilisa Sara. Il ne cachait pas sa rancœur et voulait clairement lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

S : Je suis venue pour Nick, répondit elle, d'un ton volontairement appuyé lui montrant qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas. »

Grissom haussa un sourcil devant l'air insistant de la jeune femme. Il se dit alors qu'il avait peut être exagéré un peu et se radoucit légèrement sans toutefois paraître vraiment ravi de la voir. Après tout, elle l'avait fait souffrir et il lui en voulait. Et même s'il était totalement opposé à ce genre d'attitude, il se montrait inconsciemment froid et austère avec elle pour se venger.

« G : J'en suis conscient et c'est bien que tu sois venue pour le soutenir, déclara Grissom d'un ton moins dur. Mais pourquoi est tu ici, dans mon bureau ? insista t'il, avec un regard glacial.

S : Je pense que nous devons parler de certaines choses…expliqua t'elle, un peu énervée devant son évidente hostilité.

G : Il est un peu tard pour ça…rétorqua t'il en fronçant les sourcils, sans lui laisser aucune chance. De toutes façons, tu ne vas pas rester, je me trompe ? fit il avec provocation, n'ayant aucun doute quand à la réponse.

S : Non…acquiesça t'elle, en baissant la tête, pour ne plus avoir à subir son regard accusateur.

G : Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail…ajouta t'il en remettant ses lunettes et continuant sa paperasse pour clore définitivement cette conversation. »

Sara releva instantanément la tête, surprise par la réflexion et l'attitude de Grissom. Visiblement, il n'était pas du prêt à avoir une conversation constructive avec elle, et pire, il la jetait carrément dehors. Et bien tant pis, elle voulait bien faire des efforts mais sa patience avait des limites !

« S : Ok ! dit elle en levant les bras en signe d'abandon. »

Puis, sans masquer sa colère et sa déception, elle se leva et quitta brusquement le bureau. Elle ne vit pas que le Grissom qui la regardait partir n'avait vraiment rien avoir avec celui qu'il lui laissait paraître. Son regard n'était plus du tout froid mais trahissait, au contraire, la peine que cette conversation lui avait causé. Il ne voulait pas être aussi dur avec Sara, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Cela faisait tant de temps qu'il espérait la revoir, lui parler…Et aujourd'hui elle était vraiment là, devant lui mais il savait qu'elle ne resterait pas. Elle n'était pas venue pour lui. Alors, pour ne pas souffrir, il avait utilisé le plus ancien et le plus sournois des remèdes : la colère. Cependant, ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Car, dès qu'elle était entrée, il avait été frappé par sa beauté et son ressentiment s'était envolé l'espace d'un instant. Puis, il avait été volontairement distant, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas se lever et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais pourquoi était elle venue le voir ? Pourquoi le torturait elle ainsi ?

Dans les couloirs du labo, Sara marchait d'un pas décidé et rageur vers la sortie. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de l'attitude si hostile de Grissom. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ?! Elle n'était pas venue pour qu'il lui pardonne et qu'ils reprennent leur relation là où il l'avait laissé. Elle voulait seulement lui parler et lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas revenir ici. Mais de toute évidence, il ne voulait rien savoir et lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il l'avait rayé de sa vie comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt. Et pourtant, elle avait su en croisant son regard que le passé ne pouvait pas s'effacer simplement parce qu'on le décidait. Elle ne pouvait le nier, malgré son côté « ours mal léché », cet homme l'attirait toujours autant…


	4. Un autre jour commence

**Chapitre 4 : Un autre jour commence…**

Le lendemain matin, Sara prenait le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Greg dans le snack où l'équipe allait souvent après une longue nuit de travail. C'était pratique car il ne se trouvait qu'à deux minutes du labo. L'endroit n'avait pas changé constata Sara, ça sentait toujours aussi bon les œufs brouillés et le café frais. Assise en face du jeune homme, Sara l'écoutait raconter les péripéties mouvementées de sa nuit de garde.

« GS : Bref…le gamin s'était simplement enfuit avec sa petite amie, termina t'il en s'étirant.

S : En tous cas, vous l'avez retrouvé, conclut Sara en sous entendant que l'histoire avait tout de même une fin heureuse.

GS : Ouais, mais je suis crevé ! fit Greg, en baillant légèrement. Et toi, tu as bien dormi ? demanda t'il.

S : Pas vraiment…répondit elle, le regard dans le vide.

GS : ça se voit, confirma le jeune homme sans prendre de gants.

S : Eh ! le réprimanda Sara en souriant, pour lui signifier qu'elle le trouvait un peu dur avec elle.

GS : Non…je veux dire que tu as l'air préoccupée, se rattrapa Greg. C'est à cause de Nick ? ajouta t'il.

S : En partie…répondit elle en restant très évasive sans regarder son ami, alors que la serveuse déposait deux tasses cafés devant eux.

GS : Et l'autre partie, ça ne serait pas Grissom, par hasard ? demanda t'il sans faire de détours. »

Sara leva la tête et lut dans le regard de Greg qu'il voulait simplement l'écouter et l'aider si elle le souhaitait. Il semblait si rassurant qu'elle décida de ne pas lui mentir.

« S : Je l'ai vu hier soir au labo et on ne peut pas dire qu'il semblait vraiment ravi de me voir, expliqua t'elle sans masquer sa déception.

GS : Laisse lui un peu de temps, conseilla Greg avec douceur.

S : Le problème c'est que je n'en ai pas. Je dois repartir bientôt…répondit elle d'un ton décidé. »

……………………………………………………………….

Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires du labo, Grissom et Catherine papotaient en récupérant leurs affaires dans leurs casiers respectifs. Catherine parlait du dossier qu'ils avaient eut à traiter cette nuit.

« C : En tous cas, c'est agréable d'avoir une affaire qui finisse bien de temps en temps, déclara t'elle en refermant la porte de son casier après avoir enfilé sa veste.

G : Mieux vaut ne pas s'y habituer. Malheureusement, la mort fait partie de notre boulot…rétorqua Grissom d'un ton assez triste et fataliste en fermant son casier à son tour. »

Catherine ne releva pas. Elle savait que Grissom avait parfois un côté pessimiste lorsqu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, ce qui arrivait assez souvent ces derniers mois.

« C : Et vous ? Vous vous en êtes sorti avec nos évaluations ? demanda t'elle en changeant de sujet alors qu'ils quittaient les vestiaires ensemble.

G : Oui…Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois…répondit il avec un air démotivé.

Ils traversaient maintenant les couloirs du labo côte à côte et Grissom regardait silencieusement devant lui, sans prêter la moindre attention à Catherine.

C : ça va ? demanda Catherine, trouvant Grissom plus morose que d'habitude. Vous avez l'air…commença t'elle.

G : Fatigué ? Je sais…la devança Grissom, toujours aussi blasé.

C : En fait, j'allais dire « préoccupé »…ajouta Catherine en fronçant les sourcils. »

Grissom regarda furtivement Catherine mais ne répondit pas. Son amie comprit alors tout de suite ce qui le tracassait.

« C : Vous avez vu Sara, c'est ça ? supposa t'elle, en l'incitant à se confier.

G : Catherine, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, répondit il d'un ton sans concession. »

Cette « fin de non recevoir » ne découragea absolument pas Catherine qui poursuivit cette conversation malgré tout, sans tenir compte des réticences de Grissom.

« C : Ce n'est jamais facile de revoir son « ex », commença t'elle. Ecoutez, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires…mais Sara n'est là que pour quelques jours. Vous devriez profitez de cette occasion pour lui dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur, ajouta t'elle avec une réelle empathie. »

Grissom s'arrêta alors de marcher pour la regarder. Catherine stoppa aussi près de lui.

« G : Vous avez raison…Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! rétorqua t'il d'un ton un peu blessant. »

Catherine secoua la tête d'un air découragé en réalisant qu'elle se heurtait une nouvelle fois à un mur. Un peu vexée de s'être fait rembarrer, elle le planta sans rien lui dire. Mais Grissom réalisa tout de suite qu'il était allé trop loin, et il avança rapidement pour se retrouver de nouveau à côté d'elle.

« G : Excusez moi…dit il avec sincérité. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais plus à la revoir, ajouta t'il en parlant de Sara, pour expliquer la raison de son comportement. »

Catherine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cette confession. Elle se dit que réussir à faire parler cet homme était vraiment difficile !

« C : C'est rien…le pardonna t'elle. Depuis le temps, je devrais savoir que vous n'aimez pas parler de votre vie privée ! plaisanta t'elle, ce qui fit sourire Grissom à son tour. Allez, venez, je vous offre un café, proposa t'elle »

………………………………………………………….

Au snack, Greg et Sara discutaient tranquillement en buvant leur tasse de café. Greg tentait de tirer les vers du nez de la jeune femme au sujet de Grissom.

« GS : Sois patiente. Tu ne peux pas partir pendant plus d'un an, ne plus laisser de nouvelles et espérer que tout soit comme avant…lui expliqua gentiment Greg.

S : Mais je ne veux pas que tout redevienne comme avant ! J'ai juste besoin de lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai pris autant de distance et pourquoi je dois repartir…répondit elle avec conviction et sincérité.

GS : Peut être que Grissom n'est pas encore prêt à l'entendre. Il en a vraiment bavé tu sais…révéla le jeune homme avec douceur. »

Cette dernière phrase toucha profondément Sara. Bien sur, elle se doutait que Grissom avait souffert de cette situation autant qu'elle mais entendre Greg le dire n'était pas la même chose. Elle ressentit une petite boule au fond de sa gorge, était ce un sentiment de culpabilité ?

« S : Je sais Greg…Mais parlons d'autre chose, tu veux bien ? suggéra t'elle.

GS : Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesça Greg en voyant deux personnes familières arriver derrière Sara. »

La jeune femme se demanda ce que son ami pouvait bien fixer comme ça derrière elle. Elle allait se retourner quand la serveuse vint apporter l'assiette que Greg avait commandé. Elle fut donc un peu surprise lorsqu'elle entendit Catherine les saluer et en constant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« C : Salut ! On peut se joindre à vous ? demanda Catherine en sachant que Grissom lui en voudrait sûrement. »

Ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué Sara en entrant car elle était de dos. Il avait vu Greg et ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver en compagnie de Sara. Il rencontra alors le regard de la jeune femme qui semblait visiblement aussi gênée que lui.

« GS : Evidement ! rétorqua Greg. Warrick n'est pas avec vous ?

C : Il avait un rendez vous…répondit simplement Catherine en s'installant à côté de Sara. »

Grissom n'eut pas le choix et prit donc place près de Greg, se retrouvant pratiquement face à face avec Sara.

« C : Tu comptes avaler tout ça Greg ? lâcha Catherine, d'un ton moqueur en référence à l'assiette bien garnie du jeune homme.

GS : Courir après ce gamin toute la nuit m'a ouvert l'appétit ! répondit il alors que Grissom demanda deux cafés supplémentaires à la serveuse.

C : Comme si tu avais besoin d'un prétexte pour avoir de l'appétit ! plaisanta Catherine. »

Cette réflexion fit sourire Sara qui approuvait totalement ce que disait Catherine. Grissom, quand à lui, restait silencieux dans son coin. Ce ton léger détendit tout de même l'atmosphère.

« GS : Alors patron, où en sont nos évaluations ? demanda Greg en avalant une bouchée.

G : Terminées, se contenta de dire le superviseur alors que la serveuse apportait les deux cafés.

GS : Et j'ai bien travaillé ? voulut savoir le jeune homme.

G : Si vous posez la question c'est que vous en doutez. Et si c'est le cas, c'est que vous avez probablement des choses à vous reprocher Greg, ajouta t'il sérieusement en se tournant vers Greg. »

Greg fut surpris par la réponse de son superviseur. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et lâcha sa fourchette. Son patron venait clairement de remettre en cause la qualité de son travail. Face à eux, Catherine et Sara avaient suivit cet échange avec intérêt. Elles connaissaient bien Grissom et avaient remarqué l'expression moqueuse, un brin malicieuse dans son regard.

« GS : Ecoutez Grissom, si vous n'êtes pas content de mon travail…commença Greg.

S : Greg, il te fait marcher ! le stoppa Sara en souriant. »

Greg la regarda puis fixa Catherine qui confirma en acquiesçant de la tête.

« GS : Hilarant ! rétorqua Greg en se tournant vers Grissom pour lui signifier qu'il trouvait la blague de mauvais goût, alors que ce dernier esquissait un léger sourire. »

La réaction de Greg fit rire Catherine et Sara. En entendant le rire de Sara, Grissom ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur elle. Il la trouva vraiment rayonnante malgré les cernes très légères qu'il avait remarqué sous ses yeux. La jeune femme rencontra alors son regard. L'intensité de celui ci la stoppa soudain et elle arrêta de rire, captivée par ces yeux bleus qui la fixaient. L'atmosphère se tendit alors un peu. Catherine le remarqua tout de suite et reprit la conversation.

« C : Alors Sara, tu vas voir Nick aujourd'hui ? demanda t'elle.

S : Je dois passer la journée avec lui, confirma t'elle en regardant Catherine même si elle en était persuadée, Grissom la fixait toujours.

C : Tant mieux ! Il joue les gros durs comme ça, mais je pense qu'il va vraiment avoir besoin de soutien, ajouta t'elle avec sérieux en avalant une gorgée de café.

GS : C'est clair, il va lui falloir du temps ! déclara Greg en engloutissant le contenu de son assiette.

G : Le temps va atténuer sa souffrance mais elle ne disparaîtra jamais vraiment…rétorqua soudain Grissom d'un air pensif alors que trois paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent. »

Sara eut la sensation qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de Nick. Il semblait concerné parce qu'il venait de dire, ce qui gêna un peu tout le monde et qui toucha Sara. Ressentant le trouble grandissant autour de la table, Catherine regarda sa montre et sembla surprise de l'heure qu'elle ne pensait pas si avancée.

« C : Oulà ! Lindsey va m'attendre…Fit elle en finissant son café. Je te dépose Sara ? proposa t'elle, sachant que Sara n'avait toujours pas de voiture et que son appartement était sur son chemin.

S : Ce n'est pas de refus, merci, répondit elle, ravie d'échapper à cette atmosphère tendue.

C : A plus tard, dit elle en se levant et en prenant congé de Greg et Grissom.

GS : Je t'appelle plus tard, lança Greg à Sara alors que la jeune femme se levait à son tour.

S : Ok, répondit elle simplement en jetant un dernier regard à Grissom qui finissait tranquillement son café en évitant soigneusement de lever la tête vers elle. »

Puis Sara quitta la table à son tour et alla rejoindre Catherine. Grissom la regarda quitter le snack et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer…


	5. Etre là pour lui

**Chapitre 5 : Etre là pour lui**

Après que Catherine l'ai déposée à son appartement dans la matinée, Sara avait fait un peu de rangement puis elle avait retrouvé Nick chez lui. En voyant la triste mine de son ami, elle avait décidé qu'il serait préférable de prendre un peu l'air. Cela lui permettrait de se changer les idées. Ils avaient donc déjeuné tous les deux dans un petit resto, très simple et très calme où ils avaient pu parler sans être dérangé. Ainsi, Nick lui avait parlé de Jenny, comment ils s'étaient rencontré, comment ils étaient tombés amoureux et la manière maladroite dont il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Sara l'avait écouté avec attention, comprenant que cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien d'en parler. Cela faisait presque une semaine que Jenny était décédée et Nick reprenait pied peu à peu mais il ne faisait aucun doute que la route serait encore très longue…

Malgré le chagrin qu'éprouvait son ami, Sara était vraiment contente de le retrouver. C'est donc avec beaucoup de plaisir qu'elle se baladait maintenant au bras de Nick dans les rues de Las Vegas. Tout c'était très bien passé jusque là, mais le moment tant redouté arriva quand Nick aborda le sujet délicat du départ précipité de Sara, un an et demi plus tôt.

« N : Je suis content que tu sois là Sara. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas si je te reverrais un jour…révéla Nick en avançant tranquillement.

S : En toute franchise, je ne pensais pas revenir…avoua t'elle.

N : Mais pourquoi es tu partie comme ça, sans dire au revoir, et pourquoi n'as tu pas donné de tes nouvelles ? voulut savoir le jeune homme. »

Sara ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement coupable. Mais pas seulement, elle était un peu gênée car elle ne voulait ni ne pouvait en dire trop sur les raisons de son départ. En effet, cela concernait directement son douloureux passé et elle ne souhaitait le révéler à personne. D'ailleurs, à ce jour, seul Grissom connaissait son histoire. Lui seul savait que sa mère, maltraitée, avait tué son père.

« S : Disons que certains problèmes de mon passé ont fini par resurgir et que j'avais besoin de régler tout ça loin d'ici, seule, expliqua t'elle en restant la plus évasive possible.

N : Tout le monde à ses propres fantômes dans son placard, ça je peux le comprendre. Mais pourquoi n'as tu donné aucun signe de vie ? insista Nick. »

Sara comprit que son ami avait été blessé par son départ soudain et par le silence radio qu'elle avait volontairement imposé. Elle tenta alors de s'expliquer.

« S : Il fallait que je coupe les ponts avec mon ancienne vie et donc, avec vous, si je voulais avoir une chance de me reconstruire et d'oublier définitivement les fantômes de mon placard, répondit elle en reprenant volontairement l'expression utilisée par Nick, ce qui le fit sourire.

N : Et alors, qu'est ce que ça donne ? dit il en voulant savoir où elle en était.

S : C'est loin d'être facile tous les jours, mais je crois que j'arrive peu à peu à tourner la page, répondit elle.

N : Tant mieux…rétorqua Nick, sans cacher sa déception car il réalisait qu'elle s'était construit une nouvelle vie où il n'y avait pas de place pour lui.

S : Malgré tout, j'ai compris une chose en revenant ici. C'est que tirer un trait sur le passé et sur les gens qu'on aime n'est pas aussi simple. Vous m'avez tous tellement manqué, ajouta t'elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Nick.

N : Ravi de te l'entendre dire…fit Nick en souriant. Et tu penses rester combien de temps ? demanda t'il.

S : Je ne sais pas trop, quelques jours. De toutes façons, je n'ai aucune obligation professionnelle avant le mois prochain, répondit elle.

N : Tu vas repartir ? dit il un peu déçu.

S : Il le faut, je vis à San Francisco maintenant…expliqua t'elle.

N : Et Grissom, tu lui as parlé ? demanda soudain Nick, ce qui déstabilisa un peu la jeune femme.

S : J'ai essayé…mais il n'est pas vraiment ravi de me revoir, répondit elle d'une voix triste en arrêtant d'avancer.

N : Ne crois pas ça, Sara. Il se protège, c'est tout. Quand tu es partie, il était vraiment malheureux. D'ailleurs, je peux te dire qu'on pas mal trinqué à cause de sa mauvaise humeur ! révéla Nick, en souriant. »

Cette réflexion toucha Sara qui se sentit plus coupable que jamais. Nick remarqua l'air désolé de son amie et décida de clore le sujet, du moins pour le moment.

« N : Allez, rentrons. Mon frère doit passer chez moi avant de repartir au Texas, déclara t'il en passant son bras autour des épaules de Sara et se remettant à avancer. »

Sara esquissa un léger sourire. Nick semblait content de passer la soirée avec son frère. De son côté, Sara devait régler certains aspects pratiques qu'elle avait volontairement négligé en quittant Las Vegas. Elle devait notamment préparer les papiers pour la vente de son appartement. Cela faisait partie des choses à accomplir si elle voulait définitivement tourner la page avec « Las Vegas »…

………………………………………………….

Le lendemain matin, au labo, Catherine n'était pas mécontente d'avoir enfin sa garde. On était vendredi et l'équipe avait enchaîné les gardes cette semaine. Il faut dire que le boulot ne manquait pas en ce moment et l'effectif était plus que jamais restreint. D'abord, le poste de Sara n'avait jamais été pourvu faute de budget et maintenant, Nick qui vivait un drame dans sa vie personnelle était momentanément en congés. Bref, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de faire correctement son travail.

Catherine passa devant le bureau de Grissom en constatant sans surprise qu'il était encore là. Elle s'arrêta pour le saluer.

« C : Vous ne rentrez pas ? demanda t'elle en restant dans l'entrée.

G : Non. J'ai encore quelques papiers à remplir, dit il en levant brièvement le nez de son bureau. »

Catherine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de rentrer.

« C : Vous savez, ces rapports ne vont pas s'envoler. Ils seront encore là ce soir, rétorqua t'elle avec douceur pour lui signifier qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer se reposer. »

Grissom ne répondit pas à l'allusion. Il lança un regard légèrement appuyé à Catherine pour qu'elle ne poursuive pas sur cette voie. Mais, comme d'habitude, cette dernière ignora complètement cet avertissement.

« C : Je vais passer voir Nick ce matin, vous voulez venir ? proposa t'elle pour l'inciter à lâcher son travail.

G : J'aimerais autant me débarrasser de ça maintenant, insista t'il en désignant sa paperasse.

C : Vous devriez m'accompagner, vous êtes le seul qui ne soit pas venu prendre de ses nouvelles, rétorqua Catherine en essayant de le faire culpabiliser pour qu'il l 'accompagne.

G : Je sais…Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps, répondit t'il en soupirant. »

Catherine comprit très bien que ce n'était pas le problème. Grissom avait toujours eu du mal à communiquer, à dévoiler ses sentiments. Il repoussait donc le moment où il allait devoir affronter Nick et tout le chagrin qu'il devait ressentir.

« G : Saluer le de ma part, ajouta Grissom.

C : Je le ferais. Mais vous ne pourrez pas l'éviter éternellement. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra que vous lui rendiez visite…dit elle en faisant un petit signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir, avant de quitter son bureau. »

Cette dernière phrase interpella Grissom. Il réalisa qu'un fois de plus son amie avait sans doute raison. En tant que superviseur, et ami de Nick, il se devait de lui rendre visite…

………………………………………..

Un peu plus tard, en tout début de soirée, Sara se tenait devant la porte de Nick et s'apprêtait à frapper. Elle lui avait proposé de passer la soirée avec lui et même de cuisiner pour lui, ce à quoi il avait répondu, pour la taquiner, qu'il se réservait le droit de commander une pizza au cas où…Ainsi, les bras chargés de victuailles, Sara parvint à frapper trois coups à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, Nick vint lui ouvrir la porte.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en le voyant. Ses cheveux étaient complètement en bataille, sa chemise était nettement entrouverte et il se baladait pieds nus. Malgré toute cette anarchie dans la tenue de son ami, son visage semblait dégager une sorte d'apaisement, comme s'il commençait à accepter la mort de Jenny.

« N : Attends, je vais prendre tes sacs, fit il en la débarrassant immédiatement de son fardeau.

S : Merci, dit elle en déposant un rapide bisou sur sa joue. »

En pénétrant dans l'appartement, Sara ne fut pas tellement surprise de voir que Nick n'était pas seul. Greg et Warrick étaient confortablement installés sur le sofa et lui firent un coucou de la main.

« S : Salut les gars ! lança t'elle ravie de les voir. »

La jeune femme prit place sur le fauteuil près de ses amis. Elle était vraiment contente qu'ils puissent se retrouver tous les quatre. En effet, dans l'équipe, Grissom et Catherine avaient toujours été légèrement à part du fait de leur statut de superviseur. Alors que ces quatre là étaient soudés car ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité.

« S : Vous ne deviez pas bossez ce soir ? demanda Sara en souriant.

W : Si, mais on avait envie de rendre une petite visite à notre pote avant d'y aller, répondit Warrick en poussant légèrement Nick d'un geste affectueux.

GS : Pourquoi ? Tu préfères qu'on vous laisse seuls et qu'on laisse ce pauvre Nick s'intoxiquer avec ta cuisine, plaisanta Greg en souriant, pour embêter Sara. »

Cette réflexion déclencha un rire collectif chez les garçons. Décidément, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Tout était prétexte à se chambrer les uns les autres…

« S : Très drôle Greg…répondit Sara, faisant semblant d'être vexée. »

Cette bonne humeur était la bienvenue car ils n'oubliaient pas que Nick vivait des moments difficiles depuis une semaine, depuis la mort de Jenny. Mais Nick savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis pour lui remonter le moral.

« N : Puisque vous êtes là tous les trois, j'avais quelque chose à vous dire…dit il soudain d'un ton plus sérieux. »

Ses trois amis arrêtèrent de rire et se demandèrent ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à leur révéler.

« N : Voilà…J'ai décidé de reprendre le boulot la semaine prochaine, déclara t'il d'une voix décidée.

S : La semaine prochaine ! Mais c'est trop tôt et il te reste encore deux semaines de congés ! s'opposa Sara en réagissant la première.

W : Sara a raison. En plus, est ce que tu es vraiment prêt pour reprendre ? ajouta Warrick, pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée.

N : J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit et j'ai besoin de revenir bosser, de me changer les idées…répondit Nick, très sûr de lui.

GS : Grissom ne sera pas d'accord, rétorqua Greg.

N : C'est pourquoi j'espère que vous me soutiendrez s'il vous demande votre avis, expliqua t'il. »

Les trois intéressés comprirent que leur ami leur demandait une faveur et ils se voyaient mal lui refuser quoique ce soit même s'ils trouvaient l'idée absurde.

« W : Ok…répondit Warrick pour eux trois, devinant que ces deux amis étaient également d'accord.

N : Merci…Et Sara, j'espère que tu resteras au moins jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à te laisser repartir, avoua Nick avec une sincérité qui toucha la jeune femme.

S : D'accord…répondit elle simplement, un peu émue. »

Cette conversation laissa place à un léger silence que Greg vint rompre, après avoir regardé sa montre.

« GS : Va falloir qu'on y aille, fit il à Warrick car ils devaient être au labo dans moins d'une demi heure.

W : Ouais…On se voit demain soir ? lança t'il à Sara et à Nick, en se levant du canapé. »

Ces derniers ne parurent pas comprendre l'allusion. Qu'y avait il demain soir ? Greg et Warrick réalisèrent à leur mine étonnée qu'ils ne voyaient pas du tout de quoi il parlait.

« GS : C'est la soirée de départ en retraite du docteur Robbins, mais je vois que vous avez oublié tous les deux, rétorqua Greg avec un sourire moqueur. »

Nick le savait bien sûr mais avec les récents évènements il avait totalement zappé cette petite fête. Quand à Sara, Greg lui en avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt mais la jeune femme était trop préoccupée pour retenir cette information.

« S : Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, déclara Sara qui se sentait un peu nerveuse à l'idée de devoir revoir vraiment tout le monde et surtout Grissom. De plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir sa place.

N : Si j'y vais, tu iras, rétorqua Nick pour convaincre Sara bien qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus motivé qu'elle, mais c'était l'occasion pour lui de recommencer à vivre et de revoir des gens.

W : Donc, c'est réglé. Vous venez tous les deux ! conclut Warrick. »

Sara sentit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que sa présence était visiblement exigée par ses amis. Elle sourit et se dit qu'après tout, elle passerait peut être une bonne soirée…

………………………………………

Le lendemain matin, c'était Grissom qui se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de Nick. Le superviseur avait finalement décidé de suivre le conseil de Catherine et de rendre une petite visite au jeune homme. Il redoutait ce moment, comment se sentait Nick ? Et lui même, se sentirait il capable de parler avec lui sans être gêné et de le réconforter si nécessaire?

Avant de frapper, il regarda rapidement sa montre pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop tôt. Il était presque dix heures du matin, il venait tout juste de quitter le labo. Il se dit que c'était une heure correcte pour frapper chez les gens et se décida donc à taper quelques coups à la porte. Il attendit alors quelques secondes mais personne ne vint. Grissom retenta sa chance et frappa trois coups plus appuyés. Au bout d'un instant, il entendit la poignée se tourner et baissa la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit et il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il releva la tête et découvrit la personne qui se tenait en face de lui. Grissom ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette rencontre matinale, ce qui lui coupa instantanément la parole. En effet, Sara se trouvait devant lui, visiblement aussi surprise que lui de le voir. Elle avait les traits légèrement tirés et semblait tout juste se réveiller. Aucun doute possible, elle avait passé la nuit ici…


	6. Une soirée d'adieux

**Chapitre 6 : Une soirée d'adieux **

...

Sara se demanda si elle était vraiment réveillée ou si elle était en train de rêver. Elle se frotta les yeux pour s'en assurer. Mais elle ne rêvait pas, Grissom était bien devant elle, une boite de beignets à la main.

« S : Salut, fut le seul mot qu'elle arriva à prononcer.

G : Salut, répondit il, pas plus inspiré, scotché par la beauté qui émanait de la jeune femme au réveil. »

Grissom semblait vraiment surpris de la voir et la fixait avec insistance. Sara comprit alors qu'il devait se poser des questions. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, ses cheveux complètement en bataille et ses yeux étaient encore embrumés de sommeil. Il devait supposé, à raison d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait passé la nuit chez Nick.

« G : J'étais passé voir Nick…dit il, visiblement gêné de cette situation.

S : Il dort encore, mais je peux le réveiller si tu veux…répondit elle en se retournant et en ouvrant la porte en plus grand pour désigner le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé. »

Grissom ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de jalousie même s'il y avait sans doute peu de chance que quelque chose se soit passé entre Sara et Nick. Il éprouva aussitôt une certaine colère contre lui même, il s'en voulait d'être encore sous l'influence de Sara Sidle et d'être jaloux dès qu'un homme l'approchait de trop.

La jeune femme réalisa que Grissom se débattait avec ses pensées et se dit qu'elle aurait payé cher pour les connaître. Elle avait ressentit son trouble et se demanda s'il était simplement mécontent de la voir ou contrarié parce qu'elle avait dormi ici. Pourtant, Sara n'avait pas prévu de passer la nuit dans cet appartement mais elle avait discuté avec Nick jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit et ils avaient fini par s'endormir. Le jeune homme avait descendu pas mal de bières, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il dormait encore.

« G : Non, laisse le dormir. Je repasserai…rétorqua alors Grissom en lui donnant la boite de beignets et en s'éclipsant après un dernier regard mystérieux à l'intention de Sara. »

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que Grissom était déjà parti. Elle ne sut pas trop quoi penser de cette rencontre inattendue et encore moins de l'attitude de Grissom. Etait ce de la jalousie qu'elle avait crut décelé dans ses yeux ?

Sara ne put répondre à cette question. En tous cas, ce qui était certain, c'était que leurs rapports demeuraient toujours aussi tendus, se dit elle, en refermant la porte.

…………………………………………….

Beaucoup plus tard dans la journée, un amas de personnes se pressaient à l'entrée d'un restaurant spécialement aménagé pour l'événement. Le docteur Albert Robbins avait décidé de prendre sa retraite après de nombreuses années passées dans les salles d'autopsies. Il s'était dit qu'il était de temps de laisser tous ces cadavres pour enfin passer tout son temps avec ses proches.

Ainsi, les nombreuses personnes qui l'appréciaient étaient venu fêter son départ. Pour cette occasion, une réception avait été organisée dans un restaurant tenu par l'un des amis du docteur Robbins. Ce lieu ne se trouvait qu'à deux minutes seulement du labo, ce qui était un avantage pour plus du tiers des invités, certains étant de garde.

Il était 19 heures et la plupart des invités étaient arrivés. Grissom buvait un verre au bar en compagnie de Brass et de Catherine, alors que Greg, Warrick et David discutaient, confortablement installés à l'une des tables. C'était une soirée assez décontractée même si les convives étaient, malgré tout, assez bien habillés. Chacun discutait dans son coin, par petits groupes, dans un brouhaha qui masquait légèrement la musique d'ambiance.

Soudain, deux silhouettes se présentèrent devant l'entrée et les voix se firent plus discrètes, presque chuchotantes. Les gens se retournaient un à un et les regards se fixèrent tous vers le couple qui faisait son apparition. Nick, portait avec une très grande élégance un costume noir classique accompagné d'une simple chemise noire, elle aussi. Il tenait à son bras une Sara plus éblouissante que jamais. Après avoir longtemps hésité, elle avait finalement opté pour une robe noire qui mettait en valeur sa gracieuse silhouette.

Les deux jeunes gens furent un peu gênés par l'excès d'attention que provoqua leur entrée. Nick se demanda si il était à l'origine de ces regards surpris tandis que Sara crut que c'était sa présence qui faisait tant jaser. Tous deux ne supposaient pas un instant que ce soit leur infinie élégance qui était à l'origine de cette attention. Certes, la présence de Sara comme de Nick en surprenait plus d'un, mais c'était surtout la beauté de leur couple qui incitait tous ces regards à se poser sur eux.

A l'autre bout de l'entrée, Grissom, accoudé au bar, s'était lui aussi retourné pour voir ce qui suscitait l'attention de toutes les personnes de la salle. Quand il vit Sara ainsi vêtue, il faillit en laisser tomber son verre. Elle portait une robe noire moulante et très « classe » dans laquelle elle était incroyablement belle et sexy. Il se sentit instantanément troublé, un peu partagé entre son désir pour la jeune femme et sa jalousie à l'idée que tous les hommes de la pièce puissent la contempler dans cette tenue. Grissom voulait détourner son regard mais il en était incapable et restait littéralement fasciné par l'apparition de Sara. Ses deux amis tentèrent de le ramener sur terre.

« B : Vous voulez un autre verre ? Eh ! Grissom ! l'appela Brass pour le faire réagir.

C : Laissez tomber, votre verre est beaucoup moins intéressant qu'une certaine robe noire ! se moqua Catherine en souriant et en regardant dans le même direction que Grissom. »

La réflexion de Catherine déclencha un rire expressif chez Brass, ce qui sortit Grissom de sa léthargie. Il accepta bien volontiers un autre verre et fint de ne pas remarquer les moqueries de ses deux amis.

Près de l'entrée, Nick et Sara s'étaient dirigés vers la table où se trouvaient Warrick, Greg et David. Greg fut le premier à se lever pour les saluer.

« GS : Ouaw, Sara ! Tu es superbe ! déclara t'il avec admiration.

S : Merci, répondit elle en souriant légèrement sous le compliment.

N : Et moi alors ? plaisanta Nick.

GS : Tu es très beau aussi, mon chéri ! répondit Greg en prenant une voix aigu et en lui encerclant le bras pour plaisanter à son tour. »

Ils éclatèrent alors tous de rire. Puis, Sara échangea une brève étreinte avec David, ravi de la revoir. Ensuite, Nick et Sara s'éclipsèrent rapidement pour aller saluer Doc Robbins. Ils passèrent non loin de Grissom, Catherine et Brass. Nick ne les vit pas mais Sara sentit la présence de Grissom, à quelques mètres d'elle. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, et ce malgré l'intensité de cet échange, elle ne sut pas trop déchiffrer ce qu'il contenait. Elle avait juste la sensation qu'ils étaient alors seuls dans cette pièce pourtant pleine de monde. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux, remarquant son élégance. Il portait une chemise blanche entrouverte, accompagnée d'un pantalon de costume noir. Cette tenue était des plus simple mais il la portait avec une telle décontraction qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver plein de charme.

Sara détourna finalement son regard et reporta toute son attention en direction du Doc qui se trouvait maintenant devant elle. Ce dernier fut très content et un peu ému de voir que Sara et Nick étaient présents pour lui ce soir.

La soirée commença donc tranquillement. Les invités discutaient calmement tout en dégustant quelques petits fours et en buvant du champagne, du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas d'astreinte. Puis, arriva le moment des discours. Le shérif fut le premier à remercier le docteur Robbins pour ces années de bons et loyaux services. Puis ce fut au tour du principal intéressé de s'exprimer et de remercier toutes les personnes venues fêter ce départ. Plus on avançait dans la soirée et plus la musique couvrait les conversations, entraînant dans son sillage de plus en plus de personnes sur la petite piste de danse spécialement aménagée.

Sara était aux anges car elle passait vraiment une bonne soirée. Elle était plus que ravie de revoir tous ses amis et anciens collègues. De plus, le fait de voir que Nick semblait lui aussi bien s'amuser ne la réjouissait que d'avantage. Certes, elle avait soigneusement évité Grissom tout au long de la soirée mais elle ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être venue. D'ailleurs, depuis près d'une demi heure ce n'était pas difficile de ne pas le croiser puisqu'elle ne cessait de se faire inviter à danser. Visiblement, le choix de cette robe s'avérait judicieux, elle avait un succès incontestable ce soir.

Sara n'était pas une grande danseuse et n'appréciait d'ordinaire pas plus que ça de se mouvoir en rythme aux côtés d'autres personnes. Mais ce soir, elle avait décidé d'en profiter et le champagne aidant, elle se laissait aller.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas tellement l'habitude d'être le centre de tant d'attentions masculines simultanées et malgré qu'elle s'en sentit flattée, elle n'était pas toujours très à l'aise. Alors qu'elle dansait en compagnie d'un jeune lieutenant de police, elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un suivait avec intérêt les moindres ondulations de son corps sur la piste de danse.

Grissom, assis à l'une des petites tables au fond de la salle, l'observait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il avait réalisé au cours de ces dernières minutes qu'il était loin d'être le seul à trouver la jeune femme très attirante, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Il avait regardé tous ces hommes tourner autour de Sara, parler avec elle, danser avec elle. Il se sentait frustré de ne pouvoir en faire autant, bien qu'il se serait volontiers levé pour dégager ce jeune policier trop intéressé à son goût et prendre sa place. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, Sara n'était plus à lui maintenant, d'ailleurs c'était elle qui en avait décidé ainsi…

Alors que la chanson n'était pas terminé, un homme vint interrompre la danse de Sara et du jeune lieutenant. Il tapota sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui se retourna vers lui.

« Excuse moi mon vieux, mais je crois que c'est mon tour, dit il d'un ton plein d'assurance. »

Le policier regarda alors Sara qui acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le jeune lieutenant laissa alors sa place, sans cacher sa déception.

« GS : Et bien, il faut prendre un numéro pour avoir une chance de danser avec toi ce soir ! se plaint Greg en se rapprochant de Sara. »

Sara se contenta de sourire et fut ravie de partager une danse avec son ami, à condition que ses mains ne se baladent pas trop !

Pendant ce temps, au bar, Catherine qui prenait un verre avec Warrick avait remarqué, elle aussi, le succès de Sara ce soir, et le désespoir que cela semblait provoquer chez Grissom. Ce dernier était assis seul à l'une des petites tables depuis plusieurs minutes, l'air un peu morose. Elle décida alors qu'il était temps d'agir. Après s'être excusé et avoir pris congé auprès de Warrick, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers lui. Cela avait assez duré ! Elle se planta alors devant lui et lui tendit la main. Grissom leva la tête vers elle, pas certain de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

« C : Allez, Gil, venez danser avec moi, proposa t'elle d'un ton autoritaire..

G : Je vous remercie Catherine, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de danser, répondit il, d'un ton catégorique. »

Mais sa collègue ne le laissa pas décliner son invitation, elle l'empoigna par le bras le forçant à se lever et le dirigea vers la piste de danse.

« C : Ce n'était pas une question ! rétorqua t'elle d'une voix plus que décidée lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. »

Grissom se laissa embarquer sachant que de toute façon toute discussion était inutile quand Catherine avait une idée en tête. Heureusement pour lui, la chanson n'était pas trop rapide car il n'était pas vraiment un très bon danseur.

Finalement, l'idée de Catherine ne s'avéra pas si mauvaise. Grissom trouva cela même plutôt agréable. Une main sur la taille sa collègue et l'autre en l'air, tenant la main de Catherine dans la sienne, ils se mouvaient en douceur tout en discutant. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à que son regard ne rencontre celui de Sara. La jeune femme ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de lui et dansait dans les bras de Greg.

Grissom était légèrement troublé de sentir Sara si près de lui. De plus, il avait l'étrange sensation que plus la chanson avançait et plus Catherine les rapprochaient de Sara et Greg. Lorsque la musique s'acheva, Grissom et Sara se trouvaient dos à dos sans le savoir. Sara déposa un bisou sur la joue de Greg pour le remercier pour cette danse. Catherine, quand à elle abandonna Grissom pour foncer sur Greg.

« C : Ah Greg ! C'est justement toi que je voulais voir. J'aimerais te parler. Viens, je t'offre un verre, rétorqua t'elle en embarquant le jeune homme avec elle sans qu'il n'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot. »

Lorsque Grissom et Sara entendirent Catherine s'adresser à Greg, ils se retournèrent en même temps et se retrouvèrent nez à nez, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leur première réaction fut la surprise. Puis, ce sentiment fut rapidement éclipsé par un trouble mutuel et profond dû à leur soudaine proximité. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre mouvement, ne remarquant pas que Catherine et Greg étaient déjà loin. Captivés par le regard de l'autre, ils n'entendirent même pas les douces notes d'un slow résonner sur la piste de danse. Le temps était comme figé…

Malheureusement, quelqu'un vint troubler ce contact visuel. Hodges qui quittait la piste de danse accompagné de Wendy, bouscula légèrement Sara. Il s'excusa rapidement, sans se retourner pour voir qui il avait heurté, avant de s'éloigner. Le charme fut instantanément rompu et Sara ressentit soudain une forte gêne et une certaine panique à l'idée de se retrouver si près de Grissom qui restait complètement muet. Ne supportant plus son silence et le regard insistant qu'il posait sur elle, elle décida de s'enfuir. Mais elle n'avait pas fait un pas vers le bar, qu'elle sentit un bras puissant lui encercler la taille.

Sara releva la tête et rencontra de nouveau le regard de Grissom alors qu'il la serrait légèrement contre lui, l'entraînant doucement avec lui sur ce slow. Sa main gauche emprisonna la main droite de la jeune femme, ce qui les électrisa tous les deux. Sara fut autant étonnée que chamboulée par ce contact physique assez inattendu et elle ne résista pas longtemps à laisser courir son autre main sur l'épaule de Grissom.

Leurs regards toujours soudés, ils évoluaient maintenant dans un rythme lent et régulier au son des douces notes de musique qui les entraînaient dans un tourbillon pourtant familier de sensations. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, parlé ni touché. Ce rapprochement physique réveilla donc chez eux cette attraction puissante, ce besoin mutuel de contact entre eux.

Les yeux de Grissom pétillaient et Sara n'eut alors aucun doute à cet instant, il la désirait toujours. Quand à la jeune femme, la chaleur qui parcourait son corps entier avait rougie légèrement ses joues, ce qui ne séduisait que d'avantage l'homme face à elle.

Le couple qui ne remarquait plus les personnes autour de lui attirait pourtant pas mal de regards. Les gens qui connaissaient assez bien Grissom et Sara pouvaient aisément distinguer l'alchimie qu'il y avait toujours entre ces deux là. Dans un coin de la salle, Catherine qui observait ses deux amis danser ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, d'un air malicieux.

Sur la piste de danse, Grissom et Sara se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, millimètre par millimètre, alors qu'aucun d'eux ne contrôlait plus rien. Leur envie d'être l'un contre l'autre était à cet instant plus forte que la raison et tous ces problèmes qui existaient malgré tout aujourd'hui entre eux. Complètement déconnectés de la réalité, ils furent brutalement ramenés sur terre par le beeper de Grissom qui se mit à sonner. Cet intrus chassa la parfaite magie du moment et les libéra brusquement de cette bulle qu'ils avaient inconsciemment érigé. A contre cœur, Grissom se recula légèrement de Sara pour regarder son beeper. Malheureusement, un homicide semblait nécessiter sa présence.

La gêne fit sa réapparition chez Sara, conforté par le visage de Grissom, qui lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle, n'était plus aussi « amical ».

« G : Je dois y aller, dit simplement Grissom d'un ton volontairement neutre sachant que la jeune femme avait compris que le devoir l'appelait une fois de plus. »

Déçue par son attitude de nouveau distante, Sara se contenta de hocher la tête. Grissom remarqua la déception dans le regard de la jeune femme qui tentait pourtant de ne rien laisser paraître. Gêné à son tour par cette situation plus qu'ambiguë, il laissa la jeune femme pour aller travailler. Sara sentit la colère et la frustration s'insinuer petit à petit en elle. Cependant, Grissom ne s'était éloigné de quelques pas seulement quand elle l'entendit dire :

« G : Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir, Sara, lâcha t'il de dos, sans se retourner vers elle. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher se sourire sous ce compliment plein de sincérité et elle le regarda s'éloigner en se disant qu'il était toujours capable de la surprendre quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Un peu grisé par le champagne et les dernières minutes sur la piste de danse, elle décida de ne rien analyser pour le moment et de continuer à s'amuser.

Sara alla rejoindre Nick qui discutait avec Warrick alors que quelques invités quittèrent également la fête pour suivre Grissom sur les lieux du crime…


	7. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière

Chapitre 7 : Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière…

...

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, Sara profitait du beau temps pour faire un peu d'exercice. La soirée de la veille ne s'était pas terminée de bonne heure, et elle s'était dit qu'un petit jogging serait le bienvenu pour entamer cette journée.

Elle courrait maintenant depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes dans ce parc qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle croisait pas mal de gens qui se baladaient et flânaient en ce beau matin du dimanche. Sara, quand à elle, repensait à la soirée d'hier. Elle s'était vraiment amusée, elle avait beaucoup rit, un peu bu aussi et dansé avec de nombreux partenaires différents. Malgré tout ce qui c'était produit tout au long de cette fête, un moment en particulier revenait inlassablement dans sa tête. Se maudissant d'y attacher autant d'importance, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette danse partagée avec Grissom.

Sara ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver dans les bras de Grissom, surtout après l'attitude froide et distante qu'il avait eu envers elle ces derniers jours. A cet instant, elle avait compris que tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était toujours et plus que jamais présent. Elle savait qu'en revenant ici elle s'exposerait à ce genre de sentiments mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle les subirait à ce point. En effet, l'espace de quelques minutes, elle avait complètement oublié sa résolution de ne pas se laisser séduire par Grissom et surtout sa décision de repartir le plus tôt possible. Cependant, elle constatait jour après jour, heure après heure, que plus elle restait ici et plus sa volonté de repartir à San Francisco s'amenuisait…

Cette prise de conscience effraya quelque peu Sara, elle se dit qu'elle ne devait plus trop tarder si elle voulait être capable de quitter cette ville une seconde fois. Absorbée par ses pensées et par sa course dans l'allée principale du parc, Sara fut surprise de se retrouver par terre, assise de force. Avant de réaliser pourquoi elle était tombée, une langue humide vint lui lécher le visage avec entrain. La jeune femme repoussa d'abord cet intrus bien trop entreprenant, puis elle se radoucit quand elle le reconnut.

« S : Hank ! Comment ça va mon beau ? Tu m'as manqué ! dit elle entre deux rires en caressant le boxer qui continuait à lui lécher joyeusement le visage. »

Les passants se retournaient avec un sourire en assistant à cette scène de retrouvailles peu commune. Après avoir gratifié le chien enjoué de plusieurs caresses, Sara s'interrogea soudain. Si Hank était là, cela signifiait que son maître ne devait pas être loin. D'ailleurs, en parlant de maître, une silhouette familière se posta bientôt devant elle.

« G : Je suis désolé, il saute toujours autant sur les gens qu'il connaît, déclara Grissom avec un léger sourire. »

Il n'avait pu retenir ce sourire en contemplant ces retrouvailles entre son chien et Sara. Il se rappela que par le passé, à chaque fois que Sara venait chez lui, Hank lui faisait la fête et lui sautait dessus. Et, tout comme aujourd'hui, la jeune femme se montrait ravie de cette marque d'affection.

« S : Ce n'est rien…ça me fait plaisir de le revoir, répondit elle grattant la tête du boxer et en réalisant qu'elle était toujours assise par terre. »

Grissom raccrocha la laisse au collier de Hank qui parut déçu d'être séparé de son ancienne maîtresse. Puis, il tendit une main galante vers Sara pour l'aider à se relever. Après une seconde d'hésitation, la jeune femme mit sa main dans celle de Grissom qui la releva facilement. Comme toujours, le moindre contact entre eux fut loin de les laisser indifférents. Mais bousculé par Hank, Grissom relâcha la main de Sara.

« S : Merci, fit Sara, reconnaissante de son aide. »

Grissom hocha simplement la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien. Puis, un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Comme bien souvent, ce fut Sara qui le rompit, en continuant à parler de Hank, ce qui lui évitait d'aborder d'autres sujets beaucoup plus délicats.

« S : Il n'a pas un peu maigri ? remarqua t'elle en caressant le beau boxer qui semblait apprécier d'être le centre de toutes les attentions.

G : Il a un peu perdu l'appétit ces derniers temps, répondit il avec une voix insistante et un ton lourds de sous entendus. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et Sara fut troublé par la révélation de Grissom. Etait il toujours en train de parler de Hank ? Alors qu'un nouveau silence apparut entre eux, le portable de Sara se mit à sonner. La jeune femme fouilla dans sa poche et regarda sur l'écran de son portable le nom de la personne qui l'appelait.

« S : Excuse moi, je dois répondre, dit elle sans pour autant préciser de qui venait l'appel.

G : Aucun problème. De toutes façons, on doit y aller, répondit Grissom, avec un léger sourire en sentant son bras tirer vers l'avant car Hank avait aperçut un autre chien plus loin. »

Sara ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà, entraîné par la force musculaire, même amaigrie, de l'animal. Elle repartit dans sa direction en répondant au téléphone.

« S : Salut Warrick… »

……

« S : oh je fais un petit jogging…. »

Pendant qu'elle conversait avec Warrick, Grissom s'était retourné et la regardait s'éloigner en se demandant qui pouvait bien appeler Sara un dimanche matin…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le lendemain soir, au labo, Nick faisait son grand retour. Sara avait décidé de l'accompagner pour son premier jour de reprise. De plus, elle s'était dit qu'il était temps de vider son vestiaire car Greg lui avait confirmé que personne n'y avait touché depuis son départ. Sa gorge se serra une fois de plus en franchissant les portes du bâtiment de la police scientifique. Elle avait toujours un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle revenait ici. Instinctivement, elle se retourna vers Nick pour voir comment il réagissait. Mais le jeune homme restait silencieux et ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion particulière.

Les deux amis se trouvaient maintenant dans les couloirs du labo, marchant tranquillement cote à cote. Malgré leur calme apparent, une certaine nervosité était néanmoins palpable. Nick s'arrêta un instant pour saluer Bobby Dawson qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Sara, un carton vide à la main, le laissa retrouver tous ses collègues et s'éclipsa en direction des vestiaires.

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce qui semblait déserte, se dirigea vers son ancien casier et posa son carton vide juste devant. A cet instant, elle sentit un nœud se former au niveau de son estomac alors qu'elle mettait la main sur la petite poignée. D'un geste hésitant, elle se décida à ouvrir la porte de son passé.

Comme Greg le lui avait assuré, rien n'avait bougé depuis un an et demi, rien ne manquait, pas même la petite photo de Grissom et elle. Sara attrapa ce lointain souvenir et s'assit un instant sur le banc juste derrière elle. Instantanément, elle se rappela la dernière fois où elle avait contemplé ce cliché. C'était le jour de son départ, le jour où elle avait tout quitté. Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'était que l'homme présent à ses côtés sur la photo se trouvait justement à quelques mètres d'elle…

Grissom, qui venait d'arriver au labo, se tenait devant l'entrée des vestiaires. En voyant la jeune femme, il s'était arrêté quelques secondes pour l'observer avant d'entrer. Sara ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle paraissait absorbée par ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Grissom se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien être. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu le savoir, il vit Sara poser ce qui semblait être une photographie dans le carton vide à ses pieds. Il se décida alors à manifester sa présence, en se disant, que décidément, ils ne cessaient de se croiser ces derniers temps…

« G : Sara ? fit il en entrant dans la pièce, pour lui signifier sa surprise de la trouver là. »

L'intéressée se retourna soudainement vers lui après avoir légèrement sursauté.

« S : Oh…Bonsoir ! lança t'elle, visiblement gênée de le retrouver si près d'elle. »

Leurs regards se connectèrent créant instantanément une atmosphère intense comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

« G : Désolé de t'avoir fait sursauté, rétorqua Grissom, ressentant le trouble de la jeune femme.

S : Ce n'est rien. J'étais juste en train de…commença t'elle en se levant, sans finir sa phrase.

G : De vider ton vestiaire, ajouta Grissom en s'approchant sans cacher les regrets dans sa voix.

S : Oui…confirma t'elle, en détournant le regard car elle comprenait trop bien la signification de cet acte. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Grissom jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du carton et put aisément voir son contenu. Malgré la distance, il reconnut la photo et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Voilà donc ce qu'elle observait avec tant d'insistance tout à l'heure et qu'elle avait jeté sans remords dans ce carton. Grissom sentit toute sa rancœur remonter à la surface et une certaine colère s'insinua en lui. C'était donc tout ce que leur histoire représentait à ses yeux ! Rien de plus qu'un vieux souvenir qu'on jette au fond d'un carton !

Blessé par son attitude, il s'éloigna vers le fond de la pièce, vers son propre casier. Il se sentait vraiment stupide car pendant un instant, l'autre soir, à la fête du Doc, il avait pensé que peut être…Mais comment avait il pu y croire puisqu'elle allait repartir. De son côté, Sara n'avait pas remarqué le trouble chez le superviseur et continuait à faire le tri dans son casier. Elle décida néanmoins d'engager la conversation.

« S : Je suis aussi venu accompagner Nick. J'espère que son retour se passera bien, déclara t'elle, réellement soucieuse du sort de son ami.

G : Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal, rétorqua froidement Grissom sans la regarder alors qu'il mettait sa veste dans son casier. »

Le ton un peu sec de la réplique ne trompa pas Sara qui se retourna vers lui. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien encore lui valoir une telle animosité. Elle pensait qu'après ces cinq derniers jours, ils avaient dépassé le stades des retrouvailles agressives et rancunières. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

« S : Je pense que c'est trop tôt et qu'il n'est pas vraiment prêt à reprendre le travail, insista Sara en continuant à évoquer la situation de Nick sans cacher que cela lui tenait à cœur.

G : Nick est assez grand pour savoir s'il se sent prêt à revenir ! lâcha t'il d'un ton sévère, bien trop moralisateur et agressif au goût de Sara. »

Cette dernière pique énerva pour de bon la jeune femme qui referma brutalement son casier vidé. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de subir ses sautes d'humeurs injustifiées.

« S : Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! fit elle, excédée, en s'approchant de Grissom. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas y mais arrête de tourner autour du pot ! ajouta t'elle, sans masquer sa colère.

G : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…répondit il, faisant l'ignorant, surpris par la réaction de Sara.

S : Et moi je pense que tu vois très bien de quoi je parles, Gilbert Grissom !! rétorqua t'elle en se rapprochant encore, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, plus qu'agacé par son apparente indifférence. »

Sara était si près de lui que Grissom pouvait aisément contempler les étincelles dans ses yeux chocolats. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi furieuse et avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait être séduisante et attirante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Sara, quand à elle, ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer l'expression énigmatique sur le visage de Grissom. Elle lui avait carrément crié dessus et il la regardait intensément, sans rien dire, ce qui ne l'énerva que d'avantage, malgré son léger trouble naissant.

« S : Alors c'est tout ? Tu n'as vraiment plus rien à me dire ? lâcha t'elle d'un ton plein de déception et de découragement. »

Cette réplique toucha Grissom qui sortit brutalement de sa bulle. C'en était trop ! Comment pouvait elle se montrer si déçue, si en colère, si blessée alors que c'était elle qui était partie et qui l'avait abandonné !!

« G : Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Sara ?! Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien de te revoir alors que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de toi depuis des mois ?! Tu crois que je ne me demande pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie pendant tout ce temps ?! Tu crois que je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir rayé de ta vie comme ça?! osa t'il déclarer, libérant du même coup tout ce poids qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. »

La jeune femme eut littéralement le souffle coupé par toutes ces révélations. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle franchise et à une telle mise à nu venant de Grissom. Elle prit alors totalement conscience des conséquences qu'avaient engendré son départ. Grissom qui ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle venait enfin de se laisser aller et lui avait avoué toute la peine qu'elle lui avait causé. Sara se sentit profondément coupable et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Alors, elle baissa la tête pour ne plus rencontrer le regard accusateur de l'entomologiste. Ce dernier prit ce geste pour une ultime tentative pour Sara de se défiler et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tourné la page.

« G : Je crois que plus vite tu repartiras et mieux ce sera pour nous deux…ajouta t'il avec dépit, alors que son cœur lui martelait de ne plus la laisser partir. »

Mais Grissom avait trop souffert la dernière fois qu'il avait écouté son cœur. Sous le poids de ses mots, Sara releva instantanément la tête vers lui. Avait elle bien entendu ? Il lui avait demandé de repartir ! Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Ravagée par la tristesse et la colère, elle lui décocha le regard le plus meurtrier possible et quitta rapidement la pièce après avoir emporté son carton avec elle.

Seul dans les vestiaires, Grissom réalisa peu à peu ce sui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais il lui en voulait tellement qu'il avait laisser sa rancœur prendre le dessus. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, tout était bel et bien terminé entre eux…

De son côté, Sara traversa les couloirs du labo comme une furie. Elle avait un besoin urgent de prendre l'air. Enfin arrivée à l'extérieur, elle faillit percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet.

« S : Excusez moi, je suis vraiment désolé…dit elle sans voir tout de suite qui se tenait devant elle.

E : Sara ? Comment allez vous ? demanda Conrad Ecklie avec un léger sourire qui semblait sincère. »

Sara fut surprise de voir un Ecklie si aimable avec elle. De plus, il semblait sincèrement ravi de la revoir. Ils s'étaient rapidement croisé à la soirée du Doc mais sans plus. La conversation qui s'engagea entre eux fut, elle aussi, des plus surprenantes…

………………………………………………………………

Le lendemain matin, comme le lui avait proposé Nick la veille, Sara était venue l'attendre à la sortie du labo, à la fin de sa garde. En ce qui la concernait, elle avait vraiment passé une très mauvaise nuit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à sa dernière conversation avec Grissom. Elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne le croiserait pas ce matin. Sa conversation avec Ecklie la troublait également. Elle se dit que la vie se montrait parfois ironique.

Sara fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Nick. Elle vit d'ailleurs à sa tête que sa première nuit de travail ne semblait pas s'être bien passée non plus…

...

Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres du bâtiment de la police scientifique, Grissom, Catherine, Brass, Warrick et Greg prenaient leur petit déjeuner au snack où ils avaient leurs habitudes.

Greg et Brass dévoraient leur assiette avec entrain tandis que Catherine et Warrick discutaient en riant, entre deux gorgées de café. Grissom, quand à lui, ne disait pas un mot. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas dit grand chose pendant toute la nuit se dit Catherine en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers lui. Il fallait dire que la nuit avait été difficile et que Nick avait fait plusieurs erreurs qui auraient pu compromettre leur enquête. Le jeune homme semblait complètement ailleurs et visiblement pas si prêt à reprendre le travail. Malgré cela, Catherine pensa qu'autre chose devait perturbé Grissom. Sûrement Sara, mais elle se garda bien, cette fois ci, de lui demander !

« GS : Au fait, où est Nick ? demanda Greg en s'essuyant la bouche.

C : Sara devait passer le prendre. Ils nous rejoindront peut être…répondit Catherine, toujours très bien informée. »

Cette réflexion sortit Grissom de sa léthargie. Il se sentit soudain légèrement angoissé à l'idée de voir Sara ce matin, après leur conversation de la veille. Catherine et Brass remarquèrent le conflit intérieur qui se déroulait chez le superviseur.

« W : Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! lança Warrick en désignant de la tête deux personnes de l'autre côté de la rue. »

Tout le monde tourna la tête sauf Grissom qui se trouvait au bout de la table, face à la vitre. Il pouvait aisément voir Sara et Nick qui discutaient quelques mètres plus loin. Il baissa alors la tête et fint de se concentrer sur sa tasse de café.

...

Au même moment de l'autre côté de la rue, Sara tentait d'arracher quelques mots à Nick. Mais le jeune homme ne se montrait pas vraiment bavard ce matin.

« S : Nick…Tu peux me parler tu sais…dit elle alors qu'ils attendaient tous deux pour traverser. »

L'intéressé la regarda mais ne prononça aucune parole. Sara sentit pourtant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« S : Ta nuit de travail ne s'est pas bien passée ? risqua t'elle d'un ton condescendant.

N : Laisse tomber Sara…répondit il, désireux de mettre fin à cette conversation. »

Un peu agacé et visiblement perturbé, Nick n'attendit pas son amie et commença à traverser la route pour rejoindre le snack. Il semblait tellement absent qu'il ne vit pas la voiture qui arrivait sur lui. Cette dernière l'évita de justesse après avoir klaxonné à maintes reprises, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna et fixa la voiture sans bouger. Il restait figé au milieu de la route.

« S : Nick !! cria Sara, sentant le danger imminent. »

En effet, cette fois, une camionnette se dirigeait sur lui à toute allure. Son conducteur ne l'avait pas remarqué car il semblait chercher quelque chose du côté passager. Voyant que son ami n'avait aucune réaction, Sara se précipita au dernier moment sur le jeune homme…

A cet instant, à l'intérieur du snack, tous les clients entendirent un crissement de pneus. Un véhicule venait de freiner en urgence. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la rue. Grissom se leva précipitamment en comprenant ce qui venait d'arriver.

« G : Oh non ! murmura t'il, choqué par la scène face à lui, de l'autre côté de la vitre… »

...

A SUIVRE…

...

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que pour le moment, cette histoire vous intéresse. La suite est actuellement en cours d'écriture et ne sera mise en ligne que fin septembre, pour cause de vacances…(encore désolée pour ce long délai).

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont déjà donné leur avis sur cette histoire, j'espère que vous continuerez à le faire…et que d'autres m'encourageront aussi, c'est toujours motivant pour écrire et rajouter un max de chapitres à cette histoire. ;-)


	8. Un stupide accident

Me revoilà comme promis, fin septembre, avec une nouvelle série de chapitres. Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite. Bonne lecture !

...

**Chapitre 8 : Un stupide accident**

**...**

Le bruit retentissant du crissement de pneus avait attiré l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la rue ce mardi matin. Un léger attroupement de personnes se forma instantanément sur la chaussée où avait eu lieu l'accident. Le chauffeur de la camionnette était sortit en trombe de son véhicule en clamant qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu. Voyant que Nick restait figé sur la route alors que la camionnette fonçait droit sur lui, Sara s'était jeté sur son ami, le propulsant avec elle sur le trottoir. Ils avaient évité de justesse la camionnette qui, de toutes façons, aurait freiné trop tard.

Allongé près du trottoir, Nick reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il semblait allé plutôt bien si ce n'était une violente douleur dans la cheville gauche. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Sara étendue derrière lui. Elle paressait inconsciente. C'est à cet instant que les autres arrivèrent à leurs côtés, ils avaient assisté à la scène à travers la vitre du snack et s'étaient précipité vers eux.

« C : ça va Nick ? demanda Catherine avec empressement.

N : Je vais bien mais Sara…répondit il d'une voix embrouillé par les récents évènements. »

Terrorisé en la voyant étendue et inerte, Grissom se précipita alors sur Sara. Il mit les deux genoux à terre pour se rapprocher au plus près de la jeune femme. Il dégagea avec douceur les cheveux bruns qui masquaient son visage et constata avec frayeur qu'un léger filet de sang s'écoulait de son front. A en juger par l'hématome, elle avait du se cogner la tête sur le bord du trottoir en retombant.

« G : Sara ? Tu m'entends ? demanda t'il très inquiet en lui caressant la joue. »

Les autres et surtout Nick, observaient la scène avec une certaine anxiété, plus que soucieux de ne pas voir la jeune femme revenir à elle.

« W : J'appelle les secours ! réagit Warrick en sortant son portable et en s'éloignant.

B : Quand à moi, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec le chauffeur de cette camionnette, déclara Brass laissant présager que ce dernier allait passer un sale quart d'heure. »

Trop préoccupé par l'état de Sara, Grissom avait à peine entendu les intentions de chacun. Il restait près de Sara, écoutant sa respiration, prenant son pouls afin de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie.

« N : Comment va t'elle ? demanda Nick, très frustré, alors que Catherine et Greg l'aidaient à se relever. »

Le jeune homme constata bien vite qu'il ne pouvait posé le pied gauche par terre sans éprouver une violente douleur.

« G : Elle respire normalement et son pouls est net et régulier. Je pense qu'elle a seulement perdu connaissance…répondit Grissom sans pouvoir cacher un visage soucieux. »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois où il avait vu Sara dans un tel état. Cela remontait à deux ans, quand elle avait été enlevée par cette psychopathe. Il se souvint alors de l'inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvé en retrouvant Sara inconsciente dans le désert. Aujourd'hui, tout comme deux ans auparavant, il avait tout simplement peur de la perdre.

Grissom prit alors la main de la jeune femme, la serrant fort dans l'une des siennes et lui caressa tendrement la joue tout en en murmurant son prénom.

« G : Allez, Sara…Ouvre les yeux…Je t'en prie Sara…, répéta t'il d'un voix douce, suppliante mais emprunte d'une certaine nervosité. »

Au bout de deux minutes, il fut soulagé de voir les paupières de Sara papillonner. C'est avec une certaine difficulté qu'elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, alors que les sirènes de l'ambulance retentirent non loin d'eux. Son regard se planta directement dans celui de Grissom ce qui la rassura instantanément. Ce dernier laissa échapper un léger sourire de soulagement mais fut rapidement poussé par les secouristes qui s'affairèrent auprès de Sara.

Catherine, Nick, Greg et Warrick furent eux aussi soulagés de voir que la jeune femme avait repris connaissance. Les secouristes décidèrent de l'emmener tout de même assez rapidement à l'hôpital pour faire examiner sa blessure à la tête. Alors qu'elle fut évacuée sur un brancard, l'un des secouristes entraîna Nick dans l'ambulance, car lui aussi avait besoin de soins. Aux grands regrets de Grissom, personne d'autre ne put monter dans l'ambulance qui se retrouva pleine.

Malgré le réconfort des secouristes qui leur avait dit que tout devrait bien allé, Grissom voulait s'en assurer et rejoindre Sara au plus vite. Il décida de se rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital, accompagné par Catherine et Greg qui montèrent dans son SUV sans lui laisser le choix. Brass et Warrick restèrent un peu sur les lieux pour continuer d'interroger le chauffeur et fouiller sa camionnette…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une heure plus tard, Warrick et Brass arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Ils retrouvèrent leurs trois collègues installés sur les fauteuils, dans le couloir principal.

« B : Alors, comment vont ils ? demanda Brass, pressé d'avoir des nouvelles.

GS : Nick a une légère entorse à la cheville, ils sont en train de lui poser un strapping, répondit Greg.

W : Et Sara ? questionna à son tour Warrick.

G : Ils sont toujours en train de l'examiner, lâcha Grissom qui semblait trouver le temps bien trop long sans avoir plus de nouvelles.

C : Et le chauffeur de la camionnette, vous l'avez cuisiné ? demanda Catherine.

B : oh oui, on l'a assaisonné d'une bonne garde à vue, plaisanta Brass. Ce « cher » Barry Hopkins n'est pas prêt de reprendre le volant de si tôt, ajouta t'il, éveillant la curiosité de ses camarades.

W : Son taux d'alcool était largement supérieur à la limite légale et il transportait des marchandises volées dans sa camionnette ! précisa Warrick. »

Cette révélation étonna quelque peu Grissom, Greg et Catherine…

…….

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une petite chambre non loin de là, Nick venait voir Sara. Equipé de béquilles, il entra péniblement dans la pièce. La jeune femme se redressa sur son lit en reconnaissant son visiteur.

« N : Salut, lança t'il, visiblement gêné.

S : Salut…Joli bandage ! rétorqua t'elle, avec un sourire en désignant sa cheville. »

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise à ses côtés. Il observa le bandage sur le front de Sara et baissa la tête, comme un gamin pris en faute.

« N : Sara…Je suis vraiment désolé…dit il, se sentant profondément coupable.

S : Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, répondit elle en continuant de sourire, pour le rassurer. »

Nick la regarda avec insistance comme pour être certain qu'elle disait vrai et que tout allait bien. Mais la jeune femme souhaitait tout de même connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« S : Nick…Pourquoi es tu resté au milieu de la route tout à l'heure ? voulut elle savoir, inquiète pour son ami.

N : Je ne sais pas trop…Quand cette voiture a klaxonné, j'étais bloqué, je n'arrivais plus à faire le moindre mouvement. C'était comme si ma tête me criait de foutre le camp mais que mon corps refusait d'obéir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à…

S : Jenny ? compléta Sara, touchée par les révélations de son ami.

N : Oui…ça fait maintenant une semaine et demi qu'elle s'est faite renversée par cette voiture. Je pensais que je commençais à accepter sa disparition mais je m'étais trompé, avoua t'il, les larmes aux yeux.

S : Ces choses là prennent du temps... Mais tu y arriveras, il faut que tu t'accroches et tu verras que chaque jour sera moins difficile que le précédent, affirma Sara, pleine de réconfort, en posant sa main sur celle de son ami.

N : Je l'espère…En tous cas, j'ai décidé de me faire aider et d'en parler à quelqu'un, ajouta Nick en évoquant la nécessité pour lui de voir un psy.

S : C'est une bonne chose…confirma t'elle, lui montrant tout son soutien. »

Le regard de Nick à cet instant valait tous les merci du monde. Ce stupide accident l'avait vraiment fait réagir. Sara eut le sentiment que cette fois, le jeune homme repartirait du bon pied. Elle en était persuadé, Nick irait beaucoup mieux à présent.

« S : Je pense que tu auras aussi besoin d'aide pour les béquilles, tu n'as pas l'air très doué avec ! rétorqua Sara d'un ton plus léger, en souriant. »

Cette remarque déclencha un petit rire chez Nick. La jeune femme plaisantait avec lui et c'était vraiment ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

« N : Et moi je pense que tu te souviendras longtemps de ton retour à Las Vegas ! lâcha Nick avec ironie, faisant rire la jeune femme à son tour. »

Les deux amis se mirent à rire ensemble pendant une bonne minute, laissant retomber toute la tension des deux dernières heures. Ils étaient tout simplement contents d'être ensemble, sains et saufs. Après cette minute de relâchement, Nick redevint plus sérieux un instant.

« N : Merci Sara, dit il simplement »

La jeune femme compris qu'il ne faisait pas seulement allusion à son récent sauvetage mais surtout à sa présence ici, à Las Vegas.

« S : C'est rien…Tu auras bien l'occasion de me rendre la pareille et de me sauver la vie un de ces jours ! répondit elle, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

N : Quand tu veux ma belle…rétorqua Nick, en souriant. »

Il se dit qu'il était vraiment heureux que Sara soit revenue et qu'elle soit à ses côtés en ce moment…

…..

Au même moment, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, les autres et surtout Grissom, commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter. Mais le médecin arriva enfin vers eux, mettant fin à cette trop longue attente. Tout le monde se leva, anxieux et pressé d'entendre ce qu'il avait à leur révéler.

« M : Votre amie va bien, elle souffre juste d'une légère commotion à la tête. On lui a fait trois points de suture, expliqua le médecin, provoquant un soupir général de soulagement.

G : Et en ce qui concerne sa perte de conscience ? demanda Grissom, souhaitant être certain que Sara allait bien.

M : Le scanner n'a révélé aucun dommage cérébral. Suivez moi, je vous emmène la voir, proposa le docteur. »

L'équipe traversa le couloir et arriva rapidement dans la chambre où se trouvait Sara. Nick était toujours assis à ses côtés. Les deux compères ne furent pas vraiment surpris de voir tout le monde débarquer dans la chambre.

« W : Salut ma grande ! Comment tu te sens ? lança Warrick en premier.

S : Tout va bien, ce n'est qu'une petite bosse, répondit la jeune femme qui voulait dédramatiser la situation. »

Grissom la fixait avec insistance sans rien dire, mais elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« M : Vous devrez tout de même faire attention durant les trois prochains jours, précisa le docteur, toujours présent dans la pièce.

GS : Et notre « grande blessée » pourra quitter l'hôpital quand ? demanda Greg en souriant à Sara. »

Le médecin échangea un regard avec l'intéressée, manifestement, ils ne semblaient pas d'accord sur le sujet.

M : En fait, j'aurais souhaité la garder en observation pendant 24 heures mais mademoiselle Sidle désire sortir le plus tôt possible, répondit le docteur en faisant clairement comprendre qu'il désapprouvait ce choix.

N : Sara, tu devrais rester au moins pour la nuit, conseilla Nick.

S : Nick…C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je préfère rentrer chez moi, répondit Sara, très sûre d'elle. »

Tout le monde savait que quand Sara avait décidé quelque chose, il était très difficile voir impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Grissom, lui, connaissait l'aversion qu'éprouvait la jeune femme envers les hôpitaux. Elle y était resté bien trop longtemps deux ans auparavant, suite à son enlèvement. Il n'était donc pas surpris de sa décision bien qu'il aurait été plus rassuré de la voir rester ici.

« M : Vous pouvez partir dès maintenant à condition que quelqu'un vous raccompagne et veille sur vous durant les dix prochaines heures. Bien sûr, interdiction de prendre le volant pendant 48 heures, ordonna le docteur.

G : N'ayez craintes docteur, je vais la ramener chez elle, rétorqua alors Grissom en surprenant Sara, mais pas vraiment les autres. »

La réponse rapide et directe du superviseur provoqua un court silence dans la pièce. Sara fixa Grissom sans comprendre pourquoi il désirait l'aider alors que, pas plus tard qu'hier, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Le docteur rompit le silence.

« M : Bien. Je vais également vous prescrire des comprimés pour votre tête. Certains peuvent avoir des effets secondaires et provoquer des nausées ainsi que des étourdissements. Alors n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir si un malaise se prolonge et surtout…Re-po-sez Vous ! recommanda le médecin. »

Toujours étonnée par la décision de Grissom de la ramener chez elle, Sara se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse aux recommandations du médecin.

M : Je vous laisse. Je vais signer votre sortie, dit il en quittant la pièce après un dernier sourire.

G : Merci docteur, fit Grissom. »

Sara croisa le regard de Grissom, il semblait vraiment sûr de lui. Pourtant, elle ne concevait pas qu'il veuille s'occuper d'elle après ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Il lui avait fait comprendre, sans aucun doute possible, qu'il souhaitait qu'elle reparte à San Francisco.

Sentant la gêne s'installer, tout le monde ne tarda pas à quitter la chambre pour laisser Sara et Grissom seuls. Après quelques bisous et des accolades échangés avec la jeune femme, les autres sortirent de la chambre et elle se retrouva seule avec son ancien patron. Elle voulut lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ça mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« G : Je te laisse te préparer, je t'attends dehors, dit il, d'un ton neutre, en quittant la pièce à son tour. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une demi heure plus tard, Grissom et Sara arrivèrent au domicile de la jeune femme. La situation était plus que jamais tendue, ils n'avaient d'ailleurs échangés aucun mot durant le trajet. Malgré cette distance entre eux, Grissom se montrait prévenant envers Sara. Il lui ouvrit la portière et l'accompagna jusqu'à son appartement. Arrivé devant ce dernier, Sara ouvrit la porte, en pensant que Grissom allait la laisser maintenant. Mais, il n'en fit rien et la suivit à l'intérieur. Sara se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre ses comprimés car son mal de tête devenait de plus en plus violent. Grissom, quand à lui, restait immobile près de la porte d'entrée qu'il avait refermé.

« S : Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée…dit elle pour l'inciter à quitter son appartement, sans risquer d'affronter son regard.

G : Ce n'est rien, répondit il, toujours sans bouger. »

Affaiblie par son mal de tête et agacée par le soi-disant intérêt de Grissom ainsi que par son attitude protectrice envers elle, Sara sentit la colère s'insinuer en elle. Elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit hier soir : « plus vite elle repartirait et mieux ce serait pour eux deux ! ». Cette phrase résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête.

« S : Tu peux me laisser maintenant, rétorqua t'elle, d'un ton affirmatif, sans politesse, sans même le regarder.

G : Je ne peux pas. Le docteur a dit que quelqu'un devait surveiller ton état, répondit il très sérieusement. »

Sara lâcha un léger rictus qui ne laissait présager rien de bon quand à la suite de cette conversation.

« S : Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule alors tu peux t'en aller, lâcha t'elle d'un ton qui devenait peu à peu méprisant.

G : Je n'en doute pas mais je préfère rester, dit il, sûr de lui, ignorant les réticences de Sara. »

L'assurance de Grissom qui ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille, acheva de l'énerver.

« S : Va t'en Gil ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! rétorqua la jeune femme, en le fixant droit dans les yeux et en élevant la voix alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir des dizaines de tambours à l'intérieur de son crâne. »

Le ton agressif de Sara surpris un peu Grissom. De plus, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait depuis son retour. Malgré cela, il ne se laissa pas intimider. Elle ne voulait pas de lui ici mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Un peu agacé de se faire agresser verbalement alors qu'il voulait sincèrement l'aider, il s'énerva à son tour.

« G : Oh je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi Sara ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si tu as déjà eu besoin d'un autre être humain un jour ! lança t'il, regrettant instantanément ses paroles car il savait qu'elles seraient blessantes. »

Cette pique toucha effectivement Sara. Il avait vraiment le don pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal, pensa t'elle. Vexée, elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser !

« S : Tu es plutôt mal placé pour me faire ce genre de réflexion ! rétorqua Sara, en se rapprochant de Grissom, se tenant maintenant à moins d'un mètre de lui.

G : Ecoute Sara, je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi. Je pense que tu devrais…commença Grissom, plus calme, lassé par cette situation et un peu troublé par la proximité de la jeune femme.

S : Pourquoi tu fais ça ? le coupa Sara, toujours parasitée par le marteau piqueur dans sa tête.

G : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Grissom, un peu perdu.

S : Pourquoi tu voudrais « veiller » sur moi ? voulut savoir la jeune femme, sachant pertinemment que cette question embarrasserait l'homme face à elle.

G : Je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien, répondit il sincèrement après quelques secondes de réflexion.

S : Je vois…Plus vite je serais sur pieds et plus vite je pourrais quitter Las Vegas, c'est bien ce que tu veux ?! rétorqua t'elle en le provoquant volontairement, malgré son mal de crâne et la pièce qui semblait tanguer de plus belle.

G : C'est ce que tu veux toi ! N'inverse pas les rôles Sara ! la contredit Grissom, de nouveau en colère.

S : Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est que tu quittes…commença t'elle d'une petite voix. »

Sara ne put finir sa phrase car elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter et elle se sentit vaciller. Grissom se précipita vers elle juste à temps pour la réceptionner dans ses bras. Très inquiet, il prononça plusieurs fois son prénom. La jeune femme n'était pas vraiment inconsciente mais sérieusement dans les vapes. Grissom n'hésita pas instant. Il souleva Sara dans ses bras et elle passa instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou, s'accrochant à lui. La tenant fermement serrée dans ses bras, il se dirigea alors vers la chambre…

...

A SUIVRE...

...


	9. Une nouvelle cicatrice

Merci beaucoup pour vos messages d'encouragements, voici donc la suite avec un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents. Bonne lecture ! ;-)

...

**Chapitre 9 : Une nouvelle cicatrice**

………………**.**

Plus que préoccupé, Grissom porta Sara dans sa chambre. La jeune femme semblait complètement assommée lorsqu'il la déposa avec délicatesse sur le lit. D'un geste plein de douceur, il retira ses chaussures et remonta la couverture sur elle. Il tira ensuite les rideaux pour plonger la pièce dans une légère obscurité. Il était midi et les rayons du soleil étaient au summum à cette heure. Puis, il regarda autour de lui et porta son choix sur le fauteuil face au lit, dans un des coin de la chambre.

Grissom retira alors sa veste et s'installa aussi confortablement que possible. Il observa Sara qui se tourna sur le côté. Son visage se détendit peu à peu, et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Le superviseur contempla Sara pendant de longues minutes, inspectant avec une certaine inquiétude sa respiration. Cependant, il avait travaillé toute la nuit précédente, et les dernières heures n'avaient pas été de tout repos non plus. Grissom trouva donc, lui aussi, rapidement le sommeil…

……

Une heure plus tard, Sara ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle était allongée sur son lit, toute habillée et ne se rappelait pas comment elle avait atterrit là. Puis, elle aperçut Grissom près d'elle, il était installé dans le petit fauteuil. Son sommeil semblait quelque peu agité. A cet instant, Sara ressentit un léger mal de tête. Elle frôla alors son front et put sentir le bandage sous ses doigts. La jeune femme se souvint instantanément de tout ce qui c'était passé : l'accident, l'hôpital, sa dispute avec Grissom et puis, son malaise…

Il avait sûrement du la transporter jusque dans la chambre. Sara ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle ne pouvait le nier, avec lui à ses côtés, elle se sentait rassurée, en sécurité. Toujours affaiblie par son mal de tête et légèrement assommée par les médicaments, la jeune femme se rendormit très vite…

…..

Encore une demi heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de Grissom de se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Il venait de faire un cauchemar dans lequel il avait vu Sara se faire renverser par une voiture sans pouvoir intervenir. Troublé par cette vision, Grissom regarda instantanément en direction de Sara. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle semblait dormir profondément.

Il tenta de se réinstaller sur le fauteuil mais il ressentit une vive douleur dans le dos et les cervicales. Dormir sur ce fauteuil se révéla être impossible et pourtant il était exténué. Complètement courbaturé, il décida de trouver un autre endroit pour dormir. Il y avait bien le canapé dans le salon, mais cela signifiait laisser Sara toute seule et il s'y refusait. Il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre qu'il avait besoin d'être auprès d'elle et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Grissom jeta un œil en direction du lit. La jeune femme était étendue sur le côté droit, laissant le côté gauche totalement disponible. Il hésita quelques secondes et décida de s'installer près de Sara, sur le lit, en espérant qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Il s'allongea alors à ses côtés, prenant bien garde de ne pas la réveiller. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et lui tournait toujours le dos. Bien que légèrement troublé par cette proximité, mais dorénavant confortablement installé, Grissom s'endormit de nouveau…

…….

Cinq heures plus tard, alors que les rayons du soleil se faisaient maintenant de plus en plus rares, Sara s'éveilla doucement. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'elle avait déjà une étrange mais néanmoins familière sensation : elle se sentait profondément bien. C'était comme si, après une éternité, elle se trouvait enfin exactement où elle devait être. Elle n'avait pas ressentit ce sentiment d'apaisement depuis tellement longtemps.

La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut surprise de ne pas être seule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui se trouvait près d'elle, elle connaissait cette odeur par cœur. Grissom se trouvait à ses côtés, elle était dans ses bras. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule gauche du superviseur et la main gauche de Sara était posée sur le torse de ce dernier. Grissom, quand à lui, maintenait une étreinte étroite sur elle. Son bras gauche enroulait le buste de la jeune femme et sa main droite reposait sur son torse, au dessus de celle de Sara.

Sara fut troublée par ce contact inattendu. Pourtant, elle se sentait si bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle aurait voulut que cet instant dure éternellement. Malheureusement, la réalité la rattrapa bien vite quand elle repensa aux circonstances de son retour. Tout n'allait pas si bien entre Grissom et elle. Son retour à Las Vegas ne l'avait pas vraiment enchanté, et ça, elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Elle bougea légèrement pour se redresser et provoqua alors ce qu'elle avait voulut éviter…le réveil de Grissom.

Grissom ouvrait maintenant les yeux, bercé par la douce odeur des cheveux de Sara. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se sentant, lui aussi, tellement heureux avec Sara dans ses bras. Il se souvint que peu de temps après qu'il se soit allongé à ses côtés, il avait sentit de minces bras l'encercler et le corps de la jeune femme se coller contre le sien. Bien qu'il fut troublé par cette proximité, il n'avait pu s'éloigner d'elle. Il ne pouvait le nier, son être tout entier réclamait ce contact.

Grissom reprit peu à peu ses esprits, comprenant aux légers mouvements de la jeune femme que celle ci était réveillée. Sara s'était maintenant écartée de lui et se tenait à demi assise, à demi allongée, près de lui. Il se redressa à son tour, appréhendant la discussion qui allait suivre. En effet, la situation était quelque peu embarrassante.

« G : Bonjour, dit il simplement, en baillant.

S : Bonjour, répondit elle, visiblement gênée de le trouver près d'elle.

G : Je…Ce fauteuil n'était vraiment pas confortable, arriva t'il à bafouiller, pour justifier sa présence à ses côtés.

S : Il n'est pas prévu pour l'être, précisa t'elle simplement, sans aucune agressivité, toujours troublée, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Ils partagèrent un regard d'une rare intensité qui les électrisa tous les deux. Mêlé à leur récente étreinte, cet échange les plongea dans un profond silence, lourd de sous entendus. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux, cote à cote, seuls, sur un lit et ils furent instantanément envahis d'une profonde et irrésistible envie. Mais, ayant peur de céder à une simple pulsion, Sara baissa soudain la tête, rompant le charme. Grissom fixa alors le bandage sur la tête de la jeune femme et prit conscience de la situation et des raisons qui l'avait amené ici. Il se leva rapidement.

« G : Je vais aller faire du café, dit il, d'un ton assez neveux »

Sara fut légèrement surprise par cette réplique et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Après un dernier regard dans sa direction, Grissom quitta la chambre. Sara se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant…de soulagement ? ou de déception ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser…

…….

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom s'affairait dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner. Il était plus de 18h, mais il se souvint qu'auparavant, à cette heure, ils avaient l'habitude de prendre ensemble une sorte de petit déjeuner copieux avant d'aller travailler.

Pendant ce temps, Sara avait investit la salle de bain. Grissom avait entendu la douche couler et n'avait pu réprimer certains souvenirs du temps où ils étaient ensemble et partageaient souvent la même douche. Reportant toute son attention sur ses œufs brouillés, il tenta de chasser toutes les pensées impures qui lui traversaient l'esprit, en se disant qu'il aurait, justement, bien besoin d'une douche froide.

Deux minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et leva instantanément la tête dans cette direction. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer avec insistance ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sara, les cheveux mouillés, était plus belle que jamais vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un débardeur noir qui mettait en valeur la courbe gracile de ses seins. Il déglutit aussi discrètement que possible et remarqua qu'elle avait enlevé le bandage sur son front au profit d'un simple pansement.

De son côté, Sara se sentait troublée par ce regard insistant que Grissom posait sur elle. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait de cette manière, elle avait du mal à rester concentrée. De plus, en le voyant ainsi, derrière les fourneaux, préparant le petit déjeuner, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver un an et demi en arrière.

« S : Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça, dit elle, se sentant quelque peu nerveuse, sans réaliser que cette réflexion pouvait être ambiguë.

G : Ce n'est rien... Tu peux t'installer, c'est prêt, répondit il avec un sourire, en déposant deux assiettes sur la petite table ronde. »

Sara émit un léger sourire, gêné de se faire servir par Grissom étant donné les relations tendues qu'il y avait entre eux ces derniers temps. Elle décida de se montrer aimable et d'accepter cette paix provisoire qu'il semblait vouloir établir. Elle s'installa donc à ses côtés, alors qu'il lui servait une tasse de café.

« G : Alors, comment te sens tu ? demanda t'il, visiblement très intéressé par l'état de la jeune femme.

S : Plutôt bien. Je n'ai pratiquement plus mal à la tête…et je meurs de faim ! répondit elle en avalant une gorgée de café.

G : Tant mieux, ajouta t'il sincèrement, avec un grand sourire en entendant cette réponse plus que positive. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Contrairement aux précédents, celui ci ne semblait pas emprunt de gêne mais de sérénité. Tous deux paressaient heureux de partager ce repas ensemble et cela leur suffisait pour le moment. Sara, quand à elle, ne manquait vraiment pas d'appétit et dévora son assiette, pour le plus grand bonheur de Grissom. La jeune femme avait très bonne mine et semblait se remettre complètement de ce choc à la tête.

« S : Merci Gil, c'était très bon, rétorqua t'elle en s'essuyant la bouche. »

Entendant une fois de plus son prénom dans la bouche de la jeune femme, Grissom leva instantanément la tête vers elle. Il ne répondit rien mais se contenta de la regarder. Sara rencontra son regard énigmatique et eut l'impression qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'important.

« G : Ecoute Sara, je…commença t'il »

Mais son beeper retentit à cet instant précis, le coupant dans son élan. Sara perçut la déception dans le regard de Grissom, qui se leva pour aller voir son beeper. Elle fut elle même assez frustrée de ne pas avoir pu entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« G : Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. Le boulot…dit il simplement, en enfilant sa veste. »

Sara acquiesça de manière compréhensive. Elle savait trop bien à quel point ce travail pouvait être prenant et réclamer sa présence à n'importe quel moment. Grissom n'était pas enchanté de devoir la laisser seule mais elle semblait aller vraiment bien maintenant.

« G : Appelle moi en cas de besoin, lui proposa t'il en se rapprochant de la porte. »

Sara acquiesça de nouveau, restant mystérieusement silencieuse. Grissom la regarda une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Sara, l'interpella au dernier moment.

« S : Gil ? fit elle alors que ce dernier se retourna en haussant légèrement les sourcils comme pour dire « quoi ? »

« S : Merci d'être resté, ajouta t'elle avec sincérité. »

Grissom lui répondit avec un sourire et quitta pour de bon l'appartement. Une fois Grissom parti, Sara se sentit étrangement bien seule…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Grissom était revenu au labo après s'être rendu sur les lieux d'un meurtre. A présent, il était confortablement installé derrière son bureau, depuis vingt bonnes minutes, à remplir l'habituelle et néanmoins ennuyeuse paperasse…Du moins, il tentait d'accomplir cette tâche car, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il ne cessait de penser à Sara. Que faisait elle à cet instant ? Et surtout, allait elle bien ?

Trois petits coups frappés à la porte entrouverte de son bureau sortirent le superviseur de ses pensées. Il leva la tête et vit Catherine qui se tenait devant l'entrée.

« C : J'ai comme l'impression que ce travail vous passionne ! lança t'elle avec ironie, en désignant de la tête la paperasse sur le bureau de l'entomologiste. »

Grissom se contenta de sourire légèrement en réponse à cette petite taquinerie venant de son amie.

« C : Alors…Et ce meurtre, ça avance ? demanda Catherine plus sérieusement, en s'asseyant face à Grissom.

G : Warrick et Greg sont sur le coup. Nous avons deux suspects potentiels, répondit il. Et votre affaire, avez vous réussit à identifier votre inconnue ? voulut il savoir, alors qu'il enlevait ses lunettes.

C : Pas encore mais je suis sur une piste sérieuse bien qu'elle soit toujours dans le coma. Les médecins ne sont pas certains qu'elle se réveillera un jour, expliqua t'elle.

G : Il est assez difficile de savoir comment un traumatisme crânien va évoluer, précisa le superviseur d'un ton plus personnel qui n'échappa pas à Catherine.

C : En parlant de choc à la tête, comment va Sara ? demanda t'elle, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

G : Oh…Elle va bien, elle se repose…enfin je l'espère, répondit il sans pouvoir cacher que ce sujet le touchait bien plus qu'il n'osait le reconnaître. »

Catherine qui connaissait très bien son ami pu aisément ressentir son inquiétude face à l'état de santé de Sara. Elle avait pu constater avec certitude que Grissom tenait toujours autant à Sara, bien que ce ne fut pas une réelle surprise !

« C : Vous devriez l'appeler, osa t'elle suggérer. »

Ce conseil inattendu prit Grissom au dépourvu.

« G : Je ne sais pas…je…Elle ne veut sans doute pas être dérangée…bafouilla t'il, manifestement troublé. »

La petite gêne de Grissom amusa quelque peu Catherine. Mais le superviseur reprit très vite le contrôle de la situation.

« G : En tous cas, tenez moi au courant s'il y a la moindre évolution en ce qui concerne votre affaire, ajouta t'il d'un air sérieux, en changeant rapidement de sujet.

C : Vous en serez le premier informé...Bon, je vous laisse. Je dois aller interroger un témoin avec Brass, révéla t'elle en se levant. »

Grissom acquiesça et remit ses lunettes. Catherine se dirigea vers la sortie et il baissa la tête pour se replonger dans ses papiers.

« C : A plus tard…Oh, et Gil…Appelez là ! insista t'elle en s'arrêtant à l'entrée du bureau. »

Grissom releva la tête et rencontra le regard convaincu de Catherine avant que celle ci ne quitte définitivement la pièce. Une fois son amie sortie, il pensa de nouveau à Sara. Après tout, Catherine avait probablement raison, il devait peut être l'appeler…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Sara se réveilla après une très longue nuit de sommeil. Quelques heures après le départ de Grissom, la veille, elle n'avait pu résister à la fatigue qui l'avait de nouveau submergé.

On était mercredi, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était à Las Vegas. Tant de choses s'étaient produites en une semaine…Quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui elle se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme, elle avait complètement récupéré. L'accident s'était produit seulement 24 heures plus tôt, et elle n'avait plus du tout mal à la tête. Tout cela ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, même si cette mésaventure lui avait laissé une cicatrice.

En se regardant dans le miroir, Sara frôla les trois points de suture. Une fois les points enlevés, il ne resterait probablement qu'une légère cicatrice au sommet de son front. Toutefois, une cicatrice, aussi minuscule soit elle, peut parfois cacher une blessure beaucoup plus profonde. C'est exactement ce qu'elle se dit en pensant à Nick. Il n'était pas guérit de la mort de Jenny et ne le serait probablement jamais. Et il ne faisait nul doute que son cœur garderait pour toujours cette cicatrice…

Ce genre de cicatrice est invisible mais se révèle être, bien souvent, le résultat des plus douloureuses blessures. A ce sujet, elle pensait à Grissom et au déchirement que son départ avait provoqué dans leur vie respective. Cependant, les choses semblaient enfin s'arranger un peu entre eux maintenant. Une cicatrice pouvait elle s'effacer au fil du temps, ou, au contraire, le poids des années ne la rendait elle que plus visible ?

Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit venant interrompre ses pensées, bien trop philosophiques et torturées se dit elle. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une cicatrice !

Sara quitta la salle de bain pour aller répondre.

« S : Allô ? fit elle d'une petite voix, un peu absente.

G : Sara ? C'est Grissom. Je ne te réveilles pas ? demanda t'il après avoir entendu la voix un peu faible de la jeune femme.

S : Non, non ! J'étais déjà réveillée, répondit elle, un peu surprise mais plus énergique maintenant qu'elle connaissait son interlocuteur.

G : Tout va bien ? Tu te sens comment ? voulut il savoir avec empressement.

S : Je vais très bien. Rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'ai complètement récupéré, déclara t'elle en esquivant un sourire alors qu'elle pouvait deviner sa mine inquiète.

G : Bien…Je peux passer si tu as besoin de quelque chose…suggéra t'il, d'une voix timide. »

Sara fut sincèrement touchée par cette proposition. Il semblait vraiment se préoccuper d'elle et veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Grissom veuille encore la protéger un jour, bien qu'il l'ai toujours fait, un peu trop parfois.

« S : C'est gentil mais Greg doit passer cet après midi. Il a dit qu'il viendrait avec tous les jeux de société qu'il y avait dans son placard, expliqua t'elle sur un ton de plaisanterie.

G : Oh….Très bien…J'espère pour toi qu'il a un petit placard ! rétorqua t'il sur le même ton, sachant que Sara n'avait jamais été une grande fan de ce genre de jeux.

S : Oui, moi aussi ! confirma t'elle, avec un grand sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais qu'il devinait sans le moindre doute. »

Il eut un très court silence pendant lequel Sara comme Grissom se sentirent un peu troublés d'avoir retrouvé une telle complicité, aussi furtive fut elle.

« G : Bon…Je te laisse. Passe une bonne journée Sara, conclut Grissom d'une voix chaude et envoûtante qui toucha la jeune femme.

S : Merci. Bonne journée à toi aussi Gil, répondit elle en utilisant volontairement son prénom, car elle savait pertinemment que cela avait de l'effet sur lui. »

Grissom reposa le combiné sur son bureau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire suite à cette conversation. Il se sentait maintenant complètement rassuré de savoir que Sara allait bien. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il tenait toujours autant à Sara et que cette dernière ne semblait pas aussi détachée de lui qu'elle le laissait paraître quelques jours plus tôt. Cependant, il se refusa de voir plus loin que cette révélation, il avait bien trop souffert. Il ne voulait pas se faire de fausses idées, Sara repartirait sûrement bientôt…

De son côté, Sara raccrocha elle aussi le téléphone. Cette situation l'étonna quelque peu. Elle ne pensait plus être capable de parler ainsi avec Grissom. Mais cet accident avait apaisé les tensions entre eux. Grissom lui avait même souhaité une bonne journée. Elle ne savait pas si cette journée serait effectivement bonne. Mais ce dont elle était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait plutôt bien commencé…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un peu plus tard, en fin d'après midi, Sara alla voir qui avait frappé à la porte bien qu'elle en avait une petite idée. Elle ouvrit donc la porte de son appartement et découvrit Greg chargé de boites en carton. Visiblement, il avait une collection de jeux de société aussi impressionnante qu'elle l'avait imaginé alors qu'elle n'avait même pas un jeu de carte chez elle.

« GS : Salut ma belle ! lança t'il joyeusement.

S : Salut Greg, répondit elle sans s'empêcher de sourire et en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. »

Greg pénétra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers le salon où il déposa son fardeau sur la petit table basse. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé, prenant une position confortable.

« GS : Alors, prête à te faire plumer ? lança t'il avec provocation, en posant une main sur la pile de jeux.

S : Je meurs d'impatience ! répondit elle avec ironie. »

La jeune femme s'installa près de lui sur le canapé. Greg regarda alors tout autour de lui, scrutant les moindres recoins de l'appartement, ce qui intrigua fortement Sara.

« GS : Grissom n'est pas là ? J'aurais pensé qu'avec la réaction qu'il a eu hier, il camperait carrément ici ! plaisanta Greg pour taquiner son amie.

S : Très drôle Greg ! fit elle pour le réprimander.

GS : Sérieux Sara, t'aurais vu sa tête quand il t'as vu allongée dans la rue, sans connaissance. Ça l'a vraiment secoué, avoua t'il, d'un ton plus sérieux cette fois, en gardant tout de même son sourire. »

Sara regarda Greg. Il semblait croire sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Grissom s'était inquiété pour elle. ça elle le savait déjà. Mais à ce point…Sara se mit à penser que peut être elle comptait encore réellement pour lui.

« S : Et Nick, tu as des nouvelles ? demanda t'elle pour changer de sujet.

GS : ça va…enfin pour autant que je le sache. Il ne reprendra pas le boulot avant deux semaines et demi. Et encore, il aura une période probatoire d'un mois pendant laquelle il sera interdit de terrain, expliqua Greg.

S : Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. J'irai le voir demain, révéla t'elle.

GS : Bonne idée. Bon…Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Un petit monopoly, ça te dit ? proposa Greg en cherchant la bonne boite dans la pile de jeux.

S : Est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? rétorqua Sara, en souriant. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le lendemain, Sara avait convenu avec Nick qu'ils se retrouveraient en début d'après midi dans le petit parc près du domicile du jeune homme. C'était une très belle journée de printemps. Il faisait un temps magnifique, idéal pour une telle ballade.

Sara arriva bientôt près du lieu de rendez vous et constata que Nick était déjà là. Assis seul sur un banc, ses béquilles appuyées contre ses cuisses, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne vit pas Sara approcher.

« S : Bonjour bel inconnu ! lança t'elle d'une voix charmeuse et douce pour ne pas le faire sursauter. »

Nick tourna instantanément la tête en direction de son interlocutrice et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

« N : Salut Wonder woman ! répondit il, faisant allusion à son récent sauvetage par la jeune femme. »

Sara se pencha pour échanger une brève accolade avec son ami puis elle s'installa à ses côtés sur le banc.

« S : Alors, comment va ta cheville ? demanda t'elle en désignant le pied de Nick.

N : Mieux, elle n'est plus douloureuse. Par contre, ça me démange c'est une horreur ! se plaint il en touchant le bandage qui enserrait étroitement sa cheville.

S : T'en fais pas, tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps, déclara t'elle en souriant. »

Nick sourit à son tour en voyant que la jeune femme se moquait un peu de lui, pour le taquiner. Son regard se posa alors sur le petit pansement au sommet du front de Sara.

« N : Et ta blessure à la tête, qu'est ce que ça donne ? voulut il savoir, d'un air bien plus sérieux.

S : On m'enlève bientôt les points, tout va très bien, répondit elle d'un ton très rassurant.

N : Tant mieux…A part ça, quoi de neuf à Las Vegas ? demanda t'il d'un ton plus léger. »

La jeune femme fut ravie de voir que Nick semblait aller parfaitement bien, tant sur le plan physique que psychologique. Elle décida donc de lui parler d'une chose importante.

« S : Pas mal de choses en fait…J'ai écrasé Greg au monopoly…Grissom ne semble plus me détester autant et…ah oui…Ecklie m'a proposé un job au labo, rétorqua t'elle le plus simplement du monde, comme si tout cela était banal. »

Nick, qui avait sourit en entendant les deux premières révélations, s'était brusquement redressé en apprenant la troisième.

« N : Quoi ?! Ecklie t'a proposé de revenir ? insista t'il, sans cacher son étonnement.

S : Oui, je sais. Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc quand il m'a dit ça il y a trois jours, avoua la jeune femme.

N : Tu m'étonnes ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? voulut il savoir. »

Nick avait toujours du mal y croire. En effet, on ne pouvait pas dire que Ecklie et Sara aient eu de très bons rapports par le passé !

« S : Et bien, apparemment le shérif et lui auraient été très impressionnés par ma participation à l'affaire Finn, à San Francisco. Et ils souhaiterais tous les deux m'avoir de nouveau au sein de l'équipe, expliqua Sara.

N : Incroyable ! Et qu'est ce que tu as répondu ? demanda Nick avec une certaine appréhension.

S : J'ai dit à Ecklie que ma vie était à San Francisco maintenant…mais aussi que je lui promettais d'y réfléchir, répondit elle voyant immédiatement un sourire se former sur la visage de son ami.

N : Et alors, tu y as réfléchit ? questionna t'il, avec empressement.

S : Un peu oui…Et j'en suis arrivé à deux conclusions. La proposition est très tentante et je mentirais si je ne disais pas que j'ai très envie d'accepter. Certains de mes amis proches sont ici, je connais très bien cette ville et puis, il y a…commença t'elle sans finir.

N : Grissom, compléta Nick.

S : Oui…Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de rester et je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, ajouta t'elle en restant très vague.

N : Encore les fameux fantômes de ton passé ? suggéra Nick, sans savoir exactement ce qui, dans le passé de la jeune femme pouvait encore l'affecter aujourd'hui.

S : On peut dire ça…admit elle, les yeux dans le vide.

N : Tu sais Sara, quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il faut s'accrocher car si on le veut, on peut surmonter toutes les épreuves du passé, déclara Nick, en faisant allusion à ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. »

Sara sourit en se disant que Nick était toujours capable de trouver les mots justes. Malgré cette suggestion pleine de bon sens, elle ne parvenait pas pour autant à se décider. Le jeune homme remarqua que Sara semblait lutter pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Une petite étincelle traversa alors le regard de Nick.

N : J'ai peut être une solution à ton dilemme…proposa Nick, avec un sourire malicieux.

S : Je t'écoute…répondit elle, prête à écouter n'importe quelle suggestion.

N : Et bien, tu pourrais rester les deux prochaines semaines, et voir comment ça se passe avant de prendre une décision. Je pense que Ecklie acceptera étant donné que l'équipe est en sous effectif. Ça serait un peu comme une période d'essai…expliqua le jeune homme, fier de cette solution. »

En effet, cette proposition était loin d'être idiote, pensa tout de suite Sara. Elle pourrait revenir au labo le temps que Nick soit sur pieds avant de prendre sa décision finale. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas d'obligations professionnelles à San Francisco avant trois semaines. C'était une bonne idée mais comment réagiraient tous les autres : Ecklie, ses anciens collègues, ses amis…et Grissom ? Allait elle tenter cette expérience qui pouvait bien se révéler être sa dernière chance à Las Vegas ?

...

_**A SUIVRE...**_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Des commentaires ? Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, une petite review sera la bienvenue!_

_Chapitre suivant : probablement mercredi, si la motivation et l'inspiration sont au rendez vous..._


	10. Une visite pas si innocente

Salut la compagnie, c'est Veggie !

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos messages de soutien. Donc merci à Ninfea di Luna, maCAdame, pitchoungirl, ewiliane...Quand à Abou51, je pense que ce chapitre répondra à quelques unes de tes questions, sinon les autres réponses viendront dans les chapitres suivants.

Voilà, j'espère que vous seriez encore assez motivés pour m'envoyer quelques petits commentaires pour les prochains chapitres (continuez, s'il vous plait… ;-) ).

Bon, trêve de bavardages, voici la suite et plus tôt que prévu (j'avais dit mercredi et on est mardi !). Bien sûr, ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent (bah oui, on peut pas tout avoir !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même…

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une visite pas si innocente**

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'une nouvelle semaine débutait, c'était la routine au laboratoire de la police scientifique de Las Vegas. On était lundi, et comme tous les débuts de soirées, de nombreuses personnes traversaient les couloirs du labo. Pourtant, toutes ces personnes n'allaient bientôt pas tarder à se rendre compte que ce lundi n'était pas aussi ordinaire que les précédents…

Arpentant lui aussi ces fameux couloirs, le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit venait d'arriver au labo. Il connaissait cet endroit par cœur et aurait pu arriver jusqu'au vestiaires les yeux fermés. Après toutes ces années, toutes ces nuits passées ici, Grissom n'aurait jamais crut qu'un jour sa passion pour son métier s'essoufflerait. Et pourtant, depuis quelques temps, venir ici ne le réjouissait plus autant. A quoi bon tout ça s'il n'avait personne avec qui le partager…

Grissom pensait à Sara. Bien sûr, il avait souvent pensé à elle depuis qu'elle était partie. Et maintenant qu'elle était revenue, qu'elle était là, il pensait encore plus à elle. Il avait crut qu'il pourrait l'oublier, qu'il pourrait effacer leur histoire mais elle ne cessait de hanter ses pensées.

Arrivé devant son casier, il l'ouvrit et déposa sa veste. Il ne put réprimer un soupir : encore une nuit de travail qui allait commencer, encore de nombreuses heures passées au labo, encore une journée sans Sara…Cela faisait maintenant 4 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ou entendu, depuis qu'il l'avait appelé. Dès lors, il n'avait pas osé aller la voir ou la rappeler, se disant que de toute façon ça ne servait à rien puisqu'elle allait repartir…Grissom savait tout de même par Greg que la jeune femme allait très bien et s'était totalement remise de sa blessure à la tête.

Refermant sans grande conviction son casier et sortant des vestiaires, il se sentait quand même un peu déçu que Sara ne l'ai pas appelé pour lui donner de ses nouvelles. Il en était certain, elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'était réellement inquiété pour elle. Leurs rapports s'étaient d'ailleurs nettement améliorés suite à l'accident, ils avaient tous deux mis leur agressivité de côté. En ce qui le concernait, Grissom n'oubliait pas le départ de Sara et son silence pendant de nombreux mois, mais la peur de la perdre pour toujours avait relégué sa colère et son ressentiment au second plan.

Toujours dans ses pensées, Grissom passa devant la salle de repos découvrant par la même occasion que toute l'équipe était déjà là. Enfin, si on pouvait encore appeler cela une équipe car avec Nick qui était encore absent pour deux semaines, ils étaient vraiment en nombre restreint. Il se dit d'ailleurs qu'il devrait en toucher deux mots à Ecklie à ce sujet car ils ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi, même si pour le moment, ce soir, il n'y avait pas d'affaire. Mais, il savait très bien par expérience que cela ne durerait pas…

Catherine, Warrick et Greg étaient installés autour de la grande table, ils discutaient avec bonne humeur en buvant un petit café. Greg qui était face à l'entrée aperçut Grissom en premier et le salua.

« GS : Bonsoir patron ! lança t'il en souriant malgré l'air démotivé du superviseur.

G : Bonsoir, répondit il sans grande conviction, en restant dans l'entrée.

C : On était justement en train de dire qu'on attendait plus que vous, lança Catherine avec un petit sourire à l'attention de son ami.

G : Il n'y a rien de prévu pour le moment, rétorqua Grissom, la mine un peu maussade.

W : Tant mieux…Parce qu'à ce rythme, il y aura plus d'enquêtes que d'enquêteurs pour les traiter ! ironisa Warrick en faisant clairement comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient pas assumer le travail de nuit seulement à quatre éternellement. »

Greg et Catherine approuvaient totalement la remarque de Warrick. Ils savaient que Grissom avait parfois du mal à réaliser et gérer ce genre de situation mais c'était lui le superviseur, c'était à lui de faire quelque chose.

G : Je sais…Je comptais justement en parler à Ecklie, répondit il d'un air qui disait qu'il avait parfaitement reçu le message.

E : Me parler de quoi ? demanda le directeur qui se trouvait juste derrière Grissom. »

Grissom, surpris, se retourna. Ecklie avança un peu et se retrouva aux côtés de Grissom.

« E : Que vouliez vous me dire Gil ? insista le directeur du labo d'un air très sérieux et solennel, comme d'habitude.

G : Je voulais vous parler de l'équipe de nuit, Conrad. On est en sous effectif, et la charge de travail ne va pas en diminuant. Je pense qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, révéla Grissom, sans se dégonfler, en allant se servir un café.

E : C'est justement pour cela que je voulais tous vous voir, répondit Ecklie en s'adressant à ses subordonnés.

G : Vraiment ? fit Grissom, assez surpris, en haussant un sourcil.

E : Rassurez vous, j'ai recruté quelqu'un. Du moins, le temps que Nick revienne. Nous verrons, par la suite si nous garderons cette personne, assura t'il toujours aussi sérieusement, en clouant sur place ses quatre interlocuteurs.

G : Vous avez embauché quelqu'un sans m'en parler et sans me demandez mon avis ?! lâcha Grissom sans cacher son mécontentement, reposant sa tasse de café brûlant.

C : J'espère qu'il est au moins capable de relever une empreinte, se moqua Catherine, en espérant que Ecklie n'avait pas raclé les fonds de tiroirs.

W : Du moment qu'il ne vomit pas dès qu'il voit un cadavre, comme le dernier ! rétorqua Warrick en souriant, faisant allusion au jeune homme qui avait remplacé Sara pendant quelques temps et qui avait finit par démissionner.

GS : M'en parles pas ! confirma Greg en riant.

E : Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez à faire à quelqu'un d'expérience qui vous conviendra tout à fait…précisa le directeur d'un air énigmatique pour faire taire toutes ces spéculations.

C : Ouais…Et ce petit génie arrive quand ? demanda Catherine, très ironique.

E : Ce soir. Je pense qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, répondit Ecklie en regardant sa montre.

C : Elle ? fit Catherine, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir qu'une autre femme débarque dans l'équipe. »

Leur nouvelle collègue serait une femme. Cette idée ne sembla pas déplaire à Greg et Warrick. Grissom, de son côté, avait du mal à accepter de se retrouver devant le fait accompli. Il était tout de même le superviseur de cette équipe !

G : Vous auriez quand même pu avoir la correction de m'en parler avant, se plaint Grissom.

E : Ecoutez Gil, je n'ai pas à vous consulter avant de prendre ce genre de décision ! rétorqua Ecklie pour bien lui faire comprendre qui commandait.

D'autant plus que je pense que pour une fois, vous approuverez parfaitement mon choix…ajouta t'il d'un air mystérieux et machiavélique. »

Cette dernière répartie intrigua vraiment toute l'équipe. Il était assez rare de voir Conrad Ecklie faire autant de mystère. Mais le suspense s'acheva bientôt. Ecklie, plus près du couloir, vit la jeune femme fraîchement embauchée s'approcher. Elle arriva devant l'entrée de la salle de repos, plus que nerveuse d'affronter les réactions.

« GS : Sara ? C'est sympa de nous rendre visite, fit Greg, avec un grand sourire, ne comprenant pas tout de suite les raisons de sa présence. »

Toute l'équipe ne fit pas immédiatement le rapprochement entre la présence de la jeune femme et la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec le directeur du labo. Quand à Grissom, il ne put cacher son trouble en voyant Sara mais fut ravi de constater par lui même qu'elle semblait avoir la forme.

« E : Sara n'est pas en visite. C'est elle que j'ai embauché, expliqua alors Ecklie, avec un petit sourire. »

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à le croire, Sara revenait travailler au labo. Enfin temporairement pour le moment, d'après ce qu'avait dit Ecklie. Satisfait de son effet de surprise, ce dernier décida de s'éclipser.

« E : Bon, je vous laisse faire connaissance, dit il pour plaisanter en quittant la pièce. »

Tout le monde était sous le choc et personne n'avait encore dit le moindre mot. Sara sentait tous les regards posées sur elle et surtout celui de Grissom. Elle n'osait d'ailleurs pas le regarder. Les trois autres comprirent que Grissom n'était visiblement pas plus au courant qu'eux de la décision de la jeune femme, et ressentirent un léger malaise. Comme bien souvent, Greg fut le premier à s'exprimer.

« GS : C'est vrai Sara ? Tu reviens bosser ici ? demanda t'il sans cacher sa joie.

S : Oui…enfin temporairement, pour le moment, précisa t'elle en souriant alors qu'elle voyait les yeux de Greg s'illuminer.

C : Tu comptes rester combien de temps ? questionna Catherine, ravie que l'autre femme de l'équipe soit Sara car, avec le temps, elle avait vraiment apprit à la connaître et l'appréciait beaucoup.

S : Deux semaines pour l'instant. Ensuite, on verra…répondit elle avec un sourire crispé. »

Tout le monde comprit que la jeune femme avait besoin de temps et d'être sûre avant de décider de revenir définitivement.

« W : En tous cas, ça fait vraiment plaisir de t'avoir à nouveau dans l'équipe ! fit Warrick en se levant et en échangeant une brève accolade avec Sara.

S : Merci, fit elle, touchée par cet accueil. »

Catherine et Greg donnèrent également une accolade à Sara pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue pour son retour dans l'équipe. Quand ces rapides effusions furent terminées, il ne restait plus que Grissom qui était dans son coin et qui n'avait pas encore dit le moindre mot. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser cette surprenante nouvelle. Sara l'observait du coin de l'œil. Le superviseur restait muet et la fixait avec insistance, une lueur étrange habitait son regard. Mais elle ne sut pas trop déchiffrer ce regard, il semblait y avoir un tel mélange : surprise, joie, colère…

Cessant tout à coup de la fixer, Grissom décida de s'éclipser sans qu'aucun mot ne soit sortit de sa bouche. Il passa près de Sara et quitta la pièce créant par la même occasion une certaine gêne. Mais chacun s'efforça de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« GS : Alors…Explique nous comment ça se fait qu'Ecklie, celui qui a toujours cherché à se débarrasser de toi, l'homme que tu as toujours détesté, a décidé de te rependre dans l'équipe ? se demanda Greg, trouvant cette situation invraisemblable.

S : En fait, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment détesté. C'est juste que nous avions parfois certaines divergences d'opinions, répondit elle avec malice.

W : Ouais, comme nous tous ! plaisanta Warrick. »

Sara ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la réflexion de Warrick et se dit que tout ça lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle était vraiment ravie de revenir travailler ici même si elle sentait qu'il y avait un léger malaise avec Grissom. Elle se dit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à mettre les choses au clair avec lui…

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs du labo, Grissom avançait lentement, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire, Sara revenait travailler ici ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête et avait éprouvé le besoin de s'isoler.

Une foule de sentiment s'entremêlaient à l'intérieur de lui. Tout d'abord, il était réellement heureux de savoir qu'elle revenait, mais pour combien de temps ? Et pourquoi ne lui en avait elle pas parlé avant de prendre cette décision ? Peut être n'avait il plus autant d'importance pour elle qu'il ne le pensait. Comment pouvait elle décider de revenir, de lui faire subir tout ça, alors qu'elle envisageait peut être de repartir ? Grissom ne savait pas trop comment gérer ce retour. Ce qui était certain, c'était que Sara et lui seraient amenés dans les prochains jours à retravailler ensemble et, étant donné la situation, cela n'allait vraiment pas être facile…

...

_A SUIVRE…_

…………………

Une petite review ? Allez…et je poste le chapitre suivant après demain (jeudi)…ça vous va ?

...


	11. Accepter l'imprévu

J'aime le dire alors je le dit, merci encore pour vos messages de soutien et vos compliments. Et donc, chose promise chose due ! On est jeudi, et voici le chapitre 11, avec une petit bémol tout de même. A partir de la semaine prochaine, j'aurais un accès à internet plus que limité et beaucoup, beaucoup moins de temps pour me consacrer à cette fanfic. Je tiens donc à vous prévenir par avance que les chapitres risquent de s'espacer un peu plus durant quelques temps (au rythme de un par semaine et encore, si possible).

J'espère que cela ne vous désintéressera pas de cette histoire et que vous continuerez tout de même à la lire…

Pour l'heure, revenons en au chapitre 11 et à la confrontation entre Grissom et Sara…Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça…

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Accepter l'imprévu

* * *

Après quelques minutes de discussion avec ses collègues (et oui, elle pouvait de nouveau le dire : ses collègues ! pensa t'elle), Sara décida de s'éclipser quelques minutes pour régler une affaire qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Catherine, Warrick et Greg n'eurent aucun doute quand à la destination de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle leur dit qu'elle avait une petite chose à faire. Les trois experts avaient d'ailleurs esquissé un léger sourire quand elle avait quitté la salle de repos car ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle se rendait dans le bureau de Grissom. En effet, l'annonce de son retour provisoire au sein du labo avait quelque peu surpris, surtout le superviseur qui n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot et avait rapidement quitté la pièce.

Dans les couloirs du labo, se rendant en direction du bureau de Grissom, Sara appréhendait la conversation qu'elle allait engager avec son patron. Effectivement, cette situation était pour le moins délicate. Grissom était son ex-compagnon, ils avaient traversé nombre d'épreuves tous les deux et aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il allait redevenir son patron. Elle comprit que cette perspective pouvait le perturber, elle même ne se sentait pas forcément à l'aise dans cette position. Sara fut d'ailleurs assez étonnée qu'Ecklie n'ait pas fait mention de la relation qu'elle avait eu avec le superviseur qui se trouvait être de nouveau son patron. Elle se dit que le directeur savait forcément qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il pensait probablement que cette histoire ne les empêcheraient pas de travailler ensemble. Peut être avait il décidé de l'embaucher pour embêter Grissom car il savait que cette situation serait difficile à gérer pour lui. De toute façon, qui pouvait vraiment savoir ce qu'Ecklie avait réellement en tête ?

Postée devant la porte largement entrouverte du bureau de Grissom, Sara sentit soudain le stress s'insinuer en elle face à cette confrontation qui était, indubitablement, inévitable. L'entomologiste était assis derrière son bureau, les lunettes sur le nez et semblait lire un dossier, peut être une affaire non résolue, se dit elle. Elle l'avait souvent trouvé dans cette position par le passé et se retrouver devant lui, aujourd'hui, ne la troublait que d'avantage. Non, elle n'était pas revenue travailler ici pour les beaux yeux de Gil Grissom mais parce qu'elle souhaitait retrouver sa place parmi ses amis, ce labo, cette ville…Bon, d'accord, c'était aussi pour être près de lui ! s'avoua t'elle intérieurement.

Grissom dut sentir la présence de la jeune femme ou qu'une paire d'yeux le détaillait car il releva soudain la tête. Instantanément, il rencontra un regard familier dans lequel il aimait tant se noyer. Mais ce soir, il ne se laissa pas abuser par les petites étincelles qui illuminaient ces yeux chocolats, même si c'était très tentant. Il était encore sous le choc de l'annonce qu'avait fait Ecklie quelques minutes plus tôt. Sara revenait travailler ici, et ce n'était pas elle qui lui avait appris cette nouvelle mais le directeur du labo !

« S : Je peux entrer ? demanda la jeune femme, prenant autant de gants que possible, devant l'air plutôt inhospitalier de Grissom.

G : Bien sûr…mais tu me demandes mon avis maintenant ? fit il, volontairement incisif, le visage fermé. »

Sara entra en fronçant les sourcils. Le ton était tout de suite donné, Grissom lui en voulait clairement de ne pas lui avoir parlé de son retour, même provisoire, au labo. Elle pensa qu'il était bien loin le Grissom gentil et prévenant, celui qui s'était inquiété pour elle quelques jours plus tôt et qui avait même dormi à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle. La jeune femme entra tout de même dans ce bureau qu'elle connaissait par cœur, avec la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser impressionner par la rancœur de Grissom et par ce nouveau point de désaccord entre eux. Elle se posta devant lui, le bureau les séparant, et choisit de rester debout, ce qui lui donna une certaine contenance.

« S : Je sais que mon retour ici vous a tous étonné mais sache que ce n'était pas prémédité. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pris cette décision que ce matin, dit t'elle d'une voix peu assurée pour justifier ce secret si bien gardé. »

Cette explication ne sembla pas du tout convenir à Grissom et parut même l'agacer. Il retira ses lunettes, se redressa sur sa chaise, et planta son regard bleu acier directement dans celui de la jeune femme, qui, pour le coup, fut impressionnée par tant de détermination.

« G : Connaissant Ecklie, je suppose que c'est sûrement lui qui t'a offert de revenir travailler ici. Et je ne pense pas que cette proposition date de ce matin, rétorqua t'il, un peu irrité, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne gagnerait pas à ce petit jeu là.

S : Ok, c'est vrai…Il m'en a parlé il y a une semaine mais si j'ai préféré ne rien dire c'est parce que je ne n'avais pas l'intention d'accepter, révéla la jeune femme, tentant de faire son mea-culpa.

G : Et on peut savoir ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? demanda Grissom, déçu d'apprendre qu'elle comptait refuser cette offre au départ. »

Cette question sembla gêner Sara qui ne répondit pas tout de suite. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à cet instant, et tous les non dits de ces derniers mois resurgirent subitement. Ils sentirent en même temps un nœud s'insinuer au niveau de leur estomac.

« S : Plusieurs choses…mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant, répondit elle, troublée, en essayant clairement d'éluder ce point. »

La réponse de Sara n'apporta évidemment aucune satisfaction à Grissom qui aurait aimé avoir une part de responsabilité quand à son choix de revenir ici. Mais, soit la jeune femme n'était pas prête à l'admettre ou soit, malheureusement, elle ne revenait pas du tout pour lui. De toute façon, ces deux éventualités ne lui plaisaient guère et il sentit l'agacement grandir en lui.

« G : Je vois…Très bien, alors qu'est ce que tu es venu me dire ? voulut t'il savoir, d'un ton bien plus hostile qui n'échappa pas à Sara.

S : On va devoir retravailler ensemble, et tu n'as rien dit tout à l'heure…Je voulais être certaine que cela ne te posait pas de problème, déclara t'elle, avec plus d'assurance, sans doute agacée elle aussi de le voir réagir ainsi.

G : Tu vois, ça, il aurait fallut me le demander avant...il y a une semaine par exemple ! rétorqua t'il en se levant brusquement, énervé qu'elle puisse penser qu'il n'aimerait pas retravailler avec elle. Elle le connaissait mieux que ça tout de même ! »

Dans le feu de l'action ou plutôt de la dispute, le superviseur s'était approché. La jeune femme se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui maintenant et il pouvait aisément apercevoir la petite cicatrice au sommet de son front. Les points de sutures avaient disparus laissant une légère marque qu'il aurait volontiers effleuré de ses doigts.

Sara fut surprise de voir Grissom aussi près d'elle, il la fixait avec des yeux pleins de colère mais également remplit d'une autre émotion qu'elle avait du mal à déchiffrer. Il lui en voulait et elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle comptait revenir ou parce qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à elle au travail et dans sa vie. En tous cas, cette situation l'énerva fortement elle aussi, elle en avait vraiment plus qu'assez de subir toute cette mauvaise humeur de la part du superviseur.

« S : Je suis vraiment désolée de devoir t'imposer ma présence ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais sûrement pas rester longtemps ! lâcha t'elle d'une voix plus timbrée, excédée, en se rapprochant encore de lui. A cet instant, elle laissa inconsciemment son regard s'égarer sur sa barbe poivre et sel en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de l'effleurer depuis bien longtemps. »

Grissom haussa un sourcil d'étonnement en entendant la réflexion de la jeune femme. Il avait réussit à la mettre en colère alors que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, il trouva que cette colère n'était pas justifiée alors que lui avait de vraies raisons de lui en vouloir.

« G : Oh, pour ça je te fais confiance. Tu es très douée pour partir en laissant tout derrière toi ! osa t'il rétorquer, permettant à tout ce ressentiment de prendre le pas sur la raison. »

Sara ne put cacher le choc que provoqua cette remarque, et Grissom regretta instantanément ses paroles. En même temps, il se dit qu'il les pensait vraiment. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Sara de l'avoir laissé sans nouvelles pendant tout ce temps. La jeune femme eut le souffle coupé par ces mots et ressentit de nouveau une réelle culpabilité en réalisant la profonde blessure qu'elle lui avait infligé. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était temps d'aller de l'avant. Il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher son absence éternellement. Alors que Grissom n'osait plus rien dire et avait baissé la tête de peur de rencontrer son regard, elle mit fin à ce lourd silence.

« S : Je suis vraiment désolée…commença t'elle avec une voix pleine de sincérité qui poussa Grissom à relever la tête et à plonger son regard dans le sien. Tu as le droit de me détester mais je pense qu'on devrait vraiment passer à autre chose si on veut travailler ensemble dans de bonnes conditions, suggéra t'elle, d'un air impuissant, n'ayant rien de mieux à proposer pour le moment. »

Grissom ne quitta pas Sara du regard. Il avait l'air perdu et légèrement troublé par les excuses de la jeune femme. Elle avait sans doute raison, il devait probablement tourner définitivement la page sur ce douloureux passé. Elle semblait elle même l'avoir fait. Elle allait travailler ici pendant deux semaines au moins, après il verrait bien, soit elle repartirait ou soit…

La jeune femme tenta de lire dans le regard du superviseur mais celui ci paressait voilé par tant d'interrogations. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi dire et fut content d'entendre la sonnerie du téléphone à cet instant. Grissom se détourna alors de Sara et contourna son bureau pour aller répondre. Cette dernière resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, pas encore prête à en sortir tant que Grissom ne lui avait pas dit qu'il acceptait son retour et qu'ils pouvaient retravailler ensemble.

« G : Grissom, fit il en décrochant le combiné. »

Sara vit son regard changer, il était revenu en mode « boulot ». Il fit une légère grimace en griffonnant quelques mots sur un bout de papier.

« G : D'accord, on arrive, répondit il en raccrochant. »

Il leva alors la tête en direction de Sara qui se tenait toujours devant lui, attendant qu'il lui fasse un signe.

« G : C'était Brass. On a un double homicide. Préviens les autres, on part dans deux minutes, déclara t'il d'un ton neutre, en prenant sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise. »

En language Grissomnien, ça voulait dire "Ok, c'est bon, laissons nos différents de côté pour le moment. On peut déjà essayer de retravailler ensemble". Sara sourit imperceptiblement. Elle venait d'avoir son signe. Grissom venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait son retour au labo, la mettant d'entrée sur une affaire avec toute l'équipe. Elle savait tout de même que la route serait encore longue avant que leurs relations professionnelles ou personnelles ne retrouvent un semblant de normalité…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

L'équipe arriva sur les lieux des meurtres quelques minutes plus tard. De nombreuses personnes s'étaient amassées autour de la maison ou avaient eu lieu les crimes. D'ordinaire ce quartier était plutôt calme, mais ce soir, il était peuplé de badauds, de policiers et de journalistes. Encore et toujours ces maudits journalistes, pensa Grissom en sortant du 4x4 noir. Catherine quitta le même véhicule en se disant, pour sa part, que Grissom n'avait pas décroché un mot durant le trajet. Elle n'avait, pour une fois, pas osé lui demandé ce qui le travaillait sachant très bien que cela avait un rapport direct avec le retour de Sara. A quoi bon essayer de le faire parler, de toute façon, elle se serait fait rembarrée aussi sec…

Un second véhicule noir appartenant à la police scientifique se gara près du premier. Warrick sortit du côté conducteur, Sara et Greg quittèrent à leur tour l'habitacle. En prenant son kit dans le coffre, Sara ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse. C'était sa première affaire depuis son retour à Las Vegas, et elle faisait déjà beaucoup de bruit à en juger par toutes ces personnes qui rodaient autour de la fameuse bande jaune.

« GS : Ouaw ! On se croirait à un concert de Madonna ! plaisanta Greg à la vue de tout ce monde, faisant sourire Warrick et Sara. »

L'arrivée de l'équipe de nuit de la police scientifique ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des journalistes qui tentèrent de leur arracher quelques mots. Mais ce fut peine perdue pour les reporters, car tous les membres de l'équipe passèrent près d'eux sans rien dire et franchirent rapidement le barrage de policiers. Arrivés devant l'entrée de la maison, ils furent accueillis par Brass.

« B : Quel foutoire ! Ces vautours sont arrivés pratiquement en même temps que nous, rétorqua Brass, en faisant allusion à la présence assez dérangeante de tous ces journalistes.

C : Bonsoir Jim, lança Catherine en souriant pour le saluer au nom de toute l'équipe. »

Le capitaine répondit d'un petit signe de la tête.

« G : Les victimes étaient célèbres ? demanda Grissom, surpris de voir autant de journalistes.

B : Kevin et Nancy Cooper. Madame était directrice d'une petite agence immobilière et Monsieur était l'un des adjoints du maire de cette bonne vieille ville de Las Vegas, révéla Brass en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer dans la maison.

W : Un politicien…voilà qui explique tous ces journalistes ! lâcha Warrick.

B : Ils risquent d'être déçus s'ils pensent qu'il y a une histoire juteuse là dessous. D'après nos premières constatations, ça ressemblerait plutôt à un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné, ajouta Brass en les guidant jusque dans le salon.

G : Le cambriolage n'est peut être qu'un écran de fumée pour dissimuler une histoire plus juteuse, suggéra Grissom, reprenant volontairement l'expression de Brass après avoir aperçut le corps d'un homme étendu dans une mare de sang.

B : ça c'est vous qui me le direz ! conclut Brass en souriant.

C : Merci Jim, fit Catherine. »

Le capitaine s'éloigna pour les laisser travailler. En passant près de Sara, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire quelques mots.

« B : Content de vous revoir parmi nous Sara, dit il avec un sourire avant de quitter la pièce. »

La jeune femme fut ravie de ce témoignage de bienvenue et lui rendit son sourire. Puis elle se rapprocha du reste de l'équipe alors que Grissom était sur le point de répartir les tâches.

« G : Bon…Greg vous vous occupez de l'extérieur. Faites le tour de la maison, proposa Grissom.

GS : ça marche, fit le jeune homme en s'éloignant.

G : Warrick…commença Grissom.

W : Je prends la cuisine et le salon, pas de problème, finit Warrick, habitué aux répartitions des tâches. »

Grissom n'ajouta rien, le jeune expert savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se tourna alors vers Sara qui attendait patiemment ses instructions.

« G : Sara, va jeter un œil à l'étage. Peut être que nos « cambrioleurs » y ont laissé quelques indices, suggéra t'il, d'un ton très professionnel.

S : Ok, répondit elle avec motivation. »

Il ne restait plus que Catherine et Grissom. Ils se rapprochèrent tous deux du corps de la première victime, Kevin Cooper, près duquel David était déjà penché…

...

Alors que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Sara inspectait minutieusement tout l'étage. Après avoir grimpé les marches de l'escalier en prenant bien soin d'éviter la seconde victime, Nancy Cooper, qui y était étendue, elle était arrivée dans le couloir du haut. Elle avait clairement vu, grâce à la moquette, que plusieurs traces de pas contenant de la terre témoignaient de la présence des assassins à l'étage. Elle prit quelques clichés et avança lentement dans le couloir.

Sara poussa la première porte sur la droite. La pièce était dans le désordre le plus complet. Les draps du grand lit étaient en pagaille. Le couple avait, semble t'il, quitté leur chambre dans la précipitation. Les agresseurs avaient retourné tous les placards de la pièce à en juger par toutes les empruntes au sol et par tous les objets qui jonchaient la moquette. Elle décida, pour le moment, d'aller voir plus loin.

Les deux pièces suivantes étaient respectivement la salle de bain et ce qui semblait être une chambre d'amis. Ces deux endroits n'avaient visiblement pas attiré l'attention des malfaiteurs.

Les traces de pas s'arrêtaient très nettement devant la dernière pièce et il n'y avait qu'un seul jeu d'empruntes. A en juger par les marques laissées au sol, l'intrus avait fait demi tour au dernier moment, visiblement dérangé par quelque chose. Avec une certaine appréhension, Sara poussa doucement la porte entrouverte. Aucun doute, c'était une chambre d'enfant, de petit garçon même. Un enfant vivait ici, mais ou était il ? Brass avait bien dit qu'il y avait seulement deux victimes et il n'avait, à aucun moment, évoqué la présence d'un enfant…

...

Pendant ce temps, au rez de chaussé, Catherine continuait d'examiner le corps du mari alors que Grissom se trouvait dans les escaliers, près du cadavre de la femme. Il prenait des photos de cette dernière qui semblait, tout comme son mari, avoir été tuée par deux balles en pleine poitrine. Le superviseur grimpait lentement les marches, photographiant sous tous les angles la position de la seconde victime. A première vue, le corps n'avait pas été déplacé et la jeune femme avait bien été tué alors qu'elle tentait de rejoindre l'étage. Mais pourquoi avait elle risqué sa vie en gravissant ces marches ?

D'après leurs premières conclusions, il s'agissait vraisemblablement de cambrioleurs, au moins deux, qui avaient embarqué plusieurs objets de valeurs et le contenu du coffre. Apparemment, le cambriolage aurait mal tourné et les malfaiteurs auraient descendu les deux victimes dans la panique…

Complètement absorbé par ses réflexions, Grissom sursauta soudain en entendant une voix familière et quelque peu paniquée.

« S : Venez ! vite !! fit Sara du première étage, demandant du renfort rapidement. »

Le cœur de Grissom s'accéléra soudain. Et si la maison n'avait pas été totalement sécurisée ? Et si Sara était en danger ? Ne dit on pas que les coupables reviennent souvent sur les lieux de leur crime…

...

_A SUIVRE…_

...

Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre. Vous a t'il plut ? Souhaitez vous connaître la suite ? Une petite review pourrait peut être m'éclairer à ce sujet…

Chapitre 12 prévu samedi soir ou dimanche matin. ;-)

Veggie


	12. Une première enquête difficile

Salut à tous ! Encore et toujours…Merci pour vos reviews !! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de la semaine et déjà le douzième. Je ne sais pas trop de combien de chapitres cette fanfic sera composée mais, étant donné l'histoire que j'ai en tête, il y en aura minimum 12 de plus. Pour la suite, plusieurs rebondissements sont à prévoir et quand au GSR, un peu de patience…j'aime bien prendre mon temps et ne pas précipiter les choses.

Cette petite parenthèse étant faite, entrons dans le vif du sujet : chapitre 12…Comment Sara vit elle sa première affaire ? Comment sont les relations entre elle et Grissom ? La réponse juste en dessous… ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Une première enquête difficile**

* * *

Terrorisé à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à la jeune femme, Grissom grimpa les dernières marches deux à deux. Arrivé en haut, il l'appela pour savoir exactement où elle se trouvait.

« G : Sara ?! cria Grissom, d'une voix angoissée.

S : Par ici ! répondit elle. »

Grissom perçut que la voix de la jeune femme venait de la dernière pièce, au fond du couloir. Il se précipita alors vers celle ci et découvrit avec soulagement sa chère subordonnée à genoux mais indemne.

« G : Tout va bien ? voulut il savoir sans cacher la grande inquiétude qui l'avait habité durant quelques secondes.

S : ça va…mais j'ai découvert un indice auquel on ne s'attendait pas, répondit elle, troublée. »

Grissom avança vers elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il regarda devant lui, et découvrit à son tour, dans le placard, un petit garçon, recroquevillé sur lui même. Visiblement, le gamin était complètement apeuré. Tout comme Sara, Grissom fut touché par la détresse qui émanait de l'enfant.

« S : Il ne veut pas parler, expliqua Sara, encore un peu perturbée par cette troublante découverte.

G : Ou il ne peut pas…Sans doute le choc post-traumatique. J'appelle les secours, reste avec lui, fit il en se relevant et en effleurant l'épaule de Sara avec sa main en guise de réconfort. »

En effet, Sara se disait que pour sa première affaire depuis son retour à Las Vegas, elle était servie en sensations fortes ! Elle resta assise près du petit garçon, tentant de lui arracher quelques mots. Mais rien à faire, il restait muet et repoussait même les gestes d'apaisement de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques instants, Grissom revint près d'eux. Il prit Sara à part pour lui expliquer la situation.

« G : J'ai parlé avec Brass. Le petit s'appelle Dylan, il a 7 ans. D'habitude, il est chez ses grands parents le lundi soir, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne l'ont pas cherché lorsqu'ils ont sécurisé la maison. Les secours arrivent. Je pense que tu devrais l'accompagner à l'hôpital, tu pourras peut être en savoir plus, conseilla le superviseur en chuchotant pour ne pas que l'enfant entende cette conversation.

S : D'accord, répondit elle sans hésiter, même si elle savait d'avance qu'elle aurait, une fois de plus, beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement dans cette affaire.

G : ça va aller ? demanda Grissom, un peu inquiet par l'air absent de la jeune femme, posant de nouveau une main sur son épaule.

S : ça va. Tu peux retourner en bas, je m'occupe de lui et je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau, répondit elle d'une voix plus assurée.

G : Ok, fit il, un peu rassuré mais quand même un peu réticent à l'idée de la laisser seule. »

Grissom quitta la chambre en se disant que quoiqu'il fasse, il ne cesserait jamais de s'inquiéter pour Sara. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger, c'était plus fort que lui et ce malgré tous les différents qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques heures plus tard, Grissom, Warrick et Catherine faisaient le point sur ce double homicide dans la salle des indices.

Les cambrioleurs s'étaient introduits en pleine nuit dans la maison, réveillant et ligotant le couple. Ils avaient commencé par fouiller la chambre. Puis, ils étaient descendu, entraînant le mari et sa femme avec eux. Un des malfrats surveillait les deux otages pendant que l'autre dépouillait le coffre dans le salon. Seulement, tout ne c'était pas passé comme prévu. Un bruit venant de l'étage avait dérangé les malfaiteurs. L'un deux était donc retourné en haut pour inspecter chaque pièce. A ce moment, la mère craignant pour la vie de son fils s'était précipité vers les escaliers. Le cambrioleur aurait paniqué et l'aurait abattu. Puis, le mari se serait battu avec lui avant d'être descendu à son tour. Alerté par les coups de feu, le second cambrioleur aurait quitté l'étage sans découvrir la présence du petit garçon. Puis, les deux malfrats se seraient enfuis avec leur butin.

« G : Si je comprends bien, on a rien sur les cambrioleurs : pas d'empreintes, pas d'ADN, pas d'arme du crime…énuméra Grissom, sans cacher une certaine déception.

C : Pas tout à fait, l'un des cambrioleurs a laissé son ADN sous les ongles du mari avec qui il s'est battu, précisa Catherine.

G : Laissez moi deviner. Notre coupable n'est pas fiché ? supposa Grissom, cassant tout de suite le léger enthousiasme dont elle faisait preuve.

C : Malheureusement non, dut elle répondre, un peu embêtée.

W : Les douilles retrouvées sur place sont du 9mm, aucune distinction particulière. Elle ne sont reliées à aucune autre affaire, exposa à son tour Warrick.

G : Je vois…lâcha Grissom, d'un air qui voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. »

Grissom émit un léger soupir alors que Catherine et Warrick étudiaient certains clichés qu'ils avaient pris. Il détestait avoir aussi peu de preuves à traiter. Il savait que plus le temps passait et plus ils auraient du mal à coincer ces deux malfaiteurs.

Relevant la tête, il aperçut soudain une silhouette familière se profiler à travers les vitres de la salle. Sara revenait enfin de l'hôpital. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer la jeune femme pour détecter le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais, il constata à sa démarche et à son visage qu'elle semblait bien aller, ce qui le rassura. Il ne voulait tout de même pas la faire fuir dès sa première nuit de travail. Grissom fut soudain sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Greg.

« GS : Salut la compagnie ! fit il joyeusement, un dossier à la main.

G : Du nouveau Greg ? demanda tout de suite le superviseur.

GS : Les malfaiteurs sont bien entrés par la cuisine. Ils sont passés par la fenêtre, répondit Greg en ouvrant son dossier.

W : On a relevé des traces de pas sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, ajouta Warrick, sous entendant que cette révélation n'était pas une nouveauté.

GS : Pointures 45 et 47, précisa le jeune homme en déposant sur la table les clichés représentant les fameuses empruntes.

C : Assurément deux hommes ! conclut Catherine en souriant.

GS : J'ai également trouvé des fibres noires, de la laine, accrochées en haut de la fenêtre de la cuisine, ajouta Greg en déposant une nouvelle photo sur la table de travail.

G : Les ravisseurs portaient donc une cagoule. Rien d'autre ? insista Grissom, ne trouvant rien d'exploitable pour le moment.

GS : Si, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin…Ils sont partis en trombe laissant des marques de pneus sur le sol. Et ils ont percuté la poubelle des voisins, laissant de jolies traces de peinture, révéla Greg avec un grand sourire en montrant les derniers clichés avec fierté.

C : Bien joué Greg ! le félicita Catherine, en se disant que maintenant ils allaient peut être pouvoir trouver les agresseurs après avoir identifié leur véhicule.

G : Bon travail. Tenez moi au courant, dès que vous aurez les résultats de ces analyses, fit Grissom en quittant la pièce. »

Warrick et Catherine lancèrent un sourire de félicitation à Greg, une fois le superviseur sortit.

« C : Allez viens, je t'offre un café, tu l'as bien mérité, proposa Catherine au jeune homme.

GS : Merci, c'est pas de refus ! Et toi, Warrick, tu m'offres un beignet ? plaisanta t'il, pour charrier son collègue. »

Warrick ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant que le jeune expert ne perdait pas le nord…

………

Revenant tout juste de l'hôpital, Sara passa non loin de la salle des indices où le reste de l'équipe faisait un petit débriefing. Elle se dirigeait vers le labo de Hodges en pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures. Elle était revenue travailler au labo, elle s'était disputé avec Grissom, puis elle avait débuté sa première affaire qui se révéla être assez délicate. Instantanément, elle repensa alors à ce placard et au drôle de pressentiment qu'elle avait ressentit au moment de l'ouvrir. Sara ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir le corps en revivant mentalement cette scène…

Le petit Dylan semblait tellement effrayé et sans défense qu'une foule de souvenirs désagréables remontant à son enfance lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Son douloureux passé avait la fâcheuse habitude de refaire surface à chaque enquête impliquant des femmes battues ou des enfants ayant subit un quelconque traumatisme. Cependant, pour la première fois, les démons d'autrefois n'avaient pas totalement encombré ses pensées ni obscurcit son jugement dans cette affaire. Elle constata avec surprise et soulagement qu'elle avait sans doute réussit à surmonter ce passé si encombrant et que tout cela ne resterait plus qu'un lointain souvenir maintenant. Au cours de ces derniers mois, elle était enfin parvenu à accepter ces profondes blessures et elle avait eut la preuve, aujourd'hui, qu'elle avait réussit à tourner la page.

Bien sûr, ce nouvel apaisement personnel ne l'empêchait pas autant de s'être inquiétée pour ce petit garçon, tout autant que Grissom s'était inquiété pour elle. Sara esquissa un sourire en revoyant le superviseur se précipiter après avoir entendu son appel. Elle avait d'ailleurs clairement reconnu l'inquiétude dans son regard lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint dans la chambre du gamin. Elle était encore loin de savoir si elle resterait définitivement à Las Vegas mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'était que cette décision aurait une grande importance pour Grissom, et ce, malgré toute la distance qu'il s'attachait à maintenir entre eux depuis son retour.

Arrivée devant le labo de Hodges, Sara chassa toutes ses pensées qui avaient ostensiblement dérivé vers des sujets qui n'avaient vraiment rien avoir avec son enquête. Elle entra donc dans la petite pièce et trouva le technicien penché sur son microscope.

« S : Salut Hodges ! lança t'elle avec un petit sourire.

H : Sara ! Salut, répondit il en levant la tête, pas vraiment surpris de la trouver à ses côtés.

S : J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit elle avec un air malicieux.

H : A peine revenue et tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ! plaisanta Hodges avec fierté. Enfin, ça je le savais, tout comme le fait que tu reviendrais. Oui, Ecklie m'en avait parlé lors d'un dîner entre amis…commença t'il, partant dans un de ces habituels délires de supériorité. »

Sara ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sacré Hodges ! Il était vraiment égal à lui même, toujours cette envie de prouver qu'il était quelqu'un d'important. Malgré son côté vantard et son éternel besoin d'attirer les projecteurs sur lui, elle se dit qu'elle était ravie de retravailler avec lui car c'était quelqu'un de très compétent et elle l'appréciait vraiment. Elle trouvait seulement qu'il avait tendance à trop parler parfois…

« S : Hodges ! fit elle, en l'interpellant pour stopper son monologue. »

Le technicien s'arrêta tout net. Ce rappel à l'ordre lui fit réaliser que la personne présente devant lui était bien la Sara qu'il avait côtoyé auparavant. Elle était vraiment de retour !

« H : Ok…Montre moi ça…abdiqua t'il, avec un petit sourire en coin, en désignant le petit sachet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

S : Le petit Dylan Cooper l'a ramassé dans le couloir de l'étage pendant que ses parents étaient retenus par les cambrioleurs, dans le salon. C'est sûrement tombé de la poche d'un des malfaiteurs, expliqua t'elle, avec plus de sérieux.

H : On dirait un morceau de métal…supposa Hodges en tenant le précieux indices entre ses mains gantées.

S : Je compte sur toi pour me dire ce que c'est ! l'encouragea t'elle ne lui envoyant un rapide clin d'œil, avant de quitter la pièce.

H : Je sens que c'est encore moi qui vais résoudre cette affaire ! répondit il en haussant la voix pour qu'elle l'entende, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir cette attitude. »

Sara sortit du labo de Hodges avec un large sourire aux lèvres, amusé par le comportement inchangé du technicien. Mais elle n'avait pas fait deux mètres, qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Grissom qui venait d'un couloir adjacent. Le superviseur fut surpris de la voir sourire à ce point (non pas que cela lui déplaise, au contraire), et Sara fut, elle, étonnée de tomber sur lui. Le regard expressif de ce dernier l'incita à redevenir plus sérieuse. Ils restèrent à se regarder, sans rien dire, durant une poignée de seconde, légèrement déstabilisés par leur tout récent mais néanmoins, familier, statut de patron et de subordonnée.

« G : Du nouveau ? demanda Grissom, engageant pour une fois la conversation.

S : Oui…Je reviens de l'hôpital. Dylan Cooper a finit par parler, répondit elle, tentant de rester aussi impassible qu'il était capable de le faire.

G : Tant mieux…Qu'a t'il vu ? continua t'il, un peu étonné mais content que ce gosse ne se soit pas irrémédiablement muré dans un profond silence.

S : Pas grand chose en fait…Il s'est réveillé en entendant les cris de ses parents. Il a entrouvert sa porte et a vu deux hommes en noir conduire ses parents en bas, expliqua Sara, se replongeant rapidement dans cette palpitante affaire.

G : Il n'a rien noté de particulier qui puisse permettre de les identifier ? insista Grissom, d'un ton neutre.

S : Non, ils étaient cagoulés. Par contre, un des ravisseurs a perdu un objet dans le couloir de l'étage…et le petit l'a ramassé avant de repartir se cacher dans sa chambre, révéla t'elle, en notant avec une pointe de surprise, à quel point cela semblait facile de retravailler avec lui.

G : Qu'elle sorte d'objet ? questionna le superviseur, toujours aussi concentré.

S : Un morceau de métal. Je viens de le donner à Hodges, répondit elle, tout aussi sérieuse.

G : Bien…Et le petit, comment va t'il ? demanda t'il, d'un ton plus intéressé et nettement moins strict qui donna l'impression à Sara qu'il ne cherchait pas seulement à savoir si l'enfant allait bien mais il semblait aussi vouloir s'assurer que tout était ok pour elle.

S : Il a été sérieusement choqué. Il a entendu les coups de feu qui ont tué ses parents. Il doit passer les prochaines 24 heures à l'hôpital et ensuite ses grands parents devraient venir le chercher. Je compte retourner le voir demain…déclara Sara, ignorant volontairement la question cachée de Grissom.

G : Sara…fit il d'un ton légèrement suppliant, démontrant ainsi qu'il n'approuvait pas forcément l'implication qu'elle semblait avoir une fois de plus.

S : Je ne laisse pas mes émotions passer au premier plan, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète…Mais c'est moi qui ait trouvé ce gosse et je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien, rétorqua t'elle d'un ton très appuyé, montrant qu'elle était vraiment sûre d'elle. »

Grissom ne put retenir un léger sourire en retrouvant la Sara qu'il connaissait si bien : totalement impliquée dans son travail, ne doutant absolument pas de ce qu'elle devait faire, et prête à se battre pour prouver à quiconque s'interposerait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Ce côté buté et engagé de la jeune femme l'avait toujours séduit, il ne dérogea pas non plus, cette fois ci, à la règle.

« G : Ok…répondit il d'un air légèrement amusé, lui signifiant avec un regard caractéristique que cette situation entre eux n'avait vraiment rien d'inédit. »

Sara fut captivée par le regard du superviseur. Elle eut soudain légèrement chaud. Comment arrivait il à faire ça ? Comment pouvait il lui procurer autant de sensations rien qu'en la regardant. Troublée par cet échange et la séduction qui émanait de Grissom, qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs bien trop près tout à coup, la jeune femme eut, de ce fait, l'envie incontrôlée de s'enfuir.

« S : J'ai besoin d'un café, fit elle d'un air soudainement gêné qui n'échappa pas à Grissom, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre. »

Sara planta Grissom au milieu du couloir et prit la direction de la salle de repos. Le superviseur la regarda s'éloigner en haussant un sourcil, pas certain de comprendre pourquoi elle avait semblé tout à coup aussi mal à l'aise. Lui, en tous cas, s'était totalement laissé prendre au charme de la jeune femme.

En tous cas, à la voir se défendre ainsi, Grissom avait eu l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière. Cela lui faisait bizarre de retravailler avec Sara après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement. Mais il fut également surpris de constater que les automatismes professionnels entre eux étaient rapidement et naturellement revenus. Grissom ne pouvait le nier, il avait toujours aimé travaillé Sara. Il comprenait avec une parfaite clarté qui elle était et admirait sa façon de voir les choses, les indices autour d'elle. Elle était très douée et c'était aussi l'une des nombreuses facettes qui lui plaisait en elle…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Encore quelques heures plus tard, alors que le jour s'était levé depuis un moment, Catherine et Sara avaient rejoint les vestiaires et s'apprêtaient à quitter le labo. Grâce à l'identification de la voiture par Greg et au morceau de métal (qui s'était avéré être un morceau de porte clé) récolté par Sara, les cambrioleurs avaient pu être identifiés et arrêtés. L'enquête était désormais bouclée.

« C : Alors, comment as tu trouvé ta première nuit de boulot ? demanda la pétillante blonde en ouvrant son casier.

S : Ereintante ! dut reconnaître la jeune femme en enfilant sa veste en cuir noir, attrapée dans son casier, le même qu'elle avait vidé quelques jours plus tôt.

C : Tu m'étonnes ! C'était une affaire plutôt difficile mais on a au moins réussit à envoyer les coupables en prison, rétorqua Catherine d'un air satisfait.

S : C'est à la justice de faire son travail maintenant, ajouta Sara, confiante quand au sort que les jurés réserveraient à ces assassins. »

Sa collègue acquiesça, approuvant tout à fait les propos de Sara. Puis, elle reprit la parole, poursuivant sur un sujet radicalement différent.

« C : En tous cas, on est vraiment content de t'avoir de nouveau avec nous…tous contents ! dit elle avec sincérité, appuyant volontairement ses derniers mots pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme, que malgré les apparences, Grissom était lui aussi plus que ravi de la retrouver dans son équipe. »

Le sous entendu fut parfaitement capté par Sara qui repensa aux dernières heures. Elle ne s'était plus retrouvée seule avec Grissom depuis leur rencontre dans le couloir, près du labo de Hodges. Cependant, elle avait pu constater lors des derniers regroupements de l'équipe, que Grissom la considérait comme un membre à part entière de son équipe, lui parlant sans aucune animosité mais simplement de collègue à collègue.

« S : Merci Catherine…ça m'a manqué de ne plus travailler avec vous tous, répondit elle avec grand sourire plein de sincérité.

C : C'est moi qui te remercie…Heureusement que tu es revenue, Greg était vraiment intenable ces derniers mois ! plaisanta Catherine, en faisant rire la jeune femme. »

Les deux femmes sortirent des vestiaires en rigolant, ravies de s'être retrouvées. Au même moment, à l'autre bout du couloir, Grissom qui venait de quitter son bureau aperçut au loin ses deux collègues. Il constata la bonne humeur qui semblait les habiter et ne put réprimer un sourire à son tour. Il eut soudain envie de se rapprocher d'elles, d'oublier toutes ses rancœurs envers Sara et de les inviter, toutes les deux, pour le petit déjeuner. Après une dure nuit de travail comme celle ci, ils appréciaient souvent de tous se retrouver pour décompresser. Il se dit également que l'équipe avait bien besoin de tels rapports en ce moment et il était prêt à y mettre du sien pour ça. Il souhaitait vraiment entretenir de bonnes relations professionnelles avec Sara, ce qui était déjà un bon début, se dit il.

Décidé à partir à leur rencontre, Grissom n'avait pas encore fait un pas lorsqu'il vit les deux femmes stopper au milieu du couloir. Quelqu'un derrière elles avait interpellé Sara et l'avait amené à se retourner. Il réalisa avec stupeur que c'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt séduisant, dont le visage ne lui semblait pas tout à fait inconnu. Sara et ce bellâtre échangèrent un sourire et quelques mots, et il eut la désagréable surprise de le voir prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle semblait d'ailleurs ravie de le voir et partagea volontiers cette étreinte. Grissom sentit malgré lui une onde de jalousie lui parcourir le corps des pieds à la tête et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Mais qui était cet homme ? Et pourquoi enlaçait il Sara ainsi ?

...

_A SUIVRE…_

...

Voilà…comment avez vous trouvé ce petit chapitre ? Une petite review peut être…

En ce qui concerne la suite, malgré le fait que j'ai clairement l'histoire en tête, elle n'est pas encore écrite. Je vous promets tout de même de poster un chapitre la semaine prochaine (plutôt en fin de semaine). Je vais vraiment faire tout ce que je peux pour ne pas laisser les prochains chapitres trop s'espacer. Malheureusement, cela ne dépend pas uniquement de moi…

En tous cas, continuez à me soutenir comme vous le faites, et croyez moi, je ferais tout pour ne pas vous décevoir… ;-)

Veggie


	13. Le deuxième homme

Hello ! Je vous l'avais promis, le voilà. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trop attendu, en tous cas, j'ai réussit à le poster cette semaine, comme prévu.

Je ne me lasserais jamais de le dire, je vous remercie pour toutes vos petites reviews !

Bon, j'arrête de causer pour en venir à ce qui vous intéresse vraiment, le chapitre 13…Alors, qui est cet homme ? A quel point est il proche de Sara ? Et surtout, est ce que le chiffre 13 porte malheur ? Voir ci dessous… ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le deuxième homme**

* * *

Sara fut plus que surprise en découvrant l'identité de l'homme qui lui avait tapoté l'épaule. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment à le retrouver en face d'elle et ne cacha pas son étonnement.

« S : Tom ? fit elle, très étonnée, après s'être retournée.

T : Salut Sara, dit il avec un petit sourire.

S : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t'elle, alors qu'elle accepta bien volontiers une brève et néanmoins appuyée étreinte émanant de la part du jeune homme.

T : J'emménage ! J'ai su que tu étais dans le coin, alors j'ai décidé de te rendre une petite visite, expliqua t'il, le plus simplement du monde, alors que la jeune femme se détacha de lui.

S : Tu t'installes à Las Vegas…Pas croyable ! rétorqua t'elle, n'y croyant toujours pas, sans masquer pour autant sa joie évidente de le revoir. »

Catherine qui assista à cette scène de retrouvailles assez inattendue, observait l'attitude des deux jeunes gens en se posant bien des questions. Sara finit par le remarquer et se lança dans les présentations.

« S : Pardon…Tom, je te présente Catherine Willows. On travaille ensemble au labo, expliqua t'elle à son ami.

T : Enchanté, fit il avec un large sourire, en tendant une main vers elle.

S : Catherine, voici Thomas Finn, un de mes amis de San Francisco, continua Sara.

C : Ravi de vous connaître, dit elle à son tour en prenant la main que cet homme vraiment charmant lui avait tendu. »

Catherine trouva tout de suite cet homme fort séduisant. Il fallait être difficile pour penser le contraire. Il était assez grand, brun, les yeux marrons, le teint mat et elle devinait aisément que sa chemise blanche devait certainement cacher un corps bien bâti. Vraiment, cet homme avait tout pour plaire mais à en juger par les regards en coin qu'il lançait à Sara, elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il semblait avoir un faible pour la jeune femme. Quelle veinarde cette Sara ! pensa t'elle. Puis elle rit intérieurement, en se moquant d'elle même car elle se disait tout de même que cet homme était de toute façon un peu trop jeune pour elle. Mais au fait, comment Sara avait elle dit qu'il s'appelait ?

« C : Thomas Finn ? C'est vous l'avocat accusé à tort d'avoir tué deux de ses clients ? C'est vous l'affaire Finn ? demanda soudain Catherine, faisant le rapprochement. »

Thomas Finn et Sara ne purent s'empêcher de rire en entendant toutes ces questions spontanées. A cet instant, Sara tourna la tête et aperçut Grissom qui les observait à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, elle se sentit gênée alors qu'elle n'avait pas de raisons de l'être. Elle s'arrêta alors de rire. Catherine le remarqua et suivit son regard. Elle vit elle aussi Grissom, la mine pas franchement réjouie. Découvert, le superviseur préféra s'éclipser de l'autre côté du labo.

« T : Je ne savais que j'étais célèbre jusqu'à Las Vegas ! rétorqua le jeune avocat, n'ayant absolument rien remarqué quand aux échanges de regards pour le moins suggestifs qui venaient de se produire non loin de lui. »

Cette répartie redirigea l'attention de Catherine vers Thomas. Sara, quand à elle, fixa encore quelques instants le bout du couloir en se disant que Grissom s'était forcément posé quelques questions en la voyant aussi proche d'un inconnu. Elle avait crut reconnaître de la déception dans son regard ou bien peut être était ce de la jalousie… Peu importe se dit elle, ils n'étaient plus ensemble après tout et, qui plus est, Thomas n'était qu'un ami.

C : Vous êtes bien modeste. Votre histoire a fait le tour du pays ! plaisanta Catherine, trouvant son interlocuteur fort sympathique.

T : Heureusement pour moi elle s'est plutôt bien terminée. Enfin, ça je le dois à Sara ! fit il en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'intéressée.

Entendant son prénom et sentant le bras de Tom l'entourer, Sara sortit alors soudain de ses pensées.

S : Tu exagères ! Je n'étais pas toute seule, dit elle, un peu gênée de cette marque d'attention et d'affection.

T : Tu acceptes toujours autant les compliments à ce que je vois ! la charria Thomas. Et si je vous invitais à prendre un café pour continuer cette conversation, proposa t'il à ces deux belles femmes, en relâchant Sara.

C : C'est vraiment gentil, mais ma fille m'attend, répondit Catherine, en déclinant poliment l'invitation. De toute façon, je pense que vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire, ajouta t'elle avec un petit sourire malicieux, lourd de sous entendus. »

Thomas confirma d'un regard que lui et Sara avaient effectivement du temps à rattraper ensemble. Catherine les abandonna après les avoir saluer en lançant un dernier regard inquisiteur à Sara. Cette dernière reçu le message cinq sur cinq, elle avait bien comprit que sa chère collègue ne tarderait pas à lui demander plus de détails sur cette surprenante rencontre…

……………………………………….

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Grissom s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. Après avoir vu Sara en compagnie de ce jeune inconnu et de Catherine, il était retourné se réfugier un bref instant dans son bureau avant de se décider à quitter le labo. Il passa la porte du bâtiment de la police scientifique sans pouvoir empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder sur Sara et ce grand brun. Etait ce son petit ami ? En tous cas, ils semblaient proches. Il fut vraiment étonné de réaliser à quel point cette histoire le touchait et surtout lui déplaisait…Mais, après tout, que savait il de la vie de Sara depuis ces derniers mois. Elle avait peut être quelqu'un dans sa vie. Cette hypothèse lui déchira le cœur et il s'énerva contre lui même d'en être autant affecté. Qu'est ce qu'il espérait ? Sara revenait travailler ici temporairement et c'est tout. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs spécifier le premier jour de son retour, ce n'était pas lui qui était à l'origine de son retour, c'était Nick.

Alors qu'il arriva, près de sa voiture, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Catherine qui était en train de déverrouiller les portières de la sienne, garée à quelques mètres de lui.

« C : Vous rentrez déjà chez vous ? lança t'elle en souriant pour le taquiner car il était plutôt rare de le voir quitter le labo en même temps qu'elle. »

Le superviseur, accaparé par ses pensées, ne prêta pas attention à sa collègue et n'entendit même pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« C : Youhou ! Gil ! Une terrienne s'adresse à vous, descendez de votre lune ! fit elle, en haussant la voix, avec ironie. »

Grissom sursauta et se retourna en direction de Catherine qui s'approchait de lui.

« G : Désolé Catherine, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa t'il, d'un air morose.

C : J'avais remarqué ! dit elle, d'un air taquin. Moi par contre, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, à l'autre bout du couloir…prenant la fuite, ajouta t'elle, en plantant son regard dans le sien.

G : Je ne prenais pas la fuite ! se défendit il, bien vite. De toute façon, laissez tomber, je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je suis fatigué, et tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi et dormir, lâcha t'il, avec une évidente mauvaise humeur, en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

C : Oh, allez…Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez pas envie de savoir qui était cet homme avec Sara, déclara t'elle, avec petit sourire malicieux. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans son véhicule, il stoppa tout net ce mouvement. Catherine avait réussit à éveiller sa curiosité. Evidemment, elle savait très bien qu'il mourait d'envie de connaître l'identité de cet homme.

« G : Je vous écoute, dit il, soudainement plus aussi fatigué, trop désireux d'en savoir plus. »

Catherine afficha un grand sourire en se disant que Grissom devait vraiment être jaloux pour vouloir entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« C : Il s'appelle Thomas Finn, c'est un avocat, il vient de San Francisco, révéla t'elle, sans en dire d'avantage. »

Grissom parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis il fit à son tour le rapprochement.

« G : Le Thomas Finn ? Celui qui a été accusé de meurtre l'an dernier ?! rétorqua t'il, comprenant subitement pourquoi son visage lui semblait familier. »

Cette affaire avait fait beaucoup de bruit et avait énormément intéressé les médias. Sara avait travaillé dessus, prouvant l'innocence du jeune avocat.

Catherine répondit positivement par un double hochement de tête, en souriant.

« G : Mais que fait il ici ? demanda avec empressement Grissom, se posant alors un milliard de questions sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sara.

C : Apparemment, il vient d'emménager à Las Vegas, expliqua Catherine, voyant instantanément le superviseur blêmir.

G : Avec Sara ? osa t'il demander avec une forte appréhension, en se disant que cela pourrait expliquer sa décision subite de rester et de revenir travailler ici.

C : Je ne pense pas…Sara semblait vraiment surprise de le voir et elle me l'a présenté comme un ami, répondit elle. »

Catherine nota avec amusement le soulagement sur le visage de Grissom. Visiblement, il était toujours aussi accro de la jolie brunette, pensa t'elle. Elle espérait sincèrement que ces deux là se trouveraient de nouveau car il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre (même si elle avait été légèrement surprise en découvrant leur relation, deux ans plus tôt, se dit elle).

« C : Malgré tout, si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de m'enfuir à l'avenir, conseilla t'elle, avec un petit sourire en coin, faisant allusion à la petite scène du couloir de tout à l'heure. »

A peine remis de ses émotions, Grissom haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir.

« C : C'est un homme charmant et très séduisant. Et je peux vous dire à la manière dont il regarde Sara que vous avez du soucis à vous faire ! précisa t'elle, avec un grand sourire pour que l'idée fasse son chemin dans la tête de Grissom. »

Catherine salua Grissom et le laissa seul, avec cette révélation plutôt déconcertante. Le superviseur replongea alors dans ses pensées. Finn s'intéressait donc à Sara, lui même n'était pas indifférent au charme de la jeune femme. Mais qu'en pensait Sara ? Et surtout, était il prêt, lui même, à admettre qu'il voulait retenter sa chance avec elle ?

…………………………………………………………….

Pendant ce temps, au snack près du labo, Sara et Tom discutaient avec bonne humeur, contents de se retrouver.

« S : Alors dis moi, qu'est ce qui t'as amené à venir t'installer à Las Vegas ? demanda t'elle en avalant une gorgée de café.

T : Oh, tu sais, après tout ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, j'avais vraiment envie de changer d'air, répondit il, le regard dans le vide. »

Sara l'observa quelques secondes. Il en avait vraiment bavé avec cette accusation de meurtre et elle l'avait soutenue du mieux qu'elle avait pu, comprenant tout de suite qu'il était innocent. Ils avaient même fini par devenir amis, bien que cela ne fut pas très difficile car c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. De plus, il était plutôt séduisant, ce qui ne gâchait rien…

« T : Et puis, un de mes amis de la fac m'a proposé une place d'associé dans son cabinet, ici, à Las Vegas, reprit il.

S : ça ressemble à un nouveau départ, déclara t'elle en souriant.

T : Ouais, on peut le dire, confirma t'il, en lui rendant son sourire. Et toi, Las Vegas ? demanda t'il, à son tour. »

Cette question mit la jeune femme légèrement mal à l'aise à en juger par sa façon relativement nerveuse de se redresser.

« S : Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'ai travaillé pendant plus de 7 ans dans cette ville, révéla t'elle, s'en voulant un peu d'avoir fait autant de mystère sur son passé alors qu'elle savait presque tout de lui. »

Le jeune homme ne parut pas vexé par cette découverte. Au contraire, il trouvait l'air légèrement coupable de Sara assez adorable.

« T : Pas vraiment une nouveauté donc ! plaisanta t'il.

S : Non, confirma t'elle, ravie de constater qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. En fait, il y a environ deux semaines, la future femme de l'un de mes anciens collègue, qui est aussi un très bon ami, est décédée, ajouta t'elle, pour finir de répondre à la question du jeune avocat.

T : Je vois…Donc tu es revenue pour assister à l'enterrement et tu n'es plus jamais repartie, interpréta t'il avec amusement.

S : Las Vegas provoque une sorte de dépendance chez les gens. Je pensais en être guérie…Enfin, je ne suis pas encore certaine de rester définitivement, expliqua t'elle sans en dire plus.

T : Moi j'espère sincèrement que tu resteras, dit il avec sincérité et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, en posant sa main sur celle de Sara. »

Sara sourit à cette touchante révélation en pensant que c'était plutôt agréable de parler avec un homme qui, contrairement à d'autres, disait clairement de qu'il ressentait…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Bien plus tard dans la journée, après s'être reposée un peu, Sara passa voir Nick chez lui, histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles.

« N : Salut ma belle ! fit il avec un grand sourire en lui ouvrant la porte.

S : Salut toi, répondit elle, en déposant un rapide bisou sur sa joue avant d'entrer, ravie de voir qu'il semblait bien aller. »

Nick referma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon en sautant à cloche pied, sous le regard amusé de Sara qui le suivait.

« S : Je vois que tu ne te sers plus de tes béquilles ! se moqua t'elle. Comment va ta cheville ? demanda t'elle en s'asseyant.

N : ça va. J'espère pouvoir bientôt poser le pied par terre, répondit le jeune homme. Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander comment ça va. Alors, cette première nuit de travail ? voulut il savoir, en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil face à Sara.

S : Très longue ! On a eu un double homicide, un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. On a retrouvé un gosse complètement traumatisé, planqué dans le placard de sa chambre. D'ailleurs, je dois passer le voir à l'hôpital avant d'aller au labo, expliqua t'elle, en regardant rapidement sa montre.

N : Ouaw, plutôt chargé pour un retour ! rétorqua Nick, conscient du boulot que cette affaire avait du demander. Et les autres, comment ils ont pris ta décision de revenir au labo ? Et Grissom ? questionna t'il avec empressement.

S : Oh, Catherine, Warrick et Greg étaient vraiment contents. Quand à Grissom, tu le connais, c'est toujours difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment, répondit elle, restant volontairement vague sur ce sujet sensible.

N : Moi je suis sûr qu'au fond, il est ravi de te retrouver dans son équipe, déclara Nick d'un ton formel et réconfortant. Mais apparemment, il aurait de la concurrence à ce qu'on raconte, ajouta t'il, avec un petit sourire taquin.

S : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua la jeune femme en faisant l'ignorante.

N : J'ai vu Catherine tout à l'heure…Elle m'a parlé de Thomas Finn, rapporta le jeune homme, toujours avec ce regard espiègle.

S : Il n'y a aucune concurrence parce que Thomas est juste un ami et Grissom est seulement mon patron, affirma t'elle avec tellement de conviction que Nick ne la crut pas une seconde.

N : Bien sûr…fit Nick, avec un grand sourire, montrant clairement à la jeune femme qu'elle se voilait complètement la face. »

Sara ne souhaita pas prolonger plus longtemps cette conversation, alors elle changea rapidement de sujet sans réussir à berner Nick un seul instant. Elle considérait vraiment Thomas Finn comme un ami, même si c'était un homme intelligent, prévenant, charmant, et séduisant…Bref, il avait tout pour lui, mais elle ne l'avait jamais envisager autrement que comme un ami. Elle aurait peut être du, se dit elle. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à faire souffrir les femmes malgré son physique très avantageux. Quand à Grissom…ah, Grissom…Que pouvait elle dire d'autre, la simple évocation de ce nom suffisait à lui faire ressentir une foule de sensations…Mais ce n'était que son patron ! se répéta t'elle intérieurement, comme si cette vérité éloignait toute autre pensée à son sujet…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une heure plus tard, après être sortit de chez Nick, Sara passa rapidement à l'hôpital avant d'aller travailler. Elle voulait vraiment s'assurer que le petit Dylan Cooper reprenait pieds, du moins autant que ce fut possible dans ce genre de situation.

Arrivé devant l'accueil, elle s'arrêta au comptoir pour demander à l'infirmière postée derrière où se trouvait la chambre du petit garçon. En effet, ce dernier avait changé de chambre depuis hier.

« S : Excusez moi, je suis Sara Sidle, je travaille pour la police scientifique de Las Vegas. Je viens voir le petit Dylan Cooper, pouvez vous m'indiquez le numéro de sa chambre, s'il vous plait ? demanda Sara avec politesse.

I : Un instant…fit l'infirmière, en consultant son registre. »

A ce moment, Sara ne remarqua pas que la femme qui était assise juste derrière elle s'était levé en entendant cette conversation. Elle se rapprocha discrètement de l'experte.

« I : Chambre 207, renseigna l'infirmière.

S : Merci, répondit Sara en se retournant. »

Mais elle faillit percuter la mystérieuse femme qui se tenait maintenant tout près d'elle.

« S : Excusez moi, fit Sara, prête à passer son chemin.

SC : Vous connaissez Dylan ? demanda alors l'inconnue, stoppant Sara devant elle. »

Sara détailla rapidement la femme qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle avait les cheveux roux, la quarantaine, les traits tirés. On pouvait aisément deviner que la vie ne semblait guère l'avoir épargné , mais elle restait, cependant une très belle femme.

S : Effectivement. J'ai travaillé sur le meurtre de ses parents, la nuit dernière, répondit Sara avec un léger sourire.

SC : J'ai vu à la télé que les coupables avaient été arrêtés. Merci de les avoir retrouvé, dit elle, avec une sincère et profonde gratitude.

S : Je vous en prie, nous n'avons fait que notre travail. Mais je ne crois pas vous connaître…supposa Sara, en fronçant les sourcils.

SC : Pardonnez moi…Je m'appelle Susan Connors, je suis la mère de Dylan, révéla t'elle.

S : Sa mère ? Mais je croyais qu'elle avait été tuée hier soir, rétorqua Sara sans masquer sa surprise et son incompréhension.

SC : C'est exact, Nancy Cooper était une mère pour Dylan. Mais moi je suis sa mère biologique, précisa Susan, avec conviction. »

Sara fut étonnée d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Décidément, sa première affaire se révéla être encore bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne le pensait…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Encore une heure plus tard, Grissom venait d'arriver au labo. Il avait les traits tirés et les yeux cernés. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil, repensant sans cesse à la scène entre Sara et ce Thomas Finn, ainsi qu'aux propos relativement éloquents de Catherine à ce sujet. Il se dit que cette nuit s'annonçait particulièrement longue et pénible, car il sentait déjà le mal de crâne se profiler aux abords de ses tempes. Mais le plus difficile à supporter serait sûrement de côtoyer Sara sans laisser toutes ses interrogations et sa colère refaire surface et prendre le dessus.

En arrivant dans la salle de repos, il remarqua immédiatement que la jeune femme était déjà là, discutant avec Greg et Warrick. Il prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans la grande pièce.

« G : Bonsoir, dit il, sans entrain, sans aucun regard en direction de ses collègues, se rendant directement vers la cafetière. »

Les trois autres lui renvoyèrent la salutation, remarquant tout de suite que le superviseur avait sa tête des mauvais jours et semblait d'humeur exécrable.

« W : Vous allez bien ? osa demander Warrick.

G : Je vais bien Warrick, répondit Grissom d'un ton catégorique, toujours sans se retourner vers eux. »

Les trois experts se regardèrent d'un air stupéfait, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le mettre de si mauvaise humeur.

« GS : Vous devriez écoutez la surprenante découverte que Sara a faite cet après midi, risqua Greg, misant sur la curiosité de son patron, surtout quand Sara était impliquée. »

Grissom prit sa tasse entre ses mains, et se retourna en direction de ses trois subordonnés. Son regard se posa instantanément sur Sara.

« G : Je t'écoute, quelle est cette découverte si surprenante selon Greg ? demanda t'il à Sara, avec un ton largement sarcastique. »

Le regard insistant et l'attitude arrogante du superviseur intimida légèrement la jeune femme mais commença également à l'agacer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un visiteur interrompit cette conversation.

« T : Bonsoir ! lança Thomas Finn, à l'entrée de la salle de repos alors que quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui. Sara, j'ai eu ton message, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu…ajouta t'il en souriant à la jeune femme. »

A cet instant, une certaine gêne s'instaura dans la pièce. Greg et Warrick sentirent le malaise sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient nullement impliqués, tandis que la tension entre Sara et Grissom était nettement perceptible. Sara semblait plutôt embarrassé alors que Grissom affichait un visage pour le moins contrarié, pour ne pas dire furieux…

...

_A SUIVRE…_

...

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre…Allez, une petite review et je saurai ce que vous en avez pensé… ;-)

Je vous donne rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cette histoire…

Veggie


	14. Le point commun

Salut à tous ! Merci beaucoup de continuer à vous intéressez à cette histoire. Sachez que tous vos messages d'encouragement sont une réelle source de motivation pour moi (alors n'hésitez pas à me motiver en envoyant quelques petites reviews! ;-) )

Car je dois bien admettre que cela devient de plus en plus difficile de poster aussi régulièrement, mais pour le moment j'arrive à tenir le planning que je me suis fixé (un chapitre par semaine). De plus, je suis plutôt têtue, je peux donc vous certifier que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, faites moi confiance !

Passons…et venons en au chapitre 14 (bien plus intéressant que tout mon bla-bla !)…Qu'est ce qui amène ce cher Thomas Finn au labo ? Et surtout, comment Grissom et Sara vont ils gérer cette intrusion, d'un point de vue plus personnel ??

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le point commun**

* * *

Un silence pesant avait envahi la pièce. Warrick et Greg observaient la scène avec intérêt et un léger amusement se lisait sur leur visage. Nick leur avait brièvement parlé de ce Thomas Finn lorsqu'ils étaient rapidement passés lui rendre visite, juste avant de venir travailler. Ils savaient que Sara avait un autre prétendant que Grissom, bien que, pour l'instant, elle refusait d'admettre la potentielle présence de l'un ou de l'autre dans sa vie amoureuse. Grissom lui même, ne semblait d'ailleurs pas prêt à réaliser qu'il s'intéressait toujours à la jeune femme. Et pourtant…

Confortablement installé à côté de Warrick, sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient l'imposante table de la salle de repos, Greg se dit qu'il ne manquait plus que le pop corn pour que ce soit parfait ! En effet, Sara s'était levée et se trouvait maintenant entre Grissom et Finn. La jeune femme semblait déconcertée, Thomas ne comprenait visiblement pas l'évidente inhospitalité de Grissom, quand à ce dernier, il le fixait assez durement. Oui, vraiment, cette situation promettait une confrontation plutôt croustillante…

« T : J'ai l'impression que je tombe mal…Je peux revenir plus tard si…commença Tom, réalisant clairement que l'ambiance était tendue mais sans savoir pourquoi.

S : Non, non ! le coupa Sara, d'une voix stressée, réagissant soudain. Il faut que je te parles, ajouta t'elle en s'avançant vers lui. »

Sara ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Grissom avant de quitter la pièce et elle rencontra instantanément son regard. Ce qu'elle y vit la dérouta. En effet, le superviseur semblait vraiment mécontent de la voir s'éclipser avec Thomas et ne chercha même pas à le cacher. Mais peu importe ce qu'il pensait, pour le moment elle avait une affaire bien plus importante à régler ! Trop pressée de rompre ce malaise, elle s'enfuit sans même avoir fait officiellement les présentations.

De son côté, d'un air impuissant, Grissom observa Sara rejoindre Finn vers la sortie. Visiblement, elle souhaitait lui parler en privé, constata t'il, avec une pointe d'amertume. Il regarda la main du jeune avocat se poser aux creux des reins de Sara, et sentit une autre vague, puissante et incontrôlée l'envahir. Pas de doute, sa jalousie était bel et bien de retour. Mais comment pouvait elle s'exhiber avec ce bellâtre, ainsi, devant lui et devant tous ses collègue ?! Quelque peu désorienté face à cette situation assez nouvelle pour lui et très en colère contre lui même de réagir si violemment, Grissom ne put retenir un soupir. Il avait l'impression de s'être embarqué sur une voie qui ne semblait pas avoir d'issue…

Après quelques secondes nécessaires pour remettre ses idées en ordre, Grissom se retourna et tomba alors sur les regards plus qu'insistants et inquisiteurs de Greg et de Warrick.

« G : Quoi ! lâcha t'il, clairement irrité, leur faisant comprendre de ne surtout pas l'entraîner sur ce terrain qui serait, de toute façon, bien trop glissant pour eux. »

Les deux experts reçurent parfaitement le message. Ils levèrent simultanément les mains en l'air, faisant les innocents, comme s'ils répondaient « Rien ! », bien qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

Ce fut cet instant chargé d'électricité que choisit Catherine pour faire son entrée et inonder la pièce de son flegme légendaire !

« C : Salut les garçons ! lança t'elle joyeusement, sans remarquer tout de suite la tension sur le visage de Grissom.

W : Hey ! Salut Catherine ! répondit Warrick avec un sourire, soulagé de la voir.

C : Je viens de croiser Sara et son charmant avocat. On dirait qu'il se plait à Las Vegas ! plaisanta t'elle, avec un petit sourire malicieux. »

A ce moment précis, Catherine remarqua la petite grimace commune qu'affichaient Greg et Warrick. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Grissom et vit dans ses yeux un certain ressentiment. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle comprit donc que le sujet « Sara et Thomas Finn, le charmant avocat » était à éviter ce soir.

« C : Okay ! fit elle en haussant les sourcils, ironiquement ravie de venir bosser dans une telle ambiance ! »

Catherine supposa donc, à raison, que Finn était passé dans cette pièce juste avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi une telle tension y régnait…

« C : Je vous ai ramené les affectations transmises par le central, dit elle, en changeant volontairement de sujet. Pas de meurtre en vue pour ce soir, rétorqua t'elle en tendant les précieux papiers à Grissom. Enfin, pas pour le moment…ajouta t'elle, d'une voix sarcastique et très basse, complètement inaudible pour ses collègues, en faisant allusion au ressentiment évident de Grissom envers ce pauvre Thomas Finn.

G : Merci Catherine, répondit Grissom en mettant ses lunettes pour s'informer du « menu » de la soirée, alors que Catherine alla s'asseoir près de Warrick. »

…………

Au même moment, non loin de là, dans un coin de l'un des nombreux couloirs du labo, Sara avait entraîné Tom à part pour pouvoir lui parler en toute tranquillité, du moins sans le regard transperçant de Grissom qui la déstabilisait.

« T : Alors, je t'écoute, ça avait l'air important dans le message que tu m'as laissé, déclara Tom, visiblement amusé de devoir discuter dans un couloir.

S : En effet…Disons que j'ai un service à te demander, avoua la jeune femme avec un regard suppliant qui ensorcela son interlocuteur.

T : Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, répondit il en souriant. »

Sara sourit à son tour en entendant cette révélation qui sonnait comme une plaisanterie. Pourtant, les yeux du jeune homme laissaient entendre qu'il le pensait sincèrement.

« T : Bien…Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? poursuivit il, un poil plus sérieux. »

Cette question poussa Sara à regarder sa montre. Elle pesta intérieurement car elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas le temps et qu'elle ne pouvait pas régler cette histoire pour le moment.

«S : Pas maintenant. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je dois aller travailler…Et ce n'est pas trop le moment de me faire remarquer ! rétorqua t'elle, sans cacher son agacement pour la petite scène de tout à l'heure mais également combien elle était navrée qu'il se soit déplacé pour rien car elle pensait plutôt qu'il l'appellerait.

T : C'est ce que j'ai crut comprendre, effectivement ! confirma t'il, avec un petit sourire railleur, sous entendant que les tensions dans la salle de repos ne lui avaient pas échappé.

S : On peut se retrouver plus tard, à la fin de mon service, proposa t'elle, en usant légèrement de son charme pour qu'il accepte.

T : Je ne sais pas…J'ai pas mal de choses à faire demain, hésita t'il, volontairement, pour se faire prier d'avantage.

S : Allez…Et je t'offre le petit dej', insista Sara en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, pas dupe de son jeu mais consciente qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui pour résoudre ce problème.

T : Dans ce cas…capitula Tom, avec un grand sourire, sans faire plus de résistance.

S : Je t'appelle ! promit elle, avec un petit sourire victorieux alors qu'elle le laissait déjà pour aller rejoindre ses collègues, en espérant qu'ils ne l'attendaient pas. »

Thomas la regarda s'éloigner, envoûté par la jeune femme, réalisant qu'elle lui plaisait de plus en plus. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, pas plus que Sara d'ailleurs, c'est que quelqu'un avait observé leur petit tête à tête avec intérêt, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'agissait de la personne la plus discrète du labo ! En effet, Hodges avait espionné les deux jeunes gens à leur insu, enfin espionné était un bien grand mot, car après tout c'était eux qui étaient venus discuter tout près de son labo…

Sara se dépêcha de retourner dans la salle de repos avec le vœu, malheureusement non exaucé, de ne pas subir la moindre réflexion désobligeante. Effectivement, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, Grissom raccrochait son téléphone et était sur le point de distribuer les affectations pour la soirée.

« G : Bon…Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer, lâcha t'il, d'un ton acide évidemment destiné à Sara, ce qui mit tout le monde légèrement mal à l'aise. »

La jeune femme décocha un regard noir en direction de son patron, mais ce dernier ne le remarqua pas, bien trop occupé à l'ignorer.

« G : Bien. Catherine, Warrick, vous serez avec moi sur le braquage de la « First Bank ». Le braqueur n'est pas seulement parti avec l'argent, il a également enlevé un otage. Personne n'a été tué mais l'un des agents de sécurité a été blessé. Brass vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il se rendait à l'hôpital pour l'interroger, expliqua t'il, très concentré dans son récit.

C : Je vais le rejoindre tout de suite, décida Catherine, pensant que Grissom ne serait pas vraiment d'agréable compagnie ce soir, et qu'elle préférait commencer cette soirée en travaillant avec quelqu'un qui ne ferait pas la tête. »

Grissom approuva le choix de Catherine, trouvant lui aussi que la présence de l'un d'entre était nécessaire à l'hôpital. Cette dernière salua donc rapidement l'équipe avant de s'éclipser.

« G : Greg, Sara…une étudiante a disparu. Elle n'est pas allé en cours depuis une semaine, et personne n'a de ses nouvelles depuis trois jours, reprit le superviseur, la tête baissée sur l'ordre de mission, lisant avec attention son contenu. »

Grissom tendit l'affectation à Greg en prenant bien soin d'éviter de croiser le regard de Sara. Le jeune homme prit le bout de papier et sentit que sa charmante collègue commençait à bouillir à ses côtés. En effet, cette dernière trouva l'attitude volontairement distante et blessante du superviseur complètement démesurée. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et quand bien même, si cela avait été le cas, il était assez grand pour lui dire en face. Sara se dit qu'elle ne tolérerait pas cette hypocrisie bien longtemps. Mais, Grissom ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exposer sa colère car il fit signe à Warrick qu'ils y allaient. Ils quittèrent à leur tour la grande salle laissant Greg seul avec une Sara plutôt furieuse…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques instants plus tard, Grissom et Warrick se trouvaient à présent dans la banque qui avait été braquée. Alors que le jeune homme inspectait les bandes vidéos enregistrées lors du casse, à l'arrière du guichet, au poste de sécurité, Grissom prenait quelques photos des billets éparpillés sur le sol. Etant donné la répartition de ces billets, le braqueur avait sûrement du les perdre en prenant la fuite. Pendant ce temps, un lieutenant interrogeait les rares témoins présents lors de l'attaque, juste avant que la banque ne ferme.

Concentré sur sa tâche, Grissom n'en oubliait pas pour autant ce qui s'était passé une heure plus tôt, dans la salle de repos. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit de manière si forte mais il perdait facilement son sang froid dès qu'il s'agissait de Sara. Et à en juger par l'expression qu'elle affichait lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce, elle semblait maintenant en colère contre lui, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. A cet instant, la sonnerie de son portable vint troubler son travail et ses pensées.

« G : Grissom, fit il en décrochant sans prendre le temps de voir qui l'appelait. »

…

« G : Je vous écoute, Catherine, dit il, d'un ton sérieux. »

…

Les agents de police postés non loin du superviseur purent aisément distinguer un léger étonnement se dessiner sur son visage.

« G : D'accord. Faites analyser la balle au labo, on se retrouve là bas, conclut il en raccrochant. »

Grissom réfléchit quelques secondes à ce que Catherine venait de lui révéler. A cet instant, trois billets étalés sur le sol attirèrent particulièrement son attention, il prit donc quelques clichés. Au même moment, Warrick décida de le rejoindre.

« W : J'ai visionné les trois bandes et à aucun moment on ne voit le visage du braqueur. Il portait un masque, expliqua le jeune homme, avec une petite grimace, en se postant, debout, près de son patron accroupi.

G : Et pour l'otage ? demanda Grissom, fixant toujours le sol et les fameux billets avec insistance.

W : Il est effectivement partit en emmenant de force une femme avec lui. Je vais ramener les bandes au labo, Archie pourra sûrement sortir un gros plan de son visage. Nous pourrons ensuite diffuser son signalement pour la retrouver et coincer le braqueur, proposa Warrick.

G : Bien, approuva Grissom, la tête toujours baissée, comme s'il coupait court à cette conversation, le jeune expert n'ayant apparemment aucun autre élément qui pouvait faire avancer l'enquête.

W : Ce n'est pas tout, on a peut être une chance d'identifier le coupable. Sur la vidéo, j'ai vu un agent de sécurité…commença t'il, avec enthousiasme.

G : Tirer sur notre braqueur, compléta Grissom, en relevant enfin la tête vers Warrick, constatant du même coup l'incrédulité dans les yeux de ce dernier. Catherine vous a devancé, expliqua t'il avec un petit sourire en montrant son portable dans sa main droite, sous entendant que son dernier coup de fil provenait de la pétillante blonde.

W : Le braqueur a donc forcément laissé son ADN quelque part, déduisit le jeune homme, sans se laisser déconcerter.

G : En effet, et je pense savoir où…répondit Grissom en lui montrant un billet plein de sang, qu'il venait de prendre sur le sol. »

Cette fois, Warrick ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que de toute façon, et ce, quoiqu'ils fassent, Grissom avait toujours un, voir deux trains d'avance sur tout le monde…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre endroit de la ville, plus précisément au campus de l'université de Las Vegas, Greg et Sara enquêtaient sur la disparition supposée d'une étudiante. Ils étaient sur place depuis une bonne demi heure et inspectaient avec soin les moindres recoins de la chambre de la jeune femme. Si Greg ne cachait pas son enthousiasme à l'idée d'explorer l'antre de cette Cassie Harper qui semblait vraiment charmante (du moins d'après les photos sur son avis de recherche), Sara, quand à elle, avait l'air plutôt contrariée. Greg savait très bien ce qui parasitait ses pensées et l'empêchait d'être totalement concentrée sur son travail.

« GS : Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de faire cette tête…conseilla t'il, alors qu'il prenait quelques photos.

S : Quelle tête ?! rétorqua Sara, en se retournant vers lui, le regard plus noir que jamais.

GS : **Cette** tête ! répondit il en souriant, désignant ainsi l'expression qu'elle arborait pile à cet instant. Si tu continues à froncer les sourcils comme ça, je vais finir par croire que ça t'ennuie de devoir retravailler avec moi, plaisanta t'il, pour la dérider. »

Cette manœuvre fonctionna à merveille car la jeune femme ne tarda pas à esquisser un léger sourire face à l'humour de Greg qui lui avait tant manqué, en particulier au travail. Cela lui changea les idées et lui permit de penser à autre chose qu'à un certain superviseur et à l'attitude désagréable qu'il avait eu envers elle tout à l'heure.

« GS : Voilà, je préfère…avoua t'il, en constatant la mine plus détendue de sa collègue et néanmoins amie. »

Après avoir concédé un second sourire à Greg, Sara et le jeune homme reprirent l'inspection de la pièce. Ils n'avaient rien découvert d'intéressant pour le moment, à moins que…

« GS : Ah…On trouve toujours notre bonheur sous le lit des étudiants ! lâcha Greg, avec un sourire espiègle, exhibant avec fierté un préservatif usagé au bout de sa pince.

S : Notre étudiante recevait donc plusieurs jeunes hommes dans sa chambre, supposa Sara, en remarquant quelques bouts de papiers mentionnant des numéros de téléphone de garçons, posés sur son bureau.

GS : Sa colocataire ne nous en a pas parlé, tiqua Greg, en emballant le précieux indice récolté sous le lit.

S : Allons lui poser la question, suggéra Sara en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte, grande ouverte. »

Un agent de police était posté à l'entrée de la chambre, et la colocataire en question attendait impatiemment de pouvoir réintégrer ce lieu privé. Sara et Greg se rapprochèrent de la jeune femme.

« Colo : Vous avez terminé ? demanda t'elle avec empressement.

GS : Pas tout à fait. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser, l'informa Greg.

S : Est ce que vous savez si Cassie avait un petit ami ? voulut savoir Sara.

Colo : Oh, pour ça, Cassie ne manquait pas d'admirateurs. Un tas de types lui tournaient autour, suggéra la colocataire, plus qu'explicite sur le sujet, un brin envieuse.

GS : Je suppose qu'elle devait parfois les ramener ici, dans votre chambre, précisa Greg.

Colo : Le plus souvent, c'était elle qui découchait, mais cela lui arrivait d'en ramener certains ici, quand j'étais absente, répondit elle.

S : Vous vous souvenez du dernier homme qui l'accompagnait, vous l'avez vu ? demanda Sara.

Colo : Oui, je m'en rappelle bien d'ailleurs. C'était un homme un peu plus âgé, pas un étudiant car je ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Je l'ai croisé deux fois lorsqu'il sortait de notre chambre la semaine dernière, révéla t'elle, intéressant tout de suite les deux experts.

GS : Vous pouvez nous dire de quoi il a l'air, espéra Greg.

Colo : Je dirais…la trentaine, 1m75, brun, cheveux courts, pour le reste… Je ne sais pas trop, il était tard et il faisait assez sombre. Mais, par contre, j'ai tout de suite trouvé que ce type n'avait pas l'air net, expliqua la jeune femme.

Greg et Sara échangèrent un regard et un sourire discret en entendant la description évidemment insuffisante et peu objective de la colocataire.

« S : Merci. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous en saurons plus, conclut Sara, en se disant qu'ils ne pourraient compter que sur le préservatif usagé pour retrouver le dernier petit ami et peut être, Cassie Harper. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Plus tard, au labo, Warrick, Catherine et Grissom se retrouvèrent pratiquement tous en même temps dans le labo des analyses A.D.N. Wendy les vit arriver avec un petit sourire, signe qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

« C : Tu nous as tous bippé ? s'étonna Catherine, autant surprise que Warrick et Grissom d'être tous les trois présents simplement pour récupérer des résultats.

We : En effet…répondit elle, d'un air bien mystérieux.

G : Vous avez toute notre attention, on vous écoute, rétorqua Grissom, d'un ton ironique.

We : Encore deux petites secondes, le temps que les retardataires arrivent…Justement les voilà, fit elle en regardant derrière le superviseur.

G : Quels retardataires ?! questionna Grissom, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. »

Mais moins deux secondes plus tard, une voix familière résonna dans ses oreilles.

« S : Tu nous as bippé Wendy ? Tu as nos résultats ? demanda Sara accompagné de Greg, surprise de trouver autant de monde dans cette pièce. »

Grissom se retourna et tomba directement sur le regard de Sara. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas plus qu'elle à la retrouver ici. Pas préparés à subir ce face à face inattendu, le superviseur et la jeune femme furent assez mal à l'aise et mirent le plus de distance possible entre eux.

« We : J'ai tous vos résultats, c'est en partie pour ça que je vous ai tous bippé, expliqua la technicienne en restant toujours aussi énigmatique.

C : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? fit Catherine, en fronçant les sourcils.

We : Et bien, concernant votre affaire, j'ai analysé le sang du braqueur retrouvé sur les billets. Il correspond à un individu de sexe masculin non fiché, commença Wendy.

G : Donc, ça n'a rien donné, conclut bien vite Grissom.

We : Pas tout à fait… J'ai aussi analysé le sperme provenant du préservatif retrouvé sous le lit de l'étudiante disparue de Greg et de Sara. L'A.D.N. appartient à un individu non fiché…le même que votre braqueur de banque ! révéla Wendy, certaine de l'effet qu'aurait cette révélation. »

A cet instant, les cinq experts se regardèrent comprenant que leurs deux affaires avaient un énorme point commun et se révélaient être, de ce fait, une seule et unique affaire. Ils furent tous surpris par cette découverte. Mais, en ce qui concernaient Grissom et Sara, ce fait nouveau signifiaient qu'ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble, sur la même enquête, ce qui s'avérait être relativement difficile ces derniers temps, étant donné la nature plutôt tendue de leurs rapports…

...

_A SUIVRE…_

_..._

Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Une petite review peut être…pourquoi pas…enfin si ça vous dit. ;-)

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, en ce qui concerne le GSR, il en arrivera beaucoup plus très prochainement, ne vous en faites pas…encore un peu de patience.

Voilà, rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite (enfin je l'espère, ça sera particulièrement difficile cette semaine là…mais pas impossible.)

Veggie


	15. Une tension grandissante

Salut la compagnie ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu et…j'ai réussit à poster ce chapitre cette semaine !

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire cette histoire. Petit message à Sidle13 et à Pitchoungirl : le GSR, c'est vraiment pour bientôt (vous le sentirez en lisant ce chapitre)… ;-)

Donc, chapitre 15…Sara et Grissom doivent travailler ensemble sur la même affaire, s'en tiendront t'ils à des rapports strictement professionnels ?

Réponse ci dessous…

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Une tension grandissante**

* * *

Quelques minutes après cette surprenante révélation qui réunissait leurs deux enquêtes en une seule et unique affaire, l'équipe se retrouva dans le labo de Archie. En effet, le jeune technicien avait apparemment découvert un détail intéressant dans la vidéo du braquage de la « First Bank ». L'expert en vidéo avait alerté toute l'équipe, il était donc assis devant son écran, prêt à leur exposer sa découverte. Catherine et Greg se tenaient à sa gauche, tandis que Sara, Warrick et Grissom se situaient à sa droite. Warrick se trouvait donc entre Grissom et Sara, chacun d'eux tenta d'ignorer le trouble provoqué par cette proximité. Effectivement, tout le monde était concentré sur les images.

« W : Archie a fait un gros plan de la jeune femme qui a servit d'otage et que le braqueur a enlevé, déclara Warrick, pour informer Sara et Greg qui ignoraient encore les détails de leur enquête.

A : J'ai eu du mal à isoler son visage. Elle n'apparaît jamais face caméra. Voici le meilleur angle de vue que j'ai pu obtenir…expliqua Archie en leur montrant le visage de profil de la jeune inconnue.

S : C'est Cassie Harper ! reconnu Sara après avoir froncé les sourcils. »

Grissom se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, la regardant du coin de l'œil. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que Sara était sûr d'elle. Greg confirma d'ailleurs cette révélation.

« GS : On dirait que notre étudiante n'avait pas vraiment disparu…rétorqua Greg avec un sourire moqueur.

C : Si Cassie Harper est la petite amie du braqueur, sa présence dans cette banque n'est sûrement pas un hasard…supposa Catherine.

A : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…confirma Archie en montrant d'autres images. »

Le jeune technicien rembobina la bande en remontant jusqu'à deux minutes avant le début du braquage. On y voyait l'étudiante, Cassie Harper, entrer dans la banque et inspecter, visiblement, tout autour d'elle.

« G : Elle n'est pas l'otage du braqueur…c'est sa complice ! conclut Grissom en voyant les images.

S : Archie, tu peux zoomer, on dirait que ses lèvres bougent, remarqua Sara.

A : Bien sûr…A qui elle parle ? se demanda Archie en constatant la même chose que Sara après avoir zoomé.

GS : Sans doute au braqueur qui attend à l'extérieur…Elle devait certainement lui faire un état des lieux avant qu'il ne braque la banque. Regardez, on dirait qu'elle a un écouteur dans l'oreille, interpréta le jeune homme en désignant du doigt ce détail.

C : Sûrement relié à son portable, pour pouvoir dire au braqueur où se situe l'agent de sécurité, pensa Catherine. «

En effet, la jeune femme à l'écran semblait tenir un objet dans sa poche qui pouvait avoir la forme d'un portable.

« A : Puis au bout de deux minutes, elle se rapproche du guichet…commença Archie.

W : Et notre homme entre dans la banque, poursuivit Warrick. »

Toute l'équipe vit la scène du braquage qui ne durait pas plus de deux minutes. L'homme portait un masque de clown et avait fait irruption avec un revolver dans une main et un sac de sport bleu dans l'autre. Le braqueur fit allonger les clients sur le sol et se rapprocha du guichet pour faire remplir son sac de billets. Puis, au moment de partir, il avait empoigné Cassie Harper, intimant apparemment aux autres personnes de ne pas bouger. Mais, l'agent de sécurité avait voulu jouer au héros et avait pointé son arme sur lui. Le braqueur avait alors paniqué et avait tiré mais l'agent avait riposté avant de s'écrouler au sol.

« C : L'agent de sécurité va s'en sortir, il m'a dit qu'il avait blessé le braqueur, expliqua Catherine en voyant les images.

G : On a retrouvé son sang sur des billets tombés au sol. On dirait qu'il a reçu une balle en pleine poitrine, constata Grissom en approchant ses yeux de l'écran.

S : Il ne pourra pas aller bien loin sans se faire soigner…conclut logiquement Sara. »

Le superviseur se tourna alors vers la jeune femme et rencontra son regard. En une seconde et ce malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en plein travail, une foule d'émotions passèrent dans cet échange. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de les comprendre car le portable de Grissom sonna et interrompit cette très brève connexion.

« G : Grissom, répondit il en se tournant. »

…

« G : Je vois…dit il d'un ton qui interpella tous ses coéquipiers. »

…

« G : Très bien. Merci Jim, fit Grissom en raccrochant. »

Toute l'équipe se retourna vers le superviseur.

« G : On a retrouvé notre braqueur, informa Grissom, en enlevant ses lunettes.

GS : Où ? A l'hôpital ? Dans un cabinet médical ? demanda Greg.

G : Non. Dans une voiture…mort ! révéla t'il, remarquant l'effet provoqué par cette découverte sur ses collègues

S : Et Cassie ? voulut savoir Sara.

G : Elle n'était pas là, répondit Grissom en la regardant rapidement sans s'attarder.

GS : J'ai épluché ses relevés téléphoniques. Elle a appelé 12 fois le même numéro en trois jours. C'était l'un des numéros que Sara a retrouvé sur son bureau. Le dernier appel à ce numéro remonte à plus de 5 heures, expliqua Greg.

W : Le braquage a eu lieu il y a pratiquement 6 heures. Cassie devait être avec le braqueur au moment de l'appel. Ce numéro appartient donc à quelqu'un d'autre…conclut Warrick.

GS : J'ai l'adresse qui correspond à ce numéro, déclara Greg, en sous entendant qu'ils avaient une piste sérieuse à explorer.

C : Et si on allait y faire un tour ? proposa Catherine en s'adressant à Greg.

G : Ok, allez y. Warrick, Sara et moi allons rejoindre Brass et notre braqueur, répondit Grissom, le visage légèrement fermé. »

Le superviseur se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter de travailler avec Sara ce soir. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas travailler avec elle, bien au contraire. Mais enquêter avec elle signifiait l'avoir à ses côtés et il n'était pas certain d'être capable de faire abstraction des petits différents qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

De son côté, Sara perçut les réticences de Grissom. Elle prit ses réticences pour elle. Cela la vexa et l'agaça de constater que le superviseur semblait rechigner à travailler avec elle…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les trois experts arrivèrent sur les lieux où la voiture du braqueur avait été abandonnée avec son cadavre à l'intérieur. Le trajet s'était passé dans un silence relatif, les rares conversations se rapportant uniquement à leur enquête. A peine étaient ils sortis du 4x4 conduit pas Warrick, que Brass s'avança vers eux.

« B : Salut…La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on a retrouvé notre gars, la mauvaise c'est que l'argent a disparu…révéla Brass, avec un petit sourire.

G : Et Cassie Harper ? Cette jeune femme était sa petite amie et sa complice, expliqua Grissom.

B : Elle a du repartir avec l'argent dans un autre véhicule. Il y a des traces de pneus dans l'autre sens sur la route, répondit Brass en désignant les empruntes sur le sol..

W : Je m'en occupe, déclara Warrick en se dirigeant vers les fameuses traces, son kit à la main. »

Brass observa alors Grissom et Sara, sentant un léger malaise entre ces deux là. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas prévus de se retrouver que tous les deux et semblaient plutôt embarassés.

« B : Je vous laisse aussi. Je vais interroger les quelques témoins, rétorqua le capitaine, avec un petit sourire malicieux, avant de s'éloigner à son tour. »

Grissom acquiesça rapidement de la tête alors que Brass les laissa en tête à tête. Mais ils ne restèrent pas seuls bien longtemps, car dès que Brass les quitta, ils se rapprochèrent de la voiture dont les deux portes avant étaient grandes ouvertes. David était déjà là, accroupi près du côté passager, et inspectait avec minutie le cadavre d'un homme assis de ce côté. Grissom et Sara se postèrent juste derrière le légiste.

« S : Bonsoir David, lança Sara, avec un petit sourire.

D : Bonsoir, répondit il en renvoyant lui même un sourire à la jeune femme.

G : Alors David, pouvez vous nous dire à quand remonte la mort ? demanda directement Grissom, mettant un terme à tous ces échanges amicaux.

D : Hum…d'après la température du foie, je dirais pas plus de deux heures, révéla David, de nouveau très concentré.

S : Il est mort des suites de sa blessure par balle ? pensa naturellement Sara.

D : C'est ce que je croyais au départ. Mais, étant donné la faible quantité de sang, c'est peu probable, expliqua le légiste.

G : Ce n'est pas la balle dans sa poitrine qui l'a tué ? s'étonna le superviseur.

D : Je ne pense pas…bien qu'elle aurait de toute façon finit par le tuer s'il n'avait pas reçu de soins. Non…cette balle l'a sérieusement affaiblit mais ce n'est pas la cause directe de sa mort, ajouta David.

S : De quoi est il mort alors ? insista Sara, autant surprise que Grissom par cette révélation.

D : Et bien, il présente plusieurs hémorragies pétéchiales et ses lèvres sont légèrement cyanosées. Je n'en serait vraiment sûr qu'après l'avoir autopsié, mais je pense que l'asphyxie est la cause de la mort, déclara t'il en désignant les yeux et les lèvres de la victime. »

A cet instant, et sans qu'ils ne puissent le contrôler, Sara et Grissom échangèrent un bref regard. Cet échange visuel significatif faisait partit de leurs automatismes professionnels d'autrefois qu'ils n'avaient visiblement pas perdu. Ainsi, ils semblaient tous deux légèrement étonnés par la tournure assez inattendue que prenait cette affaire.

« G : Notre braqueur a donc été assassiné…conclut Grissom, tournant la tête et regardant dans le vide.

D : Sans aucun doute ! Quelqu'un a profité de son état de faiblesse, confirma le jeune légiste, en se relevant.

S : Merci David, fit Sara, lui souriant de nouveau comme pour le féliciter de son travail impeccable. »

Grissom le remercia également avec un regard emprunt de reconnaissance quand à la qualité du boulot de ce dernier.

« D : J'emmène le corps dans dix minutes, dit il en s'éloignant pour les laisser inspecter le corps et ce qui l'entourait en tout tranquillité. »

Grissom et Sara se retrouvèrent cette fois vraiment seuls. Sara contourna la voiture et vint se placer près du côté conducteur, face à Grissom qui était resté du côté passager, près du corps.

« S : On dirait que Cassie Harper est passée du statut de petite amie et complice, à celui de traître et exécutrice…commenta la jeune femme, en dirigeant sa lampe dans tous les recoins.

G : Plus proche est la personne et plus insupportable sera sa trahison…rétorqua très calmement Grissom, d'un ton assez concerné, sans la regarder alors qu'il prenait quelques photos. »

Cette réflexion interpella instantanément Sara qui leva les yeux dans sa direction. Ses paroles semblaient vaguement empreintes de mélancolie, de douleur et de colère. Parlait il d'elle ? Se sentait il trahit ? Mais pourquoi ? La jeune femme se posa une foule de question sans trouver aucune réponse, ce qui l'irrita un peu. Elle se dit que parfois, un décodeur ne serait pas de trop avec lui !

« G : Quoiqu'il en soit, on n'est pas certain que ce soit elle qui l'ai tué, reprit Grissom, toujours très concentré dans sa tâche.

S : Non, mais ces empruntes nous dirons si elle se trouvait bien là, à côté de lui, lâcha Sara, d'un ton plus appuyé, en désignant le volant et les traces que la poudre magique avait révélé. »

Grissom leva enfin la tête vers Sara et remarqua la pointe d'agacement sur son visage. Il l'ignora complètement et continua l'inspection.

« G : Voilà le masque de clown qu'il a utilisé lors du braquage…dit il en attrapant l'objet dans la portière et en l'examinant de plus près. »

Sara secoua imperceptiblement la tête, tentant de faire provisoirement abstraction du ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait envers lui pour concentrer sur son travail.

« S : J'ai quelques billets sur le sol du côté conducteur, dit elle à son tour. »

Grissom fut intéressé par la découverte de Sara. Il releva la tête et se pencha un peu plus au dessus du corps vers le côté conducteur pour prendre une photo des billets. En revenant dans sa position initiale, un détail attira son attention.

« G : Tiens…qu'est ce que c'est…se demanda le superviseur, arborant le visage caractéristique d'une découverte. »

Grissom attrapa un petit élément qui dépassait légèrement de la bouche du braqueur.

« S : On dirait une fibre bleue…supposa Sara en pointant sa petite torche à l'extrémité de la pince de Grissom.

G : Le sac qui contenait l'argent était bleu, se rappela Grissom.

S : Il aurait donc été étouffé par sa petite amie avec les 20 000 dollars qu'il avait lui même volé...Cette histoire est digne des plus grandes tragédies ! lâcha Sara, d'un ton ironique.

G : Toutes les tragédies s'inspirent de la vie…rétorqua t'il, d'un ton volontairement accusateur, lourd de sous entendus. »

Sara eut de nouveau la sensation que Grissom ne parlait pas uniquement de leur affaire mais qu'il faisait allusion à leur histoire personnelle. Cette nouvelle pique visiblement dirigée contre elle acheva de l'irriter et elle lança un regard noir en direction de Grissom. Ce dernier soutint son regard, sans se laisser impressionner. On aurait aisément pu distinguer des étincelles dans leurs yeux, il y avait comme de l'électricité dans l'air. Heureusement, le portable de Grissom vint interrompre cet échange plus que tendu entre eux. Grissom détourna les yeux de la jeune femme, sortit le portable de sa poche et regarda le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran.

« G : Oui Catherine…dit il en décrochant. »

…

« G : D'accord. Faites un moulage des pneus de sa voiture. Warrick est en train de relever des traces de pneus laissées par un autre véhicule ici, expliqua Grissom. »

…

« G : Bien…conclut il en raccrochant puis en remettant son portable dans sa poche. »

Il releva la tête vers Sara qui, malgré sa mine renfrognée, semblait intéressée d'entendre ce que Catherine lui avait appris.

« G : Catherine et Greg se sont rendus au domicile de l'autre jeune homme. Il s'agit en fait du frère du braqueur. Cassie et lui s'apprêtaient à s'enfuir avec l'argent quand ils les ont arrêté, révéla Grissom. »

Sara haussa un sourcil d'étonnement en entendant cette révélation plutôt surprenante. Elle se dit aussitôt que Grissom pouvait être content, car cette enquête serait bientôt bouclée et il n'aurait plus à se forcer à travailler avec elle !

Grissom ressentit la rancœur de Sara et fut quelque peu troublé par son regard. Il pensa que, décidément, c'était vraiment difficile d'être à la fois aussi près de la jeune femme et de se montrer aussi distant avec elle…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Beaucoup plus tard au labo, alors qu'un nouveau jour venait de se lever, l'équipe avait enfin terminé sa nuit de travail. Sara traversait les couloirs en se disant que comme la précédente, cette nuit avait été encore bien agitée. Ils avaient tout de même réussit à boucler leur enquête en arrêtant Cassie Harper. La jeune femme avait tout avoué bien que ce ne fut pas réellement nécessaire au regard de toutes les preuves qu'ils détenaient contre elle. Côté travail donc, cette nuit s'était plutôt bien passée, mais côté relationnel…

Ses rapports avec Grissom restaient plus que difficiles et la communication entre eux semblait totalement rompue. Le superviseur n'avait cessé d'afficher une constante mauvaise humeur et ce, même sur le terrain. Il cherchait à l'éviter au maximum. Sara se dit d'ailleurs qu'elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis qu'ils avaient inspecté cette voiture, quelques heures auparavant. En effet, de retour au labo, chacun avait analysé ses indices récoltés jusqu'à la résolution totale de l'enquête. La jeune femme pensa qu'elle ne supporterait pas cette situation bien longtemps. Grissom et elle devraient forcément travailler ensemble, enfin au moins lors des deux prochaines semaines, les choses devaient donc changer !

Surtout, ce qu'elle avait le plus de mal à comprendre et à tolérer, c'était tous ces changements rapides et brutaux, d'attitude à son égard. Tout d'abord, il s'était montré glacial lors de son retour, deux semaines plus tôt, mais étant donné la situation et la manière dont elle était partie, elle pouvait le comprendre. Puis, les choses s'étaient un peu arrangées. Ensuite, il était redevenu froid et distant lorsqu'elle était venue vider son casier. Mais, le petit accident avec Nick avaient apaisé ces tensions et Grissom s'était même soudainement rapproché, s'inquiétant vraiment pour elle. Et enfin, elle était revenue travailler ici et ils s'étaient de nouveau disputés. Puis, l'arrivée de Tom ne semblait pas avoir arrangé les choses, bien au contraire.

Oui, Sara en avait assez. Elle ne savait plus du tout sur quel pied danser car Grissom se comportait comme une vraie girouette, changeant d'attitude aussi fréquemment que le sens du vent. Etait il si mécontent de la voir revenir travailler ici, avec lui ?! Où se pouvait il que pour une quelconque raison il soit jaloux de Tom ?! Non ! se dit elle, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis un an et demi, et de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Grissom ne s'intéressait visiblement plus du tout à elle et lui ne faisait plus partie de sa vie. C'était seulement son patron à présent. D'ailleurs, elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, se força t'elle à croire, en arrivant devant l'entrée des vestiaires.

Postée près de la porte largement entrouverte de la petite pièce, elle vit alors que l'homme de ses pensées se trouvaient justement à quelques mètres d'elle, devant son propre casier. A cet instant, en l'ayant sous les yeux, tout ce qu'elle s'était dit deux secondes plus tôt s'envola. Elle se voilait la face car quoiqu'elle dise et quoiqu'elle fasse, Grissom ferait toujours partie d'elle.

Sara inspecta rapidement la pièce et remarqua qu'il était seul. C'était le moment idéal pour mettre les choses au point. Posté tout au fond, la tête dans son casier, Grissom ne l'avait pas encore vu. Elle entra donc sans bruit dans la pièce et poussa discrètement la porte afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Cette fois, Gil Grissom, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Tu seras obligé d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, pensa Sara, plus déterminée que jamais…

…

_A SUIVRE_…

…

Comment avez vous trouvé le chapitre 15 ? Une petite review pour m'éclairer peut être… ;-)

En tous cas, ça se précise entre nos deux CSI…la suite et la confrontation entre Grissom et Sara la semaine prochaine !

Veggie


	16. Trop longtemps éloignés

Salutations ! Tout d'abord, mille fois merci pour tous vos messages de soutien. J'étais déjà plutôt motivée pour continuer à écrire cette histoire, mais, grâce à vous, j'ai encore plus envie de poursuivre !

Ensuite, je sais que je vous ai un peu laissé sur votre faim en finissant le chapitre précédent de cette manière. Sachez que c'était tout à fait prémédité (rassurez vous, moi aussi je me trouve un peu trop sadique en écrivant ça ! ;-) ). Et oui, je pense qu'il est important d'essayer de garder les lecteurs en haleine…

Toutefois, pour me faire pardonner de tant de cruauté, j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre plus rapidement que prévu et il y en aura sûrement un autre en fin de semaine. (2 chapitres dans la même semaine, j'espère que ça vous ira… ;-) ).

Bref…Parlons du chapitre 16 et de LA confrontation…Comment va se dérouler cette conversation si attendue entre Sara et Grissom ?

Rien à dire en fait, tout est écrit plus bas…alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Trop longtemps éloignés**

* * *

Comme bien souvent, Grissom était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait donc pas remarqué que Sara était entrée et avait refermé la porte derrière elle. Désormais complètement seule dans les vestiaires avec lui, la jeune femme se décida enfin à signaler sa présence et à engager une conversation qui s'annonçait délicate…

« _S : Hey ! lança t'elle en guise de salut, faisant légèrement sursauter le superviseur. »

Reconnaissant instantanément cette voix, Grissom se tourna vers Sara et leurs regards se connectèrent. L'entomologiste nota immédiatement la détermination dans le regard de la jeune femme, sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'animait. Cette dernière, quand à elle, identifia différents sentiments entremêlés dans le regard de Grissom. En effet, ses yeux laissaient transparaître à la fois un léger trouble, mais également un certain conflit intérieur dont elle semblait visiblement être la cause.

« _S : Dure nuit…dit elle comme une simple constatation, faisant clairement un effort pour engager la conversation et renouer le dialogue entre eux.

_G : Comme toujours, se contenta t'il de répondre d'un ton totalement neutre et indifférent, en tournant de nouveau la tête en direction de son casier. »

Sara souligna une fois encore l'attitude volontairement distante et suffisante du superviseur, bien que cela ne la surprit guère. Elle fut tout de même agacée de constater que, pour sa part, Grissom ne cherchait à faire aucun effort pour améliorer leurs rapports. Elle en avait assez de jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui et était plus que jamais décidée à le faire parler.

« _S : Tu sais, je crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on parle de ça ! rétorqua t'elle d'un ton nettement plus appuyé qui ne faisait que confirmer son envie de débloquer cette situation.

_G : Pardon ? fit Grissom, étonné et légèrement perdu. Qu'on parle de quoi ? lui demanda t'il en se retournant de nouveau vers elle après avoir enfilé sa veste, clairement surpris par le ton beaucoup plus personnel employé par la jeune femme. »

D'ordinaire, Sara aurait pu se montrer impressionnée par l'imposante allure qu'affichait le superviseur à cet instant, et ce, pourtant, malgré lui. Mais là, elle était bien trop remontée contre lui pour se laisser aussi facilement intimider.

« _S : Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! lança Sara, le fixant droit dans les yeux et en se rapprochant un peu de lui. »

Grissom haussa un sourcil d'un air narquois, sans suspecter qu'un incontrôlable changement d'humeur s'opérait en silence, au plus profond de lui. Il en voulait à Sara et Sara semblait lui en vouloir aussi. Elle lui imposait une attitude plus qu'offensive, et il éprouva alors une drôle de sensation au niveau de son estomac. Pas de doute, le superviseur était inconsciemment séduit par la beauté que dégageait Sara lorsqu'elle affichait ce mélange subtil de colère et de détermination.

« _G : Vraiment ?! fit t'il, avec un sourire chargé de sarcasmes, faisant l'ignorant pour la provoquer un peu plus, bien qu'il ne savait pas réellement où elle voulait en venir.

_S : Je veux parler de ça ! rétorqua t'elle, en dirigeant ses mains vers lui puis vers elle, les désignant tous les deux. Ce problème de communication entre nous, cette attitude distante et méprisante que tu as à mon égard ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que ça t'a échappé ?! ajouta t'elle, sans masquer son irritation, en se rapprochant encore un peu de lui. »

Grissom fut à la fois troublé par la proximité de Sara et par tant de colère dans sa voix et dans ses yeux. Se sentant agressé et pris au piège maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de lui, il eut soudain l'irrésistible envie de prendre la fuite. Il referma donc la porte de son casier, et continua d'afficher, avec beaucoup plus de difficulté, un air aussi détaché que possible.

« _G : Ecoute Sara, je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie pour ce genre de conversation. Alors si tu veux bien…commença t'il, d'un ton volontairement excédé, en voulant se diriger vers la sortie.

_S : Oh non ! Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce avant de m'avoir dit pourquoi tu te montres aussi désagréable avec moi ! le coupa t'elle, énervée par sa désinvolture mais toujours aussi déterminée, en se plaçant devant lui pour lui barrer le passage, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. »

Le superviseur haussa de nouveau les sourcils, impressionné par l'attitude gonflée d'assurance de la jeune femme. Pourtant, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que Sara pouvait se montrer très têtue quand elle voulait quelque chose. Il comprit que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas éviter cette conversation. Pas vraiment certain de pouvoir maîtriser cette situation sans laisser éclater son ressentiment, il tenta tout de même de répondre à la question de Sara.

« _G : Je ne suis pas désagréable…Je me comporte avec toi comme avec n'importe qui dans ce labo, déclara t'il, d'une voix relativement calme mais peu convaincante, comprenant tout de suite au regard de Sara que cette réponse fut loin de la satisfaire.

_S : Ah oui ?! lâcha t'elle d'un ton plus agressif, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, signe qu'elle était vraiment en colère. Il ne me semble pourtant pas t'avoir vu traiter Greg ou Warrick de cette façon. Et pourtant, tu es aussi leur patron ! répliqua t'elle, en fixant ses yeux pétillants dans le regard bleu acier de son interlocuteur. »

Grissom fut frappé par tant de rancœur et se demanda si effectivement il n'était pas allé trop loin. S'était il si mal comporté avec elle ? Non ! se dit il. C'était elle qui était partie puis revenue comme si de rien n'était. C'était elle qui le malmenait, sans s'en rendre compte, depuis qu'elle était de retour au labo. C'était elle qui avait dépassé les limites et plusieurs fois ! D'ailleurs, il n'allait plus se laisser traiter de la sorte. Il commençait à en avoir assez de subir la colère de Sara. Après tout, il avait bien plus de raisons qu'elle de lui en vouloir. Elle voulait qu'il parle, et bien elle n'allait pas être déçue…

« _G : Tu as raison sur un point…je suis ton patron ! Et je n'ai pas à supporter les plaintes injustifiées de l'une de mes subordonnées, qui plus est lorsque mon service est terminé ! lança t'il, en haussant la voix et en soutenant le regard de la jeune femme. »

Sara fut surprise par la réaction agressive de Grissom. Mais cela n'étouffa pas sa colère, bien au contraire.

« _S : Parce que tu crois que ça me plait à moi de devoir subir ta mauvaise humeur sans savoir ce que j'ai fait pour la mériter ! rétorqua t'elle, plus énervée que jamais.

_G : Je n'y suis pour rien si ton retour au labo n'est pas à la hauteur de tes espérances…Mais si ça ne te convient pas, la porte est grande ouverte ! Je suis certain que ça ne sera pas vraiment difficile pour toi de partir encore une fois ! lâcha t'il, d'un ton plutôt méprisant. »

Cette répartie choqua instantanément Sara qui se figea. Grissom lut une grande déception dans son regard, et ne put s'empêcher d'être touché. Cette fois, il l'avait vraiment blessé même si ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Grissom baissa la tête pour ne plus avoir à affronter son regard meurtrit.

« _S : Alors c'est ça ?! On en est toujours là ?! Tu me reproches encore d'être partie il y a un an et demi ?! Je pensais pourtant qu'on avait déjà dépassé ce stade, dit elle d'une voix plus calme, chargée de remords et de désillusions, se sentant vraiment impuissante face à cette situation. »

Le ton de la voix de Sara ne laissait planer aucun doute quand aux sentiment de tristesse et de déception qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant, et Grissom sentit une pointe de culpabilité s'insinuer en lui.

« _S : Ecoute Gil…Je suis vraiment désolée d'être partie comme ça mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je n'y arrivais plus…commença t'elle, d'un ton remplit d'émotions qui fit relever la tête de Grissom vers elle. »

Leurs regards se connectèrent de nouveau et le superviseur reçu la profonde sincérité de Sara en pleine figure et en plein cœur. Dieu qu'il la trouva belle à cet instant précis ! La jeune femme ne remarqua pas cette petite lueur dans les yeux de Grissom et poursuivit, bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout.

« _S : Je n'étais plus capable de faire ce boulot sans penser à mon passé, à ma mère. Je n'étais plus capable de te voir t'inquiéter pour moi sans savoir quoi faire pour m'aider. Et surtout, je n'étais plus capable de rester à tes côtés sachant que je finirais pas me détruire et par détruire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau entre nous, avoua t'elle, ne touchant que d'avantage Grissom. »

Ce dernier n'arriva plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Sara le ressentit et avança encore un peu plus près de lui, déterminée à en finir définitivement avec cette histoire de « départ et de retour ».

« _S : Alors oui, je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. Mais je suis là maintenant, j'essaie d'avancer et de laisser tout ce passé derrière moi. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais on va devoir retravailler ensemble. Et si tu crois que c'est au dessus de tes forces, et que tu ne peux même plus supporter le simple fait de travailler avec moi, autant que tu me le dises tout de suite…osa t'elle lui dire, avec franchise, en espérant qu'il ferait de même. »

Cette réplique plus que directe troubla Grissom. Mais, comme bien souvent, il ne sut pas vraiment comment se comporter et comment répondre à tant de sincérité. Touché par les aveux de Sara, il tenta tout de même d'y mettre un peu du sien.

_G : Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le problème, Sara. Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre difficulté à travailler avec toi, au contraire…répondit il avec un très léger sourire, sous entendant qu'il appréciait sincèrement de collaborer avec elle.

_S : Alors c'est quoi le problème ? C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon retour au labo ? C'est à cause de cette période d'essai de deux semaines ? C'est à cause de Thomas Finn, l'ami qui est venu me rendre visite au labo ? le questionna t'elle, totalement perdue, ne sachant plus du tout ce que le superviseur pouvait bien avoir en tête.

_G : Je ne vois pas ce que « ce Finn » vient faire dans cette conversation ! d'un ton de nouveau méprisant et agacé, faussement désintéressé par la présence de cet homme dans la vie de Sara. »

Mais il oublia que Sara le connaissait aussi bien que lui la connaissait. Elle avait tout de même partagé sa vie pendant plus de deux ans. Elle n'eut donc aucun mal à s'apercevoir qu'elle avait enfin mit le doigt sur un sujet sensible. Se pouvait il que Grissom soit jaloux de Tom ?

« _S : Je ne sais pas.. Tu ne semblais pas vraiment ravi de le voir débarquer hier soir, continua t'elle, avec un petit sourire malicieux et ironique lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

_G : Je trouve simplement inconvenant de recevoir des visiteurs sur son lieu de travail et surtout pendant les heures de service ! rétorqua t'il en s'énervant, et en s'écartant légèrement.

_S : Le grand Gil Grissom dans toute sa splendeur ! lâcha alors Sara, d'un ton railleur, clairement irritée par son manque de sincérité.

_G : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Grissom, vexé par la moquerie de Sara, en se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle.

_S : Je veux dire que c'est tout à fait toi ce genre de réaction ! ajouta t'elle, exaspérée par l'attitude de l'entomologiste, se rapprochant à son tour un peu plus de lui pour le provoquer.

_G : Vraiment ?! fit il, agacé au plus haut point, faisant un pas de plus, en se disant qu'elle ne le provoquerait pas longtemps impunément.

Sara et Grissom ne se trouvaient maintenant qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme pouvait aisément distinguer l'étincelle de colère dans son regard. Une autre lueur s'y dégageait aussi à présent, mais elle eut du mal à la déchiffrer, bien qu'elle l'ai déjà vu par le passé. Sans se laisser démonter, elle décida d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa provocation partant du principe que, de toute façon, Grissom ne réagirait pas, comme d'habitude.

_S : Oui vraiment !! Cette mauvaise foi et ce manque total d'implication émotionnelle, c'est une seconde nature chez toi ! répliqua t'elle en haussant la voix. »

A cet instant, la jeune experte fut bien trop accaparée par sa colère pour remarquer que l'indéchiffrable lueur qu'elle avait pu déceler dans le regard de Grissom ne cessait de s'intensifier et prenait peu à peu toute la place dans ses yeux.

« _S : C'est tout à fait toi ça ! Tu es totalement incapable de montrer ce que tu ressens ! ça serait trop te demander de te dévoiler un peu pour une fois ! Mais, non ! Monsieur est bien trop fier pour ça, Monsieur est… »

Sara ne put finir sa phrase car ses derniers mots vinrent mourir sur les lèvres de Grissom. En effet, bien avant qu'elle n'est pu suspecter ce qui allait se passer, le superviseur l'avait agrippé par la taille et s'était emparé avec avidité de sa bouche. Une main sur les reins de la jeune femme et l'autre derrière sa nuque, il la tenait fermement dans ses bras et savourait avec passion chaque parcelle de ses lèvres.

Totalement surprise par cette étreinte si inattendue, Sara hoqueta de surprise. Mais, rapidement, le contact si sensuel des lèvres de Grissom sur les siennes l'électrisa de la tête au pied et elle ne put résister bien longtemps avant de répondre de tout son être à ce baiser. Elle pressa plus fort ses mains sur le torse de Grissom, se laissant complètement aller à cette brûlante étreinte. A cet instant, elle oublia pourquoi elle était entrée dans ce vestiaire, elle oublia toute sa colère contre lui, elle oublia tout. Plus rien ne comptait, si ce n'était l'intense chaleur qu'elle éprouvait en partageant avec lui ce qui se révéla être bien plus qu'un simple baiser mais plutôt un contact des plus intimes.

De son côté, Grissom aussi avait cessé de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Sara l'avait provoqué et qu'il avait soudain éprouvé l'irrésistible envie de la faire taire et ce de la plus délicieuse des manières. Il avait voulut lui prouver qu'elle se trompait, qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle semblait le croire. Et à en juger par la réaction plus que significative de la jeune femme, elle avait parfaitement reçu le message et cela dépassait même toutes ses espérances. Mais réalisait elle seulement à quel point il la désirait, à quel point elle lui faisait perdre la tête ? Grissom comprit immédiatement qu'il avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle et que toutes ses tentatives pour se tenir aussi éloigné que possible d'elle resteraient vaines.

Ainsi, le temps était comme suspendu pour les deux experts, pourtant cet échange enflammé ne dura qu'un court instant. En effet, totalement perdus, troublés et chamboulés par ce flots indescriptibles d'émotions, Grissom et Sara furent vite dépassés par les évènements. Toutes ces tensions mêlées au désir trop longtemps refoulé les emmenèrent dans un tourbillon de délicieuses sensations. Malheureusement, leur épique et frénétique cession de bouches du les contraindre à une apnée trop brutale, et un cruel manque d'air se fit bientôt ressentir, les forçant à revenir sur terre. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent enfin, autant surpris l'un comme l'autre par la puissance et la violence de leur désir. L'attirance avait toujours était très forte entre eux, et ils venaient de réaliser qu'aucune séparation ne pourrait changer cela. En effet, au lieu de les éloignés, cette longue séparation forcée n'avait fait qu'accroître leur désir et le besoin viscéral de contact entre eux.

Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, ils furent incapables de bouger ou de prononcer le moindre mot durant plusieurs secondes. Ils prirent conscience que leurs désirs, leurs sentiments mais aussi leurs doutes étaient totalement partagés. Cette étreinte les avait tous deux réellement abasourdis, et ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Pourtant, au bout d'un court instant, ils reprirent chacun leurs esprits et s'écartèrent simultanément l'un de l'autre. Le trouble provoqué par leur désir mutuel fut bientôt remplacé par la gêne qui suivait ce genre d'étreinte non préméditée. A cet instant, ils réalisèrent vraiment ce qui venait de se passer et ne surent pas comment gérer ce rapprochement inopiné. Et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Grissom fut le premier à parler. Enfin, si on pouvait dire …

« _G : Je…Je dois…Il faut que…bafouilla t'il, clairement troublé par la situation, en désignant la porte, désireux de prendre la fuite car, à cet instant, il avait peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler s'il restait dans la même pièce que Sara. »

Pas plus à l'aise que lui et toujours pas remise de ses émotions, Sara se contenta d'acquiescer nerveusement. Grissom la regarda furtivement une dernière fois, et quitta la pièce.

Se retrouvant seule dans les vestiaires, Sara se retourna en direction de la porte maintenant grande ouverte. Les yeux dans le vide, elle effleura doucement ses lèvres avec la pointe de ses doigts. Avait elle rêvé ? Cela venait il vraiment de se produire ? Elle se repassa rapidement le film de ces cinq dernières minutes dans la tête. Elle avait vu Grissom, seul, dans les vestiaires et était entrée avec la ferme intention de s'expliquer avec lui. Mais, une fois encore, ils s'étaient disputés et là…Grissom l'avait embrassée !

Sara n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle pensait que Grissom ne s'intéressait plus à elle et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé échanger un baiser avec lui. Et quel baiser ! Elle en était encore toute retournée. Dire que cette étreinte lui avait fait de l'effet était un euphémisme ! Mais que fallait il penser de ce geste ? Cela ne résolvait rien entre eux…mais ça aidait ! Non, arrête d'y penser ma fille ! se dit elle. Si ça se trouve, Grissom regrette déjà ce qui s'est passé. En tous cas, ce bref contact avait réveillé des sentiments qu'elle croyait profondément enfouis, et un tas de choses étaient instantanément remontées à la surface…

Totalement noyée dans ses pensées, Sara sursauta légèrement en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Elle regarda l'écran et le nom affiché lui rappela qu'elle avait une chose importante à faire ce matin…

….

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs du labo, Grissom déambulait lentement, la tête complètement ailleurs, comme s'il était anesthésié. Il ne cessait de revivre ce fougueux baiser échangé avec Sara. Il n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser mais elle l'avait provoqué et il n'avait pas pu résister. Il n'avait pas prévu non plus que ce simple contact les entraîneraient dans une étreinte aussi intense. Tout cela l'avait profondément remué et avait fait resurgir de vieux souvenirs ainsi que tout ce désir refoulé qu'il éprouvait toujours pour elle. Mais, surtout, cet échange passionné remettait pas mal de choses en questions et il ne savait pas du tout où cela les mèneraient…

Toujours troublé par ces récents évènements, Grissom faillit entrer en collision avec Ecklie qui arrivait face à lui. Mais le directeur l'interpella juste à temps, le sortant de ses pensées.

« _E : Ah, Gil ! Je vous cherchais...dit il, en se postant devant lui. Alors, dites moi, comment se passe le retour de Sara ? voulut il savoir, avec un petit sourire espiègle.

_G : Euh…bien…répondit Grissom, en ayant toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler le trouble que provoquait en lui la simple évocation de la jeune experte. Mais c'est pour ça que vous vouliez me voir ? fit il remarquer après s'être rapidement ressaisit.

_E : Non...En fait, je voulais vous parler d'un ancienne affaire, expliqua Ecklie, d'un ton plus sérieux.

_G : Maintenant ? J'allais partir…avoua Grissom, sans retenir un soupir de découragement.

_E : Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. Venez, allons dans votre bureau, suggéra Ecklie, en le dirigeant vers l'antre du superviseur. »

Grissom le suivit sans grande motivation, en espérant que ce petit entretien professionnel ne s'éterniserait pas trop…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Sara avait donné rendez vous à Tom au snack, tout près du labo. Ils s'étaient installés à l'une des tables, assis l'un en face de l'autre, et venaient de passer leur commande.

« _T : Eh ho ! Sara ! fit le jeune homme, en haussant légèrement la voix pour sortir Sara de ses pensées. Tout va bien ? demanda t'il, en fronçant les sourcils.

_S : Oui…Pourquoi ? répondit elle, d'un air faussement ignorant.

_T : Tu as l'air ailleurs, insista Tom, sentant que quelque chose perturbait la jeune femme.

_S : Non, non…confirma Sara, un peu gênée par l'obstination de son ami.

_T : Bon…fit il, en se disant qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet. »

La serveuse s'approcha d'eux en leur apportant leurs cafés. Tom en profita pour aborder le point qui l'avait amené ici, à une heure aussi matinale.

« _T : Alors, je t'écoute…Quel est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Lequel de mes talents puis je mettre à ton service ? plaisanta t'il.

_S : C'est sérieux, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, rétorqua t'elle après n'avoir pu retenir un grand sourire.

_T : Tu as toute mon attention…fit le jeune avocat, en la fixant avec intensité, avec un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. »

…

Au même moment, au labo, Grissom s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau. Ecklie venait de sortir après avoir évoqué succinctement avec lui une ancienne affaire. Et, bien qu'il avait passé ces dernières minutes à parler boulot, Grissom ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder une fois de plus vers Sara. Encore perdu dans ses pensées, le superviseur fut ramené sur terre par l'arrivée de Catherine et de Brass.

« _C : Vous avez terminé ? demanda Catherine, en le faisant légèrement sursauter, se tenant devant l'entrée du bureau, avec le capitaine à ses côtés.

_G : Hein ? Euh, oui, j'allais partir, répondit il, un peu troublé.

_C : Tout va bien ? dit elle alors, d'un air suspicieux.

_G : Absolument. Je suis juste un peu fatigué…déclara t'il, sachant que cette excuse serait parfaitement crédible.

_B : Alors vous ne voudrez sans doute pas venir avec nous…On était sur le point d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner, au snack d'à côté, proposa Brass, avec un petit sourire. »

Grissom fit un légère grimace, prêt à refuser cette offre comme l'avait supposé Brass. Mais, au dernier moment, il changea d'avis, se disant, qu'après tout, ça lui ferait du bien d'avaler un morceau en compagnie de ses deux amis.

« _G : Pourquoi pas…répondit il avec un petit sourire amusé en distinguant la mine clairement surprise de Brass.

_C : Bien…Allons y ! répliqua Catherine en entraînant les deux hommes vers la sortie du labo. »

Grissom pensa que ce repas amical lui changerait les idées et il en avait bien besoin, tellement elles étaient embrouillées en ce moment. En effet, il ne savait plus du tout où il en était et à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, il ne cessait de penser à Sara. Passer un peu de temps avec Catherine et Jim lui permettrait peut être de l'oublier un peu, du moins pendant quelques instants…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances…enfin, au moins à certaines d'entre elles. Pour me le faire savoir, une petite review serait une bonne idée…seulement, si ça vous dit. ;-)

Prochain chapitre en toute fin de semaine (je parle de cette semaine bien sûr), comme promis.

Veggie


	17. Une attitude provocante

Coucou ! Et oui, c'est moi ! Comme promis, me revoilà et ce pour la seconde fois cette semaine, avec un nouveau chapitre…

Inutile de vous dire à quel point toutes vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir et contribuent à l'écriture de cette histoire…Enfin si ! C'est utile et j'adore le dire, alors je le dis ! ;-)

Bon, j'arrête mon délire et je passe au chapitre 17…Alors, comment ce baiser échangé va t'il influer sur les relations entre Sara et Grissom ? Et comment Grissom va t'il réagir en trouvant Sara avec Tom au snack ? D'ailleurs pourquoi Sara a t'elle besoin de Tom ?

Quelques indices ci dessous… ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Une attitude provocante**

* * *

Attablés depuis cinq minutes au snack près du labo, Sara et Tom discutaient tranquillement. En fait, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui révéler la raison de la présence de son ami et de son appel à l'aide.

« _S : L'affaire Cooper, ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda t'elle, en avalant une gorgée de café.

_T : Hum…L'affaire Cooper…Ah, oui ! Ils en ont parlé aux infos. Un mari et sa femme ont été assassinés par deux types lors d'un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. C'est arrivé lundi dernier, si je ne me trompe pas…supposa Tom, en fronçant les sourcils.

_S : Non, C'est ça. En fait, j'ai travaillé sur cette affaire. C'était même ma première affaire depuis mon retour à Las Vegas, précisa t'elle, avec un léger sourire.

_T : Et bien…ça n'a pas du être facile. Il paraît que vous avez retrouvé un petit garçon, caché dans sa chambre, continua Tom, visiblement bien informé de l'affaire.

_S : En effet…Et justement, c'est de lui dont je voulais te parler…dit elle, avec un regard mystérieux.

_T : Vraiment ? s'étonna son ami.

_S : En fait, j'ai appris récemment que Nancy Cooper n'était pas la vraie mère de ce petit garçon. Son père, Kevin Cooper, s'est remarié avec elle lorsque Dylan avait deux ans. Et l'autre jour, à l'hôpital, j'ai fait la connaissance de sa mère biologique, expliqua t'elle, d'un ton sérieux.

_T : Le petit savait que Nancy Cooper n'était pas sa vraie mère ? demanda Tom, réellement intéressé par cette conversation.

_S : Oui, d'ailleurs il connaît sa mère biologique, Susan Connors. Et avec l'accord de son père, il la revoyait depuis presque un an, révéla Sara.

_T : Tant mieux, ce gosse a au moins quelqu'un avec qui vivre…déclara Tom, d'un air désolé, en se disant que ça n'était déjà pas facile pour ce petit qui venait de perdre ses parents.

_S : C'est ça le problème…Légalement, Susan Connors n'a plus aucun droit sur son fils. Ce sont ses grands parents, les parents de Nancy Cooper qui ont la garde. Ils s'opposent même totalement à la demande de visite de Susan. Et le plus dingue dans cette histoire, c'est que j'ai discuté avec le petit Dylan et il veut vraiment vivre avec sa mère, pas avec ses grands parents…Alors je me suis dis que…commença t'elle, d'un ton lourd de sous entendus, le regard légèrement fuyant.

_T : Tu t'es dit que tu allais appeler ce bon vieux Tom à la rescousse ! compléta le jeune avocat, avec un grand sourire.

_S : Tu es spécialisé en droit civil. Susan Connors ne savait pas vers qui se tourner, alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut être l'aider, se justifia t'elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

_T : Ce genre de procédure n'est jamais simple, cela peut prendre des mois…rétorqua néanmoins le jeune homme. Je peux savoir pourquoi elle a abandonné la garde de son fils à l'époque, demanda t'il.

_S : Et bien, disons qu'elle a traversé une période difficile…mais elle va bien aujourd'hui. Elle s'est remariée elle aussi et Dylan a même un petit frère, répondit Sara.

_T : Ce dossier risque d'être difficile à traiter et je ne suis pas sûr d'être vraiment le plus qualifié pour ça…fit Tom, ayant clairement peur de la décevoir.

_S : Tu es l'un des meilleurs dans ton domaine. Je suis certaine que tu peux les aider, répondit elle, en réaffirmant toute sa confiance en lui. S'il te plait…ajouta t'elle d'une petite voix suppliante. »

Tom tomba sur le sourire charmeur de la jeune femme et sur deux billes chocolats qui l'imploraient en silence. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter et qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait.

« _T : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…accepta t'il avec un petit sourire, conscient de s'être fait séduire une fois de plus.

_S : Merci ! lâcha t'elle, sans cacher sa joie et sa reconnaissance. Tu sais, je pense vraiment que vivre avec sa mère est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Dylan, précisa t'elle d'un regard plus que sincère. »

…

A cet instant, Catherine, Brass puis Grissom entrèrent dans le petit restaurant qui semblait bondé. Sans trop prêter attention aux personnes qui les entouraient, ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Ils s'y installèrent et Brass passa la commande. La serveuse remplit presque immédiatement trois tasses de café. Catherine, qui se trouvait entre les deux hommes, Brass à sa gauche et Grissom à sa droite, ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de scruter tout autour d'elle.

« _C : Et bien, il y a foule aujourd'hui ! remarqua t'elle, en jetant un coup d'œil de droite à gauche.

_B : L'odeur du bacon grillé et des œufs brouillés a toujours attiré beaucoup de gens ! plaisanta Brass.

_G : Et en particulier les policiers affamés par une dure nuit de travail ! surenchérit Grissom, avec un petit sourire, pour charrier Brass qui venait de commander une assiette bien garnie. »

Ce ton léger laissait transparaître une certaine bonne humeur. En effet, les trois amis étaient réellement contents de partager ce moment ensemble. Mais, tout à coup, le regard de Catherine se fixa sur l'une des tables située au fond du resto, sur sa droite.

« _C : Tiens…Ce ne serait pas Sara là bas, avec son ami, le charmant avocat…dit elle soudain, en fronçant les sourcils, un léger sourire au lèvres. »

Grissom se tourna alors brusquement en suivant la direction du regard de Catherine et constata que sa collègue avait malheureusement une très bonne vue. Lui aussi reconnut la jeune femme, discutant et souriant à ce bellâtre. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie, particulièrement avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux il n'y avait même pas une demi heure. Pour quelqu'un qu'elle décrivait comme un ami, il trouva qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Non, vraiment, il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont ce type la regardait. Du coup, lui même ne put s'empêcher de fixer Sara…

…

Pendant ce temps, au fond du snack, Sara et Tom poursuivaient sereinement leur conversation sans se douter que quelqu'un les observait en silence, à quelques mètres de là…

« _T : Ah Sara, je te reconnais bien là. Toujours prête à voler aux secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! rétorqua Tom avec amusement.

_S : C'est ce qui fait mon charme…plaisanta t'elle avec un grand sourire.

_T : En effet, mais pas seulement…répondit il, d'un ton plus sérieux. »

La jeune femme sourit en entendant ce compliment. A cet instant, elle eut une drôle de sensation et une sorte de sixième sens la poussa à tourner la tête. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de tomber sur le regard de Grissom. Le superviseur la fixait avec insistance et ne semblait pas vraiment ravi de la trouver en compagnie de Tom. Elle reconnut parfaitement cette étincelle dans son regard. Et là, pas de doute, il était vraiment jaloux. Cet échange visuel plutôt intense la troubla car, pour une fois, Grissom ne cachait pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait, en l'occurrence un évident mécontentement. Pourtant, elle se dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être si désappointé puisqu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Tom, et que, d'ailleurs, Grissom et elle n'étaient plus ensemble…Alors pourquoi elle même se sentait elle si mal, et si petite en affrontant le regard particulièrement accusateur de son patron ?

« _T : Sara ? Tu es toujours avec moi ? demanda Tom, remarquant que l'attention de Sara n'était plus fixée sur lui. »

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle était bien trop captivée par le regard de Grissom. Tom se retourna alors et suivit la direction du regard de son amie. Il reconnut alors l'homme qui semblait retenir toute l'attention de la jeune femme. Il l'avait vu hier soir lorsqu'il était venu voir Sara au labo. Cet homme ne s'était d'ailleurs pas montré très accueillant avec lui, et le regard qu'il lui lança à cet instant lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas plus ravi de le voir ce matin. Sara se retourna de nouveau vers le jeune avocat. Il vit dans ses yeux que la jeune femme semblait mal à l'aise. Y avait il quelque chose entre cet homme et elle ?

« _T : On dirait que cet homme n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que tu partages ton petit déjeuner avec moi…fit il remarquer, avec un petit sourire.

_S : Hein ? répondit elle, encore troublée par cet échange visuel avec l'homme en question, sans comprendre tout de suite de quoi Tom lui parlait.

_T : Je l'ai vu à ton travail, hier soir. Et, déjà, il ne m'a pas parut franchement amical, précisa le jeune homme, avec ironie. C'est l'un de tes collègues ? demanda t'il, remarquant tout de suite que ce sujet semblait la gêner.

_S : Pas exactement…C'est Grissom…mon patron, répondit elle, mal à l'aise.

_T : Je trouve qu'il a une façon de te fixer plutôt particulière, pour un supérieur hiérarchique ! répliqua Tom, sous le ton de la plaisanterie, bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

_S : Je sais…En fait…disons que lui et moi…on a été ensemble, révéla Sara, la tête baissée..

_T : Oh…fit Tom, pas vraiment surpris étant donné la manière dont ce Grissom s'était comporté avec lui.

_S : Pendant deux ans, ajouta la jeune femme, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_T : Tout s'explique ! comprit mieux le jeune homme. Et c'est à cause de lui que tu as quitté Las Vegas ? voulut il savoir, profitant de cette occasion pour connaître d'avantage Sara.

_S : Non…se contenta t'elle de répondre, sans en dire plus.

_T : Mais c'est à cause de lui que tu es revenue ? supposa t'il alors, en espérant dans son fort intérieur qu'elle répondrait non et qu'il avait toujours une chance avec elle.

_S : Pas vraiment…répondit elle, toujours aussi évasive. »

Sara fut légèrement gênée d'aborder le sujet « Grissom » avec Tom, même si elle comprenait qu'il puisse se poser des questions. Elle même s'en posait plus d'une. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle n'était pas revenue pour Grissom mais pour soutenir Nick dans une épreuve difficile. Par contre, elle savait pertinemment que le superviseur avait pesé dans la balance en ce qui concernait sa décision de rester à Las Vegas, du moins quelques temps. Alors qu'elle semblait se débattre avec ses pensées, Tom comprit que ce sujet la troublait et qu'elle n'était visiblement pas prête à se confier à lui.

« _T : J'ai comme l'impression que je n'en saurais pas plus…déclara t'il en souriant, sans cacher une légère déception.

_S : Excuse moi…dit elle, sincèrement navrée de ne pas s'ouvrir plus à son ami, alors qu'elle savait presque tout de lui. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Grissom a partagé ma vie pendant plus de deux ans mais j'ai du quitter Las Vegas. Et nous ne sommes plus ensemble aujourd'hui…expliqua t'elle, en baissant la tête, sans pouvoir retenir quelques regrets dans sa voix.

_T : Vous n'êtes peut être plus ensemble, mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'à la manière dont il te regarde, « ton Grissom » n'a pas vraiment tiré un trait sur toi, rétorqua t'il, d'un air taquin, mais également un brin déçu par cette concurrence inattendue. »

Sara releva la tête mais ne répondit pas à cette remarque. En effet, Tom n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Après ce qui s'était passé entre Grissom et elle tout à l'heure, dans les vestiaires, et à en juger par le regard qu'il venait de lui lancer, elle ne pouvait nier que les choses n'étaient, visiblement, pas encore totalement réglées entre eux…

…

A quelques mètres de la table de Sara et Tom, Grissom avait cessé de les regarder et buvait son café d'un air maussade, vraiment mécontent de ce qu'il venait de voir. Catherine et Brass avaient remarqué le changement d'humeur de leur ami et avaient une petite idée quand à la cause de ce revirement. En effet, Grissom n'avait maintenant plus du tout envie de rire…ni de discuter apparemment ! Il buvait son café en silence, le visage crispé.

Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Catherine qui, comme bien souvent, ne se priva pas d'y mettre son petit grain de sel. Elle se tourna en direction de Grissom et commença un récit personnel qui se transforma bien vite en monologue.

« _C : Vous savez, j'ai une histoire assez intéressante à vous raconter, commença Catherine, avec un petit sourire malicieux.. »

La mine renfrognée de Grissom aurait du l'inciter à ne poursuivre, mais, comme d'habitude, elle n'en fit rien.

« _C : Voilà…Il y a quelques années maintenant, un de mes amis, il s'appelle Billy, était serveur dans un bar, ici, à Las Vegas. Ce cher Billy était éperdument amoureux de l'une de ses collègues, une jeune femme très séduisante. Il se trouvait justement que la jeune femme en question était également raide dingue de lui, mais aucun d'eux n'a jamais osé avouer à l'autre ses sentiments. Et un jour, un autre homme est entré dans le bar. Charmé par la jeune femme, il s'est mis à la séduire et cela sans que jamais Billy n'intervienne. Ainsi, au bout de quelques temps, la jeune femme en eut assez d'attendre le jour où enfin Billy se déclarerait et elle est tombé dans les bras de l'autre homme. Car, même si elle avait toujours aimé ce pauvre Billy, elle a préféré partir avec celui qui s'est jeté à l'eau et a osé lui dire qu'il l'aimait…finit elle de raconter, toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Grissom fixa Catherine avec un regard désapprobateur. En effet, même s'il avait parfaitement compris où elle voulait en venir, il commençait a en avoir assez qu'elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regardait pas. De plus, elle ne savait absolument rien, ni de sa relation passée, ni de sa relation actuelle avec Sara, elle était donc plutôt mal placée pour lui faire la morale. Ne supportant plus le regard inquisiteur de sa collègue, et ayant tout à coup l'envie de rentrer chez lui, il décida de prendre congé de ses amis.

« _G : Bon…je vous laisse, je vais rentrer…fit il soudain, en finissant son café et en se levant. »

Brass et Catherine furent quelque peu surpris par la réaction de Grissom, mais celui ci n'y prêta aucune attention. Il regarda une dernière fois dans la direction de Sara, et la jeune femme intercepta son regard. Cependant, cette fois, il rompit la connexion plus rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie du snack, d'un air légèrement dépité.

« _B : Bravo Catherine…Très subtile ! commenta Brass, avec un sourire ironique et moqueur, une fois le superviseur parti.

_C : Bah Quoi ? répondit Catherine, en haussant les sourcils, d'un air innocent.

_B : Ce « Billy » n'existe pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ? rétorqua Brass, toujours avec un grand sourire.

_C : Bien sûr que si ! assura t'elle, vaguement offusquée.

_B : Ok, et qu'est il devenu ? voulut savoir le capitaine.

_C : Oh et bien…il a gagné au black jack et il a racheté le bar où il travaillait. Quand à la jeune femme qu'il aimait, elle a finit par divorcer de l'autre homme, et mon ami Billy a enfin osé lui avouer ses sentiments. J'ai assisté à leur mariage l'an dernier, ajouta t'elle avec espièglerie.

_B : Je vois...Vous vous êtes bien gardée de révéler la fin de l'histoire à Grissom, fit Brass, en laissant échapper un petit rire.

_C : Je pense qu'il a besoin de motivation…et de comprendre que quand on ne fait rien pour retenir les gens qu'on aime, ils finissent par nous échapper, dit elle en désignant rapidement Sara, puis en se retournant vers Jim pour lui faire un clin d'œil. »

…

Justement, à l'autre bout du petit restaurant, Sara venait de voir Grissom se lever et partir. Il l'avait regardé avant de sortir et elle avait crut déceler une certaine déception dans ses yeux. A ce moment précis, elle eut la conviction qu'elle devait aller lui parler, tout de suite. Et pour une fois, elle écouta cette petite voix intérieure et décida d'aller le rejoindre.

« _S : Excuse moi…Je dois régler quelque chose, je reviens tout de suite…dit elle, légèrement embêtée, en se levant.

_T : Pas de problème, je t'attends…acquiesça Tom d'un air compréhensif, sachant pertinemment qui elle allait voir. »

Le jeune femme quitta la table où se trouvait son ami et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Elle passa tout près de Brass et de Catherine qui, bien évidemment, la remarquèrent. Amusée par la situation, la pétillante blonde ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire .

« _C : J'ai comme l'impression que les choses vont devenir intéressantes, lâcha Catherine, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

_B : Ah bon ? Et vous croyez qu'on ira à leur mariage bientôt ou je dois convaincre Grissom de se mettre au black jack ? rétorqua Brass, d'un ton plus que railleur, faisant allusion à l'histoire que Catherine venait de raconter, en se moquant clairement de l'attitude de son amie.

_C : Moquez vous…ça pourrait bien arriver ! fit Catherine, en souriant. »

Brass ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine convaincue et l'air confiant de Catherine. Il savait très bien que ça ne servait à rien de la contredire lorsqu'elle était persuadée de quelque chose…

…

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, Grissom se dirigeait vers son véhicule, garé non loin de là, sur le côté du petit restaurant. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de dormir car il commençait sérieusement à ressentir la fatigue. En effet, en plus d'avoir enduré une dure nuit de travail, cette situation légèrement ambiguë avec Sara le perturbait. Désormais, sa tête n'était plus qu'un gigantesque carrefour où se perdaient des dizaines et des dizaines de questions. Que penser de son retour à Las Vegas et au labo ? Que penser de ce Thomas Finn qui lui tournait autour ? Que penser de ce baiser volé dans les vestiaires ? Envahi par tant d'interrogations, Grissom se dit que dormir et ne plus y penser lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien…

Sara passa la porte du resto une poignée de secondes après Grissom. Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche et l'aperçut enfin se dirigeant vers son véhicule. Alors qu'il allait atteindre ce dernier, elle avança vers lui et l'interpella avant qu'il n'ouvre la portière.

« _S : Gil ! lança t'elle, pour attirer son attention.»

En entendant cette voix derrière lui, Grissom ne put retenir un léger sourire. Car, même s'il ne savait plus trop où il en était, dans son fort intérieur, il avait sincèrement espéré qu'elle se souciait encore assez de lui pour venir le voir et lui parler. Et c'était le cas, elle était là…bien qu'il ne sut pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il se retourna donc, et tomba instantanément sur le regard de Sara. Il ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se rapproche de lui, toujours sans le quitter du regard. Elle se tenait maintenant juste devant lui et il attendit qu'elle parle.

« _S : Je voulais te dire…Tom…essaya t'elle d'expliquer, légèrement mal à l'aise.

_G : Tu n'as pas à te justifier Sara, l'interrompit Grissom, d'une voix très calme, tentant de rester aussi détaché que possible. »

Cette remarque fit disparaître la légère gêne de Sara qui le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de répondre.

« _S : Je ne cherche pas à me justifier…Pourquoi tu rends toujours les choses aussi difficiles ? rétorqua t'elle, avec un petit sourire, mi-amusée, mi-agacée. »

Ce ton nettement plus intime, employée par la jeune femme, ne passa pas inaperçu chez le superviseur, qui, au lieu d'en être trop troublé pour répondre, choisit, pour une fois, de jouer cette partie plus finement.

« _G : De nous deux, je ne pense pas être celui qui rende les choses difficiles, dit il, sans aucune agressivité, toujours aussi calmement, avec une petite étincelle dans le regard, cherchant clairement à la provoquer.

_S : Vraiment ? fit la jeune femme, d'un air surpris, tombant à deux pieds joints dans le panneau. Alors tu penses que c'est moi qui complique tout ? demanda t'elle, légèrement irritée, mais surtout perdue car elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à un Grissom aussi calme, sûr de lui et...arrogant !

_G : Absolument, répondit il en toute simplicité, sans aucune autre précision, avec un petit sourire. »

Cette attitude calme et détachée chez Grissom, agaça fortement Sara. Il était tout à fait conscient que cela l'énervait et elle décida donc de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle savait exactement quel sujet aborder pour lui clouer le bec.

« _S : Dis le moi si je me trompe, mais…commença t'elle à dire, en se rapprochant plus près de lui. C'est pourtant bien toi qui m'a embrassé tout à l'heure, dans les vestiaires…ajouta t'elle d'un air malicieux et accusateur, en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine de Grissom. Et tu penses toujours que je suis à l'origine de toutes ces « complications » entre nous ? conclut elle, clairement contente de son raisonnement. »

Légèrement troublé par la réaction et la proximité de la jeune femme, Grissom se contenta de soutenir son regard. Consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait encore sur lui, Sara exhiba avec fierté un petit sourire de victoire et s'apprêta à tourner les talons. Mais, de nouveau, elle sous-estima Grissom qui ne se laissa pas provoquer impunément. Non, cette fois ci, c'était lui qui aurait le dernier mot dans cette histoire. Alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui pour retourner vers le snack, il lui attrapa la main et la ramena vers lui. Sara fut vraiment étonnée de se retrouver dans ses bras.

« _G : Excuse moi…fit il, en la fixant intensément. Mais si ma mémoire est bonne, tu m'as autant embrassé que je t'ai embrassé…rétorqua t'il, avec un petit sourire coquin, lourds de sous entendus. »

Sara fut chamboulée par ce nouveau rapprochement inopiné et par la séduction qui émanait du regard de Grissom. Lui aussi avait un grand pouvoir sur elle. Il le savait d'ailleurs parfaitement et n'hésitait visiblement plus à s'en servir. Troublée par l'attitude provocante du superviseur, Sara en eut le souffle coupé et fut, tout à coup, incapable de parler.

Ravi de l'effet obtenu par sa provocation, Grissom résista à la forte envie de l'embrasser et la lâcha. Il ouvrit la portière de son véhicule et envoya une dernière répartie à Sara avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

« _G : Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur, je pense que ton ami doit t'attendre…rétorqua t'il, sans méchanceté, avec un petit sourire. »

Puis, il referma la portière, démarra son véhicule et s'éloigna du snack, clouant littéralement Sara sur place. En effet, complètement retournée par l'attitude zen et provocante de Grissom, la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Comment pouvait il avoir un tel ascendant sur elle ? Comment pouvait il se montrer aussi sûr de lui et maîtriser autant ses propres émotions ? Elle du reconnaître qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle attitude venant de Gil Grissom. Mais, il n'y avait pas que cela. Car, non seulement il l'avait provoqué mais elle avait quand même clairement distingué du désir dans son regard. Croyait il vraiment qu'il pouvait ainsi jouer avec elle ? Ah ça non ! se dit elle. Il l'avait cherché, il la trouverait ! Elle aussi pouvait jouer avec lui si elle le voulait…

Non loin de là, au volant de son véhicule, Grissom se dit qu'il était certain de bien dormir maintenant. En effet, il était réellement satisfait du résultat obtenu après cette petite conversation avec Sara. Mais dieu que cela avait été difficile ! Tenir Sara dans ses bras et résister pour ne pas l'embrasser avait été une véritable torture. Il savait également qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de réagir. Et connaissant le caractère de la jeune femme, il était certain que tôt ou tard elle répondrait à cette provocation. Alors, certes, il n'avait aucune idée de où tout cela les conduirait mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il avait vraiment envie de savoir s'il y avait encore un espoir pour eux, aussi infime puisse t'il être…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut…(une petite review ? oh oui, pourquoi pas… ;-) )

En tous cas, les choses deviennent de plus en plus « concrètes » entre nos deux héros, et croyez moi quand je vous dis que ce n'est que le début…

Chapitre suivant, la semaine prochaine…D'ici là, portez vous bien ! ;-)

Veggie


	18. En quête de réponses

Salut à tous !

Premièrement, désolée si le délai d'attente vous a parut un peu plus long, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu poster plus vite ( malheureusement, il ne peut pas toujours y avoir 2 chapitres par semaine… ;-) ).

Deuxièmement, que serait cette petite présentation hebdomadaire sans vous avoir remercié de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire. Cela me prend un temps fou de l'écrire mais c'est pour moi une véritable récompense de savoir que vous consacrez un peu de votre temps pour la découvrir…alors merci !

Et troisièmement, chapitre 18…En ce qui concerne Sara et Grissom, toujours autant de questions subsistent, d'ailleurs le titre de ce chapitre ne fait que confirmer cette vérité… ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : En quête de réponses**

* * *

Cela faisait environ une demi heure que Sara était rentrée chez elle. La matinée touchait bientôt à sa fin et la jeune femme n'avait pas encore put se reposer. Mais ce n'était pas trop gênant car elle était de repos ce soir. Malgré tout, elle commençait à ressentir une certaine fatigue…

Sara était éreintée par cette deuxième nuit de travail, tout aussi difficile que la première, mais pas seulement…En effet, plusieurs évènements ainsi que certaines conversations ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête et suscitaient chez elle un grand nombre d'interrogations. Elle ne pouvait se le cacher, son principal sujet de préoccupation actuel concernait un certain entomologiste et son attitude pour le moins contradictoire au cours de ces dernières 24 heures. Sous la douche, la jeune experte repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé entre Grissom et elle depuis hier soir jusqu'à ce matin. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'évolution de leurs rapports se révélait être relativement surprenante.

Tout d'abord, elle se souvint de la tension qui régnait entre eux dès le début de leur service. Le superviseur affichait alors sa tête des mauvais jours, celle qui laissait entrevoir l'arrivée imminente d'une migraine. Puis, la visite inopinée de Tom avait vraisemblablement jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Ainsi, dès le début de la soirée, Grissom s'était montré froid et agressif envers elle, et il n'avait pas hésité à profiter de son statut lui permettant de décider de la répartition des équipes pour l'éloigner de lui. Cette attitude glaciale et clairement méprisante l'avait réellement énervée, et elle s'était donc promis de lui en toucher deux mots dès que possible. Mais, par la suite, des éléments plus que probants avaient réunis les deux enquêtes et donc les deux équipes en une seule, forçant Grissom à travailler avec Sara. Forcer était le mot juste, car le superviseur s'était montré assez réticent alors qu'il se retrouvait à inspecter une scène de crime seul avec elle. Et il avait continué à se comporter comme un rustre avec elle…

Fort heureusement, leur travail n'avait absolument pas souffert de ce problème relationnel qui les opposaient. Par le passé, ils avaient toujours été capables de séparer « le personnel » du « professionnel », du moins, la plupart du temps. Et ce ne fut guère différent cette fois ci, car l'enquête avait été résolue en début de matinée. Ainsi, même si leur relation n'avait plus rien avoir avec ce qu'elle était un an et demi plus tôt, certaines choses entre eux n'avaient, cependant, pas changées…comme leur capacité à travailler ensemble mais aussi leur attirance mutuelle…

Sara coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. Alors qu'elle attrapait une serviette pour se sécher, son esprit bifurqua de nouveau vers cette fameuse conversation avec Grissom qui avait eu lieu ce matin, dans les vestiaires. Elle avait souhaité s'expliquer avec lui et comprendre pourquoi il affichait un telle rancœur à son égard. Mais, comme bien souvent ces derniers temps, cette discussion se transforma en dispute. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la manière dont cet affrontement s'était terminé. En effet, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Grissom l'embrasse et, surtout, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de réagir si fougueusement à cette étreinte. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait été surpris par l'intensité de cet échange, et il s'était laissé complètement allé. Ils avaient alors tous deux compris qu'un violent désir les connectaient toujours l'un à l'autre et cela les avaient troublés.

Maintenant propre et vêtue d'une tenue plus confortable, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et jeta son dévolu sur une bouteille d'eau. Après avoir bu une grosse gorgée, elle se dit tout de même que cette conversation avec Grissom n'avait pas tout à fait été stérile en matière de révélations. Mis à part ce baiser qu'elle avait déjà rangé dans la catégorie des « wouaw ! », elle avait quand même pu déceler une certaine jalousie chez le superviseur vis à vis de Tom. Elle avait d'ailleurs pu vérifier cette hypothétique découverte tout à l'heure, au snack, lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie du jeune homme et que Grissom était entré. Oui, il était jaloux de la voir en compagnie de Tom, le regard qu'il lui avait lancé ce matin ne laissait planer aucun doute à ce sujet. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose, il n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il voulait bien lui faire croire, il tenait encore vraiment à elle…

Cependant, comment expliquer son comportement lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint sur le parking du snack ? Cet homme était tellement imprévisible ! Et cette fois, près du petit resto, il avait semblé si sûr de lui, si détaché. Elle se rappela qu'elle s'était sentit défaillir face à l'attitude provocante de Grissom. Il avait clairement cherché à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme. Le superviseur avait ouvertement flirté avec elle puis il l'avait laissé seule, comme ça, sans plus d'explications. Ce sentiment d'impuissance l'avait alors agacée et elle s'était promis de ne pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement…

Sara ne put retenir un bâillement et se dit, logiquement, qu'il était temps d'aller se reposer un peu. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle arriverait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et toutes ces incertitudes seraient de toutes façons encore là quand elle se réveillerait. Elle ne savait pas si Grissom et elle avait encore un avenir ensemble, elle ne savait même pas si elle resterait définitivement à Las Vegas. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'il en était plus que jamais question et que son retour définitif à Las Vegas dépendrait essentiellement de l'évolution de sa relation avec Grissom. En tous cas, elle se mit de nouveau à croire qu'il y avait peut être encore une chance pour eux de se retrouver et d'être ensemble, même si rien n'était gagné…

Se dirigeant lentement vers sa chambre pour enfin dormir un peu, Sara fut coupée dans son élan par la sonnerie du téléphone. Quelque peu lassée d'être dérangée maintenant, elle soupira mais décida tout de même de répondre. Le nom affiché sur l'écran de son portable lui arracha un léger sourire.

« _S : Allô, fit elle, d'un ton faussement pressé et impatient, pour le taquiner un peu car après tout il empiétait sur ses heures de sommeil.

_N : Salut ma belle ! lança Nick, joyeusement. Je ne te réveille pas, j'espère ? demanda t'il, sincèrement préoccupé par l'état de fatigue apparent de son amie.

_S : Malheureusement non, je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de me reposer, se plaint elle, avec bonne humeur tout de même.

_N : Ah…J'espère que je ne te dérange pas en galante compagnie, rétorqua Nick, pour la taquiner.

_S : Pas du tout…répondit elle avec une pointe de déception qui n'échappa à son ami.

_N : C'est pourtant pas les prétendants qui manquent…insinua Nick avec un grand sourire, tout à fait conscient de s'aventurer sur un terrain miné.

_S : Nick ! le coupa t'elle tout de suite, pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

_N : Ok, j'arrête…se rendit il, après avoir brièvement rit. Je ne serais pas long, ensuite je te laisse te reposer, promis, ajouta t'il d'un ton solennel qui fit sourire Sara.

_S : C'est pas grave, je suis de repos ce soir, précisa t'elle tout de même.

_N : Je sais…et c'est justement la raison de mon appel, expliqua Nick, d'un ton mystérieux.

_S : Ah oui ? fit Sara, visiblement autant moqueuse qu'intriguée.

_N : Que dirais tu si je t'invitais à dîner chez moi, ce soir ? proposa fièrement Nick.

_S : Je dirais « pourquoi pas ? »…mais c'est toi qui va cuisiner ? voulut elle savoir, sans cacher un certain étonnement.

_N : Je pense que pour notre bien à tous les deux, il serait effectivement préférable que ce soit moi qui me charge des fourneaux ! plaisanta Nick, faisant allusion aux talents plus que limités de son amie dès que l'art culinaire était en jeu.

_S : Très drôle…Et on peut savoir pour quelle heure est cette chaleureuse et délicate invitation, répondit elle, d'un ton tout aussi railleur que son interlocuteur.

_N : Tu n'as qu'à passer vers 18h30…comme ça je pourrais en profiter pour t'apprendre un truc ou deux en cuisine…proposa t'il, pour la provoquer une fois de plus.

_S : Toujours aussi hilarant…Mais méfie toi quand même, l'élève pourrait surpasser le maître, rétorqua t'elle, entrant volontairement dans son jeu.

_N : C'est peu probable mais je prend le risque… et toi ? demanda t'il en souriant, pour avoir confirmation.

_S : Tu peux compter sur moi, assura la jeune femme, d'un air de défi.

_N : Ok alors à toute à l'heure Sara…et fais de beaux rêves, lança t'il, satisfait de la tournure de cette conversation.

_S : Merci, à toute à l'heure, conclut elle, en raccrochant. »

Alors qu'elle reposait son portable sur le comptoir de la cuisine, Sara ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Nick semblait en pleine forme, et elle commençait à retrouver l'ami qu'elle avait laissé un an et demi auparavant. En effet, il plaisantait de nouveau et la taquinait comme avant, cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'il allait vraiment mieux. Elle savait tout de même qu'il fallait rester vigilante car le jeune homme vivrait sans doute d'autres moments difficiles avant d'avoir définitivement accepter la disparition de Jenny. Néanmoins, elle était soulagée de le sentir reprendre pieds et ravie de passer cette soirée avec lui. Cela lui permettrait au moins, de se changer les idées et de penser un peu à autre chose qu'à Grissom…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un peu plus tard, en fin d'après midi, Grissom venait de se réveiller même s'il n'avait pas vraiment réussit à se reposer. En effet, malgré tous ses efforts pour vider son esprit, il ne cessait de penser à Sara. Cela commençait à devenir un problème récurent ces derniers temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine frustration chaque fois que son subconscient dérivait en direction de la jolie brunette. Il fallait dire qu'il s'était passé pas mal de choses depuis son retour. Cela faisait exactement deux semaines que Sara était revenue, cela faisait deux semaines aujourd'hui qu'elle était à Las Vegas…mais pour combien de temps encore ? Là était tout le fond du conflit intérieur qui le tiraillait un peu plus chaque jour. Il n'avait aucune idée des futurs projets de Sara et cela l'effrayait. Mais, par dessus tout, il avait peur d'y croire encore et de la perdre une fois de plus. Car, il n'était pas certain de réussir à surmonter une autre séparation…

En avalant quelques gorgées de sa tasse de thé, Grissom se mit à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait enduré lorsque Sara était partie. Hank, l'imposant boxer, du sentir la tristesse de son maître car il s'approcha de lui, posa sa tête sur les genoux de ce dernier et émit un petit gémissement.

« _G : Elle t'a beaucoup manqué à toi aussi…pas vrai mon vieux ? fit il d'une voix empreinte de nostalgie, en caressant la tête de l'animal. »

Hank lança un second gémissement comme s'il comprenait ce que son maître lui disait et qu'il le soutenait. Puis, il le laissa pour aller se coucher dans son panier. Grissom le regarda faire en soupirant. La vie des chiens semblait tellement plus simple que celle des êtres humains…

Grissom chassa ce désespoir passager en se levant du divan. En effet, il avait récemment décidé de ne plus se laisser aller et même de reprendre les choses en main. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à le faire en embrassant Sara ce matin, même s'il ne l'avait pas du tout prémédité. Il n'avait pas envisagé non plus que ce baiser lui ferait autant d'effet, mais cela ne l'incitait que d'avantage à agir et non plus à subir. C'est pourquoi il s'était comporté de manière si provocante sur le parking du snack, il cherchait clairement à tester Sara et l'attirance qu'elle avait visiblement toujours pour lui. Cependant, il savait très bien qu'il était plus que dangereux de jouer avec le feu, et il risquait à tous moments de se brûler. Il lui suffisait de perdre le contrôle, cela avait déjà faillit se produire ou alors Sara pouvait aussi décider d'entrer dans la partie, et là il n'était vraiment pas certain de garder les idées claires…

Malgré tout, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que cela l'inquiétait. Il connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle ne se laisserait pas provoquer ainsi sans réagir. D'ailleurs il espérait sincèrement qu'elle entrerait dans son jeu même s'il risquait de perdre tous ses moyens. En réalité, il était d'avantage préoccupé par la présence d'un autre homme dans sa vie. Il avait clairement perçu dans le regard de "ce Finn" tout l'intérêt qu'il semblait porter à Sara. C'était un jeune avocat séduisant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lutter face à cela. Cependant, l'intensité de ce baiser échangé avec Sara et la petite lueur présente dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il croisait le sien, lui murmuraient au plus profond de lui de ne pas tourner la page trop vite…

En lavant sa tasse de thé dans l'évier de la cuisine, son regard se posa sur son poignet gauche. L'heure indiquée par sa montre le sortit de ses pensées bien accaparées par la jeune femme qu'il ne croiserait pas au labo ce soir puisqu'elle était de repos. Il se dit qu'il était temps de se presser un peu car il avait l'intention de faire un petit détour avant d'aller travailler…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Aux environs de 18h15, Sara gara son véhicule de location devant chez Nick. Elle coupa le moteur et regarda sa montre. Elle était légèrement en avance, mais peu importe, elle se réjouissait réellement de passer cette soirée avec son ami. Elle resta assise quelques instants et fixa le très bel immeuble près duquel elle stationnait. C'était un bâtiment récent, de standing et situé dans l'un des quartier les plus huppés de Las Vegas. Nick et Jenny y avaient emménagé six mois auparavant. Ce n'était pas avec son seul salaire que Nick aurait pu payer le loyer de cet appartement plutôt spacieux. Cependant, Jenny était médecin et gagnait relativement bien sa vie. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils l'avaient visité, ils étaient littéralement tombés amoureux de cet endroit et se voyaient déjà y vivre de nombreux instants de bonheur ensemble, du moins avant d'avoir leur propre maison. Malheureusement, la vie en avait décidé autrement…

A présent, le séjour du jeune homme dans cet appartement touchait à sa fin. En effet, Nick avait confié à Sara, quelques jours plus tôt, qu'il ne pouvait plus habiter ici. Tout d'abord, il n'était plus en mesure d'assumer un tel montant de loyer, et, surtout, cet endroit lui évoquait bien trop de souvenirs douloureux. Chaque odeur, chaque meuble et chaque photo lui rappelaient Jenny et combien il avait été heureux avec elle. Et cela, il n'était pas encore assez fort pour pouvoir le supporter. Nick avait donc prit la décision ferme et définitive de déménager.

Après ces quelques secondes passées à observer l'immeuble de son ami, Sara sortit enfin de sa voiture et ne remarqua pas tout de suite le véhicule garé non loin du sien. Elle claqua doucement la portière et allait se diriger vers le coffre pour y récupérer les bières qu'elle venait d'acheter pour ce soir, quand elle reconnut une silhouette familière. Cette rencontre inattendue la coupa dans son élan. En effet, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le croiser ce soir et sûrement pas ici, pourtant, c'était bien Grissom qui sortait de chez Nick…

De son côté, le superviseur ne la vit pas tout de suite car il avait la tête baissée. Après avoir parcourut la moitié du chemin qui les séparaient, il releva enfin la tête et identifia avec surprise la jeune femme postée à quelques mètres devant lui. Réellement étonné de retrouver si près de lui celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées ces derniers temps, il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt. Mais, plutôt content de la voir alors qu'elle était de repos ce soir, il n'hésita plus une seconde et avança vers elle.

Sara sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en le voyant s'approcher d'un air aussi déterminé. Malgré ce trouble naissant, elle trouva cette situation assez coquasse et esquissa un sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face à elle, à moins d'un mètre de distance.

« _G : Hey…lança t'il simplement avec un petit sourire mystérieux, d'un ton amical, sans contrôler totalement l'émotion qui le traversait car il la trouvait réellement magnifique. »

Il détailla la silhouette de la jeune femme sans cacher une évidente admiration. Elle portait un chemisier blanc, un pantalon gris légèrement évasé au niveau des chevilles ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noire. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et flottaient librement au gré de la légère brise qui traversait la ville en cette soirée printanière. Grissom était subjugué par la beauté de Sara. Cette dernière, quand à elle, fut troublée par le regard brûlant qu'il lui infligeait et elle tenta de ne pas se laisser dépassée par ses émotions…

« _S : Décidément, quelle coïncidence…On n'arrête pas de se croiser ces temps ci, dit elle, d'un ton volontairement léger pour désamorcer cette tension qui s'installait irrémédiablement entre eux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

_G : Tu sais ce que je pense des coïncidences…répondit il, avec un regard malicieux, lui rappelant qu'il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, que chaque événement avait une explication tout à fait plausible. »

Sara capta son regard et comprit ce qu'il sous entendait. Elle constata que Grissom avait toujours la même attitude avec elle que ce matin, sur le parking du snack. Mais, cette fois, elle aussi avait bien l'intention de le provoquer un peu...

« _S : En effet…Dans ce cas, peut être que tu devrais arrêter de me suivre, rétorqua t'elle avec un petit sourire taquin, lui faisant comprendre que si le fait de se croiser aussi souvent n'était pas une coïncidence alors c'était peut être lui qui initiait toutes ces rencontres imprévues. »

Le superviseur haussa un sourcil d'étonnement en entendant la réplique de Sara. Elle le taquinait volontairement, comme on pouvait le faire entre amis. Cependant, il devinait que cette attitude cachait autre chose chez la jeune femme. Et puis, ils n'avaient jamais été que des amis, il y avait toujours eut plus entre eux même si, maintenant, comme dans leurs premières années de boulot, ils n'osaient l'avouer.

« _G : Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi qui me suit ? fit il remarquer, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, en s'aventurant sur le même terrain et en se rapprochant d'un demi pas vers elle. »

Sara fut surprise par la réponse, une fois de plus provocante, de Grissom, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Leurs regards se connectèrent et ils restèrent quelques secondes à se dévorer visuellement. La jeune femme fut la première à céder et préféra détourner son attention du superviseur car elle avait déjà l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler et cela l'effrayait un peu.

« _S : Alors, tu es venu voir Nick…dit elle d'un ton bien plus neutre, pour tenter de chasser toute cette électricité dans l'air. »

Grissom ne fut pas dupe et comprit parfaitement que la jeune femme changeait volontairement de sujet pour esquiver ce qui semblait se passer entre eux. Il ne broncha pas pour le moment.

« _G : Je suis passé le saluer avant d'aller au labo…On dirait qu'il va mieux, remarqua t'il, réellement intéressé par ce sujet.

_S : Je pense qu'il est sur la bonne voie, confirma Sara. Il devrait pouvoir reprendre le service dans un peu plus d'une semaine…précisa t'elle, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

_G : Je l'espère...car on sera peut être de nouveau en sous effectif...supposa t'il en parlant évidemment d'un possible départ de Sara, sans dissimuler quelques regrets dans sa voix au moment où il prononçait ces mots."

Sara nota instantanément le retour à une conversation plus personnelle. Grissom était en train d'aborder "Le sujet", à savoir son avenir au sein du labo et surtout, son avenir ici, près de lui. En effet, pour l'instant elle n'avait accepté de revenir travailler au labo que pour deux semaines. Ensuite, elle devait repartir pour une courte période à San Francisco afin de dispenser les cours qu'elle s'était engagée à donner à l'université. Mais, en ce qui concernait la suite des évènements, elle ne savait pas si elle retournerait définitivement à Las Vegas ou si, au contraire, elle resterait à San Francisco.

La jeune femme leva la tête vers Grissom et rencontra son regard. Ses yeux ne laissaient plus transparaître toute cette rancoeur qu'elle avait pu déceler ces derniers jours, il attendait simplement qu'elle réagisse à cette remarque et qu'elle lui en dise un peu plus sur ses intentions. Cependant, Sara se dit que c'était un peu trop facile. La petite réplique du superviseur, un brin intéressée et quelque peu sarcastique, était plus qu'insuffisante pour qu'elle dévoile ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et ce qu'elle allait faire. D'ailleurs, elle même était, pour le moment, incapable de répondre à ces interrogations. Elle décida donc de retourner la situation à son avantage, en le provoquant très clairement à son tour, pour le laisser mariner un peu. Après tout, il voulait qu'elle lui en dise plus alors que lui ne se dévoilait pas du tout. Elle s'approcha donc de lui, avec un regard plutôt espiègle qui surprit littéralement son interlocuteur bien avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

"_S: Tu sais Gil...Les choses changent parfois très vite, se contenta t'elle de lui dire, d'un ton suave, alors qu'elle ne se trouvait maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui."

Grissom fut complètement figé par la proximité de la jeune femme. Elle se tenait tout près de lui et fixait, tour à tour, ses yeux, puis sa bouche comme si elle avait l'intention de l'embrasser. Il était alors subjugué et troublé par l'attitude de Sara et perdit momentanément l'usage de la parole. Elle était si près et il voulait tellement qu'elle l'embrasse...Mais, contre toute attente, elle se détourna soudain de lui et prit la direction de l'immeuble de Nick, en esquissant un sourire railleur.

"_S : Et il est difficile de prévoir comment ces choses vont tourner...ajouta t'elle, d'un ton lourd de sous entendus, en s'éloignant et en le regardant furtivement une dernière fois alors qu'il se trouvait maintenant derrière elle."

Estomaqué par la conduite volontairement aguichante de Sara, Grissom se retourna alors brusquement vers elle pour vérifier qu'il avait bien comprit ce qui venait de se passer. En rencontrant brièvement le regard victorieux et suggestif de cette dernière, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que Sara venait clairement de flirter pour le provoquer. Il la contempla sans bouger alors qu'elle allait bientôt atteindre la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

Il savait parfaitement qu'en cherchant Sara un peu trop, elle finirait par réagir. C'était chose faite, elle venait de réagir et, quand à lui, trop troublé par la séduction qui émanait alors de la jeune femme, il n'avait plus été capable de riposter. De toute façon, tout comme lui ce matin, elle aussi ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Il avait été bien trop surpris ét charmé pour pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais il avait l'intention d'y remédier. En la voyant pénétrer dans l'immeuble, il se dit aussitôt qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot et qu'il comptait bien répondre à cette provocation...

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Le chapitre 18 étant bouclé, j'attends vos éventuelles réactions…s'il y en a… ;-)

Pour le prochain chapitre, ça se complique car je suis vraiment débordée en ce moment. Mais, je vais tout faire pour l'écrire au plus vite et le poster la semaine prochaine.

Bon week end à tous. ;-)

Veggie


	19. Du rêve au cauchemar

Hello ! On prend les mêmes et on recommence…ou plutôt, on continue !

Encore merci pour tous vos messages de soutien, surtout ne vous arrêtez pas… ;-)

Alors...le chapitre 19 reprend exactement là où s'est terminé le chapitre 18…Les relations entre Sara et Grissom semblent s'améliorer un peu. Ils se cherchent, se taquinent…Mais il reste encore beaucoup de non-dits. Comment cela va t'il évoluer entre eux et quelles seront les répercussions au niveau professionnel ?

Il est évident que toutes ces questions ne trouveront pas de réponses en un seul chapitre...

Bonne lecture… ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Du rêve au cauchemar**

* * *

Sara pénétra à l'intérieur de l'immeuble où résidait Nick, après avoir volontairement planté Grissom au milieu de la rue. Elle était plutôt contente d'elle, car elle avait enfin réussit à le clouer sur place même si cela n'avait pas été aussi facile. Une fois engouffrée dans le hall du charmant immeuble, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait bien faillit craquer en s'approchant si près de lui tout à l'heure mais elle avait tenu bon. Sara se dit d'ailleurs que cela avait été **presque** aussi plaisant de le voir aussi désemparé face à elle, que de céder à sa folle envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Grissom était resté muet, clairement troublé et surpris par l'attitude séductrice de la jeune femme. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela ne resterait pas sans conséquence. Elle était rentrée dans son jeu, mais il pouvait changer les règles à tout moment et retourner la situation à son avantage…

Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement de Nick, elle chassa rapidement ses pensées bien confuses et frappa trois petits coups. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme vint lui ouvrir avec un grand sourire.

« _S : Salut ! Je suis peu en avance, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas…dit elle, en passant près de lui et en déposant un bisous sur sa joue.

_N : Absolument pas ! répondit il, en refermant la porte derrière elle. »

La jeune femme avança un peu plus et retira sa veste que Nick s'empressa de lui prendre pour la débarrasser.

« _N : Tu viens de manquer Grissom. Il est sortit d'ici il n'y a pas cinq minutes…révéla le jeune homme, avec un petit sourire.

_S : Je sais…Je l'ai croisé en bas…avoua t'elle, sans le regarder.

_N : Je vois…dit il, d'un ton lourd de sous entendus. Et comment ça se passe entre vous ? demanda t'il, pour la cuisiner un peu.

_S : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua t'elle tout de suite, pas certaine de comprendre le sens exact de la question.

_N : Je me demandais juste si ça n'était pas trop difficile pour vous deux de retravailler ensemble, précisa Nick, remarquant au passage que ce sujet semblait toujours aussi sensible chez la jeune femme.

_S : ça n'a pas été évident au départ, mais tout va bien maintenant…répondit elle, d'un ton faussement assuré. Travailler ensemble n'a jamais vraiment été un problème pour nous, confia t'elle à son ami.

_N : Et pour le reste ? demanda t'il avec un regard malicieux, profitant de cette confidence pour en savoir d'avantage.

_S : Quel reste ? Il n'y a pas de reste. On travaille ensemble et c'est tout ! lâcha t'elle d'un ton légèrement embarrassé et agacé, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus.

_N : Si tu le dis…rétorqua Nick avec un petit sourire, pas convaincu du tout. »

La jeune femme intercepta le regard de son ami et comprit qu'il n'était pas dupe, que toute cette histoire était bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. Elle n'avait, cependant, pas la moindre envie de s'étendre sur le sujet maintenant.

_S : Bon, on s'y met à cette cuisine ? proposa t'elle, pour couper court à cette conversation qui dérapait un peu trop à son goût.

_N : Pas de problème…accepta Nick, tout à fait conciliant. Mais, au fait, tu ne devais pas ramener quelques bières ? réagit il soudain, en voyant qu'elle était venue les mains vides.

_S : Mince ! Je les ai oublié dans le coffre de la voiture…fit elle, d'un air étourdit, en posant sa main sur son front.

_N : J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un t'a sacrément perturbé en bas de cet immeuble pour que tu en oublies le ravitaillement ! se moqua Nick, faisait évidemment allusion au fait que la jeune femme avait croisé Grissom quelques minutes plus tôt.

_S : Tu ferais mieux de commencer à préparer le repas au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Moi, pendant ce temps là, je vais chercher les bières…rétorqua t'elle en rappelant à l'ordre. »

Sara esquissa un sourire à l'attention de son ami avant de s'éclipser pour aller chercher ce qui manquait dans sa voiture. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la charrier. Mais elle se dit qu'elle préférait le voir comme ça, cela signifiait qu'il refaisait vraiment surface…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un peu plus tard au labo, Grissom était confortablement installé derrière son bureau, mettant quelques dossiers en ordre. Rechignant à cette tâche depuis toujours, il avait un peu de retard dans sa paperasse et profitait de cette soirée un plus calme que d'habitude pour le rattraper. Malheureusement, il avait bien du mal à se concentrer, ne cessant de repenser à cette petite scène entre lui et Sara, en bas de l'immeuble de Nick. La jeune femme avait clairement cherché à le séduire. C'était sans aucun doute pour répondre à sa propre attitude, et pour le taquiner un peu à son tour. Mais le simple fait qu'elle le provoque avait tout de même une signification bien plus importante. En effet, même si Sara n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser titiller sans répliquer, cela prouvait également qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à ce qui se passait toujours entre eux. Elle aussi testait ses réactions et le pouvoir qu'elle avait toujours sur lui. Cette constatation lui arracha un léger sourire…

A cet instant, Catherine se présenta dans l'entrée du bureau de Grissom. Ce dernier avait cessé toute activité professionnelle. Il avait le regard dans le vide, sa tête était soutenue par sa main droite, et un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Catherine ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour devant ce tableau plutôt comique et se dit, qu'elle aimerait bien savoir ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur. Appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, elle signala tout de même sa présence.

« _C : Un sou pour vos pensées…proposa t'elle, d'un air taquin.

_G : Ah, Catherine ! dit il en se redressant brusquement après avoir légèrement sursauté. Je ne vous avais pas entendu, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? demanda t'il, un peu troublé, comme s'il s'était fait prendre en faute.

_C : Assez longtemps pour deviner que ce n'est pas cette paperasse qui vous fait sourire…rétorqua t'elle d'un ton moqueur. Tout va bien ? ajouta t'elle, bien qu'elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

_G : Très bien…répondit il, encore un peu mal à l'aise. Vous vouliez me voir pour quelque chose en particulier ? voulut il savoir, changeant volontairement et rapidement de sujet. »

Cette habituelle mise en retrait de la part du superviseur ne manqua pas de faire sourire sa collègue. Elle se redressa et entra dans le bureau.

_C : J'étais venu vous dire qu'Ecklie m'avait demandé de revoir une ancienne affaire qui passera en jugement en début de semaine prochaine, expliqua t'elle, d'un ton un peu plus sérieux.

_G : Il n'y a pas de problème. Je pense qu'on pourra se passer de vous, ça semble relativement calme ce soir…remarqua Grissom, car lui même avait le temps d'avancer dans ses dossiers, pendant que Greg et Warrick étaient sur le terrain.

_C : Bien…conclut elle, d'un air satisfait. Au fait vous êtes allé voir Nick ? demanda t'elle soudain, changeant encore de sujet.

_G : Oui…Il semble aller plutôt bien, il prépare son déménagement, répondit Grissom, en enlevant ses lunettes.

_C : Il déménage samedi prochain. Vous viendrez ? voulut elle savoir.

_G : Il me l'a proposé mais je ne sais pas si j'irai…dit il, sans plus de détails.

_C : Toute l'équipe sera là, vous devriez venir. ça pourrait être sympa de se retrouver en dehors du labo, insista t'elle.

_G : Peut être, ça dépendra du travail qu'il y aura…répliqua t'il, insinuant que même s'ils étaient de repos et que l'équipe de relève prenait en charge cette soirée, ils risquaient tout de même d'être appelés en renfort si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

_C : Sara sera là…souligna t'elle avec un petit sourire, sachant évidemment que le superviseur n'ignorait pas cette information.

_G : Catherine…lâcha t'il d'un ton préventif pour la déconseiller d'aller plus loin.

_C : Ok ! Je vous laisse tranquille, abdiqua t'elle, alors qu'elle levait les mains en signe d'abandon. En tous cas, Nick serait content si vous veniez aussi. Alors, pensez y…ajouta t'elle, malgré tout, avec un sourire espiègle, en quittant la pièce. »

Grissom la regarda s'éclipser en pensant que quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse, sa chère collègue ne cesserait jamais de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Cependant, il savait qu'elle agissait ainsi parce qu'elle était son amie et qu'elle se préoccupait réellement de son bien être. Cette vérité lui arracha un léger sourire alors qu'il remettait ses lunettes. Il ne savait pas encore s'il participerait au déménagement de Nick et à la petite soirée qui suivrait. Mais, le simple fait de savoir que Sara y serait aussi pesait assurément dans la balance…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le lendemain, Sara était de retour au labo. On était jeudi soir, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser, avec une pointe de regrets, que sa première semaine de travail s'achèverait bientôt. Elle devait repartir en toute fin de semaine prochaine et, bien que tout se passait plutôt bien et que ses rapports avec Grissom semblaient enfin s'arranger, elle ne savait pas encore avec certitude si cela suffirait à la faire rester…

Seule dans les vestiaires, elle déposait tranquillement ses affaires dans son casier avant de prendre son service. Elle n'était pas vraiment en avance, mais pas encore en retard non plus, et se demandait comment se passerait cette nuit de travail. Grissom allait il travailler sur la même affaire qu'elle, ou redeviendrait il aussi distant qu'à son arrivée en décidant de ne pas l'affecter sur la même enquête que lui ? Malgré sa motivation à venir travailler, Sara appréhendait quand même un peu cette soirée. Mais, après tout, on verra bien comment les choses se passeront, conclut elle dans sa tête, sans voir que quelqu'un se tenait maintenant devant l'entrée des vestiaires et l'observait…

« _GS : Tu a l'air bien songeuse ce soir…remarqua Greg, avec un petit sourire en voyant sa collègue sursauter légèrement.

_S : Salut Greg ! lança t'elle, en le regardant furtivement.

_GS : Tu es prête ? demanda t'il alors, en prenant appui avec ses deux mains dans l'embrasure de la porte des vestiaires.

_S : Bien sûr…Et les autres ? questionna t'elle à son tour, un peu surprise que le jeune homme vienne déjà la chercher dans les vestiaires alors que leur service avait à peine commencé.

_GS : Catherine et Warrick sont partis il y a cinq minutes. Ils sont sur une affaire de vol d'œuvre d'art. Quand à Grissom, il vient d'appeler. Il nous attend tous les deux sur les lieux d'un homicide, expliqua Greg. »

La jeune femme fut légèrement étonnée de constater que les équipes étaient déjà constituées, avant même qu'elle n'ai quitté les vestiaires. Elle nota bien évidemment que Grissom avait décidé de l'affecter sur la même enquête que lui, et cela lui arracha, inconsciemment, un petit sourire.

« _GS : Alors, tu viens ? insista Greg en souriant, remarquant que sa charmante collègue était repartie à rêvasser.

_S : J'arrive ! répondit elle, en refermant la porte de son casier après avoir pris son arme de service. »

Le ton clairement motivé de la jeune femme n'échappa pas au jeune homme. Il la regarda avec insistance, alors qu'ils marchaient maintenant cote à cote dans les couloirs du labo. Qu'est ce qui pouvait la mettre de si bonne humeur ? se demanda Greg, en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Se sentant dévisagée, Sara se tourna alors vers son ami.

« _S : Quoi ? fit elle, pour qu'il cesse de l'épier ainsi.

_GS : Rien…répondit il, d'un air malicieux et suspicieux, en cessant de la regarder. »

Sara n'insista pas d'avantage alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du bâtiment de la police scientifique…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Greg et Sara arrivaient sur les lieux. Ils furent étonnés de voir autant de personnes présentes et si bien habillées. En effet, comme à son habitude, Grissom leur avait seulement communiqué l'adresse où avait eu lieu le crime, sans donner plus de détails à Greg quand aux circonstances dans lesquelles ce meurtre avait été commis. Cette omission volontaire de la part du superviseur amusa légèrement Sara, qui constata que son cher patron n'avait vraiment changé….

Les deux experts sortirent du véhicule et attrapèrent leur kit de prélèvements respectif avant de pénétrer dans ce qui semblait être un restaurant transformé en salle de réception. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, ils réalisèrent qu'il y avait bien plus de monde que ne laissaient entrevoir les vitres de ce prestigieux établissement. Les policiers semblaient parquer toutes ces personnes dans différents coins pour éviter qu'elles ne sortent avant d'y être autorisées. Brass, qui interrogeait l'un des nombreux couples présents, vint à leur rencontre en les apercevant près de l'entrée.

« _S : Bonsoir Jim, lança Sara. Quel monde ! remarqua t'elle, en désignant la soixantaine de personnes stationnées dans cette grande pièce.

_B : M'en parlez pas ! Il va nous falloir des heures pour tous les interroger…rétorqua Brass, déjà découragé par l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Et comme d'habitude, personne n'a rien vu…ajouta t'il, un peu désespéré mais habitué.

_GS : Qu'est ce qu'ils font tous là ? demanda Greg, intrigué.

_B : Ils fêtaient les fiançailles de ses deux là, révéla Jim, en désignant le couple fraîchement fiancé qu'il était justement en train d'interroger à leur arrivée. Malheureusement, le rêve s'est transformé en cauchemar quand l'une des invitée a découvert le cadavre de son ami au fond du resto…au « petit coin » ! précisa t'il, affichant une mine légèrement moqueuse.

_S : Je suppose que Grissom nous y attend…présuma la jeune femme, en jetant un œil au fond de la grande salle, là où se trouvaient justement les toilettes.

_B : Il est avec David, en train d'inspecter le corps, confirma le capitaine. Bon je vous laisse, il faut que je retourne interroger tous ces oiseaux avant qu'ils ne sortent de la cage ! plaisanta t'il, en s'éloignant avec un sourire ironique.

_GS : Bon courage ! lui lança Greg, pour le motiver. »

Greg et Sara esquissèrent un petit sourire en regardant Brass poursuivre cette tâche qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de l'enchanter. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de cette grande pièce, là où il y avait un peu moins de monde. Ils passèrent en dessous de la pancarte signalant les toilettes, accrochée sur le pan de mur, juste au dessus de leur tête, et regardèrent de chaque côté. A droite se trouvaient les toilettes des dames, la porte était fermée. Les toilettes des messieurs se situaient donc à gauche. Et à en juger par la porte entrouverte, ainsi que par les voix qui s'y échappaient, cela se passait ici.

Sara passa devant, suivit de très près par Greg. Ils constatèrent, en entrant, que cette pièce était relativement vaste et tout aussi luxueuse que la grande salle de réception. D'imposants miroirs tapissaient le mur à leur droite, surplombant de somptueux lavabos, quelques urinoirs étaient impeccablement espacés au fond de la pièce, et cinq cabines fermées se trouvaient sur leur gauche. Au milieu de la pièce, sur le carrelage marbré blanc, reposait le corps d'un homme, au dessus duquel Grissom et David étaient penchés. Les deux hommes étaient très concentrés et n'avaient pas encore remarqué que leurs collègues venaient d'entrer. A moins de deux mètres de ces derniers, Sara fixa inconsciemment et avec une certaine insistance le superviseur accroupi juste devant elle. Mais, Greg ne tarda pas à signaler leur présence en lâchant une de ces remarques dont il avait le secret…

« _GS : Wouaw ! C'est des toilettes comme ça qu'il nous faudrait au labo ! plaisanta t'il, d'un air moqueur, pensant que cette pièce était bien trop luxueuse pour ce qu'on avait à y faire. »

Cette répartie fit sourire David, alors qu'il plantait son thermomètre dans le foie de la victime. Quand à Grissom, il leva instantanément la tête vers les deux experts et tomba directement sur le regard amusé de Sara. Elle était vraiment resplendissante, et ce, même sur une scène de crime. Il aurait pu passer des heures à l'observer, mais il ne s'attarda pas plus et rompit rapidement cette connexion, conscient du travail qu'ils avaient à effectuer. Le jeune femme comprit le message et, l'approuvant parfaitement, elle se mit tout de suite au travail.

« _S : Alors, qui est ce ? demanda t'elle en s'avançant un peu vers Grissom qui tournait le dos aux lavabos, à droite du corps, voyant qu'il avait retiré le portefeuille des poches de la victime.

_G : Il s'appelle Dean Harper, et d'après Brass, c'était l'ex-petit ami de la fiancée, révéla Grissom, sans les regarder.

_GS : C'est plutôt bizarre d'inviter son ex à sa soirée de fiançailles. Le futur mari ne devait sûrement pas apprécier sa présence ! commenta Greg, d'un ton sarcastique, en avançant du côté gauche, près de David, et en posant sa mallette à terre. »

L'interprétation légèrement prématurée des événements par le jeune expert fit sourire Sara, bien que ce dernier n'avait sans doute pas tort. Cependant, il tirait des conclusions un peu trop hâtives. Pour le moment, rien ne prouvait qu'un quelconque désaccord entre l'ex petit ami et le nouveau était réellement à l'origine de ce meurtre. Sara jeta un œil en direction de Grissom, et reconnut l'expression songeuse qu'il affichait à cet instant.

« _G : C'est _un monstre qui s'engendre lui même et naît de ses propres entrailles…_dit il soudain, les yeux dans le vide, d'un air légèrement absent.

_GS : Qui ? Le futur mari ?? questionna Greg en souriant, un peu perdu. »

Cette réplique fit sourire Grissom mais également Sara, car, bien que silencieuse, la jeune femme avait tout à fait comprit de quoi le superviseur parlait.

_G : Non, Greg…répondit Grissom en le regardant, un brin moqueur. La jalousie…ajouta t'il, pour préciser que le monstre dont il parlait était une métaphore évoquant ce sentiment de jalousie qu'avait éventuellement pu ressentir le futur marié envers son précédent homologue.

_GS : Oh…Je vois, encore une citation…comprit enfin Greg. Et de qui est elle ? demanda t'il à son patron, le regard pétillant de malice.

_S : Shakespeare…rétorqua tout de suite Sara, alors que Grissom s'apprêtait à répondre. »

David, Greg et Grissom se tournèrent alors en direction de la jeune femme. Les deux premiers étaient clairement impressionnés. Quand à Grissom, il fixa intensément Sara, séduit par la beauté de son esprit qui n'avait d'égal que sa parfaite silhouette. Elle avait toujours été la seule à le comprendre, et il constata avec une certaine émotion que c'était toujours le cas.

« _G : En effet…acquiesça t'il, d'un voix involontairement suave, qui poussa la jeune femme à plonger son regard dans le sien. »

Une certaine tension, plutôt du genre alchimique, s'installa alors dans la pièce. Greg le remarqua et s'amusa de cet échange visuel un peu trop insistant. Quand à David, il profita des trois secondes de silence pour enfin révéler ce qu'il avait découvert.

« _D : Quoiqu'il en soit, je peux vous dire que la mort remonte à un peu plus d'une heure, affirma le légiste, redirigeant l'attention des trois experts sur l'enquête.

_G : Je suppose qu'un violent choc à la tête est à l'origine du décès, présuma Grissom, en regardant David.

_D : Je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait certain, mais étant donné la quantité de sang perdue et la blessure à l'arrière du crâne, le décès est probablement du à un traumatisme crânien, approuva le légiste en désignant la blessure alors que Grissom prenait une photo. »

Greg écoutait avec une grande concentration les conclusions du jeune légiste, tandis que Sara fronçait maintenant des sourcils. Un détail semblait retenir toute son attention. Elle passa soudain derrière Grissom, le dépassa et vint se tenir à ses côtés, à moins d'un mètre. Elle s'agenouilla près du dernier lavabo et sortit un écouvillon stérile de sa mallette.

« _S : Je pense savoir où il s'est cogné la tête…révéla t'elle, en frottant le bord légèrement rougi du lavabo avec l'écouvillon stérile. »

Greg et Grissom suivirent du regard leur collègue et la découverte qu'elle venait de faire. Puis, la jeune femme déposa une goutte de révélateur à l'extrémité de l'écouvillon et celui ci vira au rose. Aucun doute possible, le test était positif, c'était bien du sang qui avait tâché le rebord de ce lavabo. Il ne restait maintenant qu'à déterminer s'il s'agissait bien du sang de la victime. Grissom se rapprocha à son tour du lavabo pour prendre quelques clichés de la tâche. Occupé par la découverte de Sara, il décida d'envoyer Greg enquêter sur leur premier suspect potentiel.

« _G : Greg, vous devriez aller interroger le futur marié afin de vérifier s'il n'aurait pas un quelconque lien avec cette tâche de sang, suggéra le superviseur, en désignant le lavabo en question.

_GS : Pas de problème ! répondit le jeune expert, avec entrain. De toutes façons, même petit, je n'ai jamais eu peur des monstres…plaisanta t'il, avant de quitter la pièce, faisant une dernière fois allusion à la méprise qu'il avait faite en entendant la citation de Grissom, tout à l'heure. »

Grissom et Sara ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce cher Greg se moquer de lui même. Cependant, la bonne humeur s'estompa assez rapidement, et fut bientôt remplacée par une certaine appréhension. En effet, David terminait l'examen préliminaire du corps et ne tarderait pas à l'emmener pour l'autopsier. Ils allaient bientôt se retrouver seuls à examiner cette pièce, et, bien que la perspective de travailler ensemble semblait plutôt les réjouir tous les deux, la proximité imposée par ce genre d'inspection les rendait quelque peu nerveux…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 19 ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…enfin seulement si vous le souhaitez… ;-)

Rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 20…

Très bon week end à tous

Veggie


	20. Une collaboration périlleuse

Salut tout le monde ! Et oui, c'est moi, je parie que vous ne m'attendiez pas si tôt… ;-)

Une fois encore, je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos petites reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir, et merci également à tous ceux qui continuent à lire cette histoire.

Aujourd'hui, je tenais à faire une petite parenthèse. Je voulais juste adresser un petit clin d'œil à **maCAdame**, car je ressens une certaine impatience chez toi. Je sais que je vous torture un peu en faisant traîner les choses, mais bon, je ne peux pas coller des peaux de bananes à tous les coins de rues pour qu'ils se tombent dans les bras (même si l'idée m'a déjà traversé la tête…non, je rigole ! ;-) ). En tous cas, ton dernier message m'a fait beaucoup rire, et tu comprendras pourquoi en lisant ce chapitre (une certaine scène était déjà écrite quand j'ai lu ta review…).

Ceci étant dit, rendons nous au chapitre 20 (et oui, déjà !)…L'enquête se complique, les relations entre Grissom et Sara également…Pourquoi ? Comment ?

A découvrir plus bas… ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Une collaboration périlleuse**

* * *

Greg quitta la pièce où avait eu lieu le meurtre en souriant. Il avait la nette impression d'être de trop. En effet, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que Grissom et Sara se dévoraient littéralement des yeux, bien que chacun d'eux luttaient pour ne rien laisser paraître. Malheureusement, c'était sous-estimer Greg qui les connaissait plutôt bien tous les deux et qui était suffisamment observateur pour constater que le lien qui les unissait autrefois était toujours d'actualité et revenait même en force.

Ravi de les voir se rapprocher de nouveau, Greg délaissa ce sujet bien que croustillant pour s'occuper de leur enquête. Après tout, c'était quand même la raison de leur présence ici. Il aperçut Brass un peu plus loin, il discutait toujours avec le même couple. Ce devait sûrement être les futurs mariés. Le jeune expert décida donc d'aller les retrouver.

« _B : Ah, Greg…Je vous présente les instigateurs de cette soirée. Voici Casey Grant et sa future épouse, Jane Riggs, fit Brass, en désignant le couple à ses côtés. »

Les deux trentenaires semblaient encore sous le choc de cette macabre découverte dans les toilettes et se contentèrent d'hocher de la tête en signe de salutation.

« _GS : Bonsoir, je suis Greg Sanders, je travaille pour la police scientifique. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser Monsieur Grant, déclara Greg, en s'adressant directement au grand brun qui allait bientôt se marier.

_CG : Vous pouvez parlez devant ma fiancée, je n'ai aucun secret pour elle, rétorqua t'il, le visage fermé.

_GS : Comme vous voulez, nous voulons seulement vérifier certains éléments…expliqua Greg, sentant que le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment prêt à lui faire des confidences.

_CG : Je vous écoute…dit il, malgré tout, un minimum coopératif.

_GS : Voilà…nous avons trouvé du sang sur l'un des lavabos dans les toilettes des hommes. Il semblerait qu'il y ait des traces de lutte. Seriez vous, par hasard, au courant de quelque chose ? questionna Greg, en prenant le plus de gants possible.

_CG : Absolument pas…Je n'ai même pas adressé la parole à ce type de la soirée, répondit le jeune homme, d'un ton légèrement dédaigneux.

_JR : Casey ! rétorqua sa fiancée, pour l'empêcher de parler d'une manière si méprisante. »

Greg et Jim notèrent le rappel à l'ordre de la jeune femme. Visiblement, son ex petit ami semblait représenter un point de désaccord pour le couple et cela ne remontait pas à hier. Ils se dirent alors que cette affaire pourrait bien être plus compliquée qu'elle ne le semblait…

…………..

Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes pour hommes, David continuait à inspecter le corps de Dean Harper, alors que Sara et Grissom relevaient une foule d'empreintes sur le lavabo tâché de sang. Chacun s'occupait de son propre côté du lavabo et évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre. Malgré ces précautions, il leur arrivait tout de même de se frôler par inadvertance en déposant la poudre magique sur la céramique. A chaque fois que cela se produisait, Sara comme Grissom ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir quelques frissons. C'était indéniable, il y avait une certaine gêne entre eux, ce qui les poussait à se concentrer deux fois plus dans leur travail. A cet instant, David vint les interrompre.

« _D : Je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéressez…suggéra le jeune légiste, en sortant un objet de la poche intérieur de la veste de la victime. »

Interpellé par la découverte de David, les deux experts se regardèrent furtivement et reposèrent leur pinceau servant à déposer la poudre d'empreinte, avant de venir s'accroupir aux côtés du légiste. Sara, qui était la plus près, se saisit de l'objet en question.

« _S : Il a l'air sérieusement abîmé…remarqua t'elle, tenant entre ses mains un portable fraîchement cassé, qui ne s'allumait même plus. »

Elle se tourna vers Grissom pour lui montrer le portable qui était clairement dans un sale état. Ce nouvel indice se révélait être une trace de lutte supplémentaire. La victime avait sûrement été projetée contre une surface dure et le portable dans sa poche n'avait pas résisté au choc.

« _G : Voilà qui va dans le sens d'une bagarre ayant mal tourné…supposa Grissom, l'air pensif.

_S : On devrait pouvoir récupérer le journal des appels et des sms, espéra Sara, en emballant ce précieux appareil dans un sac plastique. »

Grissom acquiesça en silence car un autre détail attira soudain son attention. Il prit le bras gauche de la victime et souleva le poignet vers lui. Sara et David le regardèrent faire, avec une mine interrogative.

« _D : Encore un autre indice ? supposa David, en se penchant un peu pour voir ce que Grissom avait découvert.

_S : Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Sara, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il attrapait avec sa pince.

_G : Peut être un souvenir du meurtrier…dit il, d'un air satisfait, en exhibant la fibre rouge bordeaux qu'il venait de décrocher de la montre de leur victime, avant de l'insérer dans une petite pochette plastique. »

La mine légèrement réjouie du superviseur amusa Sara qui sourit à son tour. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau, plongeant, une fois encore, la pièce dans un court silence. Mais celui ci fut vraiment de courte durée car la troisième personne présente dans la pièce, qui n'avait rien remarqué bien qu'elle ne semblait pourtant plus exister pour les deux autres, se fit entendre.

« _D : Bon, je crois que j'en ai terminé avec l'examen préliminaire. Je vais aller chercher le brancard et ramener le corps au labo pour l'autopsier, déclara David en se levant. »

Grissom réagit instantanément aux paroles du jeune légiste, tout comme Sara qui détourna les yeux et tendit le bras pour ranger le portable tout juste emballé dans sa mallette.

« _G : Bien…Merci David, fit Grissom, avant que ce dernier ne quitte la pièce. »

David sourit légèrement et franchit la porte en se disant qu'il trouvait Grissom un peu bizarre ce soir, enfin un peu plus que d'habitude. Mais, sans chercher à se creuser d'avantage les méninges, il laissa tomber cette constatation pour aller récupérer son fameux brancard…

Maintenant complètement seuls dans les toilettes (enfin sans compter le cadavre toujours étalé au milieu de la pièce !) Grissom et Sara tournèrent de nouveau la tête l'un vers l'autre. Ils étaient tous deux contents de retravailler ensemble mais pour une raison un peu obscure, cela semblait réellement difficile ce soir. En effet, ils avaient bien du mal à se regarder ou se toucher sans éprouver certains sentiments qui n'avaient rien à faire sur une scène de crime. Troublés tous les deux, ils se redressèrent et se retrouvèrent debout en même temps.

« _S : Je vais finir de relever les empreintes sur le lavabo…fit Sara, sans totalement dissimuler une certaine nervosité dans sa voix.

_G : Bien…Je vais essayer de trouver d'où peut bien provenir cette fibre rouge, déclara Grissom, en constatant que la nervosité était clairement un sentiment contagieux. »

Sentant plus que jamais la tension monter entre eux, Sara se précipita un peu trop rapidement vers le lavabo qu'elle voulait continuer à examiner, pour s'éloigner au plus vite du superviseur. Cependant, dans la confusion, elle trébucha sur sa mallette et ce fut exactement le contraire qui se produisit. En moins d'une seconde, elle se sentit basculer en avant et, bien avant qu'elle n'ai pu réaliser ce qui se passait, elle fut accueillit par deux bras puissants. Grissom, qui avait comprit que la jeune femme était en complet déséquilibre, avait tout de suite réagit et s'était penché vers elle pour lui éviter la chute.

Sara se retrouva bien malgré elle dans les bras de Grissom qui, de son côté, semblait la serrer un peu plus que nécessaire. Ils étaient tous les deux surpris par ce rapprochement inattendu. Les deux mains de la jeune femme reposaient sur la poitrine du superviseur, tandis que ce dernier avait encerclé la taille de sa collègue avec les siennes. Ce simple contact provoqua, bien évidemment, une foule de réactions auxquelles tous deux s'attendaient mais également certaines sensations dont ils ne soupçonnaient pas l'amplitude. En effet, cette proximité réveilla chez Grissom un profond et puissant désir, ainsi que l'envie irrépressible de serrer la jeune femme contre lui bien plus encore. Sara, quand à elle, sentit sa gorge s'assécher à une vitesse impressionnante, à tel point elle était envoûtée par le magnétisme de cet homme. Elle leva la tête, et lut dans son regard que Grissom était aussi troublé qu'elle, ce qui ne la rassura que passablement, car l'intensité de ce regard ne la faisait que plus frissonner.

« _G : ça va ? demanda Grissom, d'une voix étrangement grave, sans la quitter des yeux, soucieux de vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

_S : Très bien…merci, répondit elle, d'un ton un peu timide, ne sachant pas si elle parlait vraiment de son état sain et sauf suite à cette chute évitée, ou au bien être qu'elle éprouvait en se trouvant dans ses bras. »

Après quelques courtes secondes d'immobilisme, ils reprirent tous deux leurs esprits et se rappelèrent où ils se trouvaient. Les deux experts s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, toujours un peu embarrassés, en se raclant la gorge à tour de rôle. Sara se détourna rapidement en prenant bien soin de prendre sa mallette avec elle et retourna s'accroupir près du lavabo. Grissom l'observa quelques instants avant de sortir, en se disant que cette tension entre eux commençait vraiment à être invivable. Cela l'empêchait même de se concentrer correctement dans son travail. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose, trouver un moyen d'apaiser toute cette nervosité.

Au plus profond de lui, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour faire retomber toute cette pression carrément sexuelle entre eux. Mais bon, même si cette solution était loin de lui déplaire (au contraire !), il savait que ce n' était pas envisageable pour le moment. Un rapprochement, disons plus physique, avec Sara pourrait certainement arranger pas mal de choses mais, aussi agréable que cela pourrait être, ça ne règlerait pas certains problèmes plus enfouis. Malgré tout, il ne désespérait pas de pouvoir déterrer tous ces non-dits dans un futur relativement proche et peut être, si elle ne repartait pas, de retrouver complètement sa Sara. Grissom laissa échapper un petit sourire moqueur envers lui même en repassant dans sa tête le film de ses dernières pensées. Il était dans un sacré pétrin ! Comme c'était facile de prendre toutes ces bonnes résolutions lorsqu'il n'était pas près de Sara, mais cela devenait difficile voir impossible de les suivre dès qu'elle entrait simplement dans son champ de vision…

De son côté, Sara ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement une fois Grissom sortit de la pièce. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus insupportable, et elle ne savait pas comment se comporter pour faire retomber toute cette électricité dans l'air chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Enfin si, elle avait bien une petite idée, mais elle s'empêchait d'y pensait trop. Céder à toutes ses pulsions seraient sans aucun doute un excellent remède sur le moment, mais cela ne résoudrait pas tout. Que se passerait il à l'avenir si elle laissait ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa raison ? Et voilà ! Elle savait pourtant bien qu'elle n'aurait pas du jouer avec le feu car elle commençait déjà à ressentir certaines brûlures. Il fallait se faire une raison, elle ne maîtrisait rien du tout, elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait maintenant entre eux. Et si elle n'était pas plus vigilante, tout pouvait arriver…

…………….

Au même moment, à l'extérieur des toilettes, Grissom remit toutes ses idées en ordre et se focalisa de nouveau sur l'enquête. La petite pochette plastique contenant le précieux indice à la main, il regagna la salle de réception en quête d'un vêtement correspondant à la fibre rouge qu'il venait de trouver. Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée de la vaste pièce, croisa David qui revenait avec son brancard, et scruta toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient où plutôt toutes les tenues qu'elles portaient. Le choix se limita rapidement aux femmes, car tous les hommes portaient un costume, généralement de couleur sombre, donc très éloigné de la teinte rouge qu'il recherchait.

Après quelques secondes d'observation, son attention se fixa en particulier sur deux tenues rouge foncé, tirant vers le bordeaux. La première était une robe assez classique portée par la future mariée elle même. Grissom remarqua que Greg était justement près du « couple vedette » de la soirée et qu'il prenait un échantillon de leur ADN. Le superviseur s'intéressa donc, pour le moment, à la seconde jeune femme. Elle était seule, assise sur l'une des chaise sur le côté de la grande salle, et pleurait. Sa robe était de couleur bordeaux également, mais plutôt bon marché. Grissom se rapprocha donc de cette jeune dame visiblement très éprouvée et la reconnut immédiatement.

« _G : Tenez…dit il avec gentillesse, en lui tendant un mouchoir, dès qu'il fut à ses côtés.

_CR : Merci, fit elle, en acceptant bien volontiers ce mouchoir. »

La jeune femme blonde, d'une trentaine d'années, s'essuya délicatement les yeux et le nez. Grissom attendit qu'elle se calme, puis, il prit une chaise et s'installa face à elle pour lui parler. Il nota le regard désespéré qu'elle lança en direction du brancard qui transportait le corps de la victime et passa tout près d'eux.

« _G : C'est vous qui avez découvert votre ami dans les toilettes, n'est ce pas ? demanda t'il, en préambule, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

_CR : Oui…fit elle, en ravalant un sanglot. C'était horrible…tout ce sang, souffla t'elle, clairement sonnée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

_G : Je suis Gil Grissom, je travaille pour la police scientifique. Comment vous appelez vous ? questionna le superviseur, dans le but d'établir un contact rassurant.

_CR : Cynthia Russo…Dean était mon petit ami…répondit elle, en le regardant avec ses yeux encore un peu humides.

_G : Je suis désolé pour votre ami…déclara Grissom, d'un air sincèrement peiné, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre. »

A cet instant, il remarqua une légère griffure sur le visage de la jeune femme. Cette blessure semblait plutôt récente et cela l'intrigua.

« _G : Vous vous êtes blessé au visage ? demanda t'il alors, avec une voix toujours aussi apaisante.

_CR : Pardon ? fit Cynthia, encore un peu trop traumatisée pour percuter et comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. »

Cependant, devant le regard insistant de Grissom qui fixait sa joue gauche, elle réalisa enfin de quoi il parlait. Sa main vint alors frôler la petite entaille.

« _G : Pardonnez moi d'insister, mais je dois vous poser quelques questions. Cela nous aidera peut être à découvrir qui a fait ça à votre ami, ajouta Grissom, avec un peu plus de conviction. Je dois savoir…est ce que vous vous êtes disputés avec lui ce soir ? voulut il savoir, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_CR : Pas du tout…Dean et moi on s'entendait vraiment bien… répondit la jeune femme, d'un ton naturel et sincère. C'est cette pimbêche de Jane Riggs qui m'a fait ça, précisa t'elle, d'une voix tout à coup plus dédaigneuse, en frôlant une nouvelle fois la petite griffure sur sa joue.

_G : C'est avec elle que vous vous êtes disputé ? s'étonna Grissom, bien qu'il n'était pas si rare de voir deux femmes qui avaient aimé le même homme se disputer.

_CR : En fait, c'est elle qui est venu me trouver…précisa Cynthia, visiblement toujours aussi irritée contre sa « rivale ».

_G : Je vois…fit Grissom, en pensant qu'il s'attarderait sur cette querelle plus tard, mais pas maintenant. Je sais que cela peut vous sembler bizarre, mais est ce que je peux emprunter votre robe pour les besoins de l'enquête ? demanda t'il, comme si de rien était. On vous donnera une tenue de rechange en attendant, ajouta t'il tout de même, en voyant la mine surprise de Cynthia Russo. »

La jeune femme finit par acquiescer sans poser plus de questions concernant l'utilité de sa robe dans cette enquête. Elle se leva et suivit un agent pour aller se changer. Grissom se leva à son tour, et replaça la chaise qu'il avait emprunté. Cette jeune femme semblait sincère mais on ne pouvait jamais être vraiment certain d'un témoignage, alors que les preuves, elles, ne mentent jamais. Il se dit donc qu'avec cette robe en sa possession, il saurait si cette femme lui avait dit la vérité. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à aller chercher l'autre robe…

…………………….

Un peu plus tard, Sara était toujours seule, dans les toilettes et poursuivait tranquillement sa petite inspection. Elle avait déjà passé un certain temps à relever toutes les empreintes sur le lavabo tâché de sang. Mais, elle venait enfin de terminer et s'était redressée pour examiner le reste de la pièce. Cela n'était pas vraiment difficile, car, pour des toilettes, cet endroit était plutôt nickel. Avec beaucoup de précautions, elle fit lentement le tour de la pièce, veillant à ne manquer aucun détail inhabituel. Au bout d'un court instant, elle trouva enfin « l'intrus » dans ce lieu si impeccable. En effet, alors que toutes les autres étaient refermées, l'une des portes des cabines était entrouverte. Son instinct lui murmura de s'attarder sur ce détail, même s'il pouvait sembler insignifiant pour n'importe qui. Elle poussa donc un peu plus la porte pour pénétrer dans la cabine et là elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle sortit donc de cet espace réduit et un autre élément, bien plus concret, l'interpella alors et lui arracha un grand sourire.

« _G : Je peux savoir ce qui te rend aussi joyeuse ? demanda alors Grissom à l'entrée des toilettes, amusé par l'attitude de Sara. »

Le jeune femme fut légèrement étonnée par la remarque de Grissom et surtout par sa présence qu'elle n'avait pas du tout suspecté. Elle nota le petit sourire moqueur affiché par le superviseur mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention, car elle était bien trop pressée de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

« _S : J'ai une petite idée de la façon dont s'est déroulée cette bagarre…dit elle, d'un air mystérieux qui éveilla la curiosité de Grissom.

_G : Ah…Explique moi ça, fit il en avançant vers elle, toujours aussi réjouit mais intrigué par l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme. »

Sara ne put cacher sa satisfaction d'avoir attiré l'attention du superviseur. Ce dernier vint se poster à ses côtés, prêt à entendre ses révélations.

« S : Voilà, j'ai remarqué que cette porte de cabinet était légèrement entrouverte alors que…commença t'elle, d'un air enjoué.

_G : Toutes les autres sont fermées…l'interrompit Grissom, finissant sa phrase.

_S : Exact…confirma t'elle, en remarquant au passage qu'ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. J'ai donc supposé qu'elle avait été poussée, poursuivit elle, en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

_G : Je dirais même plutôt violemment…constata le superviseur, en notant l'impact que la porte avait du laissé sur la cloison de la cabine, en s'ouvrant fortement.

_S : La victime et son agresseur ont sûrement du s'empoigner contre cette porte…continua t'elle, concentrée, alors qu'ils reculaient tous les deux et se retrouvaient de nouveau devant l'entrée de la cabine.

_G : Il ne reste plus qu'à relever les empreintes sur cette porte alors, conclut Grissom, avec un petit sourire, comme s'il s'attendait à une plus importante découverte.

_S : Attend, ce n'est pas tout…le coupa t'elle, en souriant avec malice. Regarde, au niveau de l'embrasure de la porte, ajouta t'elle, en désignant de son regard le précieux indice. »

Grissom se rapprocha un peu et son visage s'éclaira en comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« G : Des cheveux…fit il, sans cacher sa satisfaction. Peut être ceux du tueur…supposa t'il, en remarquant qu'ils avaient été arrachés et qu'ils trouveraient donc de l'ADN.

_S : Je l'espère…fit Sara. »

Grissom se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, poussant leurs regards à se croiser. Sara put lire dans ses yeux qu'il était réellement satisfait de son travail, ce qui la fit légèrement frémir de plaisir. Comprenant qu'une fois encore cet échange visuel s'avérait bien trop dangereux et surtout inapproprié sur une scène de crime, Grissom détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« G : Bien…Je te laisse terminer ici avec Greg. Je retourne au labo pour voir où en est l'autopsie, dit il simplement, d'un ton professionnel mais pas distant pour autant.

_S : Ok, à toute à l'heure, répondit Sara, en l'observant furtivement avant de rediriger son attention vers sa précieuse porte. »

Grissom s'autorisa lui aussi un dernier regard dans sa direction, ainsi qu'un ultime commentaire avant de quitter la pièce.

« _G : Au fait Sara…excellent travail ! rétorqua t'il, en souriant. »

Sara tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui et ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction face à ce compliment plus que sincère, avant que l'auteur de celui ci ne s'éclipse pour de bon…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Encore un peu plus tard, Sara était, elle aussi, revenue au labo après avoir inspecté les toilettes dans tous les recoins. Greg, lui, était resté pour continuer à relever les empruntes et l'ADN de tous les invités. Elle savait que c'était une tâche plutôt ingrate, mais bon, elle lui avait promis que la prochaine fois ce serait elle qui s'en chargerait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour le moment, une autre activité nécessitait toute son attention et sa concentration. Après avoir déposé tous les indices collectés dans les différents labos pour les faire analyser, Sara s'était désormais installée dans le labo vidéo pour examiner le portable endommagé de plus près. Archie étant absent ce soir, elle se chargea elle même de cette tâche. Tout d'abord, elle parvint à ouvrir le portable sans grande difficulté et attrapa ensuite la petite puce électronique qu'il renfermait. Puis, elle connecta le précieuse puce à l'ordinateur et commença à déchiffrer les informations qu'elle contenait.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle reçu la visite de Grissom qui venait à la pêche aux infos. Il se montra dans l'entrée de la pièce et prit une légère inspiration en voyant la jeune femme aussi concentrée…et si pleine de séduction !

« _G : Alors, ce portable, tu as pu en tirer quelque chose ? demanda t'il, comme si de rien n'était, en entrant lentement dans le labo.

_S : J'ai réussi à récupérer les infos contenues dans la puce, répondit elle, sans le regarder, en continuant à fixer son écran d'ordinateur.

_G : Et qu'est ce que ça donne ? fit il en venant s'asseoir tout près d'elle, sur le siège à la droite de la jeune femme.

_S : Rien d'extraordinaire…déclara t'elle, quand même un peu troublé par la soudaine proximité du superviseur.

_G : Rien de suspect ou qui pourrait avoir un lien avec notre meurtre ? questionna t'il, en posant son bras gauche sur le dossier de la chaise de Sara, profitant un peu de la situation pour se rapprocher d'elle.

_S : Ah si…il y a tout de même ce sms datant d'il y a trois jours, envoyé par Casey Grant, le fiancé, répondit elle, ne se laissant pas perturber par les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient imperceptiblement accélérés. »

Sara effectua quelques clics pour retrouver le sms en question, en s'évertuant à ignorer l'homme qui venait maintenant de pencher la tête vers elle, les rapprochant encore un peu plus.

« _S : Ah, voilà, je l'ai ! ça dit : « Laisse Jane tranquille ! », lut elle, en agrandissant le message sur l'écran. ça ressemble à une menace, commenta t'elle, en jetant un rapide regard en direction de Grissom.

_G : En tous cas, c'est assurément un avertissement, fit il, en se disant que ce Casey Grant, avait toutes les chances de devenir le premier suspect du meurtre de l'ex-petit ami de sa future femme.

_S : Dean Harper continuait donc à courtiser son ex-petite amie, alors qu'elle était sur le point de se fiancer, interpréta alors Sara, sans cacher à l'intonation de sa voix qu'elle trouvait cette attitude incorrecte.

_G : Peut être qu'elle n'était pas certaine de faire le bon choix…suggéra le superviseur, en se tournant complètement vers la jeune femme. »

Cette remarque interpella Sara, car elle semblait dissimuler une vérité plus personnelle chez le superviseur. Un peu surprise, elle en oublia un instant leur proximité et se retourna à son tour vers lui. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant tous les deux face à face, chacun assis sur sa chaise. Le bras gauche de Grissom reposait toujours sur le dossier de la jeune femme, tandis que son autre bras prenait appui sur le bureau. Sara eut la grisante mais également intimidante sensation d'être un peu prise au piège. Grissom ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et la regardait si intensément qu'elle avait l'impression de fondre.

Le superviseur remarqua lui aussi le brusque changement d'atmosphère. La fameuse tension, celle qui ne cessait de planer dans chaque pièce où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, était de retour, et de plus belle ! Grissom avait beau se marteler intérieurement de s'éloigner au plus vite, rien à faire, son corps refusait catégoriquement d'obéir, et il resta là, à dévorer Sara des yeux. Il pouvait aisément lire dans son regard le même désir et le trouble réciproque provoqué par cette nouvelle proximité. Il avait tellement envie d'approcher son visage, de goûter une fois de plus à ces lèvres si sucrées, de la serrer contre lui, plus près, bien plus près…Totalement envoûté par le regard insistant de la jeune femme, et envahit par cette irrépressible besoin de la tenir dans ses bras, Grissom en oublia complètement le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, dans une infinie mais douloureuse lenteur alors que Sara, aussi perdue que lui, restait figée, appréhendant mais attendant aussi avec impatience ce qui allait inévitablement se passer…

« _H : Ah, vous êtes là…fit Hodges à l'entrée du labo vidéo, faisant sursauter les deux experts en les sortant brutalement de leur bulle, les obligeant à s'écarter à regrets l'un de l'autre. »

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Ainsi s'achève le chapitre numéro 20…Comment l'avez vous trouvé ? Un peu plus long ? C'est normal, il y a une petite page de plus que d'habitude… ;-)

Une p'tite review…allez, pour la page de plus (pfff, je rigole !)…enfin si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez surtout pas ! ;-)

La suite est prévue pour samedi ou dimanche, donc bonne semaine à tous et rendez vous ce week end.

Veggie


	21. Un sac de noeuds

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà, comme convenu, avec un chapitre tout nouveau, tout beau pour ce week end.

Reviews et messages de soutien me vont toujours autant droit au cœur, et jamais je ne cesserai de vous remercier pour tant de bonheur… ;-)

Après ce sincère témoignage de ma gratitude (qui fait plus pouet que poète…je sais, quel sale humour !), venons en au chapitre 21…L'enquête est loin d'être résolue et va obliger nos experts à fournir un travail plus…intensif !

Je n'en dirais pas plus… ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Un sac de nœuds**

* * *

Hodges ressentit une certaine gêne dès son entrée dans le labo vidéo. Grissom et Sara s'étaient légèrement écartés et évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.

« _H : Je dérange ? fit il avec un petit sourire, en les fixant d'un air légèrement suspicieux. »

A cet instant, il reçu pour seule réponse un double regard meurtrier. Les deux experts s'étaient immédiatement tournés dans sa direction et avaient tous deux froncés les sourcils. A l'évidence, ils désapprouvaient le sens bien trop personnel de la question de Hodges, qui, une fois de plus, avait perdu une occasion de se taire.

« _H : Je crois que ça veut dire oui…murmura t'il dans sa barbe, en haussant les sourcils.

_G : Qu'est ce que vous voulez Hodges ? demanda Grissom en se levant, d'un ton impatient, quelque peu irrité de s'être fait interrompre, et par Hodges en plus.

_H : Vous voir…J'ai du nouveau dans votre affaire…répondit il, un peu vexé de se faire traiter avec si peu d'égards. »

Sara nota la mine boudeuse qu'arborait le technicien, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son attitude si infantile. Elle se leva à son tour et décida de le charrier un peu pour l'embêter, car elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il aurait vu s'il avait fait irruption dans cette pièce trente secondes plus tard.

« _S : Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ? fit elle comme si cela coulait de source, en prenant un air faussement empressé. »

Hodges haussa de nouveau les sourcils, éberlué par cette réplique alors qu'il était venu aussi rapidement que possible avec des intentions on ne peut plus louables, c'est à dire leur faire part de ses découvertes. Grissom esquissa un petit sourire car il avait comprit que la jeune femme le faisait marcher.

« _H : C'est exactement pour ça que…commença t'il à dire, d'un air légèrement outré, avant de remarquer le petit sourire en coin commun chez les deux experts. Ah…très drôle Sara ! se plaint il, avec un léger rictus de mauvaise fois, comprenant qu'il venait de tomber dans le piège tendu par la jeune femme. »

Sara échangea un regard amusé avec le superviseur et reporta son attention vers Hodges en affichant un grand sourire qui disait : « sans rancune ». Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, acceptant finalement cette petite blague. Grissom choisit ce moment pour en revenir à la raison initiale de la visite du technicien.

« _G : Et si vous nous montriez ce que vous avez trouvé, proposa t'il à Hodges. »

Le technicien acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, suivit de près par Grissom et Sara qui étaient curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait découvert.

Dans le couloir qui menait au labo de Hodges, Sara et Grissom qui marchaient cote à cote derrière le technicien, échangèrent un petit regard complice. Ils avaient tout à fait conscience qu'ils l'avaient échappé belle tout à l'heure et que leur collègue aurait très bien pu les surprendre dans une posture assez compromettante. Cette situation les amusa quand même tous les deux, bien que rien ne s'était réellement passé et que leur frustration ne faisait que s'intensifier. Ils avaient un peu l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière, tout au début où ils travaillaient ensemble dans ce même labo. A cette époque, cette tension et cette attirance étaient déjà présentes et ils échangeaient souvent des regards explicites, parfaitement conscients qu'aller plus loin signifiait braver l'interdit.

Mais, aujourd'hui, les choses étaient relativement différentes, car cette ligne, ils l'avaient déjà franchit plus de trois ans auparavant, en entamant une liaison. Ainsi, Sara comme Grissom trouvaient la situation bien plus difficile à gérer maintenant, car ils savaient à quoi s'attendre en cédant à la tentation. Ils se rappelaient parfaitement à quel point leur entente dépassait de loin le domaine professionnel, et voilà pourquoi, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à occulter leurs sentiments et cette profonde envie de se retrouver, enfin de complètement se retrouver…

Les trois scientifiques arrivèrent à destination. Hodges vint se placer près de sa paillasse de travail où se trouvaient deux robes de soirée de couleur bordeaux, se tournant face aux deux experts.

« _H : J'ai analysé la fibre que vous avez retrouvé sur la montre de la victime…commença Hodges, en arborant son habituel air supérieur.

_G : Et ? le questionna Grissom, en haussant un sourcil, pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

_H : C'est de la soie, révéla le technicien, fièrement.

_S : ça m'étonnerait que notre fibre provienne de cette robe, elle semble plutôt bon marché, commenta Sara, en désignant une des deux tenues posées sur la paillasse.

_H : Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en robe, la taquina Hodges, avec un petit sourire, relayé immédiatement par une mimique ironique de la jeune femme.

_G : Hodges…l'interrompit tout de suite le superviseur, pour le recadrer.

_H : Sara a raison, la fibre provient de l'autre robe, celle qui appartient à la future mariée, expliqua Hodges, d'un ton plus sérieux.

_G : Jane Riggs s'est donc disputé avec Dean Harper avant que sa nouvelle petite amie ne le retrouve mort dans les toilettes, conclut Grissom, d'un air pensif.

_S : Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être responsable de sa mort ? supposa Sara, en tournant la tête vers le superviseur qui posa instantanément son regard sur la jeune femme.

_G : Je ne pense pas…Dean Harper avait une épaule démise, et d'après David, la personne avec qui il s'est battu devait avoir une certaine force physique pour lui infliger une telle blessure. Notre coupable serait plutôt un homme, expliqua t'il, constatant que Sara le fixait aussi intensément que lui la dévisageait.

_H : J'ai connu certaines femmes qui pouvaient mettre une raclée à n'importe quel homme ! plaisanta Hodges, pour leur rappeler qu'il n'était pas invisible, car ses deux collègues ne semblaient plus faire attention à lui.

_S : Tu as l'air d'en savoir quelque chose ! le charria Sara, en souriant. »

Grissom ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en entendant la petite raillerie de Sara. Cette fois encore, Hodges avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre. Le technicien afficha une nouvelle fois cette petite grimace caractéristique d'une certaine mauvaise fois, car comme bien souvent, il était loin d'avoir le dernier mot.

A cet instant, Wendy entra dans le labo des traces et indices, et vint se poster aux côtés de Sara et de Grissom.

« _We : Justement, je vous cherchais…J'ai les résultats des analyses ADN pour les traces de sang retrouvées sur le lavabo ainsi que pour les cheveux arrachés et coincés dans l'embrasure de la porte des cabinets, révéla la jeune technicienne, en ouvrant le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

_G : Qu'est ce que ça donne ? demanda Grissom, en mettant ses lunettes avant de se saisir de la feuille de résultats.

_We : Rien qui puisse vous renseigner sur le tueur, j'en ai peur. Ces deux indices correspondent à l'ADN de la victime, expliqua Wendy, d'un air un peu désolé que Hodges trouva adorable.

_S : Donc on a toujours pas de véritable suspect dans cette affaire…conclut Sara, légèrement déçue. »

Grissom perçut tout de suite cette pointe de découragement chez la jeune femme qui attendait autant que lui de ces précieux indices. Si elle savait combien lui même espérait résoudre cette affaire au plus vite, pour enfin pouvoir se préoccuper d'une autre affaire qui l'intéressait au plus au point : sa relation avec Sara. Le superviseur fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. Il attrapa le petit objet dans sa poche.

« _G : Oui ? fit il en décrochant, sentant le regard de Sara se poser sur lui. »

Il écouta avec attention son interlocuteur, alors que Hodges et Wendy échangèrent une expression interrogative.

« _G : Non, gardez les encore un peu, on arrive…rétorqua Grissom, d'un air sérieux. »

« _G : Ok, merci…conclut il cette conversation. »

Il remit le portable dans sa poche, devinant l'attente de Sara, Hodges et Wendy concernant la raison de cet appel.

« _G : C'était Jim. Il détient toujours nos futurs mariés, Jane Riggs et Casey Grant. Allons y, on a quelques points à éclaircir avec eux, suggéra t'il en regardant exclusivement Sara. »

La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de se diriger vers la sortie avec Grissom. Mais, avant de s'éloigner d'avantage, les deux experts se retournèrent en même temps.

« _S : Merci Hodges ! G : Merci Wendy ! lancèrent Sara et Grissom, exactement au même moment. »

Hodges et Wendy furent autant surpris par cette parfaite synchronisation que les deux personnes qui en étaient à l'origine. Sara et Grissom se regardèrent rapidement, un peu troublés, avant de faire comme si de rien n'était et de prendre définitivement congés des deux autres.

Les deux techniciens ne purent retenir un sourire amusé en les regardant s'éloigner du labo des traces et indices.

« _H : Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ? Cette complicité, tous ces petits regards en coin…ça cache quelque chose…fit Hodges, d'un air toujours aussi suspicieux.

_We : Alors pour toi, si deux personnes s'entendent aussi bien, c'est qu'il y a forcément autre chose derrière…comme une liaison secrète, par exemple ? se moqua Wendy.

_H : Evidemment ! Pas pour toi ? rétorqua t'il, d'un air convaincu en fixant sa charmante collègue.

_We : Je n'en sais rien…répondit elle, légèrement pensive. Mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que ce ne sont pas nos affaires, et tu devrais éviter de t'en mêler…conseilla t'elle en souriant. »

Wendy comprit au regard déterminé de Hodges que cet avertissement ne l'arrêterait sans doute pas, car quand il avait une idée derrière la tête, il pouvait se montrer assez obstiné…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques instants plus tard, au poste de police de Las Vegas, Brass venait de faire entrer Jane Riggs dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Sara et Grissom s'étaient placés derrière la vitre d'observation pour écouter les révélations de la jeune femme. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit grand chose depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le labo d'Hodges. Ils prenaient un soin tout particulier à limiter chacune de leurs conversations au contexte professionnel, car chacun d'eux avait un peu peur de faire une gaffe et de déraper vers un sujet bien trop dangereux en ce moment. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient une affaire à résoudre et ce devait être leur seule et unique préoccupation à l'heure actuelle. Seulement, en pratique, cette noble résolution s'avérait plus que difficile à suivre, surtout à cet instant, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans le petit réduit qui servait de poste d'observation, debout, cote à cote, derrière la fameuse vitre…

Afin de ne laisser aucun élément extérieur à leur enquête parasiter leur comportement, les deux experts s'attachèrent à reporter toute leur attention vers Jim et la jeune femme légèrement bouleversée qui venait de s'asseoir.

« _J : Combien de temps encore allez vous nous garder ici ? se plaint Jane, d'un air mêlant tristesse, impatience et colère.

_B : Le temps nécessaire, il s'agit d'une enquête pour meurtre, répondit franchement Brass, en s'asseyant face à elle.

_J : Et vous pensez que Casey et moi avons quelque chose à avoir dans la mort de Dean ? demanda t'elle, offusquée rien qu'à l'idée que le capitaine ai simplement pu émettre cette hypothèse.

_B : Moi je ne pense rien. Je suis juste là pour vous posez quelques questions…fit Jim, d'un ton des plus calmes qui apaisa un peu son interlocutrice. »

Le capitaine Jim Brass avait une grande expérience de ce genre d'exercice. Il savait parler aux gens, il savait comment les amener à se confier et à révéler les points les plus sombres de leur existence.

« _B : Depuis combien de temps connaissiez vous Dean Harper ? reprit il, en posant les coudes sur la table. »

La jeune femme lut une certaine sérénité dans le regard de ce policier et elle comprit qu'il n'était pas le genre à se laisser abuser. Elle décida donc de coopérer et se lança dans un récit assez enrichissant.

_J : On s'est rencontré il y quatre ans, lors d'un congrès médical à San diego…commença t'elle, le regard dans le vide, car elle faisait appel à ses souvenirs les plus enfouis. Je suis chirurgien et Dean l'était également. Entre nous, ça a été tout de suite le coup de foudre…expliqua t'elle, sans dissimuler une certaine émotion dans sa voix. »

…

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Jane, qui ignorait complètement la présence de deux experts de la police scientifique, ne vit pas la réaction provoqué par cet aveu. Un peu touchée par cette révélation, Sara haussa légèrement un sourcil et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa gauche, mais elle constata que Grissom restait concentré sur ce qui se passait devant eux. Pour sa part, à chaque fois qu'elle entendait cette expression « coup de foudre », elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa propre histoire et à ce qu'elle avait ressentit la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Grissom.

De son côté, Grissom sentait pertinemment le regard de Sara posé sur lui, et il savait très bien ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction. Il avait très envie de tourner la tête vers elle et de plonger son regard dans les yeux chocolats qu'il affectionnait tant, mais il s'y refusa et trouva la force d'y résister. Au lieu de cela, il écouta Jane Riggs poursuivre son récit.

…

« _J : Un mois après le congrès, on s'installait ensemble. Et ça a duré plus de deux ans, deux années de vrai bonheur…continua t'elle, sans retenir un léger sourire à la simple évocation de ce passé. On travaillait dans le même hôpital, ici, à Las Vegas et même si notre travail prenait une place importante dans notre vie, cela ne nous a jamais empêché d'être vraiment heureux ensemble. J'étais vraiment persuadée que je finirai ma vie à ses côtés, avoua t'elle, avec une certaine nostalgie.

…

Grissom déglutit aussi discrètement que possible en entendant cette suite. A bien des égards, cette histoire présentait de troublantes analogies avec la relation qu'il avait partagé avec Sara. Eux aussi s'étaient rencontrés dans le cadre professionnel, eux aussi avaient vécu et travaillé ensemble, tentant de combiner tout cela avec relativement de succès, eux aussi avaient été très heureux pendant deux ans…et surtout, lui aussi pensait passer toute sa vie avec Sara, il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps. Mais, tant de choses s'était passées depuis, venant tout bouleverser. Malgré tout, Grissom espérait réellement, au fond de lui, que tout n'était pas perdu…

Sara perçut distinctement le changement d'expression chez Grissom qui évitait toujours de croiser son regard. Consciente que le trouble provoqué par le récit de Jane Riggs était réciproque, Sara se dit qu'à cet instant, elle donnerait cher pour connaître les plus profondes pensées du superviseur…

…

« _B : Que s'est il passé ? poursuivit Brass, toujours aussi calmement, pour connaître la raison d'une rupture inattendue au vue des dires de la jeune femme.

_J : Dean m'a trompé et je l'ai découvert. Il m'a juré que ça n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois. Mais je me suis sentit tellement trahit que, malgré tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui, je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner. Et je l'ai quitté…expliqua t'elle, arborant un visage de nouveau attristé.

_B : Comment Dean a t'il vécu cette rupture ? voulut savoir Brass, ne perdant pas l'objectif de cet interrogatoire.

_J : Aussi mal que moi…répondit la jeune femme, en le fixant droit dans les yeux. »

…

A quelques mètres de là, derrière la vitre, les deux experts restèrent plus que jamais silencieux. Cet aveu si touchant leur noua le ventre. Tous deux pensaient à la même chose à cet instant, à savoir la douloureuse période qui avait suivit leur propre rupture.

Sans pouvoir contrôler ce réflexe, Sara et Grissom se tournèrent simultanément l'un vers l'autre, mués par un même besoin, celui de lire dans les yeux de l'autre cette même souffrance. Ils échangèrent, à cet instant, un regard d'une extrême intensité dans lequel une foule d'émotions se glissèrent. Le temps semblait suspendu et ils avaient alors l'impression d'être totalement seuls au monde. Entre désir et frustration, Grissom put lire un profond regret dans les yeux de Sara. Cette dernière, quand à elle, comprit ce que Grissom ne voulait plus lui cacher, il lui pardonnait d'être partie et semblait prêt à voir où tout cela les mèneraient.

Les deux experts furent ramenés à la réalité lorsque Jane reprit de nouveau son récit. Ils rompirent alors cette brûlante et insaisissable connexion en se retournant vers la salle d'interrogatoires.

…

« _J : Pendant trois mois, il a tout tenté pour me faire changer d'avis mais rien n'y faisait, je ne pouvais plus lui faire confiance…continua Jane, visiblement toujours aussi perturbée par cette histoire.

_B : Mais vous êtes restés en bons termes, sinon vous ne l'auriez pas invité à votre soirée de fiançailles ? insinua le capitaine, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

_J : Même si nous n'étions plus ensemble, on se voyait tous les jours, à l'hôpital. Et au bout de six mois, j'ai accepté de lui reparler. Et de fil en aiguille, nous sommes restés amis. Dean avait été trop important dans ma vie pour ne plus en faire partie…expliqua t'elle, avec un sourire sincère, légèrement assombri par les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux maintenant qu'elle réalisait que Dean était parti pour toujours.

_B : Et il s'est contenté de cette amitié ? creusa Brass, pour connaître tous les chapitres de l'histoire de la jeune femme.

_J : Bien sûr…même s'il m'a toujours fait comprendre que je n'avais qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il revienne… mais je n'ai rien dit, fit elle, en baissant la tête, d'un air mélancolique.

_B : Et vous le regrettez ? interpréta Brass, avec une voix douce, pour l'inciter à se confier d'avantage.

_J : Je ne sais pas…J'ai longtemps crut que Dean était l'homme de ma vie, et j'imagine qu'une partie de moi n'a jamais cessé de le penser…avoua t'elle en relavant la tête, le regard dirigé au loin, vers le miroir.

…

Justement, de l'autre côté du miroir, Sara et Grissom avaient bien du mal à rester concentrés et à ne pas laisser la signification des propos de la jeune femme les submerger. Ils faisaient soudain très chaud dans cette petite pièce, et ils avaient l'étrange impression d'étouffer tellement leur cœur respectif entamait une course folle de battements effrénés dans leur poitrine…

Sara n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, elle était debout, les mains posées sur le petit rebord en dessous de la vitre, prenant appui sur ce dernier. Grissom, tout près d'elle, également immobile depuis le début de l'interrogatoire, était droit comme un « i ». Mais, soudain, il eut le besoin irrépressible de bouger et vint également prendre appui sur le petit rebord. Dans cette manœuvre, sa main droite vint effleurer celle de la jeune femme, leur procurant un frisson à tous les deux…

…

_J : Et puis, un jour, j'ai rencontré Casey. Il était tellement gentil et tellement présent pour moi. Et puis tout s'est enchaîné si vite…continua la jeune femme, sans dissimuler certains remords dans sa voix.

_B : Casey ne devait pas trop apprécier le fait que vous travailliez et que vous soyez amie avec votre ex, surtout qu'il cherchait clairement à vous reconquérir, insista Brass, traquant la moindre faille dans toute cette histoire.

_J : Même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Dean, Casey ne m'a jamais empêché de le voir ! rétorqua tout de suite Jane.

_B : Et Dean, que pensait il de votre relation avec Casey ? poursuivit Brass, toujours aussi calme.

_J : Cela n'a pas été facile au début, mais il a finit par accepter que je refasse ma vie. Il a continué à se comporter comme un ami et m'a félicité pour mes fiançailles. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de l'inviter à cette soirée. D'ailleurs lui aussi avait quelqu'un…déclara t'elle, un peu désappointée.

_B : Une certaine Cynthia Russo. Elle affirme que vous vous êtes disputés et que vous avez levé la main sur elle, insinua le capitaine, avec un regard suspicieux.

_J : En effet, mais c'est elle qui est venue me trouver en me demandant d'arrêter de tourner autour de Dean, qu'il était très heureux avec elle. Tout ça parce qu'elles nous a vu discuter ensemble, juste devant les toilettes…répondit Jane, toujours légèrement irritée par cette Cynthia Russo.

_B : On a retrouvé une fibre provenant de votre robe coincée dans la montre de Dean Harper. Comment vous expliquez ça ? suspecta le capitaine, en lui montrant une photographie de cette fameuse fibre.

_J : Il m'a serré dans ses bras en me souhaitant d'être sincèrement heureuse, même si selon lui, je ne faisais pas le bon choix. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment qu'il a du s'accrocher dans ma robe...s'expliqua t'elle, d'un air sincère.

…

Derrière la vitre, Grissom, dont la main effleurait toujours celle de sa charmante collègue, osa enfin ouvrir la bouche, malgré son trouble plus qu'évident à l'égard de cette affaire…

« _G : Je pense qu'elle dit la vérité et qu'elle n'est pas impliquée dans ce meurtre, dit il simplement, le regard toujours fixé vers la salle d'interrogatoire et ses deux occupants.

_S : A mon avis, elle l'aimait bien trop pour pouvoir le tuer…confirma Sara, d'une voix chargée d'émotion qui laissait entrevoir bien plus qu'un simple commentaire quand à la culpabilité de la jeune femme assise face à eux. »

L'intensité de cette remarque toucha Grissom et le poussa à se tourner vers Sara.

« _G : Je suppose que lorsqu'on aime une personne à ce point, il est presque impossible de le lui cacher…ajouta t'il, d'un ton grave et envoûtant, chargé de sous entendus. »

Cette remarque passionnée incita Sara à se tourner, à son tour, vers le superviseur, les mettant ainsi face à face. Ils étaient, une fois encore, si proche l'un de l'autre, et une puissante connexion visuelle s'établit instantanément entre eux. Les paroles de Grissom résonnèrent dans la tête de Sara, et un profond et incontrôlable trouble vint l'envahir. Et, alors qu'il la dévorait littéralement des yeux, elle se sentit défaillir. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était totalement perdue et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui résister. D'ailleurs, le voulait elle vraiment ?

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Voilà, le chapitre 21 est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…

Je suppose tout de même que ce chapitre n'a pas été à la hauteur de vos attentes en ce qui concerne l'évolution de la relation entre Sara et Grissom. Mais il me fallait également faire avancer l'intrigue de l'enquête. Rassurez vous, le prochain chapitre devrait combler d'avantage vos espérances… ;-)

Par contre, petit bémol. Je risque d'être absente toute la semaine prochaine et je ne pourrais sans doute pas poster le chapitre suivant avant le lundi 1er décembre…désolé pour cette attente, mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement…

J'espère tout de même que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire, car il y aura très prochainement plusieurs rebondissements intéressants… ;-)

Rendez vous donc le lundi 1er décembre, au plus tard…

Bonne semaine à tous

Veggie


	22. Un dénouement encore flou

Salut la compagnie ! C'est re-moi…bah oui, on est le 1er décembre, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Je ne le dirais jamais assez (et surtout, j'ai trop envie de continuer ! )…un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est un réel plaisir pour moi et une source supplémentaire de motivation d'avoir un retour si positif… ;-)

Bref…ceci nous emmène donc au chapitre 22 qui reprend exactement à la fin du chapitre précédent. L'enquête continue et maintient une certaine tension dans les rapports entre Grissom et Sara. Comment tout cela va t'il tourner ?

Quelques indices ci-dessous… ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Un dénouement encore flou**

* * *

Voyant que la jeune femme avait bien du mal à poursuivre l'interrogatoire sans renifler et éponger maladroitement les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, Brass lui laissa un peu d'air. Il se leva et s'éloigna légèrement pour lui permettre de se remettre de toutes ses émotions.

Au même moment, derrière le vaste miroir, Grissom et Sara n'avaient pas prêté attention à cette courte pause. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas remarqué que le silence venait de s'installer dans la petite pièce juste devant eux. En effet, ils avaient passé ces dernières secondes à se dévorer des yeux, transmettant par ce simple contact visuel une foule d'émotions, de sensations. Plus rien autour d'eux ne semblait exister, seule cette bulle, formée par leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson, avait de l'importance à cet instant. Pour la troisième fois au cours de cette nuit de travail, ils se retrouvaient si près l'un de l'autre, et seuls…enfin, pas tout à fait…

« _B : Qu'avez vous fait après que Dean Harper vous ai serré dans ses bras ? demanda Brass, d'un ton relativement amical, alors qu'il se tenait maintenant debout, face au miroir et donc face aux deux scientifiques. »

Cette question et la soudaine proximité du capitaine, firent sursauter les deux experts de l'autre côté du miroir, les ramenant, une nouvelle fois, à la réalité et au désagréable rappel à l'ordre des exigences de leur enquête. Prenant conscience que le lieu et le moment étaient absolument inappropriés pour un quelconque rapprochement, ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre et se retournèrent en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils tentèrent tous deux de ne rien laisser paraître quand au trouble qu'ils ressentaient et qui se révélait être, désormais, omniprésent. Grissom ne put retenir un petit soupir de frustration, tandis que Sara replaçait, assez maladroitement, une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Malgré cette atmosphère déstabilisante, chacun d'eux redirigea toute son attention vers ce qui ce passait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« _B : Que s'est t'il passé ? poursuivit Brass, d'un ton toujours aussi apaisant, en se retournant de nouveau vers Jane Riggs.

_J : J'ai vu Dean entrer dans les toilettes pour hommes…et c'est à ce moment là que sa dernière conquête est venu me parler, fit elle, d'un air plutôt méprisant.

_B : Je vois…Et ensuite ? continua Jim, en posant ses deux mains sur la table pour y prendre appui.

_J : Le ton est monté assez vite et Casey est venu nous séparer. Lui aussi avait vu Dean me serrer dans ses bras…expliqua t'elle, avec une mine légèrement coupable.

_B : Comment a t'il réagit ? enchaîna immédiatement Brass, en la regardant droit dans les yeux afin de prévenir toute tentative de mensonges.

_J : Cette folle de Cynthia Russo lui a carrément monté la tête en lui disant que je cherchais à récupérer Dean. Du coup, Casey a eu envie d'aller lui parler pour mettre les choses au clair, révéla t'elle, sans masquer une certaine irritation.

_B : Il était en colère ? voulut savoir Brass.

_J : Non, je dirais plutôt agacé…Mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tué, j'en suis certaine ! Car au bout de deux minutes, je suis allée le chercher dans les toilettes, je ne voulais pas qu'une histoire vieille de deux ans gâche notre soirée de fiançailles. Dean était encore en vie quand Casey et moi avons quitté la pièce…affirma Jane, d'une voix assurée qui sembla convaincre le capitaine. »

….

A cet instant, de l'autre côté du miroir, Grissom et Sara se dirent que cette affaire serait vraiment difficile à résoudre. En effet, malgré le nombre de personnes présentes à cette soirée, ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une piste sérieuse et aucun indice irréfutable pouvant les mener au meurtrier.

« _G : On devrait aller interroger Casey Grant. Je doute que cette jeune femme ait encore des choses à nous révéler…proposa Grissom, en continuant à fixer Jane Riggs à travers la vitre.

_S : Si ce qu'elle vient de dire est vrai, il y a sûrement peu de chance pour que son fiancé nous en apprenne d'avantage, supposa Sara en se tournant légèrement vers le superviseur. »

Cette remarque amusa un peu Grissom qui constata que sa chère collègue n'avait pas changé. Tout comme lui, elle faisait bien plus confiance aux preuves qu'aux personnes interrogées lors d'une enquête. Cependant, cette fois, devant l'absence d'éléments scientifiques probants, il leur fallait passer plus de temps avec les personnes concernées par ce meurtre afin d'en apprendre plus sur les circonstances bien floues de ce crime.

Remarquant que l'interrogatoire de la future mariée touchait à sa fin, Grissom se dirigea alors vers la sortie du poste d'observation mais s'arrêta près de la porte et fixa Sara. La jeune femme ne bougea pas tout de suite mais se retourna vers lui en entendant le commentaire plutôt déconcertant de l'entomologiste.

« _G : On trouve parfois des réponses là où on n'en espérait plus, dit il d'un ton lourd de sous entendus, en l'observant avec insistance, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. »

D'abord surprise par l'ambiguïté de cette réplique, Sara se contenta de soutenir son regard. Ces mots ne semblaient pas se référer uniquement à leur affaire, mais aussi et surtout à leur histoire personnelle. Comprenant cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour en pensant que jamais il ne cesserait de s'adresser à elle avec tous ces phrases codées et ces sens cachés. Cela faisait partie de son charme et alors qu'elle le suivait maintenant à l'extérieur de la petite pièce, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien du mal à ne pas y succomber ces derniers temps…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans les couloirs du labo, Greg revenait enfin de la scène de crime après y être resté de très longs instants à relever l'ADN et les empruntes de toutes les personnes présentes lors de cette fameuse soirée. Il avait également passé les lieux au peigne fin et n'était donc pas mécontent de rentrer enfin au bercail, car il n'avait rien trouvé de probant. Les bras chargés de pochettes plastiques contenant tous ces précieux relevés, le jeune expert avançait péniblement dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers le labo ADN en premier lieu, puis vers celui de Mandy, pour faire comparer les empruntes des invités avec toutes celles prélevées dans les toilettes pour hommes. Avant d'atteindre l'une ou l'autre destination, il croisa Warrick et Catherine qui revenaient eux aussi de leur enquête sur le terrain.

« _W : Et bien, tu m'as l'air bien chargé ! remarqua Warrick en arrivant à la hauteur du jeune homme qui s'arrêta un court instant pour discuter avec ses collègues.

_GS : M'en parles pas ! se plaint Greg, avec une mine légèrement dépitée.

_C : Comment se passe ton affaire, vous avez un suspect ? le questionna Catherine, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_GS : Pas vraiment…Et vous, vous avez retrouvé votre œuvre d'art et celui qui l'a dérobé ? demanda le jeune homme, pour changer de sujet.

_C : Pas encore…fit Catherine, avec un regard mystérieux.

_W : Mais ça ne saurait tarder, on est sur une piste sérieuse…compléta Warrick, avec cette même expression qui laissait entendre qu'ils avaient une petite idée du coupable. Où sont Grissom et Sara ? demanda t'il à Greg.

_GS : Avec Brass, pendant que je m'occupe de tous ces relevés…répondit le jeune expert, d'un ton légèrement envieux, en soupirant.

_C : Allez, courage Greg ! lança Catherine, en lui tapotant le haut du bras pour le re-motiver.

_GS : Ouais…fit il, pas très convaincu.

_W : A plus tard…rétorqua Warrick, avec un grand sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait en compagnie de Catherine.

_GS : Ok, à plus…rétorqua t'il, en s'éloignant dans la direction opposée. »

Le jeune homme reprit son chemin en espérant que la prochaine fois il ne serait pas le seul à se charger de ces tâches ingrates. Il arriva bientôt près du labo de Wendy en se disant que sa collègue risquait d'être désagréablement surprise en découvrant la quantité d'échantillons ADN qu'elle devrait analyser…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Pendant ce temps, au poste de police, Grissom et Sara venaient de prendre place, l'un à côté de l'autre, autour de la table située au milieu de la salle d'interrogatoire. Brass entra dans la pièce suivit de Casey Grant.

« _B : Asseyez vous, Monsieur Grant. Voici Gil Grissom et Sara Sidle, ils font partie de la police scientifique. Vous avez déjà du les croiser tout à l'heure, fit Brass, en désignant ses deux collègues.

_CG : En effet…Dois je faire venir mon avocat ? demanda le jeune homme, en s'installant à l'autre bout de la table.

_B : Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Ceci n'est pas une mise en accusation, nous avons seulement quelques questions à vous poser, expliqua le capitaine, très calmement, en se plaçant entre Casey et les deux experts.

_CG : Ok…je vous écoute, capitula t'il, d'un air faussement décontracté qui ne trompa pas ses trois interlocuteurs.

_B : Tout d'abord, depuis combien de temps connaissiez vous Dean Harper ? le questionna Jim.

_CG : Cela remonte à un peu plus d'un an. Un de mes collègues avait fait un malaise cardiaque et Dean est l'un des chirurgiens qui l'a opéré. C'est aussi à cette occasion que j'ai rencontré Jane, expliqua t'il, sans les regarder.

_B : Quand avez vous appris qu'ils avaient eu une liaison ? demanda Jim, en entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

_CG : Jane m'en a parlé dès le début. De toutes façons, il était difficile de le cacher. Dean était encore amoureux d'elle…avoua t'il, avec une pointe de mépris. »

Le jeune homme leva la tête et vit que les deux experts, qui, pour le moment, restaient muets, le dévisageaient avec un regard légèrement suspicieux. Cela commença à l'agacer un peu.

« _B : Je suppose que sachant cela, ça n'a pas du être facile de voir votre fiancée et son ex rester amis et travailler ensemble, tous les jours, prétendit le capitaine, avec un léger sourire sarcastique.

_CG : J'ai toujours eu une confiance totale en Jane ! affirma Casey, d'un ton plus appuyé.

_S : Mais pas en Monsieur Harper, si on en croit le message que vous avez laissé sur son portable, trois jours avant votre soirée de fiançailles…intervint Sara, en ouvrant le dossier face à elle et en lui transmettant un document sur lequel apparaissait le fameux SMS : « Laisse Jane tranquille ! »

Le jeune homme attrapa la feuille tendue par la séduisante experte sans se montrer réellement surpris par son contenu.

« _CG : Dean ne cessait d'appeler Jane depuis que je l'avais demandé en mariage. J'avoue que ça commençait à m'énerver un peu…avoua t'il, clairement irrité, en fixant Sara.

_B : J'imagine que le fait qu'elle ai tenu à l'inviter à votre soirée de fiançailles n'arrangeait rien, continua Brass, en redirigeant l'attention de Casey vers lui.

_CG : C'est vrai, mais je lui avais promis de faire un effort. Je me suis juste dit que j'éviterai de le croiser pendant la soirée, expliqua t'il.

_B : Vous n'avez pas réussit apparemment…Votre fiancée nous a dit que vous aviez rejoint Dean Harper dans les toilettes pour une petite discussion entre hommes, insista Jim, d'un ton plutôt ironique.

_CG : Je voulais juste mettre les choses au point. Mais il était vivant quand je l'ai quitté, Jane a du vous le dire ! affirma le jeune homme, commençant à se sentir agressé par ces regards inquisiteurs.

_B : En effet…admit le capitaine, bien qu'il ne semblait pas totalement convaincu.

_G : Monsieur Grant, pratiquez vous une quelconque activité sportive, un sport de combat peut être ? voulut savoir Grissom, arborant un regard mystérieux.

_CG : Je suis ceinture noire de karaté, pourquoi ? répondit Casey, ne sachant pas où cet homme voulait en venir.

_G : En plus d'un traumatisme crânien, Dean Harper avait une épaule démise, expliqua Grissom, en lui procurant une photo représentant le cadavre de Harper. »

A la vue de ce cliché pour le moins déstabilisant, Casey Grant se leva brusquement.

_CG : Et vous croyez que c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça ?! fit il, clairement choqué et furieux rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse penser qu'il soit responsable de la mort de Dean. »

Cette réaction assez excessive surpris les trois autres et Brass tenta d'intervenir.

« _B : Calmez vous Monsieur Grant ! conseilla t'il en se levant à son tour. »

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'écouter et continuait à fixer Grissom d'un air outré.

« _CG : Avez vous déjà aimé quelqu'un Monsieur Grissom ? demanda t'il, toujours très en colère. »

Cette question inattendue prit le superviseur au dépourvu et le troubla. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à en être gêné. En effet, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil du côté de Sara, il constata que cette simple question semblait également la mettre mal à l'aise. Casey ne comprit pas vraiment la raison de cette gêne qui avait soudain envahit la petite pièce, et il prit ce silence pour une réponse négative.

« _CG : Quand on aime quelqu'un, on fait tout pour le rendre heureux. Et je ne pense que tuer l'un des meilleurs amis de ma future femme puisse vraiment la combler de bonheur ! clama t'il, en fusillant Grissom du regard.

_B : Asseyez vous Monsieur Grant, s'il vous plait…déclara Brass, en essayant de le calmer.

_CG : Non, c'est bon ! Je pense que nous allons en rester là ! Vous n'avez rien contre nous, vous ne pouvez pas nous garder plus longtemps ! rétorqua Casey, en quittant la pièce pour aller rejoindre sa fiancée qui l'attendait derrière la porte. »

Brass, Grissom et Sara laissèrent le jeune homme s'en aller, d'un air impuissant. Grissom et Sara échangèrent un rapide regard dépité, avant de se lever.

« _B : Il a raison, on a rien contre lui. De toutes façons, je ne pense pas qu'il soit impliqué dans la mort de Dean Harper…reconnut Brass, en soupirant.

_S : A mon avis, ni lui ni sa fiancée ne sont coupables…approuva Sara, en remettant sa chaise en place.

_G : Tant que les preuves ne les innocentent pas complètement, chaque personne présente lors de cette soirée reste un coupable potentiel…la contredit Grissom, en rappelant à sa chère subordonnée que même s'ils n'en avaient pas réellement pour le moment, leur travail consistait toujours à faire parler les preuves. »

Sara reçu parfaitement le message et échangea, de nouveau, un petit sourire avec son patron. A cet instant, des cris masculins provenant du couloir attirèrent l'attention des trois collègues. Ils se précipitèrent alors vers la sortie pour en découvrir l'origine. Ils virent un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, plutôt imposant, s'énerver contre l'un des agents qui faisait signer quelques papiers aux futurs mariés. Brass, Grissom et Sara s'approchèrent pour tenter de comprendre la raison de cette colère. L'homme furieux était accompagné d'une femme d'un certain âge, très élégante, certainement son épouse, et semblait venir chercher Casey Grant et Jane Riggs.

« _CR : Vous n'aviez aucun droit de garder ma fille et mon gendre aussi longtemps ! clama l'homme, visiblement très énervé malgré les tentatives désespérées de sa femme pour le calmer.

_JR : Laisse tomber papa, allons nous en…fit Jane Riggs, en attrapant son père par le bras pour l'apaiser et l'éloigner. »

L'homme s'apprêtait à suivre sa fille lorsqu'il reconnut Brass, Grissom et Sara, qui étaient présents sur les lieux du meurtres, quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'avança vers eux et les fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

_CR : Vous aurez des nouvelles de mon avocat ! promit il, en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Grissom, qui se trouvait au milieu, entre Brass et Sara. »

Le superviseur haussa un sourcil d'étonnement face à la violence du regard de cet homme qui ne semblait pas comprendre qu'ils faisaient simplement leur travail. Sara, quand à elle, détestait ce genre d'individus et n'hésita pas à lui renvoyer le regard le plus noir possible. A cet instant, l'épouse de ce dernier vint chercher son mari et l'éloigna pour de bon.

« _AR : Viens Charles, on s'en va…parvint à lui faire entendre raison Annie Riggs, sa femme. »

Charles et Annie Riggs quittèrent enfin le poste de police, suivit de très près par leur fille et son futur mari. Brass soupira encore, en se disant que cette affaire était décidément loin d'être résolue. Ils n'avaient rien, pas le moindre indice, pas le moindre suspect et, par dessus le marché, ils devaient se farcir ce genre de type désagréable !

De leur côté, Grissom et Sara n'étaient pas plus optimistes. Ne voyant plus l'utilité de leur présence ici, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de retourner au labo. Avec de la chance, peut être que Greg avait découvert quelque chose qui leur permettrait d'avancer un peu…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un peu plus tard, au labo, Greg prenait une pause bien méritée en salle de repos. Alors que le jour venait de se lever, il profitait de ce moment tranquille pour se restaurer et engloutir un énorme hamburger. Confortablement installé sur l'une des chaises autour de la vaste table, face à l'entrée, il savoura cette délicieuse et néanmoins dégoulinante nourriture. Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement de satisfaction et ne remarqua pas qu'il était observé.

« _G : Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour avaler ce genre de chose ! commenta Grissom, avec un sourire ironique. »

Greg fixa le superviseur qui entra et alla directement se servir un peu de thé. Cette réflexion ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid et ne l'empêcha pas le moins du monde de continuer à se régaler.

« _GS : Au contraire ! Je trouve qu'il n'y pas de meilleur moment pour déguster un bon hamburger qu'après de longues heures de travail…rétorqua le jeune homme, faisant volontairement allusion aux tâches ingrates qu'il avait du effectuer.

_G : Devoir relever des tonnes d'empreintes n'est pas vraiment passionnant, mais ça fait partie de notre travail…répliqua Grissom, d'un ton moralisateur, en s'asseyant sur le côté, près de Greg.

_GS : Je sais…admit Greg, se sentant un peu fautif suite à ce mini-rappel à l'ordre de son patron.

_G : Alors, est ce que nous avons déjà quelques résultats ? demanda le superviseur, passant rapidement à autre chose.

_GS : Pas encore…Etant donné la quantité de personnes présentes lors de cette soirée, Mandy risque d'en avoir pour un petit moment à comparer toutes ces empreintes avec celles relevées dans les toilettes, répondit Greg, en mordant avec entrain dans son hamburger. »

Grissom ne répondit pas car il savait que Greg avait raison. Il but une gorgée de thé et tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée de la salle de repos. C'est là qu'il la vit. Cette démarche si particulière, ses cheveux détachés se balançant de droite à gauche au gré de ses pas, la douce ondulation de ces hanches…elle était vraiment magnifique. Il avait carrément l'impression de la voir s'approcher d'eux au ralentit et ne put empêcher les battements de son cœur de s'accélérer. Sara était tout près, elle traversait le couloir qui la mènerait vers la salle de repos, vers lui. Leur nuit de travail s'achèverait bientôt, et même s'ils n'avaient pas encore résolu leur affaire, il ne cessait de penser à elle et au moment où enfin ils se retrouveraient seuls, complètement seuls…

Cependant, ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé, et si Grissom souhaitait qu'il se produise, il allait devoir prendre une initiative et pourquoi pas l'inviter à sortir. Oui, se dit il, sa décision était prise. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, de sentir sa respiration se couper chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui, d'étouffer cette petite voix qui pourtant lui hurlait de la prendre dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il l'invite à dîner. Ils verraient bien où tout cela les mènerait, bien qu'il avait sa petite idée sur la question…

Sara n'avait pas remarqué que Grissom l'observait, à quelques mètres de là, en silence. Pourtant, bien qu'elle ne le voyait pas, la jeune experte ne cessait de penser à lui. Leur affaire était compliquée et ce, à bien des niveaux. Malgré tout, le plus difficile pour elle, était de passer autant de temps si près de Grissom et de devoir lutter contre tous ces sentiments qu'elle croyait appartenir au passé mais qui ne cessaient de lui rappeler à quel point elle avait besoin d'être avec lui. Sara ne savait toujours pas si elle resterait définitivement à Las Vegas et, de plus, dans une semaine, elle devait absolument repartir, enfin le temps d'honorer ses engagements professionnels. Il planait donc un certain nombre d'incertitudes quand à son avenir tant professionnel que personnel mais, ce dont elle ne doutait plus, c'est que jamais elle n'éprouverait pour un autre homme ce qu'elle ressentait pour Grissom…

Un peu perdue dans ses pensées, Sara avançait d'un pas assez lent vers la salle de repos quand une voix familière l'interpella, juste derrière elle.

« _T : Sara ! lança t'il, amenant la jeune ferme à se retourner. »

Non loin de là, dans la salle de repos, Grissom et Greg entendirent quelqu'un appeler leur collègue. Greg leva alors le nez de son précieux hamburger, curieux de savoir à qui appartenait cette voix masculine qui prononçait le nom de la charmante experte. Grissom, qui observait déjà Sara, se mit à la fixer avec encore plus d'insistance, alors qu'un désagréable pressentiment s'insinua en lui car cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue.

Les deux hommes purent voir Sara s'arrêter et se retourner légèrement pour saluer son ami, Tom Finn. Que pouvait il bien faire ici à une heure aussi matinale ? se demanda immédiatement Grissom, sans pouvoir empêcher cette maudite jalousie de refaire surface. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas comparable à l'intolérable douleur qui lui lacéra le cœur, quand, après avoir vu Sara discuter avec ce type, il surprit la jeune femme en train de le serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Ainsi s'achève le chapitre 22…Alors, qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Toute review sera, bien évidemment, la bienvenue ! ;-)

Pour la suite, je pense que l'enquête ne devrait pas tarder à se résoudre, probablement lors du prochain chapitre, qui sera en ligne le…

En fait, pour tout vous avouer, je ne savais pas trop quand j'allais poster le chapitre 23. J'avais pensé à la semaine prochaine, mais je serai vraiment très occupée et je n'aurai absolument pas le temps de me connecter avant le samedi 13 décembre…**Cependant**, je trouve que ça fait un peu trop loin, j'ai donc décidé de poster le prochain chapitre **ce** jeudi.

J'espère que cela ne vous ennuiera pas trop d'avoir 2 chapitres cette semaine… ;-)

En ce qui concerne la semaine prochaine, il faudra tout de même attendre jusqu'au samedi 13 pour avoir la suite, c'est à dire, le chapitre 24 (j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir embrouillé avec mes explications ! ;-) )

Merci de votre compréhension et de votre soutien. ;-)

Je vous donne rendez vous jeudi soir…

Veggie


	23. Un acte non prémédité

Bonjour à vous, très chers lecteurs (ou plutôt lectrices… ;-) ) ! Nous sommes jeudi soir, et comme promis, voici la suite cette histoire.

Nous arrivons déjà au chapitre 23 et je ne sais plus trop comment vous témoigner ma gratitude pour tout le soutien que vous continuez à m'apporter. J'espère que vous apprécierez le contenu de ce chapitre en guise de remerciements, j'y ai ajouté une petite scène qui devrait certainement vous plaire… ;-)

Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça…

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Un acte non prémédité**

* * *

Un peu surprise en reconnaissant la voix de Tom, Sara s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir et se retourna vers lui. Elle vit le jeune homme lui sourire et s'approcher. Elle nota immédiatement son élégance dans ce costume sombre qui, de toute évidence, sortait d'une boutique de grande marque.

« _S : Qu'est ce qui t'amène, si tôt ? fit elle, sans cacher un certain étonnement de le trouver devant elle à 7 heures du matin.

_T : Ravi de voir à quel point ma présence semble te faire plaisir ! plaisanta Tom, en souriant, d'un air faussement blessé face à cet accueil pas aussi chaleureux qu'il l'aurait espéré.

_S : Idiot…rétorqua t'elle, en lui rendant son sourire, après lui avoir légèrement poussé le bras pour lui signaler l'absurdité de sa remarque. »

Le charmant avocat semblait toujours aussi séduit par Sara et ne pouvait s'empêcher de flirter avec elle. De son côté, la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle lui plaisait. Elle aimait simplement passer du temps avec lui, car c'était un ami très agréable et qu'il n'occupait pas ses journées à inspecter des cadavres et des scènes de crimes. Finalement, elle trouvait vraiment rafraîchissant de voir quelqu'un qui faisait un métier différent du sien.

« _T : Je voulais te voir avant d'aller au tribunal, reprit Tom, en mettant les mains dans ses poches, d'un air très décontracté.

_S : A oui ? A quel sujet ? demanda Sara, très intriguée par la raison de cette visite plutôt matinale.

_T : J'ai rencontré Susan Connors, hier après midi, répondit il, sans plus attendre, amusé par la mine réjouie affichée par la jeune femme à cet instant précis.

_S : Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça a donné ? s'empressa t'elle de le questionner, réellement impatiente d'en savoir plus. »

Sara avait rencontré Susan Connors au cours de la première enquête qu'elle avait eu à traiter depuis son retour à Las Vegas. Un cambriolage avait mal tourné et seul un petit garçon de 7 ans, dénommé Dylan, avait survécu. Susan Connors s'avéra être la mère biologique du petit et espérait en avoir la garde. Mais, les grands parents de Dylan ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, bien que Dylan en ai émis le souhait. Devant l'air désemparé de Susan Connors, Sara avait donc promis de l'aider et avait sollicité Tom pour lui donner un coup de main…

« _T : Nous avons beaucoup discuté et j'ai également pu parler avec le petit Dylan. Et tu avais raison, il veut vraiment vivre avec sa mère biologique, pas avec ses grands parents. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de les aider. Je prends l'affaire…expliqua t'il, en sentant, presque instantanément, deux bras lui encercler le cou. »

Tom fut assez surpris par cette marque d'affection pour le moins inattendue. Mais il du bien reconnaître qu'il était loin de trouver cela désagréable, bien au contraire. Sara, quand à elle, n'avait absolument pas prémédité cette réaction, elle était tellement contente.

_S : Merci ! Je te revaudrais ça ! déclara t'elle, sans dissimuler sa joie et son soulagement que son ami, un des meilleurs avocats de ce pays, allait s'occuper du bien être du petit Dylan.

_T : Attend Sara ! J'ai accepté de m'occuper de cette affaire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout est gagné d'avance…essaya t'il de la freiner, alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui.

_S : J'ai confiance en toi. Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras…dit elle, d'un ton très convaincu, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Tom fut touché par toute la confiance qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de Sara. A cet instant, une seule chose l'effrayait, et lui mettait une pression supplémentaire. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la décevoir.

« _T : Bon…je vais te laisser. J'ai rendez vous au tribunal dans un peu plus d'une heure…fit il, un peu gêné, en regardant sa montre.

_S : Ok…Tu me tiens au courant ? ajouta t'elle, en souriant.

_T : Bien sûr ! répondit il, avec un large sourire, en commençant à s'éloigner. »

La jeune femme reprit, elle aussi, son chemin, et elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la salle de repos lorsque Tom l'interpella une dernière fois.

« _T : Au fait Sara…je crois que tu me dois un dîner ! lança t'il, en haussant la voix, avec un petit sourire espiègle.

_S : Je t'appelle ! répondit la jeune femme, avec la même bonne humeur, en haussant elle aussi la voix pour qu'il l'entende. »

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'il ne fut pas le seul à entendre cette fin de conversation. En effet, Greg et Grissom, qui se trouvaient justement dans la salle de repos n'avaient pas perdu une miette de ces aux-revoirs plutôt expansifs. Et, si Greg semblait relativement amusé par cette scène, Grissom l'avait suivit d'un œil nettement moins approbateur…

Sara se retourna de nouveau vers la salle de repos et entra dans la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle stoppa net, dans l'entrée, et son sourire disparut instantanément dès qu'elle tomba sur le regard clairement mécontent et accusateur de Grissom. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour en déterminer la cause. Greg et Grissom avaient sûrement du entendre Tom lui dire qu'elle lui devait un dîner.

Cette fois, Sara en eut assez de cette jalousie mal placée chez le superviseur et elle n'hésita pas à soutenir son regard pour le lui faire comprendre. En effet, la jeune femme en avait marre de le voir exposer un tel ressentiment envers Tom alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas lieu d'être. D'abord, Tom n'était qu'un ami et elle n'avait rien à se reprocher car il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. De plus, Grissom et elle n'étaient plus ensemble. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés deux jours plus tôt, qu'il devait se montrer aussi possessif avec elle. Bon, d'accord, elle ne pouvait pas nier que ça lui faisait quand même plaisir de voir le superviseur s'intéresser toujours à elle, il n'empêche que cela commençait également à l'agacer…

Au milieu de cet échange de regards relativement expressifs, Greg tenta de désamorcer toute cette tension et, par la même occasion, il rappela sa présence aux deux autres.

« _GS : Salut Sara ! lança t'il, joyeusement, la bouche encore un peu encombrée un morceau de hamburger.

_S : Salut Greg ! répondit la jeune femme, en tournant la tête vers lui et en retrouvant immédiatement le sourire à le voir s'empiffrer ainsi. »

La jeune femme se décida à entrer complètement pour aller se servir un café. De dos par rapport à ses deux collègues, Sara fit une petite remarque au jeune homme alors qu'elle tenait la cafetière dans ses mains.

« _S : Tu sais, tu devrais éviter d'avaler ce genre de cochonneries à cette heure ! le sermonna t'elle, d'un air moqueur.

_GS : C'est marrant, Grissom vient de me faire exactement la même réflexion ! rétorqua le jeune homme, pour la taquiner à son tour. »

Cette raillerie eut l'effet escompté car Sara se retourna soudainement et croisa le regard toujours sombre du superviseur. Légèrement troublée, elle se retourna de nouveau dans l'autre sens et attrapa un gobelet pour y déverser le café chaud.

A cet instant, Catherine et Warrick firent irruption dans la salle de repos. Tout comme leurs collègues, ils avaient l'air légèrement épuisés mais, eux, semblaient satisfaits des résultats professionnels qu'ils avaient apparemment obtenus.

« _W : Salut la compagnie ! lança Warrick, avec bonne humeur, en s'installant sur l'une des chaises disponibles. »

Les trois autres répondirent d'un ton bien moins enjoué.

« _C : Didon Sara, ça ne serait pas ton charmant ami, Thomas Finn, qu'on a aperçu dans le couloir ? demanda Catherine, avec un air espiègle. »

Cette question provoqua instantanément un certain malaise qui n'échappa pas à la pétillante blonde. La réponse tardant à venir, ce fut Greg qui répondit.

« _GS : C'était bien lui. Il est venu inviter Sara à dîner ! rétorqua Greg, d'un air moqueur, pour charrier la jeune femme.

_S : Greg ! le rappela t'elle à l'ordre, en le fusillant du regard.

_C : Veinarde ! Il est plutôt craquant…ajouta Catherine, avec un petit sourire, sous entendant qu'elle le trouvait à son goût. »

Cette fois, ce fut Grissom qui lança un regard des plus meurtriers à Catherine, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais, comme bien souvent, sa collègue se moqua de l'air désapprobateur de son patron et l'ignora carrément. Sara, quand à elle, sentit ses joues rosir légèrement, sans qu'elle puisse contrôler cette réaction. Elle détestait que sa vie privée soit le centre de toutes les attentions. Comprenant que ce sujet semblait, plus que jamais, à proscrire, Catherine décida d'amener la conversation sur un tout autre terrain.

« _C : Alors, et votre meurtre ? Vous avez un suspect ? demanda t'elle, en allant se placer aux côtés de Sara, pour, à son tour, se servir un café.

_G : Pas de suspect, pas de preuves…répondit Grissom, d'un ton légèrement découragé, le regard dans le vide.

_GS : Vous oubliez toutes les empreintes que j'ai relevé dans les toilettes ! lui rappela Greg, en souriant, et en reposant provisoirement le petit morceau de hamburger qui lui restait à avaler.

_G : On n'est pas certain que ça donne quelque chose…Alors attendez vous à retravailler sur cette affaire lors de la prochaine nuit de garde, rétorqua Grissom, en fixant le jeune homme, pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter. »

Greg haussa légèrement les sourcils devant l'air plutôt maussade de son patron. Il préféra ne rien ajouter et reporta toute son attention vers son « cher hamburger ».

« _S : Et votre affaire ? fit alors Sara, en allant s'asseoir entre Warrick et Greg.

_W : Le coupable est sous les verrous et l'œuvre d'art a été restituée à son propriétaire. Bref, affaire résolue ! rétorqua fièrement le jeune expert, en s'appuyant totalement sur le dossier de sa chaise, les deux mains placées derrière la nuque, d'un air très décontracté qui fit sourire Sara.

_C : Ce qui signifie qu'il est l'heure pour nous d'aller prendre un vrai petit déjeuner…n'est ce pas Greg ! le taquina Catherine, en référence à la nourriture bien grasse qu'il engloutissait de si bon matin. »

Greg fit une petite grimace, tout en continuant à mâcher, pour signifier à toute l'équipe qu'il se moquait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient tous penser. Malgré tout, Catherine avait raison sur un point, leur nuit de garde touchait à sa fin…du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Car, une autre personne avait entendu la suggestion de Catherine et leur ramena les pieds sur terre.

« _E : Désolé, mais personne n'ira nulle part…rétorqua Ecklie, qui se tenait juste dans l'entrée et qui put voir cinq paires d'yeux se tourner vers lui. Le juge Harper est rentré de sa partie de pêche ce matin. Il vient seulement d'apprendre la mort de son fils, poursuivit il, d'un ton très sérieux.

_GS : Dean Harper était le fils du juge Harper ?! fit Greg, aussi étonné par cette révélation que ces collègues.

_E : En effet…Et le juge Harper fait pression sur le shérif, qui fait donc pression sur moi, pour faire avancer l'enquête au plus vite. Vous allez donc tous devoir doubler votre service, annonça t'il, sans s'attarder sur les visages dépités de ses subordonnés. Grissom, tenez moi informé de la progression de cette enquête, ajouta le directeur, en fixant le superviseur, avant de s'éclipser aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. »

On put alors entendre un soupir de découragement, et la relative bonne humeur disparut un instant, laissant place à un certain manque de motivation à l'idée de devoir accumuler autant d'heures de travail. Ce fut Greg, le premier, qui ouvrit la bouche.

« _GS : Je savais que j'avais raison de manger ce succulent hamburger. A l'évidence, vous n'êtes pas prêts de vous faire un petit dej' digne de ce nom, les gars ! les charria Greg, pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Grissom ne broncha pas. Quand aux trois autres, ils firent une moue significative, sous entendant qu'ils trouvaient son humour d'un goût aussi douteux que ses choix culinaires. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'en rire pour autant et Warrick envoyant une boule de papier à la figure du jeune homme, en guise de représailles. Ce dernier l'évita de justesse avait un grand sourire…

….

Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, l'équipe de nuit avait prit place autour de la même table, dans la salle de repos et faisait un petit débriefing sur cette affaire bien difficile. Toutes les photos relatifs à ce meurtre étaient étalées sur la table. Grissom, Sara et Greg venaient d'exposer aux deux autres les grandes lignes de cette enquêtes et le peu d'indices qui étaient en leur possession.

« _C : Vous voulez dire que mis à part les empreintes retrouvées dans les toilettes, on a rien qui pourrait nous permettre de coincer le coupable ? fit Catherine, réalisant l'ampleur de la tâche.

_GS : C'est ça…Evidemment, on en a relevé un paquet et Mandy risque d'en avoir pour un certain moment pour les analyser, précisa Greg, en soupirant légèrement.

_W : Cette affaire est loin d'être résolue ! commenta Warrick, avec un petit sourire, sans pour autant perdre toute sa concentration.

_C : Il y a quand même une chose qui me chagrine…Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que ce Dean Harper soit invité à la soirée de fiançailles de son ex. Le futur mari devait être sacrément jaloux ?! remarqua Catherine, en fronçant les sourcils.

_S : En effet… _G : Pas vraiment…répondirent en même temps Sara et Grissom, avec conviction. »

Catherine, Warrick et Greg les fixèrent tous les deux, autant surpris qu'eux par la simultanéité de leur réponse et surtout par l'évidente contradiction qui semblait les animer. Un léger désaccord s'était vraisemblablement glissé entre eux, à en juger par tous les regards froids qu'ils avaient échangé au cours de cette dernière demi-heure. Grissom et Sara se fixèrent de nouveau, d'un air plus que déterminé qui signifiait que chacun d'eux campait sur ses positions.

« _S : Casey Grant nous a clairement dit qu'il désapprouvait la présence de Dean Harper à sa soirée de fiançailles, insista Sara, le visage fermé, sans quitter Grissom des yeux.

_G : C'est plus que compréhensif…mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il était jaloux au point d'être responsable du meurtre de Dean Harper, rétorqua le superviseur, d'un air suffisant qui agaça son interlocutrice.

_S : Ce n'est pas ce que…commença t'elle à dire, clairement irritée.

_C : Bon…et comment on procède ? la coupa Catherine, sentant que leur mésentente ne cessait de s'intensifier et qu'il valait mieux les interrompre avant qu'une dispute n'éclate devant tout le monde. »

Sara et Grissom continuèrent à se défier du regard, mais ce dernier finit par détourner son attention de la jeune femme pour répondre à sa collègue et distribuer à chacun leurs tâches respectives.

_G : Catherine…vous et Brass irez interroger le juge Harper. Il sait peut être quelque chose sur son fils qui nous permettrait d'avancer dans l'enquête, suggéra Grissom en fixant brièvement la pétillante blonde.

_C : Pourquoi pas…ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à interroger un juge ! accepta t'elle, d'un ton assez ironique.

_G : Warrick, vous allez fouiller dans le passé de Dean Harper, interrogez également ses collègues de travail. On est peut être passé à côté d'un détail important, continua le superviseur.

_W : ça marche ! répondit l'intéressé, relativement motivé.

_G : Greg, Sara…allez aider Mandy. Ces empreintes sont peut être notre seule chance de mettre la main sur le meurtrier, fit Grissom en regardant seulement Greg. »

Sara fut à la fois vexée et irritée d'être à ce point ignorée, mais, également, de constater qu'il préférait ne plus faire équipe avec elle alors qu'ils avaient toujours travaillé ensemble depuis le début de cette enquête.

« _GS : Mandy devrait apprécier le coup de main…commenta Greg, bien qu'il n'était pas forcément ravi de devoir étudier toutes ces empreintes, en plus de les avoir relevées.

_G : Quand à moi, je vais retourner voir David et réexaminer le corps de Dean Harper, conclut Grissom en se levant et en quittant la pièce, sans rien dire de plus.

_W : A plus tard ! lança Warrick, pour lui signifier qu'il manquait parfois de savoir vivre.

_C : Bon, c'est parti ! fit Catherine, en se levant à son tour.

Catherine et Warrick, saluèrent leurs deux collègues et quittèrent, eux aussi, la salle de repos. Greg jeta un coup d'œil vers Sara, elle s'était levée et semblait plutôt en colère.

« _S : Vas y, je te rejoins ! suggéra t'elle, en sortant également.

_GS : Ok…répondit Greg, alors qu'il se retrouvait, de nouveau, complètement seul dans la salle de repos. »

A quelques mètres de là, Sara marchait d'un pas pressé dans le couloir et aperçut enfin Grissom devant elle. Il se dirigeait vers son bureau pour y récupérer le rapport d'autopsie avant de retourner voir David. Vraiment agacé par son comportement, la jeune femme était bien décidé à s'expliquer avec lui. Le superviseur fut surpris de voir Sara arriver à ses côtés.

« _S : Il faut qu'on parle ! rétorqua t'elle, d'un ton très directif. »

Mais Grissom ne semblait pas disposé à accéder à sa demande qui ressemblait bien trop à une exigence à son goût, et continua d'avancer sans même la regarder.

« _G : Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, se contenta t'il de répondre, d'un ton volontairement méprisant, en entrant dans son bureau, pour lui signifier que cette conversation n'irait pas plus loin pour le moment. »

Mais c'était sous estimer le caractère têtu de la jeune femme qui ignora complètement ses réticences et le suivit, tout de même, à l'intérieur.

« _S : Ce n'était pas une suggestion ! insista t'elle, en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Grissom haussa un sourcil d'étonnement, se retourna et reconnut la détermination dans le regard de la jeune femme. A cet instant, il sut qu'il ne pourrait échapper à cette séance d'explications imposées.

« _S : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi ?! demanda t'elle, d'un air furieux, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_G : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…répondit Grissom, en faisant l'ignorant, comme bien souvent, alors qu'il lui faisait face et tentait de garder une distance raisonnable de deux mètres entre eux.

_S : Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi, ça ne marchera pas cette fois ! le prévint Sara, en décroisant ses bras, clairement agacé par l'attitude nonchalante du superviseur.

_G : Contrairement à toi, je ne joue à aucun petit jeu ! répliqua t'il, irrité, en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

_S : Et voilà, tu recommences ! s'énerva t'elle en se retournant vers la bibliothèque, au fond de la pièce, car quoiqu'elle dise, Grissom refusait de s'expliquer clairement. J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'on s'entendait plutôt bien ces derniers temps…mais il a suffit que Tom réapparaisse pour que tu redeviennes désagréable ! ajouta t'elle, toujours énervée, en lui faisant face de nouveau.

_G : C'est moi qui suit désagréable ?! se défendit il, agacé de se faire agressé, en s'approchant légèrement pour donner plus de poids à ses mots.

_S : Parfaitement ! Tu es désagréable parce que tu es jaloux ! lâcha t'elle, en laissant éclater sa colère.

_G : C'est ridicule, je ne suis pas jaloux ! nia t'il, avec une certaine dose de mauvaise fois qui ne trompa absolument pas Sara.

_S : Très bien…alors quel est le problème avec Tom ? insinua t'elle, bien décidée à lui faire cracher le morceau.

_G : Je n'ai pas de problème avec lui…Je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde, c'est tout, avoua t'il simplement, en évitant de croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

_S : Ah oui ? Et comment il me regarde ? insista t'elle, avec un petit sourire moqueur, sans cacher un certain amusement pour le provoquer intentionnellement. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança fut si intense que, sur le coup, elle regretta de l'avoir volontairement cherché. Elle le savait pourtant, Grissom n'était pas du genre à se laisser provoquer impunément, il finissait toujours par riposter. Conscient de l'effet intimidant qu'il eut à cet instant sur elle, il ne se priva pas d'en profiter.

« _G : Tu le sais très bien…fit il, d'une voix grave, en continuant à la fixer et en avançant doucement vers sa proie.

_S : Vraiment ? rétorqua t'elle, en s'évertuant à ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble, bien qu'elle reculait, légèrement impressionnée par l'assurance de Grissom, mais un peu excitée aussi… »

Mais cette attitude distante un peu trop forcée ne trompa pas Grissom. Il savait qu'à cet instant précis, il avait un certain ascendant sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière le comprit parfaitement au regard pénétrant qu'il lui lança.

« _G : D'abord, il s'approche un peu, juste assez pour voir les quelques tâches de rousseur, tout près de ton nez et les étincelles qui dansent dans tes yeux lorsque tu es en colère…fit il, d'une voix toujours aussi grave, en continuant à avancer lentement vers Sara alors que cette dernière reculait dans le même temps. »

Grissom semblait déterminé et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'effacer cette distance entre eux. Il continuerait, coûte que coûte, à s'approcher.

« _G : Ensuite, il baisse lentement la tête, prenant bien soin d'admirer chaque centimètre carré de ta silhouette, chaque courbe de ton corps, poursuivit il, toujours en avançant, et en exécutant avec la plus grande application ce qu'il venait de dire. »

Sara ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avec difficulté, tellement elle était hypnotisée par son regard brûlant. Il avait une telle emprise sur elle. Mais parlait il vraiment de Tom et de sa manière de la regarder ?

«_G : Puis, son regard remonte doucement, te faisant comprendre que tu n'appartiens qu'à lui…ajouta t'il, en relevant doucement la tête, et plantant ses yeux pétillant de désir dans le regard fasciné de la jeune femme. »

A cet instant, Sara ne put reculer d'avantage car elle sentit la bibliothèque dans son dos. Grissom ne cessa pourtant pas d'avancer et ne se retrouva qu'à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. Il posa alors ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite, même si, de toute évidence, elle en était bien incapable.

« _G : Ses yeux se posent alors sur ta bouche et sur tes lèvres dont il connaît l'infinie douceur. Il les fixe avec insistance, brûlant d'impatience à la simple pensée de les frôler à nouveau…murmura t'il, en fixant les lèvres de Sara, à quelques centimètres des siennes, frémissant rien qu'à l'envie de les goûter à nouveau.

« _S : Tom ne m'a jamais embrassé…susurra t'elle, complètement subjuguée par la sensualité de cet échange qui n'était, pour le moment, que verbal.

Cet aveu fit sourire Grissom et ne l'encouragea que d'avantage à poursuivre ce qu'il avait entreprit.

_G : Tant pis pour lui…souffla t'il, en s'approchant lentement de la terre promise.

Bien avant qu'ils n'entrent en contact, Sara comprit qu'elle était perdue et qu'elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait résister. Ainsi, lorsque, finalement, les lèvres de Grissom se posèrent sur les siennes, dans une infinie douceur, elle frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Cet échange plein de tendresse devint très rapidement plus passionné. Ils ne pouvaient plus retenir toute cette tension accumulée au cours des derniers jours, et transformèrent ce frôlement de lèvres en un rapprochement des plus enflammés. Les bras de Sara vinrent encercler la nuque de Grissom tandis que ce dernier agrippa la taille de la jeune femme. Dans un élan commun, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent d'avantage, leur permettant d'approfondir ce baiser. Complètement étourdis et transportés par la foule de sensations qui les traversaient, ils ne pensaient même plus à respirer. Seul le besoin de sentir l'autre contre soit était vital à cet instant.

Quand, après quelques secondes, ils s'écartèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle, ce ne fut que pour un bref instant. Frustrés à l'idée de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre plus longtemps, ils partagèrent un regard d'une bouleversante intensité avant de littéralement fondre l'un sur l'autre de nouveau. Cette fois, Sara prit les commandes et renversa la situation. Elle plaqua Grissom contre la bibliothèque, ce qui eut un effet des plus significatifs sur lui. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient ce moment et se retenaient. Totalement embraqués dans ce tourbillon d'émotions, c'est à peine s'ils entendirent le portable de Grissom sonner. Malgré tout, devant l'insistance de ce gêneur, ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre, non sans une bonne dose de frustration. Grissom s'excusa et s'éloigna à regret de Sara pour s'emparer du portable qui trônait sur son bureau. Sara en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et dans ses vêtements…

« _G : Grissom ? fit le superviseur, en décrochant, sans quitter Sara des yeux, toujours chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer.»

« _G : D'accord…répondit il, alors que la jeune vit son regard changer, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel important pour leur enquête.»

« _G : Merci David, conclut il en raccrochant. »

La jeune femme le regardait en silence, les joues légèrement rosies par les récents évènements, attendant qu'il lui révèle la raison de ce coup de fil.

« _G : David a trouvé quelque chose dans la bouche de Dean Harper. Ça pourrait peut être nous permettre d'avancer dans l'enquête, expliqua t'il, d'un air un peu plus sérieux, en la dévorant toujours des yeux. »

Encore troublée, Sara ne fit aucun commentaire et attendait une initiative de la part de Grissom. Celui ci le comprit parfaitement et accéda, bien volontiers à cette demande suggérée.

« _G : Tu viens avec moi ? proposa t'il, avec un petit sourire qui la fit fondre.

_S : Et Greg ? lui rappela t'elle, d'un air un peu désolé.

_G: Oh, je suis sûr qu'il se débrouillera très bien avec Mandy, rétorqua t'il, avec assurance. »

Sara ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, acceptant avec joie sa proposition. Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie du bureau et sentit Grissom poser la main au creux de ses reins. Le superviseur profita de leur dernier instant, seuls, à l'abris des regards indiscrets, pour initier cet ultime contact. Le rapprochement qui venait de s'effectuer entre eux, moins de deux minutes plus tôt, n'était qu'un préambule, il était plus qu'évident qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Si vous avez des commentaires au sujet de ce chapitre, allez y ! Vous savez à quel point j'adore lire toutes vos petites reviews…;-)

Prochain chapitre, le samedi 13 décembre, avec la résolution complète de cette fameuse enquête. On pourra enfin passer à autre chose…(à quoi ? ah ah…mystère ! )

Encore désolée de devoir vous faire patienter jusqu'au 13 décembre, j'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez vous… ;-)

Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end, ainsi qu'une excellente semaine à venir !

Veggie


	24. L'injustifiable sacrifice

Hello les amis ! Le samedi 13 décembre est arrivé et voici donc le chapitre 24 !

Avant tout, et une fois encore, je tiens à vous remercier sincèrement pour votre intérêt envers cette histoire, ainsi que pour toutes vos reviews. ;-)

Ceci étant dit, parlons du chapitre 24…L'enquête est sur le point d'être résolue…Comment ? Et qu'en sera t'il des relations entre Grissom et Sara ?

Quelques réponses, ci dessous…

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : L'injustifiable sacrifice**

* * *

Quelques minutes après l'appel de David, Grissom et Sara l'avaient rejoint. Le jeune légiste les attendait en salle d'autopsie pour leur faire part de quelques révélations sur leur enquête. Placés chacun d'un côté de la table d'autopsie, l'un face à l'autre, les deux experts s'efforçaient de se concentrer seulement sur leur travail et de ne pas laisser certaines images sulfureuses leur traverser la tête. Cependant, dès que leurs regards se croisaient, ils avaient bien du mal à ne pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé entre eux, tout à l'heure, dans le bureau de Grissom. Ce dernier parvint tout de même à arracher son regard de la jeune femme pour engager la conversation, et questionner David qui venait de se poster entre Sara et lui, juste derrière la tête de leur victime.

« _G : Alors David, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda le superviseur, après s'être rapidement raclé la gorge.

_D : Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, car l'hématome n'est apparu que quelques heures après la mort...mais Dean Harper a également reçu un coup au niveau de la bouche, expliqua David, en désignant l'hématome en question.

_G : Et alors ? fit Grissom, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

_D : Regardez…Il manque un petit fragment à l'une de ses dents, poursuivit le légiste, en écartant la lèvre supérieure de la victime, pour illustrer ses propos.

_S : Son meurtrier a du le frapper vraiment fort pour lui casser une dent…commenta Sara, en se penchant pour observer la dent de plus près, tout comme Grissom.

_D : En effet, mais pas seulement…Je pense que Monsieur Harper avait la bouche entrouverte lorsqu'on l'a frappé, révéla David, en regardant Sara.

_G : Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire cela ? demanda alors Grissom, visiblement intrigué.

_D : Et bien, en grattant légèrement l'émail de cette dent cassée, j'ai pu récupérer de petits résidus métalliques ainsi que de minuscules particules de couleur rouge, dévoila David, en leur montrant un petit pot en verre contenant ces précieux indices. »

Sara attrapa le petit pot que David lui tendait et le leva légèrement en l'air pour en examiner le contenu de plus près.

« _G : Notre meurtrier l'a donc frappé avec autre chose que ses poings…supposa Grissom, en regardant Sara avec insistance.

_S : Je vais tout de suite apporter ça à Hodges. Ensuite, j'irai rejoindre Greg et Mandy pour les aider à finir d'examiner toutes les empreintes…proposa la jeune femme, en le regardant à son tour.

_G : D'accord…Moi je vais réaliser un moulage de la dent cassé, fit Grissom, en désignant la bouche de leur victime.

_S : Ok...acquiesça t'elle, avec un petit sourire espiègle, en s'éloignant de la table d'autopsie. »

Grissom observa la jeune experte se diriger vers la sortie, sans pouvoir détacher son regard affamé de cette appétissante silhouette. Sara savait pertinemment qu'il la regardait et, inconsciemment, elle ondula des hanches, un peu plus que d'ordinaire.

« _S : Merci David ! lança t'elle, de dos, en arrivant à la porte de la salle d'autopsie. »

Puis, elle se retourna, au dernier moment, en direction des deux hommes qui la fixaient avec une mine vaguement interrogative.

« _S : A plus tard…ajouta t'elle, d'une voix légèrement suave, en plantant son regard directement dans celui de Grissom. »

Le superviseur ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Etait elle seulement consciente de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui, et ce, avec un simple sourire ? En tous cas, il ne semblait pas le seul à être charmé par la jeune femme. David, qui avait crut un instant, que ce petit sourire lui était adressé, agitait encore la main en l'air pour saluer Sara alors qu'elle n'était plus là. Grissom fut amusé par la réaction du légiste, mais ne se priva pas de lui ramener les pieds sur terre. Après tout, ce magnifique sourire n'était destiné qu'à lui, et exclusivement à lui !

« _G : Bon travail David ! fit il, en haussant volontairement la voix, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Grissom se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le labo de Hodges. En effet, ce dernier venait de le contacter en lui disant qu'il avait du nouveau sur les indices retrouvés dans la bouche de leur victime. Le superviseur marchait un peu plus vite que d'habitude, impatient d'entendre ce que Hodges avait découvert, et de pouvoir peut être résoudre cette enquête. Arrivé enfin à destination, il fut légèrement surpris de constater que le technicien n'était pas tout à fait seul dans son labo. En effet, Sara était là également, et se tenait debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, appuyée contre le bureau juste derrière la paillasse de travail. Leurs regards se connectèrent dès l'entrée du superviseur.

« _H : J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas…J'ai aussi appelé Sara, puisque c'est elle qui m'a apporté ces éléments à analyser, expliqua Hodges, alors que les deux autres ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

_G : Non…Vous avez bien fait, répondit il, avec un petit sourire à l'attention de la jeune femme, sans cacher son évidente satisfaction de la retrouver. »

Grissom vint se poster aux côtés de Sara, tout près d'elle. Hodges les regarda en fronçant les sourcils, jurant de voir réapparaître cette même complicité qu'ils partageaient autrefois. Les deux experts durent se sentir observés car ils tournèrent en même la tête vers Hodges. Constatant que le technicien tardait à fournir ses précieuses explications, Grissom vint interrompre ses pensées.

« _G : Alors...vous comptez nous faire part de vos surprenantes découvertes, où devons nous les deviner tous seuls ? fit il, avec un sourire clairement ironique. »

Cette petite raillerie amusa Sara qui se moqua un peu de Hodges. C'était de bonne guerre, car il n'était pas le dernier lorsqu'il s'agissait de charrier ses collègues. Le technicien fut légèrement gêné d'avoir été prit la main dans le sac, en train de les épier tous les deux. Il bafouilla un peu mais reprit rapidement ses esprits.

« _H : Euh…non…Je…J'ai les résultats que vous attendiez. Les résidus métalliques retrouvés sur la dent cassée de votre victime contiennent da l'argent et du cuivre, révéla t'il, d'un ton très sérieux.

_S : ça ne va pas beaucoup nous aider…Des dizaines de matériaux contiennent ces éléments, remarqua la jeune femme, légèrement déçue.

_H : Ne sous estime pas mon talent…suggéra tout de même Hodges, d'un air malicieux redonnant instantanément le sourire à Sara. J'ai également pu déterminer la composition chimique des petites particules rouges…C'est de l'oxyde zirconium, fit il, d'un air plutôt fier qui fit comprendre aux deux experts qu'Hodges gardait le meilleur pour la fin.

_G : Et où trouve t'on de l'oxyde zirconium ? demanda Grissom, pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

_H : Je savais que vous me poseriez cette question…Je viens justement de passer cette dernière heure à éplucher notre base de données, divers manuels de chimie, des rapports sur Internet, des…commença t'il à énumérer.

_S : Hodges ! le rappela gentiment à l'ordre Sara, pour qu'il arrête de se faire prier et qu'il en vienne directement au fait.

_H : L'oxyde de zirconium est une pierre précieuse utilisée comme ornement dans différents bijoux, et notamment les bagues, expliqua Hodges d'un ton relativement solennel.

_S : Les bagues ?! Mais je croyais que notre meurtrier était un homme ?! remarqua Sara, sans cacher son étonnement et son incompréhension face à cette précision assez inattendue.

_H : Oh, mais les femmes ne sont pas les seules à porter ce genre de bijoux…rétorqua le technicien, avec un regard mystérieux. »

Cette remarque attisa la curiosité des deux experts qui échangèrent un rapide regard en coin.

« _H : Il se trouve justement que l'agent, le cuivre et l'oxyde de zirconium entrent dans la composition de bagues appartenant à nos chères forces armées…et plus particulièrement au corps des marines, poursuivit il, ravi de l'effet immédiat provoqué par cette révélation. »

En effet, Grissom et Sara semblèrent surpris d'apprendre que leur meurtrier était ou avait été un marine. Cette nouvelle interpella d'avantage le superviseur.

« _G : Les marines…marmonna t'il, en réfléchissant, le regard dans le vide. »

Sara l'observa du coin de l'œil et reconnut l'expression caractéristique qu'il arborait lorsqu'il fouillait dans ses pensées et qu'il était sur le point de trouver la solution au problème. Elle réfléchit à son tour, tentant de tirer certaines conclusions à toutes ses révélations. Alors…leur suspect était un homme, appartenant ou ayant appartenu au corps des marines et qui connaissait sûrement la victime. Voyons voir…qui avait elle pu voir porter une bague des marines et qui était présent à cette fameuse soirée…

« _G : Je crois que je sais qui a tué Dean Harper ! fit soudain Grissom, avec un petit sourire, après avoir revu dans sa tête cette fameuse bague portée par un homme qui dirigeait un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.»

Le superviseur se tourna alors vers Sara et sut à son regard ainsi qu'à son petit sourire, analogue au sien, qu'elle venait également de comprendre qui était l'homme qu'ils recherchaient. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de confronter leurs opinions car, à cet instant, Greg et Warrick firent irruption dans le labo de Hodges.

« _W : Ah, vous êtes là ! Greg et moi venons juste de trouver de nouveaux éléments. Nous avons un suspect, déclara Warrick, visiblement aussi enthousiaste que Greg.

_H : Désolé les gars, mais vous arrivez trop tard ! rétorqua Hodges, d'un air victorieux, plutôt content de leur casser leur baraque.

_GS : Vous connaissez déjà le coupable…comprit alors Greg, en tombant directement sur les mines réjouies de Grissom et Sara. »

Greg et Warrick étaient réellement ravis que l'affaire soit résolue, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement déçus de n'avoir pu devancer Grissom, pour une fois. Ils étaient pourtant persuadés d'avoir la primeur sur la résolution de cette enquête.

A ce moment précis, Catherine entra à son tour dans la petite pièce, rejoignant le reste de l'équipe.

« _W : Toi aussi, tu sais qui a tué Dean Harper ? lança Warrick à la pétillante blonde.

_C : Non…répondit elle, en haussant les sourcils, un peu surprise de se faire interroger alors qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer dans la pièce. Le juge ne m'a rien appris de plus sur son fils. Pourquoi ? Vous tenez le coupable ? fit elle, impatiente de connaître l'apparent dénouement de cette enquête.

_GS : ça se pourrait…se contenta de répondre Greg, d'un air taquin, comprenant qu'au moins, ils savaient une chose que Catherine ignorait.

_H : Et devinez qui vient encore de résoudre cette affaire ? commenta Hodges, en levant les paumes vers le ciel, attendant visiblement de recevoir des félicitations pour son travail qu'il jugeait déterminant. »

_C : Oh, je ne sais pas…Grissom ? supposa Catherine, d'un air évident. »

La réponse de Catherine fut évidemment loin de satisfaire le technicien qui lui renvoya une expression des plus indignées. Cette réaction ne manqua pas d'amuser tous les membres de l'équipe. L'affaire était enfin résolue et ils profitèrent de ce moment un peu plus léger pour se laisser aller…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Environ une demi heure plus tard, Grissom et Sara se trouvaient de nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire, en compagnie de Brass. Sachant maintenant qui était le coupable dans leur affaire, le superviseur avait proposé de se charger d'interroger leur suspect, incitant donc ses collègues à rentrer chez eux. Tous s'étaient empressés d'accepter et avaient quitté le labo sans tarder pour enfin se reposer. Tous ? Pas exactement. Malgré son évident état de fatigue, Sara avait insisté pour accompagner Grissom jusqu'au bout de leur enquête. Devant l'air obstiné de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas pu refuser, également ravi de l'avoir un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés.

Brass avait rapidement fait venir leur suspect au poste de police. Installés près de celui ci, Grissom, Sara et Brass avaient la ferme intention de lui faire avouer ce meurtre.

« _B : Quelle ironie de vous retrouver ici, au poste de police, quand on repense à la manière dont vous l'avez quitté tout à l'heure…rétorqua le capitaine, d'un ton moqueur, affichant clairement son intention de ne faire aucun cadeau à l'homme assis en face de lui. »

Le ton était donné. Grissom et Sara échangèrent un rapide regard, et virent leur suspect blanchir de colère. Visiblement, Charles Riggs ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier d'être traité avec si peu d'égards.

« _CR : Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ici ! Je vous préviens, je vais appeler mon avocat ! menaça t'il, en haussant la voix.

_B : Oh, mais faites dont ! Je pense que vous en aurez effectivement besoin ! répliqua Brass, avec un petit sourire sachant pertinemment que cela ne l'agacerait que d'avantage. »

Charles Riggs parut surpris par cette réflexion et commença à se poser des questions. Ces flics avaient ils réellement des éléments contre lui ou cherchaient ils seulement à en savoir plus ?

« _G : Monsieur Riggs, quel genre de relations entreteniez vous avec Dean Harper ? demanda Grissom, très calmement, en le fixant avec assurance.

_CR : Il a été le petit ami de ma fille…Je n'ai jamais aimé ce petit frimeur, et je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été ravi d'apprendre que Jane avait finit par le laisser tomber, il y a deux ans, avoua l'ex militaire, d'un air dédaigneux, absolument pas gêné par la suffisance de ses propos.

_B : Cela allait bien au delà d'une simple divergence d'opinions…commenta Brass, avec ironie. Si on en croit ce rapport de police datant de l'an dernier, vous avez porté plainte contre lui pour vol, ajouta t'il, en ouvrant le dossier devant lui.

_CR : Ce minable n'a jamais voulu me rendre une montre que ma fille lui avait prêté et qui appartenait à notre famille depuis plusieurs années ! s'énerva Riggs, ne voyant toujours pas où ils voulaient en venir.

_B : Un peu radical, non ? remarqua Brass, en haussant un sourcil.

_CR : Peut être…Mais ça ne fait pas de moi un meurtrier ! clama t'il violemment.

_G : Mais ceci oui…rétorqua tout de suite Grissom, en faisant glisser un rapport d'analyses jusqu'à leur suspect.

_CR : De quoi s'agit il ? demanda Riggs, ne comprenant pas le moindre mot inscrit sur ce document.

_G : Des petits fragments ont été prélevés sur l'une des dents cassée de Dean Harper. Les analyses démontrent qu'ils proviennent d'une bague identique à celle que possèdent les marines, révéla Grissom, notant clairement le changement d'expression sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Puis je voir votre main droite monsieur Riggs ? exigea t'il alors, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait y trouver. »

Charles Riggs semblait légèrement troublé par la requête du superviseur. Brass et Sara attendaient eux aussi, avec une certaine impatience qu'il veuille bien décoller sa main de son genou pour la poser sur la table. Devant l'insistance des regards des trois policiers, il finit par s'exécuter et ces derniers affichèrent une évidente satisfaction en constatant que Charles Riggs portait une bague similaire à celle qu'ils recherchaient.

« _CR : D'accord…Je suis un lieutenant colonel à la retraite et je possède effectivement ce genre de bague…mais ça ne prouve pas que j'étais avec lui dans les toilettes et encore moins que je l'ai tué ! tenta t'il de se justifier, bien que sa bague semblait effectivement abîmée.

_S : Ceci, par contre, vous place définitivement sur le banc des accusés, rétorqua alors Sara, pourtant silencieuse jusqu'à présent, en lui montrant un autre document. Il s'agit de vos empreintes et savez vous où nous les avons retrouvées ? Sur la paroi de l'une des cabines dans les toilettes, cette même cabine où Dean Harper et un autre homme se sont battus ! ajouta t'elle avec conviction, en le fixant d'un regard noir. »

Grissom sourit mentalement en voyant réapparaître tout l'enthousiasme que pouvait manifester la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se battait pour une enquête. Aussi imposant que se trouvait être Charles Riggs, il ne pouvait faire le poids face à des preuves si flagrantes et accablantes. L'ex officier comprit que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne les dissuaderait de sa culpabilité. Il décida donc de jouer franc jeu et reconnut enfin les faits.

« _CR : Cet escroc voulait empêcher ma fille de se marier avec Casey…lâcha t'il, d'un air désespéré. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle et qu'il voulait la récupérer. Je savais que si je le laissais faire, il gâcherai la vie de Jane. Il la tromperait encore et elle serait malheureuse, expliqua t'il, en baissant la tête. »

L'ancien militaire venait d'avouer son implication dans le meurtre de Dean Harper mais ne semblait éprouver aucun remords vis à vis de cet acte plus que répréhensible. Cela agaça Sara qui avait ce genre de comportement en horreur.

« _S : Il n'avait que 32 ans…et vous l'avez tué parce vous vous inquiétiez pour votre fille ?! fit elle d'un ton méprisant, lui faisant comprendre que de telles motivations ne pouvaient en aucun cas justifier le sacrifice de la vie d'un être humain.

_CR : Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ! Jane est ma fille unique, mon seul enfant et tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur ! clama t'il, en relevant la tête pour se défendre.

_G : Mais, voyez vous, aux yeux des personnes que l'on aime, leur bonheur n'est pas forcément là où nous l'imaginions pour elles, déclara Grissom, d'une voix profonde, en regardant Riggs, puis Sara. »

Cette remarque frappa l'accusé de plein fouet. Cet homme, ce scientifique…était il en train d'insinuer qu'il s'était trompé, que le bonheur de sa fille n'était pas avec Casey mais avec Dean ? Non ! Impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas aimer celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir…

De son côté, Sara fut également touchée par le double sens des mots employés par Grissom. A la manière si intense dont il la fixait, le superviseur semblait autant s'adresser à elle qu'à Riggs. Elle avait distingué une certaine mélancolie dans sa voix, lui laissant entendre qu'il regrettait sincèrement qu'elle ne soit pas restée à ses côtés quelques mois auparavant. Brass interrompit cet échange visuel enflammé en mettant définitivement fin à l'interrogatoire de Charles Riggs.

« _B : Embarquez le moi…suggéra t'il à l'officier qui se tenait devant la porte. »

Tout le monde quitta la salle d'interrogatoire. L'agent de police conduisit Charles Riggs en direction des cellules. Cependant, Grissom, Sara et Brass, qui étaient restés devant l'entrée de la salle d'interrogatoire, virent quelqu'un stopper l'agent de police, quelques mètres devant eux.

« _J : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi Papa ?! s'écria Jane Riggs, en pleurs, en bousculant son père bien que Casey, son fiancé, tentait de la calmer.

_CR : Je voulais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi…répondit Charles, étonné par la violente réaction qu'avait sa fille envers lui.

_J : Mais je l'aimais ! Tu comprends, je l'aimais !! avoua t'elle, désespérément, alors que son fiancé reculait sous le poids de ces mots. »

Charles Riggs fut complètement choqué et ému par la révélation de sa fille. Il sut, à cet instant, qu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours.

A quelques mètres de là, Grissom, Sara et Brass assistèrent à cette scène déchirante. Brass soupira en voyant leur coupable, Charles Riggs, assommé parce qu'il venait de prendre pleinement conscience des conséquences dramatiques de son geste fou.

« _B : Encore une famille brisée…commenta Brass, d'un air dépité, avant de s'éloigner vers eux. »

Grissom et Sara restèrent seuls quelques secondes, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans bouger, un peu abasourdis par le dénouement assez morose de cette affaire. Malgré tout, ils étaient tous deux soulagés d'avoir mis le coupable sous les verrous…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

De retour au labo, Sara et Grissom semblaient épuisés mais également satisfaits d'avoir enfin pu boucler cette enquête, même s'ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas à une telle conclusion. Bien sûr, leur expérience respective leur avait appris à se méfier des apparences car elles pouvaient souvent s'avérer trompeuses. Malgré tout, sachant cela, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être touchés à chaque fois qu'une affaire de ce genre brisait une famille, à tout jamais. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur départ du poste de police.

Arrivés devant le bureau de Grissom, les deux experts ralentirent légèrement. Chacun d'eux semblait attendre que l'autre se décide à prendre la parole. Réellement éreintée par cette longue nuit de travail, Sara ne put retenir plus longtemps un petit bâillement. Cette innocente et incontrôlable réaction fit sourire Grissom qui ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

« _G : Tu devrais rentrer, tu as l'air crevée…suggéra t'il d'un voix très douce, avec regard plein de tendresse. »

Sara lui rendit son sourire, sincèrement touchée de le voir se soucier d'elle à ce point. Malgré tout, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur de leurs exigences professionnelles, en se montrant si fatiguée. Et Sara détestait paraître faible ou vulnérable, elle minimisa donc son état d'épuisement.

« _S : Oh, non…ça va…J'en ai vu d'autres, rétorqua t'elle, d'un air faussement assuré qui ne trompa pas Grissom une seule seconde. »

Connaissant parfaitement la fierté de la jeune femme, il se contenta de sourire sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques secondes, il trouva quand même la force de faire un pas vers elle.

« _G : Et si on…commença t'il, d'un air plus sérieux. »

La jeune femme comprit tout de suite que Grissom allait lui faire une proposition mais n'eut pas la chance d'en connaître les détails car Ecklie choisit ce mauvais moment pour les interrompre.

« _E : Grissom ? J'aimerai vous voir dans mon bureau, tout de suite…fit le directeur, à quelques mètres d'eux, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu. »

Grissom se retourna vers lui en acquiesçant mais ne put retenir un petit de soupir de découragement en se disant qu'à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se rapprocher de Sara, quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait systématiquement les déranger. Cette situation commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Ecklie voulait certainement le voir pour qu'il lui fasse un rapport sur l'enquête qu'ils venaient de boucler. Et, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas y échapper même s'il avait prévu de prendre le petit déjeuner avec Sara. Tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois…

Grissom se retourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme et croisa son regard interrogatif. Visiblement, elle était toujours en train de se demander ce qu'il était sur le point de lui proposer avant qu'Ecklie n'arrive. Mais, apparemment, la fatigue eut raison de sa réflexion car elle émit un second bâillement, un peu plus soutenu que le précédent. Cette adorable mimique amusa et attendrit Grissom qui se rapprocha doucement d'elle, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« G : Fais de beaux rêves…murmura t'il, en guise d'au revoir, tout près d'elle, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

La jeune frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud du superviseur lui effleurer le visage. Puis, elle le regarda disparaître au bout du couloir, en se disant qu'elle ferait certainement de très beaux rêves, enfin si elle parvenait à trouver le sommeil…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Ainsi s'achève le chapitre 24…Des commentaires ? N'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer une petite review, je serai vraiment ravie de la lire ! ;-)

Voilà, l'enquête est enfin bouclée. Bien sûr, d'autres aventures attendent encore Sara et Grissom, d'ordre plus personnel que professionnel d'ailleurs. La quête du bonheur est un parcours semé d'embûches et nos deux experts sont bien loin d'y faire exception…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite un excellent week end et, (normalement, si tout se passe comme je l'espère) je vous donne rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 25.

Veggie


	25. D'unevie à l'autre

Salut à tous ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir… ;-)

Avant de présenter brièvement ce qui va suivre, je tenais tout de même à vous apporter une petite précision. J'ai eu l'impression, en lisant certaines de vos dernières reviews, que vous pensiez que la fin de l'histoire était proche…L'enquête a effectivement était bouclée lors du chapitre précédent mais cette fanfic n'en n'est pas à son terme pour autant. Il me reste certains points en tête qui n'ont pas encore été développés, plusieurs rebondissements sont donc à prévoir. (Et oui, vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassés de moi ! ;-) )

Bon, trêves de blabla, et venons en au chapitre 25 qui reprend un jour après le précédent…Un aspect plus personnel de la vie de nos chers experts va être abordé : le déménagement de Nick (brièvement évoqué dans les chapitres 18 et 19). Comment cela va t'il se dérouler ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ?

A vous d'en juger…

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : D'une vie à l'autre**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sara et Warrick déambulaient tranquillement, côte à côte, dans les couloirs du labo. On était samedi, ils venaient de boucler leur enquête et n'étaient donc pas mécontents d'être enfin en week-end. En effet, l'un comme l'autre avaient clairement le sentiment de passer tout leur temps ici. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Toute l'équipe avait bouclé l'enquête sur le meurtre de Dean Harper hier midi, mais ils étaient tous revenus au labo le soir même, pour une nouvelle nuit de travail.

Ainsi, une fois encore, et comme bien souvent ces derniers temps, Sara ne put retenir un petit bâillement alors que Warrick et elle se dirigeaient maintenant vers la sortie du bâtiment. Celui ci remarqua, du coin de l'œil, ce réflexe incontrôlé dû à la fatigue et émit un petit sourire. Il se garda toutefois de faire le moindre commentaire, car il savait combien Sara pouvait se montrer susceptible lorsqu'elle était exténuée.

La jeune femme avançait péniblement, tel un zombie, en quête d'un repos durement mérité. En effet, elle n'avait eu que peu de temps pour récupérer entre ces deux dernières nuits de garde et commençait sérieusement à manquer de sommeil. Malheureusement, malgré son état de fatigue évident, elle peinait à s'endormir ces derniers temps. Elle se posait bien trop de questions, sur sa présence ici, son départ provisoire dans une semaine, sur un hypothétique retour définitif à Las Vegas, et surtout…sur Grissom. Avaient ils encore un avenir ensemble ? Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, bien que les deux derniers contacts, plutôt rapprochés, qu'ils avaient partagé, faisaient pencher la balance vers un issue positive.

Cependant, depuis ce baiser échangé, hier matin, dans le bureau de Grissom, rien d'autre ne s'était passé entre eux. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait même pas revu le superviseur hier soir, lors de l'attribution des équipes, car il était déjà sur une affaire, spécialement confiée par Ecklie. Sara n'avait donc pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu déçue lorsque Catherine leur avait annoncé que Grissom serait absent et que c'était elle qui superviserait ce soir.

Comment pouvait elle réellement savoir où elle en était ? Grissom et elle passaient tellement de temps au labo ces jours ci, qu'il leur était pratiquement impossible de se voir en dehors du travail. Et là, pour le coup, ils n'avaient même pas pu travailler ensemble. Enfin, peut être pourraient ils, prochainement, partager plus de moments tous les deux, espéra t'elle intérieurement, avant de sortir de ses pensées.

Warrick et Sara atteignirent enfin, et non sans un certain soulagement, l'extérieur du bâtiment de la police scientifique. Ils avaient chacun récupéré leurs affaires et s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux. Devant l'entrée, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent un instant pour se saluer.

« _W : Bon…On se voit tout à l'heure, chez Nick ? fit Warrick, en se retournant vers la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

_S : Absolument ! J'ai hâte de voir vos biceps en action…plaisanta Sara, en faisant allusion aux charges lourdes que devraient sûrement porter les garçons, lors du déménagement de Nick.

_W : Oh mais j'espère que tu ne feras pas que nous regarder ! répliqua Warrick, d'un air taquin, sous entendant que son aide était évidemment attendue.

_S : Compte sur moi ! rétorqua t'elle, avec un sourire espiègle, rappelant au jeune homme qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se dégonfler.

_W : A toute à l'heure…Repose toi bien Sara…lança t'il, avec un petit clin d'œil, en commençant à avancer vers le parking

_S : Merci…toi aussi…répondit elle, amusée, en le regardant s'éloigner. »

Warrick regagna son véhicule, laissant Sara seule, devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle resta quelques secondes sur place, dans ses pensées. Toute l'équipe avait été conviée à participer au déménagement de Nick et elle se demandait si Grissom viendrait pour les aider. Elle ne savait même pas si Greg et Catherine seraient présents car ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés au labo et elle avait su, tout à l'heure, par Brass, que leur enquête n'était pas encore bouclée.

Sara secoua la tête pour arrêter de se poser toutes ces questions. Après tout, elle verrait bien comment cette soirée se passerait et qui serait présent. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers sa voiture mais ressentit à cet instant une drôle de sensation. Elle s'arrêta une seconde et scruta les alentours. Elle avait la vague impression d'être observée. Cependant, force était de constater que personne autour d'elle ne semblait l'épier. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle se faisait certainement de fausses idées et que, de toute évidence, elle avait plus que jamais besoin de sommeil…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un peu plus tard, en toute fin d'après midi, toute l'équipe avait rejoint Nick pour l'aider à terminer son déménagement. Le jeune homme s'était finalement décidé à quitter son vaste et luxueux appartement pour un trois pièces un peu plus modeste mais relativement bien situé. Ils étaient tous conscients que ce n'était pas une décision anodine, que cela ne se réduisait pas à un simple déplacement de cartons, au contraire, cela avait une signification particulière pour Nick. En effet, ce changement de lieu de résidence représentait une étape supplémentaire vers l'acceptation de la disparition de Jenny et vers cet objectif, encore lointain, de tourner la page.

Ainsi, malgré une semaine relativement chargée et difficile, chacun avait fait l'effort de se libérer pour donner un coup de main et soutenir leur ami. Enfin, presque tous…Après quelques précieuses heures de sommeil réparateur, Sara fut la première à arriver sur les lieux, suivit de très près par Warrick. Avec moins de repos au compteur, Greg s'était tout de même pointé moins d'une demi heure plus tard. Puis, Brass et Catherine furent les suivants. Il ne manquait donc que Grissom, ce que chacun s'empressa de constater, sans grande surprise. Catherine leur apprit tout de même qu'elle l'avait croisé avant de quitter le labo, vers 11 heures, ce matin. Il n'avait pas encore terminé son travail et ne savait donc pas s'il aurait le temps de se reposer et s'il pourrait venir ce soir. Sara était évidemment, une fois de plus, quelque peu déçue de ne pas le voir arriver mais également, un poil agacé de réaliser qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'impliquer dans la vie du groupe, de l'équipe.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tous les autres étaient présents et commencèrent à vider le camion loué par Nick. Durant toute la matinée et l'après midi, le jeune homme avait emballé tous ses biens et, aidés par les déménageurs, il avait remplit le camion de ses affaires. Puis, les déménageurs étaient repartis, laissant le soin à Nick de décharger le contenu du véhicule avec ses amis.

Chacun mit la main à la pâte. Même si c'était dans un tout autre registre, ils avaient tous l'habitude de travailler ensemble et purent donc répartir les tâches efficacement. Ainsi, après plus d'une heure à porter divers objets, cartons ou meubles parfois très lourds jusqu'au premier étage du charmant immeuble où Nick avait choisit de poser ses valises, le camion était bientôt vide. Il ne restait plus qu'une grosse armoire à monter, qui, de toute évidence, ne logerait pas dans le modeste ascenseur. Les quatre garçons, Nick, Warrick, Greg et Brass, se chargèrent donc de monter ce meuble imposant par les escalier tandis que Sara et Catherine faisaient du rangement en déplaçant les derniers cartons posés sur le palier dans les pièces appropriées, à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elles comprirent que cette armoire semblait poser problème. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les garçons pester dans l'escalier car ils avaient bien du mal à déplacer ce meuble si encombrant. De leur côté, les deux collègues rangeaient les affaires laissées dans le couloir avec une vitesse et une efficacité déconcertante. Arrivant au bout de cette tâche, Catherine eut quand même pitié des garçons qui ne semblaient vraiment pas s'en sortir et commençaient même à s'énerver un peu.

« _C : J'ai comme l'impression qu'une présence féminine ne serait pas de trop pour calmer toute cette testostérone ! plaisanta Catherine, après avoir aidé Sara à poser un carton particulièrement lourd dans le coin cuisine. »

Sara afficha un large sourire en réponse au commentaire vraiment comique mais néanmoins pertinent de la pétillante blonde. Cette dernière l'abandonna donc, l'espace d'un instant, pour aller voir où ces quatre là en étaient et si elle pouvait éventuellement leur apporter son aide.

Ce qu'aucune d'entre elles ne savait, c'est qu'entre temps, Grissom venait d'arriver. Ayant entendu des voix mécontentes résonner, il s'était dirigé vers l'escalier, grimpant les premières marches. Cependant, en arrivant près du premier étage, il comprit que ce chemin était totalement inaccessible et qu'étant donné l'espace plus que réduit, il ne pouvait les aider à monter cette foutue armoire. Après avoir brièvement salué ses quatre collègues, le superviseur décida donc de redescendre et de prendre l'ascenseur. Enfin arrivé au premier étage, Grissom croisa Catherine qui se tenait devant la cage d'escalier. Il ne put retenir un léger sourire amusé en constatant qu'elle semblait avoir prit, et avec succès, la direction des opérations. En effet, aidés par les instructions judicieuses de Catherine, les garçons parvinrent enfin à faire progresser leur fardeau vers sa destination finale.

« _C : Salut Grissom ! lança Catherine en l'apercevant, sans toutefois perdre son objectif de vue.

_G : Salut ! répondit il, en s'arrêtant près d'elle.

_C : Sara est dans l'appart en train de ranger les cartons…ajouta t'elle, en se retournant vers lui, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

_G : Ok, fit simplement le superviseur, sans en dire d'avantage, en continuant alors sa route vers l'appartement de Nick, au bout du couloir. »

Catherine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant s'éloigner. Elle avait parfaitement perçut les petites étincelles qui avaient instantanément illuminé le regard de Grissom à la simple évocation de la jeune femme.

…

Pendant ce temps, quelques mètres plus loin, Sara s'apprêtait à s'attaquer au dernier carton déposé provisoirement sur le pallier. Cependant, elle hésita un court instant avant de le soulever car il semblait relativement encombrant et pas très léger. Malgré tout, toujours aussi téméraire, la jeune femme décida de relever le défi et attrapa l'imposante boite cartonnée. Elle l'agrippa de toutes ses forces mais eut bien du mal à se diriger car il était plus haut que sa tête. Elle choisit donc d'aller à reculons vers la chambre, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir où elle mettait les pieds. Malheureusement, au bout de quelques secondes, elle comprit qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin et commença à baisser le carton vers le sol. A cet instant, Sara fut soulagée de sentir deux bras supplémentaires relever l'imposante boite et l'aider à soutenir ce fardeau.

« _S : Merci Catherine…souffla t'elle, dans un soupir de soulagement, en recommençant à reculer vers la chambre.

_G : Oh…mais de rien ! répondit Grissom, avec ironie, en écartant légèrement la tête sur le côté du carton pour que la jeune femme puisse le voir. »

Grissom fut amusé par le visage expressif de la jeune femme et cette mine interrogative qu'elle affichait. Il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler, elle était si belle lorsqu'un léger embarras commençait tout juste à rosir ses joues. Elle avait crut dur comme fer que Catherine était face à elle, à aucun moment elle n'avait suspecté la présence de Grissom. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'attendait plus à le voir arriver ce soir.

« _S : Grissom ?! fit elle, sans cacher son étonnement, en lâchant le carton sous le coup de la surprise et de la nervosité, alors qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans la chambre. »

Plus du tout soutenu par Sara, le carton glissa également des mains de Grissom pour atterrir directement sur le bout de son pied droit. Le superviseur fut tant surpris par la maladresse assez inattendue de la jeune femme, que par la vive douleur qui vint instantanément lui parcourir le pied. Il se pencha alors vers ce dernier, en grimaçant et en luttant pour laisser paraître le moins possible cette soudaine souffrance. Sara, quand à elle, comprit tout de suite qu'il avait eu mal et fut mortifiée d'avoir provoqué ce petit incident.

« _G : Je vois que tu sembles ravie de me voir…plaisanta t'il tout de même, entre deux grimaces, pour dédramatiser la situation.

« _S : Je suis vraiment désolée ! fit elle, d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux car elle semblait réellement embêtée de lui avoir fait mal.

_G : ça va, ne t'inquiète pas…la rassura Grissom, avec un petit sourire, ravi de voir qu'elle aussi se préoccupait vraiment de lui alors qu'il se redressait.

_S : Je…Il m'a glissé des mains…je suis sincèrement désolé…bafouilla t'elle, avec un air de petite fille prise en faute que Grissom trouva tout à fait charmant. Tu peux marcher ? lui demanda t'elle en s'approchant de lui.

_G : Oui, ne t'en fais pas, affirma t'il, en s'appuyant doucement sur son pied endolori, pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien.

_S : Tu es sûr ? insista la jeune femme, en s'approchant encore et en le regardant dans les yeux, réellement soucieuse de son état.

_G : Ce n'est vraiment rien, d'ailleurs ça va déjà mieux…confirma t'il, d'une voix plus grave, en la fixant intensément. »

Il semblait faire soudainement plus chaud dans cette pièce. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Grissom, les deux experts réalisèrent qu'ils étaient seuls. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, ce qui n'arrivait que trop rarement ces derniers temps, une certaine tension s'installa entre eux. Complètement subjugué par la jeune femme qui se tenait face à lui, à une trentaine de centimètres, Grissom en oublia totalement sa douleur au pied. Il ne sentait plus que les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et cette furieuse envie de se rapprocher d'elle, plus près…bien plus près. De son côté, Sara n'était pas plus consciente de ce qui était, de nouveau, en train de se passer. Elle aussi avait parfaitement occulté l'épisode du carton tombant sur le pied de Grissom, et ne semblait s'intéresser qu'à l'homme qui, à cet instant, la dévorait littéralement du regard.

Mués par une sorte de force invisible inébranlable, Grissom et Sara se rapprochèrent lentement et inexorablement l'un de l'autre, sans jamais cesser de se regarder. C'était plus fort qu'eux, ils avaient plus que jamais besoin d'être l'un contre l'autre, de sentir leur corps fusionner. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, ce ne fut pas comme la fois précédente. La tendresse fut directement éclipsée par toute cette passion qui brûlait au plus profond de leurs entrailles. Ainsi, le simple contact de leurs lèvres réveilla la bête qui sommeillait en chacun d'eux, les empêchant parfois de dormir la nuit, il s'agissait bien sûr de ce désir puissant et ravageur qu'ils éprouvaient toujours l'un pour l'autre.

C'était leur troisième baiser depuis le retour de Sara à Las Vegas et, cette fois, ils ne purent se contenter de si peu. En effet, les mains de Sara, plaquées contre la poitrine de Grissom traçaient des cercles de feux sur ses pectoraux et vinrent finir leur folle course dans les boucles grisonnantes du superviseur. Ce dernier, quand à lui, plaça une de ses mains derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, la massant doucement. L'autre main se déplaça sensuellement de la hanche de Sara vers le creux de ses reins, pour remonter lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Sara comme Grissom étaient carrément sur une autre planète. Plus rien ne comptait, seul cet échange enflammé qui les réunissait semblait avoir de l'importance. Malheureusement, ils en oublièrent également la présence, pas si lointaine, de leurs amis.

« _C : Vous êtes où ? les appela soudain Catherine, en pénétrant dans l'appartement. »

Brutalement ramenés à la réalité et pas vraiment ravi à l'idée de se faire surprendre dans cette posture, les deux experts s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre.

« _S : Dans la chambre ! répondit Sara, au bout de cinq secondes, après avoir remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et dans sa tête.

_C : Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas…murmura Catherine, d'un ton ironique, en souriant, alors que ses deux amis sortirent justement de la chambre.

_G : Pardon ? fit Grissom, pour la faire répéter car il n'avait absolument rien entendu.

_C : Non rien…je disais que l'armoire sera bientôt là, répondit elle, d'un air innocent qui ne trompa pas les deux autres. »

Grissom et Sara échangèrent un rapide regard suspicieux, car il la soupçonnait de ne pas avoir vraiment répété les paroles exactes qu'elle avait prononcé. Mais ils ne purent vérifier cette hypothèse. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Nick, Warrick, Greg et Brass déposèrent enfin la fameuse armoire dans la pièce principale. Ils lâchèrent tous un soupir de soulagement en s'essuyant le front tellement ils en avaient bavé pour monter ce satané meuble.

« _N : Bières et pizzas, ça vous dit ? proposa Nick, avec bonne humeur, pour les récompenser de leur précieux coup de mains.

_GS : Tu parles que ça nous dit ! confirma Greg, affamé par cet effort physique et plutôt enchanté par la perspective de dévorer une bonne pizza.

………

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, toute l'équipe avait prit place autour de la table basse, malgré le désordre de la pièce. Nick et Sara se partageaient le canapé, Catherine était avachie dans le fauteuil à leur droite, Greg se servait d'un carton comme tabouret à leur gauche, enfin, Grissom et Brass avaient pu chacun se dégotter un chaise et se retrouvaient face au canapé. La table basse était recouverte de cartons à pizzas qui se vidaient plutôt rapidement. Chacun profitait de cet instant de détente et de retrouvailles amicales en dehors du travail. Jusqu'ici, le ton de la conversation était relativement léger mais Brass posa la question qui changea l'ambiance délurée en atmosphère un peu plus sérieuse…

« _B : Alors, Nick…Quand est ce que vous revenez au labo ? questionna le capitaine, sans aucune arrière pensées car il serait vraiment content de le voir revenir.

_N : Dans une semaine normalement…répondit le jeune homme, sans plus de précision. Enfin, dès que Sara retournera à San Francisco ! ajouta t'il, avec un petit sourire taquin à l'attention de la jeune femme.

_S : Hey ! fit elle, en lui poussant gentiment le bras en guise de représailles. »

Grissom faillit avaler sa bière de travers en entendant cette réflexion. Nick était il sérieux ? Sara avait elle prit sa décision ? Comptait elle s'en aller une seconde fois ?

« _GS : Ah oui, c'est vrai…Tu dois repartir la semaine prochaine…se souvint Greg, un peu déçu de devoir lui dire au revoir.

_C : Tu ne vas pas rester au labo alors ? osa demander Catherine, un peu surprise par cette éventualité.

_S : En fait, je n'en sais rien encore…J'ai été engagée pour deux semaines, le temps que Nick revienne. Mais je dois absolument repartir à San Francisco pour trois semaines car je me suis engagée à donner des cours à l'université. Ecklie me laisse donc ces trois semaines pour réfléchir et prendre une décision définitive sur mon retour permanent au labo…expliqua la jeune femme, un peu gênée de ne pas leur en avoir parlé plus tôt. »

Ces révélations inattendues semblaient en surprendre plus d'un et plongèrent la pièce d'un court silence.

« _W : Il y a quand même une chance pour que tu reviennes définitivement au labo…enfin, si tu peux réussir à supporter Greg ! conclut Warrick, en ramenant la conversation vers un ton de plaisanterie. »

En effet, les visages se déridèrent instantanément et les rires retentirent de nouveau dans la pièce. Greg envoya un coussin à la figure de Warrick en guise de punition. Au milieu de tous ces rires, Sara tourna soudain la tête vers Grissom et rencontra directement son regard. Il ne riait pas et paraissait troublé. Ses yeux ne pouvaient lui mentir, quelque chose le tracassait. Il la fixait avec insistance, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et Sara comprit tout de suite ce qui le perturbait. Grissom n'était pas au courant qu'elle devait s'absenter pendant trois semaines, et il semblait plus qu'évident, à en juger par son regard un brin crispé, qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise.

Sara n'eut pas le temps de se sentir plus coupable car, à cet instant, le portable de Grissom se mit à sonner. Le superviseur se leva donc et s'éloigna pour prendre l'appel. Sara l'espionna légèrement du coin de l'œil et sut, lorsqu'il revint vers eux, que le travail requérrait une nouvelle fois sa présence. Effectivement, le superviseur leur apprit qu'un cadavre infesté d'insectes en tous genres avait été retrouvé dans le désert. Ainsi, même si c'était l'équipe de relève qui était de garde, en tant qu'expert en entomologie, il était vivement attendu sur les lieux. Grissom s'éclipsa donc après s'être excusé de devoir partir si vite et après avoir salué tout le monde. Son regard croisa celui de Sara une dernière fois et ce qu'elle y vit la déstabilisa un peu. Visiblement, Grissom semblait vraiment lui en vouloir de ne pas lui en avoir dit plus sur ses projets à court terme, et elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle espérait seulement que cette rancœur passerait rapidement et qu'ils pourraient continuer à avancer comme ils avaient commencé à le faire tout à l'heure, dans la chambre de Nick…

…

A SUIVRE…

…

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 25…Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…enfin, c'est juste une suggestion… ;-)

Ce chapitre n'a probablement pas été à la hauteur de vos attentes et je m'en excuse si c'est le cas. En fait, il a essentiellement pour fonction de servir de transition au prochain chapitre qui sera…comment dire…un peu spécial !

Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous donne rendez vous la semaine prochaine (étant donné que la période des fêtes arrive, je préfère ne pas vous donner de jour précis…mais promis, ce sera la semaine prochaine).

Bon week end à vous !

Veggie


	26. La douzième heure

Coucou ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver en cette veille de noël !

Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour votre soutien. En ce jour particulier, je vous ai donc concocté un chapitre un peu spécial. Cette histoire risque d'être un peu plus longue, j'ai donc décidé, exceptionnellement, de la couper en deux parties.

J'espère que ça vous plaira… ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : La douzième heure (première partie)**

* * *

**_Encore ! Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit à cet instant précis. Une fois encore, elle se retrouvait confrontée à une situation de ce genre. Une fois encore, elle ressentit cette boule au ventre caractéristique, cette drôle de sensation qui laissait présager d'obscurs évènements…_**

**_Le destin pouvait se montrer particulièrement ironique. En effet, elle avait passé des mois loin d'ici, loin de toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait du endurer sans qu'aucun incident similaire ne lui arrive. Puis, il avait simplement suffit qu'elle revienne dans cette ville pour que ce genre de mésaventure ne lui tombe dessus. Etait ce une simple coïncidence ? Certains pourraient penser que non…_**

**_Cependant, le moment se révélait être bien mal choisit pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder dans de telles directions. Mais c'était un réflexe tout à fait humain, et personne à sa place n'aurait pu s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le sens profond de son existence et sur les raisons qui l'avait amené dans une situation aussi critique. Sara ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ainsi, alors qu'un individu pointait son arme vers elle, s'apprêtant à faire feu d'un instant à l'autre, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait bien du mal à imaginer comment elle pourrait s'en sortir, une fois encore…_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**24 heures plus tôt…**

Sara soupira et referma la porte de son casier en pensant qu'une dure nuit de travail venait encore de s'achever. Cependant, ce n'était pas réellement du soulagement qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, mais plutôt une certaine nostalgie mêlée à une sorte d'appréhension face à ce qui allait irrémédiablement suivre. En effet, on était mardi matin, elle avait donc entamé sa dernière semaine à Las Vegas avant de devoir repartir pour San Francisco. Sara comprit, en quittant les vestiaires, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de partir et de quitter cet endroit une seconde fois. Elle aimait travailler ici, avec cette équipe, ces gens qui comptaient pour elle et, surtout, elle était plus que curieuse de voir comment les choses pourraient évoluer entre elle et Grissom.

Grissom…Toutes ses pensées revenaient systématiquement vers lui, ces derniers temps. Elle se dit d'ailleurs qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment revus depuis samedi soir, chez Nick. En effet, Grissom avait dû retourner travailler sur une affaire que seul lui pouvait faire avancer car elle concernait ses petites bestioles favorites. Apparemment, cette enquête l'avait occupé pendant une bonne partie du week end, il était donc totalement exclu qu'ils puissent se voir. D'autre part, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes samedi soir. Il semblait lui en vouloir un peu de ne pas lui avoir avoué qu'elle devait retourner à San Francisco pour trois semaines. Sara ne fut donc pas réellement surprise, hier soir, quand Grissom leur annonça la répartition des équipes, alors que Warrick, Greg et elle déposaient leurs affaires dans les vestiaires. Ainsi, le superviseur avait choisit de travailler avec Warrick, laissant Greg et Sara faire équipe avec Catherine. Puis, il avait rapidement quitté la pièce en la regardant à peine. La jeune femme s'était donc juré de mettre rapidement les choses au clair, mais elle n'en eut pas eu l'occasion…enfin jusqu'à maintenant.

Ainsi, alors qu'elle traversait maintenant le couloir qui menait au bureau du superviseur, Sara pensa que le moment ne serait pas mieux choisit. En général, à cette heure, alors que tout le monde rentrait chez soi, Grissom avait souvent l'habitude de rester dans son bureau pour remplir quelques rapports. Elle espéra donc que ce matin, comme tous les autres, ne ferait pas exception et qu'elle pourrait profiter de cette accalmie pour lui parler. Arrivée devant la porte grande ouverte de son bureau, elle fut heureuse de constater que Grissom était effectivement là, les lunettes sur le nez, noircissant quelques feuilles.

La jeune femme s'appuya donc contre l'embrasure de la porte, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et l'espionna quelques secondes en souriant, avant de manifester sa présence.

« _S : Hey ! lança t'elle doucement, en guise de salut. »

Un peu surpris d'entendre cette voix qu'il affectionnait tant, Grissom leva soudain la tête et rencontra instantanément son regard.

« _G : Hey…répondit il, pas plus loquace, car, visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir face à lui ce matin.

_S : J'ai entendu dire que Warrick et toi avez résolu un double meurtre, dit elle, pour entamer la conversation car il semblait trop troublé pour lui faciliter la tâche.

_G : En effet…Enfin, si on veut…Le coupable a finit par avouer, reconnut Grissom avec un petit sourire, signe qu'il se déridait un peu. »

Sara profita de cette atmosphère plus détendue pour aborder la véritable raison de sa visite. Elle décroisa les bras et avança légèrement vers le bureau.

« _S : Ecoute Gil…Je voulais te parler de mon départ pour San Francisco, je…commença t'elle à dire, d'un ton légèrement nerveux.

_G : Fais ce que tu as à faire, Sara…la coupa Grissom, sans aucune animosité, en levant la main en l'air pour l'interrompre. Je pensais juste qu'on était suffisamment proches pour que tu m'en parles, ajouta t'il, d'un air attristé, sans la regarder, en ôtant ses lunettes. »

La jeune femme fut surprise par la réaction du superviseur. Il semblait faire comme si cette histoire ne l'atteignait pas autant qu'elle ne le pensait, mais son regard, le ton utilisé ainsi que l'emploi du mot « proches » lui laissait croire le contraire. Grissom était déçu, même blessé de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence et elle ne s'empêcher de ressentir un fort sentiment de culpabilité.

« _S : Je sais…Je n'ai pas trouver le bon moment pour aborder le sujet, et je m'en excuse…admit elle, d'une voix pleine de sincérité qui toucha Grissom mais ne suffit par pour autant à lui faire oublier qu'elle n'avait pas été complètement honnête avec lui.

_G : Tu as pourtant trouvé le temps d'en parler à Nick…et à Greg, rétorqua t'il, d'un ton reproches, en relevant la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_S : C'était bien plus facile de leur dire à eux que de te le dire à toi…rétorqua t'elle, d'un air plus assuré.

_G : Pourquoi Sara ? demanda Grissom, même s'il avait une petite idée sur les raisons de cette réticence à se confier à lui.

_S : Tu sais très bien pourquoi…répondit Sara, en plongeant son regard dans le sien, car elle pouvait jurer qu'il le savait pertinemment.

_G : Dis le moi…la pria t'il, en la fixant toujours. »

Devant le ton doux et insistant du superviseur, Sara ne put résister plus longtemps et dit tout haut ce dont il se doutait tout bas. Au passage, elle n'hésita pas à enfoncer le clou sur son habituel peur de s'impliquer émotionnellement.

« _S : Peut être parce que Nick et Greg n'ont pas hésiter à m'avouer qu'ils voulaient que je reste…peut être parce que je sais qu'ils me soutiendront quoique je décide…et peut être parce que leur avis est moins important à mes yeux que le tiens…rétorqua t'elle, sans se dégonfler, clouant littéralement Grissom sur place.

_G : Sara…Je…tenta t'il de dire, sans pouvoir sortir une phrase cohérente.

_S : Non…ne dis rien, l'arrêta Sara, d'un air blasé car ils avaient déjà vécu ce genre de situation, il y a bien longtemps. C'est de ma faute, j'attends probablement trop de réponses de ta part…expliqua t'elle, d'un ton légèrement déçu lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'allait pas assez vers elle. »

A cet instant, le téléphone sonna sur le bureau de Grissom. Agacé par ce gêneur, le superviseur regarda une dernière fois Sara, avant de se tourner légèrement sur le côté pour répondre. Sara l'observa s'exécuter et comprit que rien de constructif ne pourrait ressortir de cette conversation. Elle décida donc de s'éclipser discrètement, car elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'entendre dire qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui refaire confiance et à s'impliquer dans une vraie relation avec elle. De son côté, l'entomologiste mit rapidement fin à cet appel, et se retourna vers l'entrée, prêt à répondre à Sara. Cependant, il constata avec étonnement et déception que la jeune femme avait, une fois de plus, disparu avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement frustré de n'avoir pu terminé cette conversation comme il l'aurait aimé.

Pendant ce temps, Sara, qui se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie du bâtiment eut l'impression de revivre le passé. Elle, qui attendait que Grissom se décide, et lui, qui ne semblait pas prêt à s'investir. L'histoire avait la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir se répéter. Seulement, la situation était tout de même différente cette fois, car beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées entre eux et surtout, elle avait le choix : celui de quitter définitivement cette ville et cet homme qu'elle aurait bien du mal à oublier, où celui de rester et de retenter sa chance avec lui. Arrivée à l'extérieur, elle sentit une petite brise lui caresser la joue avec douceur et s'arrêta pour admirer ce ciel vierge de tout nuage. Puis, elle se dirigea vers son véhicule pour enfin renter chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle se repose car elle avait un programme chargé à cet après midi. Tout d'abord, elle devait passer voir Nick puis elle devait rejoindre, Tom, pour qu'il lui parle de l'affaire concernant la garde du petit Dylan. Sans compter qu'elle était encore de garde ce soir, cette journée s'annonçait donc bien remplie. Près de la portière de sa voiture, Sara enfonça la clé dans la serrure mais s'arrêta soudain et scruta, ce matin encore, les alentours. Tout comme la semaine dernière, elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être observée et suivie. Mais, n'ayant aucune preuve de cette vague intuition, elle fit abstraction de cette drôle d'impression…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un peu plus tard, en fin d'après midi, après s'être reposée un peu, Sara avait rejoint Nick chez lui pour voir comment il était installé. Après lui avoir montré sa nouvelle déco qui commençait à prendre forme, le jeune homme lui proposa de faire un petit tour dans le parc à côté de chez lui, histoire de profiter un peu de cette merveilleuse journée ensoleillée. Sara accepta avec joie, en lui précisant tout de même qu'elle n'avait que peu de temps car elle devait travailler ce soir et aussi voir Tom juste avant.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient donc passé environ vingt minutes à marcher côte à côte dans les allées du petit parc, en discutant de tout et de rien. Nick avait tenté une approche pour savoir si la jeune femme en savait maintenant un peu plus sur ses projets et si elle avait l'intention de poser définitivement ses valises à Las Vegas. Mais, comme toujours, Sara resta très évasive préférant ne pas le décevoir si finalement elle décidait de ne pas revenir. Retournant près de l'immeuble de Nick, bras dessus bras dessous, les deux amis souriaient joyeusement, quand la présence d'un homme vint troubler cette bonne humeur. Devant l'entrée du bâtiment, Sara et Nick virent que cet homme les fixait avec insistance, comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'eux. Nick s'écarta légèrement de Sara pour lui parler.

« _N : Bonjour…On peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda Nick, très poliment, bien que ce type avait un air bizarre. »

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, les observant l'un comme l'autre, le visage fermé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida tout de même à parler.

« _BH : En effet, vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi…répondit il, d'un air très mystérieux, en continuant à les fixer. »

Le regard de cet homme mit Sara très mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que son visage lui semblait familier. Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment qui ne fit que s'intensifier lorsque cet homme plongea sa main droite dans la poche de son blouson pour y attraper un objet…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques instants plus tard, au laboratoire de la police scientifique de Las Vegas, Gil Grissom, le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit, venait d'arriver. Il était légèrement en avance mais se dit qu'il mettrait ce temps à profit pour finir de remplir quelques rapports. Toujours cette maudite paperasse, se dit il. Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible, mais il avait beau s'évertuer à accomplir cette tâche, il continuait, malgré tout, à avoir du retard.

Il avança dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Arrivé dans l'entrée de ce dernier, il ouvrit la porte et tendit la main vers l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. Mais, à cet instant, sa main se figea quelques secondes et il pensa à Sara. Une drôle de sensation lui parcourut le corps, et il ne sut absolument pas l'interpréter. Il ressentit une sorte de frisson comme si Sara pensait à lui au même moment, comme si elle avait besoin de lui. Malgré cela, au bout d'un moment, il secoua doucement la tête, se trouvant lui même ridicule d'accorder une quelconque importance à ce genre de signe. Après tout, c'était tout sauf scientifique comme attitude.

Le superviseur alluma donc enfin la lumière et pénétra dans son bureau. Il enleva sa veste et la déposa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Une fois encore, Grissom ne put empêcher ses pensées de bifurquer vers la jolie brunette. Que faisait elle à cet instant ? Comment se passerait cette nuit de garde avec elle ? En effet, suite à leur conversation inachevée de ce matin, il avait décidé de travailler en équipe avec elle, espérant augmenter les occasions de lui parler, de faire avancer les choses entre eux. Après tout, il ne comptait pas la laisser partir loin d'ici, loin de lui pendant trois longues semaines sans lui donner de bonnes raisons de revenir…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, Nick était au volant d'une voiture pas vraiment neuve, et conduisait d'un air plus que maussade et relativement inquiet, en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur. En effet, à l'arrière du véhicule, un homme, celui qui les avaient accosté tout à l'heure devant son immeuble, pointait son arme vers Sara tout en continuant à surveiller Nick afin de s'assurer qu'il suivait ses instructions à la lettre. Les deux experts avaient été plutôt surpris lorsque celui ci avait confirmé ce que chacun d'eux supposait déjà, ils se connaissaient. Seulement, jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginé que cet homme, qu'il n'avait croisé qu'une seule fois auparavant, les enlèverait en les menaçant avec une arme.

A cet instant, Nick s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour protéger son amie, mais il avait bien trop peur de tenter une action qui risquerait de la mettre en danger. Alors oui, il se sentait impuissant face à cette situation hautement critique, mais il préférait mille fois exécuter les ordres de cet individu que de mettre la vie de Sara plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il tenait bien trop à elle, c'était l'une de ses meilleures amies. Et il savait parfaitement qu'après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, à savoir, la disparition de Jenny, il ne pourrait supporter de perdre Sara. De toutes façons, si jamais il venait à lui arriver quelque chose par son imprudence, il n'avait aucun doute quand au sort que lui réserverait Greg, sans parler de Grissom, car Nick savait qu'il était loin d'être le seul à tenir à Sara.

Le jeune homme s'intéressa une énième fois au large rétroviseur qui lui permettait de garder un minimum de contact visuel avec son amie. Cette fois, son regard accrocha furtivement celui de Sara et il comprit qu'elle lui laissait entendre de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle, qu'elle allait bien, et qu'elle en avait vu d'autre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut déchiffrer dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Rassuré sur l'état psychologique de Sara, mais pas plus sur leur sort à tous les deux, Nick décida tout de même de se concentrer un peu pour essayer de comprendre où leur ravisseur les emmenait et quel pouvait être son but. Ils roulaient déjà depuis un bon moment et commençaient à atteindre la périphérie de Las Vegas. Il connaissait un peu le quartier qu'il traversait maintenant, et pour cause, ils se trouvaient dans un endroit pas vraiment fréquentable et plusieurs affaires de règlements de comptes avaient déjà nécessité l'intervention du laboratoire de la police scientifique dans cette même zone. Tout comme Sara, dont il devinait l'incrédulité et l'incompréhension, Nick n'avait aucune idée de la destination finale de leur « petite escapade ». Quelle ne fut donc sa surprise lorsqu'une minute plus tard, l'homme qui tenait toujours Sara en joug, lui ordonna de stopper la voiture dans une ruelle complètement déserte. Nick s'exécuta, coupa le moteur et se retourna doucement vers l'arrière du véhicule, les mains levées, en signe de reddition.

« _BH : Bien…Maintenant, vous allez tous les deux me donner vos portables, exigea l'homme, très calmement, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent sans cacher un certain étonnement. Pourquoi voulait il leur téléphone ? Que comptait t'il faire d'eux ensuite ? Voyant que ses deux otages tardaient à obéir, l'homme s'impatienta un peu.

« _BH : Allez ! Donnez les moi, tout de suite ! ordonna t'il, d'un ton beaucoup plus soutenu. »

Sara obtempéra immédiatement et plongea doucement la main dans sa veste pour en ressortir le fameux objet qu'elle tendit au ravisseur. De son côté, Nick sembla quelque peu dans l'embarras et ne lui donna pas ce qu'il attendait.

« _N : Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas mon portable. Je l'ai laissé chez moi, affirma t'il, en priant pour que son interlocuteur le croit. »

Ce dernier le dévisagea un court instant pour vérifier qu'il lui disait bien la vérité. Il avait vite comprit que Nick semblait tenir à Sara, il décida donc de se servir de ce point faible une fois encore.

« _BH : Je vous préviens, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me mentir sinon je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas vivante…menaça t'il, en pointant son arme plus près de la jeune femme.

_N : Croyez moi, je peux vous jurer que je n'ai pas de portable sur moi ! assura Nick, la mâchoire crispée, en le fixant droit dans les yeux »

Le ravisseur sut qu'il était sincère et le laissa tranquille. Il reporta une partie de son attention sur le téléphone de Sara. Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs plus que surprise en le voyant composer le 911, autrement dit, le numéro de la police et des secours…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle de repos du labo, Grissom commençait à s'impatienter. En effet, toute l'équipe attendait que Sara arrive pour faire le petit briefing qui précédait souvent chaque nuit de travail. Mais, la jeune femme avait un bon quart d'heure de retard, et cela agaçait quelque peu Grissom. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de la jeune femme de ne pas être ponctuelle, il ne lui laissa pas le bénéfice du doute. Il avait toujours été clair concernant les attentes et les exigences qu'ils pouvaient avoir envers ses collaborateurs. Il était toujours prêt à défendre chaque membre de son équipe, à se battre pour eux, en échange chacun devait se montrer assidu, ponctuel et consciencieux. Le superviseur ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine déception car, plus que de tout autre, il attendait encore plus de Sara. Elle semblait si investie dans son travail, un peu comme lui l'était. Mais que pouvait elle bien faire ? Pourquoi les faisait elle attendre ? Un léger ressentiment l'envahissait peu à peu et il se demanda, si tout compte fait, il voudrait toujours travailler avec elle ce soir. Ne méritait elle pas une petite leçon, comme de bosser avec Greg sur un sac retrouvé dans le désert contenant un cadavre en décomposition ?

Grissom sortit de ses pensées et regarda autour de lui. Visiblement, il semblait être le seul à trouver ce retard dérangeant. En effet, Catherine, Warrick et Greg profitaient de ce moment de répit pour évoquer quelques anecdotes amusantes concernant le déménagement de Nick. Au bout de quelques secondes, Catherine remarqua la mine renfrognée du superviseur et décida donc d'y mettre un terme.

« _C : Et si on commençait, ça fera peut être venir Sara, suggéra t'elle, en souriant.

_G : Vous avez raison…accepta Grissom, en se disant qu'elle finirait bien par arriver et que de toutes façons, ils avaient du boulot. »

Chacun prit place autour de la grande table et se concentra pour écouter ce que Grissom avait à leur dire.

« _G : Bien, nous…commença le superviseur, sans pouvoir aller plus loin.

_B : Désolé de devoir vous interrompre ! fit Brass, un peu essoufflé en se tenant devant l'entrée.

_C : Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Jim ? On dirait que vous venez de faire un petit jogging ! plaisanta Catherine.

_B : J'aurais préféré, croyez moi…dit il, d'un ton pas vraiment joyeux qui inquiéta tout de suite la pétillante blonde.

_G : Vous tombez mal, on allait commencer le briefing. On est déjà en retard à cause de Sara qui n'est pas encore arrivé…se plaint Grissom, sans avoir remarqué l'air maussade et embarrassé du capitaine.

_B : Sara ne viendra pas ce soir, révéla alors Brass, d'une voix légèrement peinée. »

Cette information et le ton employé par Jim, poussa instantanément Grissom à lever la tête dans sa direction. Qu'insinuait il ? Il comprit que quelque chose d'anormal se passait et sa gorge commença à se serrer.

_G : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? réussit il à demander, au bout de quelques secondes, en se levant doucement.

_B : On vient de recevoir un appel provenant de son portable. Apparemment, un individu les a enlevé elle et Nick. Il réclame une rançon de 100 000 $ et nous laisse douze heures pour rassembler cette somme…expliqua Brass, réellement ennuyé de devoir leur annoncer une si mauvaise nouvelle. »

Cette révélation plongea l'équipe dans un profond mutisme. Ils avaient du mal à réaliser qu'une situation de ce genre vienne les frapper à nouveau. Après tout, par le passé, Nick et Sara avaient déjà été enlevés par des psychopathes. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, un autre type les séquestrait, mais ensemble cette fois. Sous le poids de la nouvelle, Grissom se rassit lentement.

« _GS : Sinon ? osa questionner Greg, aussi choqué que ses collègues.

_B : Sinon il les tuera…tous les deux, répondit Brass, d'un air désolé. »

Cette dure réalité acheva de les assommer et chacun comprit qu'ils allaient devoir mettre tout en œuvre pour sauver leurs amis, qui, une fois encore, se trouvaient dans la tourmente…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la nuit venait de tomber sur Las Vegas, Brass, Catherine et Grissom suivirent le signal GPS émit par le portable de Sara. En effet, le ravisseur, dont ils ignoraient toujours l'identité, avait contacté la police en utilisant le portable de la jeune femme. Brass leur apprit que l'homme en question ne leur avait, pour le moment, pas fixé de lieu pour remettre la rançon. Ils savaient seulement qu'ils avaient douze heures pour réunir l'argent et que, passé ce délai, la vie de Sara et de Nick risquait d'être remise en jeu. Il n'y avait donc pas de temps à perdre…

Warrick et Greg étaient restés au labo pour analyser la bande son qui contenait l'enregistrement de l'appel du ravisseur, et s'occupaient également de réunir la rançon, pendant que Brass, Catherine et Grissom se rendaient sur le terrain pour suivre leur seule et unique piste. Les trois amis, accompagnés de quelques agents arrivèrent enfin à proximité du signal émit par le portable de Sara. Ils furent surpris de se retrouver dans une ruelle relativement isolée, et pas vraiment dans un quartier chic. Grissom ne put s'empêcher de sentir la pression monter, il avait tellement peur que quelque chose leur arrive. Et surtout, il ne voulait en aucun cas que la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sara ce matin, reste inachevée.

Sous les recommandations de Catherine, Brass stoppa la voiture au bout de la ruelle qui s'avérait être un cul de sac. Le signal semblait provenir de cet endroit précis, mais, de toute évidence, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de vie ou d'un véhicule dans le coin. Ils sortirent, tous les trois, du véhicule et avancèrent doucement vers le fond de la ruelle. L'appareil que tenait Catherine, indiquait que le signal s'intensifiait à chaque pas qu'ils effectuaient. Arrivés à destination, c'est là qu'ils purent apercevoir le précieux objet qui représentait leur seul lien avec Nick et Sara. Frustré d'avoir trouvé le portable mais pas sa propriétaire, Grissom se pencha tout de même pour le ramasser. Il prit un gant dans sa poche et s'accroupit pour l'attraper.

« _C : Le ravisseur a peut être laissé des empreintes qui nous permettront de l'identifier…supposa Catherine, en tentant de rester positive au maximum.

_G : Peut être…espéra Grissom, réellement touché par cette affaire qui leur tombait dessus, une fois de plus. »

Il se releva et enveloppa le précieux indice dans un sac plastique. Jamais il n'aurait crut revivre cette situation un jour. Tout cela lui rappela l'enlèvement de Nick et combien il avait été difficile pour toute l'équipe de le voir lutter pour survivre alors qu'il avait été enterré vivant. Mais, surtout, il se souvint de l'enlèvement de Sara et de cette quête dans le désert pour la retrouver. Il avait vraiment crut qu'il la perdrait et avait bien du mal à contrôler ses désagréables sentiments du passé qui refaisaient surface. A chaque fois, tout s'était bien terminé et il n'en espérait pas moins cette fois ci, bien qu'il ne pouvait empêcher cette peur de l'envahir à chaque question qui lui traversait la tête. Où Nick et Sara pouvaient ils bien être ? Qui pouvait avoir une raison de les enlever ? Et, surtout, allaient ils bien ?

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

La première partie s'achève ainsi, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que cela vous a donné envie de découvrir la suite. En tous cas, en cette veille de noël, je me disais qu'une petite review sera un cadeau vraiment sympa…(oh l'autre, comment elle en profite !) ;-)

Le chapitre suivant, donc la deuxième partie, sera mis en ligne la semaine prochaine. Mais, encore une fois, étant toujours en plein dans cette période de fêtes, je ne peux pas vous préciser le jour exact.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël, en espérant qu'il vous apportera tous les cadeaux dont vous avez rêvé… ;-)

Bisous

Veggie


	27. La douzième heure 2nde partie

Bonjour à tous et bonne année ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos messages de soutien et pour vos vœux de fin d'année qui me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes… ;-)

Je m'excuse si je vous ai un peu fait attendre, mais entre les fêtes et le boulot, j'ai eu bien du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire ce chapitre que je ne voulais en aucun cas bâcler. Mais bon, après tout, je vous avais promis la suite pour cette semaine et on est dimanche, je ne vous ai donc pas menti…(oh l'autre, comment elle joue sur les mots !) ;-)

Voici donc le premier chapitre de l'année. Il s'agit bien sûr de la seconde partie (qui finalement, ne sera pas la dernière…) de l'histoire relatant l'enlèvement de Sara et de Nick. Alors, leurs collègues et amis arriveront ils à les retrouver ?

Bonne lecture… ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : La douzième heure (deuxième partie)**

* * *

De retour au labo, après avoir méticuleusement inspecté la ruelle où ils avaient retrouvé le portable de Sara, Grissom et Catherine examinaient avec soin les indices prélevés sur les lieux. Grissom inspectait le précieux téléphone sous toutes les coutures. Il avait d'abord vérifié que l'appel passé par le ravisseur à la police soit le seul qu'il ait effectué, ce qui s'avéra être effectivement le cas. En effet, d'après le journal des appels, ce portable n'avait transmis que deux autres communications au cours de cette même journée. Ainsi, Sara semblait avoir appelé Nick en début d'après midi, sans doute pour le retrouver puisqu'ils avaient été enlevés tous les deux. Le second appel provenait du portable de Tom Finn et avait été passé ce matin. Mais qu'est ce que ce type pouvait il bien vouloir à Sara pour l'appeler si tôt ? ne put s'empêcher de penser Grissom, en lisant le nom dans le journal des appels. Il chassa très vite ces pensées négatives car l'heure n'était pas aux ressentiments mais au travail et uniquement au travail pour avoir une chance de retrouver Nick et Sara.

Le superviseur reprit donc son minutieux examen et entreprit de relever toutes les empreintes présentes à la surface de cet objet relativement commun. Après en avoir déniché une certaine quantité, il commença à les scanner pour pouvoir les comparer avec la base de données. A cet instant, Catherine qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés, avait finit d'examiner les traces de pneus retrouvées dans la ruelle et se leva pour lui faire part de ses découvertes.

« _C : Ce n'est pas les traces de pneus qui nous conduiront au kidnappeur…laissa t'elle entendre, en s'approchant de lui, d'un air légèrement déçu qui n'échappa pas à Grissom.

_G : Vous n'avez trouvé aucun modèle de véhicule dans la base de données qui corresponde à ces traces de pneus ? demanda alors Grissom, clairement étonné.

_C : Oh si…Elles proviennent d'une voiture appartenant à la marque « Ford », sans doute un modèle pas très récent. Inutile de vous dire que des milliers d'américains possèdent un véhicule de ce genre…expliqua t'elle avec un léger soupir, en remarquant immédiatement l'inquiétude sur le visage de son ami. »

En effet, tout comme elle, Grissom semblait vraiment préoccupé par le sort de Nick et de Sara. Cependant, cette histoire le chamboulait bien plus qu'il n'osait le reconnaître. Catherine pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'il puisse leur arriver quelque chose, mais elle crut également déceler de profonds regrets, comme s'il s'en voulait de n'en avoir pas fait ou dit d'avantage. Sans doute pensait il à Sara et avait il la désagréable sensation de la perdre à nouveau, sans lui avoir avoué à quel point elle comptait pour lui.

« _C : Et ces empreintes, qu'est ce que ça donne ? reprit Catherine, en redirigeant toute l'attention de Grissom vers leur enquête qui leur permettrait peut être de les sauver.

_G : Il y en a beaucoup…J'espère que notre ravisseur a laissé les siennes…répondit il, sans dissimuler, malgré tout, ce petit espoir qui lui permettait de tenir le coup. »

Catherine vint se placer aux côtés de Grissom, alors que ce dernier continuait à scanner toutes les empreintes qu'il avait pu relever sur le téléphone de Sara. A cet instant, Greg et Warrick firent irruption dans la pièce.

« _GS : Alors ? On a du nouveau ? s'empressa de demander Greg, clairement inquiet lui aussi.

_C : Rien pour le moment…Et vous ? rétorqua Catherine.

_W : L'enregistrement ne nous a rien apprit de plus, il n'a fait que confirmé la détermination du ravisseur. Sa voix est calme et maîtrisée, il semble savoir ce qu'il fait comme s'il avait consciencieusement préparé son coup…révéla Warrick, remarquant que ces précisions étaient bien loin de rassurer son patron.

_G : Et pour l'argent ? voulut savoir Grissom, en appuyant sur la touche entrée de son clavier pour lancer la comparaison des empreintes avec la base de données.

_GS : La aussi ça coince…Le shérif a pu débloquer 50 000$ mais il n'est pas certain d'obtenir le reste de la somme avant l'expiration du délai, fit Greg, d'une mine ennuyée.

_C : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, nous trouverons toujours une solution, rétorqua tout de suite Catherine, qui sous entendait qu'ils étaient tous prêts à mettre la main au portefeuille si cela s'avérait nécessaire. »

Chacun d'entre eux échangèrent un regard qui ne faisait que confirmer les paroles de la pétillante blonde. Ils étaient une équipe, ils étaient tous solidaires et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils vivaient une situation de ce genre. Un lien indéfectible les unissait et quoiqu'il arrive, ils continueraient à se serrer les coudes. Un petit bip émis par l'ordinateur vint interrompre leurs pensées. Grissom fixa l'écran et sentit un forte appréhension l'envahir à la simple idée de découvrir les résultats.

« _G : L'ordinateur vient de confirmer qu'un autre jeu d'empreintes était présent sur le portable de Sara, leur apprit Grissom en voyant le nom de Sara apparaître sur l'écran à côté d'une seconde identité, non spécifiée pour le moment.

_C : Et cet homme est fiché ? demanda tout de suite Catherine, certaine qu'ils allaient trouver le ravisseur. »

Alors que Greg et Warrick vinrent également se placer près de Grissom pour découvrir ces précieux résultats, le superviseur cliqua sur le deuxième jeu d'empreintes découvert.

« _G : Il l'est…et nous l'avons déjà croisé, révéla t'il, nettement surpris par le nom qui venait de s'afficher à l'écran. »

Les trois autres furent autant étonnés que lui en découvrant l'identité du ravisseur, et comprirent que cet enlèvement n'était pas seulement une histoire d'argent mais qu'il était aussi sans doute question de représailles. Angoissé par cette révélation, Grissom sortit son portable pour prévenir Brass, en se disant que tout cela ne laissait présager rien de bon pour Nick et Sara…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Pendant dans ce temps, d'un un tout autre endroit, Nick et Sara se demandaient bien ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux. Côte à côte, mais séparés par un bon mètre, ils étaient chacun assis sur une chaise et solidement ligotés à celle ci. Ils éprouvaient un certain mal à comprendre les motivations de leur ravisseur, hormis la plus évidente de toutes : l'argent bien sûr.

« _S : Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Pourquoi nous avoir enlevés ? demanda Sara à l'homme qui leur faisait face, et descendait une bouteille de whisky bon marché.

_BH : Quelle question ! Pour l'argent évidemment ! répondit il, d'un air narquois, en reposant la bouteille sur la table, près de l'arme qui lui avait permis de les enlever.

_N : Pour ça vous auriez très bien pu braquer une banque. Mais pourquoi kidnapper deux experts de la police scientifique ? insista Nick, ne trouvant pas plus que Sara de raison valable pour commettre un tel acte.

_BH : Vous ne devinez pas ?! rétorqua t'il alors, d'un ton plus méprisant. »

Sara et Nick tournèrent la tête au même moment et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'un comme l'autre, ils ne voyaient toujours pas où cet homme voulait en venir. Certes, ils avaient fait sa connaissance dans des circonstances pas vraiment joyeuses, mais ils ne s'expliquaient pas en quoi cette rencontre avait pu le pousser à enfreindre la loi en les enlevant. Réalisant que ses deux otages n'avaient pas la moindre idée sur ses motivations profondes, le ravisseur décida de leur en dire un peu plus.

« _BH : C'est de votre faute si j'en suis arrivé là, si j'ai perdu mon boulot, si ma femme est partie avec mes enfants, et si on m'a expulsé de mon appartement ! Alors, je me suis dit que j'allais faire d'une pierre deux coups : vous le faire payer tout en empochant un beau paquet de fric…déclara t'il, d'un air dédaigneux et supérieur qui agaça fortement les deux experts.

_S : Jamais vous ne pourrez vous en sortir…répliqua doucement Sara, en tentant de laisser paraître autant d'assurance que possible dans sa voix, pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne pouvait enlever deux policiers s'en s'exposer à de fortes représailles.

_BH : Si j'étais vous, je m'inquièterais plutôt pour mon propre sort…lui conseilla t'il en la fixant droit dans les yeux, pas le moins du monde impressionné par les menaces de la jeune femme. Quand à moi, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai pris certaines précautions…prétendit il, d'un air mystérieux et sûr de lui, qui fut bien loin de rassurer Nick et Sara. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques instants plus tard, au labo, le reste de l'équipe faisait le point dans la salle de repos. Tous installés autour de la grande table, ils étudiaient minutieusement le dossier de leur suspect.

« _GS : Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre que ce type s'en prenne à Nick et Sara ? Après tout, c'est quand même lui qui à failli les renverser l'autre jour…remarqua Greg, en fronçant les sourcils.

_W : Peut être, mais si Nick n'était pas resté figé au milieu de la route, cet incident ne serait jamais arrivé, et Barry Hopkins ne se serait pas fait arrêté pour transport de marchandises volées et conduite en état d'ivresse, lui rappela Warrick, sous entendant que même si lui ne les cautionnait en aucun cas, il savait que Hopkins considérait sans doute que ces raisons étaient suffisantes pour s'en prendre à Nick et Sara. »

En effet, deux semaines auparavant, Nick et Sara avaient évité de justesse une collision avec une camionnette alors qu'ils traversaient la rue pour rejoindre leurs collègues dans le snack juste en face (voir chapitre 8). Dans l'histoire, Nick s'en était sortit avec une simple entorse de la cheville et Sara avec une légère commotion. Quand au conducteur de la camionnette, Barry Hopkins, il semblait avoir eut nettement moins de chance, et ressentait visiblement un fort sentiment d'injustice qu'il comptait bien régler…

« _C : D'après le rapport de police, il sera bientôt jugé pour ces deux délits. Il risque tout de même d'être condamné à purger une peine de prison de 5 ans et à payer une forte amende…précisa Catherine, en lisant le rapport en question. Je pense que cela a dû le rendre plutôt nerveux, commenta t'elle, d'un ton ironique et sérieux à la fois.

_G : Ce n'est pas tout…Apparemment, ce qu'il s'est passé dans la rue il y a deux semaines semble avoir entraîné une réaction en chaîne et précipité sa descente aux enfers. Suite à son arrestation, Barry Hopkins a été viré de son boulot, sa femme l'a quitté en emmenant ses enfants, et son propriétaire ne veut plus de lui comme locataire, ajouta Grissom, en révélant les résultats des petites recherches qu'il avait effectué au cours de la dernière heure.

_GS : Wouaw…Alors, il a tout perdu à cause de ce ridicule « presque » accident avec Sara et Nick, réalisa le jeune homme, en se disant tout de même, que cet homme accumulait les tuiles.

_C : Non, il a tout perdu parce qu'il a enfreint la loi en transportant des marchandises volées et en conduisant sous l'emprise de l'alcool, rectifia Catherine, en fixant Greg avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre que ses propos laissaient entendre que Nick et Sara avaient une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas et qu'Hopkins ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

_G : Peu importe…les interrompit Grissom, estimant que ces détails n'étaient absolument pas intéressants. Cet homme n'a plus rien, il considère que Nick et Sara sont responsables de tous ses problèmes…et il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un homme en colère qui n'a plus rien à perdre, ajouta Grissom, d'un ton clairement inquiet. »

Les paroles justes mais peu rassurantes du superviseur amenèrent Catherine, Greg et Warrick à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Ils observèrent leur patron et furent frappés par sa mine soucieuse et son regard préoccupé. Eux aussi étaient vraiment touchés par ce qui arrivait encore à leurs amis, mais ils ne voyaient pas si souvent Grissom montrer ses émotions, et de le voir aussi troublé ne les touchait que d'avantage. La pièce fut plongée provisoirement dans le silence jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du portable de Grissom ne vienne le rompre, faisant sursauter le superviseur qui prit l'appel immédiatement.

« G : Oui, Jim…fit Grissom, d'une voix empressée, espérant que le capitaine avait au moins une petite piste qui leur permettrait d'avancer, car après tout, le ravisseur ne s'était plus manifesté depuis son coup de fil, plus de trois heures auparavant. »

…

« G : Ok, on arrive ! lança le superviseur, le visage soudain éclairé, en se levant précipitamment. »

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec impatience, sentant qu'ils avaient peut être quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

« _G : D'après Brass, Barry Hopkins aurait utilisé le peu d'argent qui lui restait sur sa carte de crédit pour prendre une chambre dans un motel à la sortie de la ville, près de la ruelle où on a retrouvé le portable de Sara. Brass est en route et nous y attendra, expliqua Grissom, le regard remplit d'espoir.

_C : Allons y ! rétorqua tout de suite Catherine, débordant de motivation en se levant à son tour, tout comme les deux garçons. »

L'équipe quitta rapidement la pièce, pressée de se rendre sur les lieux et de pouvoir, éventuellement, retrouver leurs amis sains et saufs…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Peu de temps après l'appel de Brass, toute l'équipe débarqua sur les lieux, déjà occupés par plusieurs agents de police près à intervenir en cas de besoin. Grissom et Catherine sortirent du 4x4 conduit par le superviseur, tandis que Greg et Warrick quittèrent l'autre véhicule avec lequel ils étaient venus. Les quatre experts se retrouvèrent tous près du petit attroupement de policiers, sur le parking du modeste motel situé à l'extérieur de la ville. Brass s'avança vers eux pour leur communiquer les derniers renseignements qu'il avait en sa possession.

« _G : Alors Jim, vous avez du nouveau ? demanda tout de suite Grissom, pressé de savoir si Nick et Sara se trouvaient dans les parages.

_B : J'ai discuté avec le gérant du motel et il m'a confirmé qu'un certain Barry Hopkins avait réservé une chambre pour deux jours…commença t'il à dire, en voyant le visage de ses collègues s'éclairer instantanément.

_C : Quand est il venu ? Il était seul ? le questionna Catherine, aussi impatiente que Grissom.

_B : Ce matin…et oui, il était seul, répondit Brass, d'une mine pas vraiment réjouie, pour leur faire comprendre que le dénouement heureux qu'ils espéraient tous n'était pas encore pour tout de suite.»

Les quatre experts comprirent parfaitement l'allusion cachée derrière le visage relativement fermé de Jim. Tout comme ses collègues, Grissom ne put s'empêcher d'être profondément déçu. Mais, surtout, il commençait à se poser de plus en plus de questions. Sara et Nick allaient ils bien ? Pourraient ils les retrouver à temps ? Aurait il la chance de revoir Sara et de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle ? Greg vint troubler les pensées bien perturbées du superviseur.

« _GS : Le gérant ne l'a pas revu depuis ce matin ? voulut savoir Greg.

_B : D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, non. Hopkins ne serait pas resté plus d'une demi heure dans sa chambre. Par contre, il a pu m'en dire un peu plus sur la voiture qu'il conduisait. Apparemment, il s'agirait d'une Ford de couleur verte ou bleue, immatriculée dans le Névada et comportant les lettres X et J sur la plaque, révéla Brass, démontrant de ce fait, que ce déplacement n'était pas aussi inutile qu'ils le pensaient.

_W : Ce gars se rappelle de la plaque de l'un de ses clients ? s'étonna Warrick.

_B : Visiblement, notre homme était un peu éméché et aurait légèrement percuté le poteau téléphonique en repartant, expliqua Brass, en sous entendant que le bruit de la collision avait attiré l'attention du gérant qui se souvenait donc de quelques détails intéressants.

_C : Je ne vois aucune Ford verte ou bleue garée dans ce parking…remarqua Catherine avec dépit, après avoir scruté les alentours, comprenant que ce qu'ils supposaient déjà semblait se confirmer, Nick et Sara n'étaient pas ici.

_B : Non, mais j'ai le numéro de la chambre de Barry Hopkins et la clé qui va avec…ça vous dit d'aller y jeter un œil ? proposa Brass, en agitant la fameuse clé sous le nez de la pétillante blonde.

_C : Et comment ! acquiesça cette dernière, de nouveau pleine de motivation. »

Cette perspective sortit également Grissom de son mutisme et il se fustigea intérieurement de ne pas être plus actif car c'était le seul moyen de les aider, de les retrouver.

« _G : Warrick, vous pouvez…commença t'il à dire.

_W : …allez inspecter ce poteau téléphonique ? Pas de problème…le coupa Warrick, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son patron.

_G : Merci, fit Grissom, avec un petit sourire reconnaissant. »

Warrick s'éloigna pour aller récupérer son kit dans le coffre de leur véhicule et alla voir le poteau en question. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres experts suivirent Brass qui les emmenait vers cette fameuse chambre. Pour plus de sécurité, quelques agents les accompagnèrent et se postèrent de part et d'autre de la porte de la chambre. En effet, par le passé, ils avaient déjà eut de mauvaises surprises en inspectant certains lieux à priori inoffensifs. On leur avait parfois laissé des bombes ou d'autres cadeaux de ce genre, et rien ne leur assurait, pour le moment, que cet endroit était sans danger.

Brass enfonça la clé dans la serrure et la tourna. A cet instant, même s'il savait qu'il y avait vraiment aucune chance pour que Nick et Sara ne soient là, Grissom ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayé par ce qu'ils allaient retrouver derrière cette porte. Brass poussa enfin ce dernier rempart et passa devant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et constata rapidement que la petite pièce ne semblait contenir aucune affaire personnelle, comme si elle était inoccupée. Avec l'autorisation du capitaine, Grissom, Catherine et Greg pénétrèrent enfin dans l'antre du ravisseur. Mais, tout comme Jim, ils réalisèrent bien vite que cette chambre, aussi modeste que la devanture de ce motel, semblait bien loin de fourmiller d'indices.

« _B : Rien à signaler, fit Brass en revenant de la salle de bain et en remettant son arme dans l'étui accroché à sa ceinture, alors que Greg alla jeter un œil au fond de la chambre. »

Catherine et Grissom ne purent retenir un soupir de découragement. Une fois encore, leurs espoirs de trouver le plus petit indice qui les mènerait à Nick et à Sara s'envolèrent. Visiblement, Barry Hopkins n'avait rien laissé dans cette chambre et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient les garder captifs. Un sentiment d'intense frustration oppressa Grissom. Ce qui l'inquiétait par dessus tout, c'était de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Hopkins. Qu'attendait il pour les contacter et leur en dire plus sur ses exigences ? Qu'avait il fait de Nick et de Sara ? Oui, Grissom commençait à en avoir assez de devoir attendre qu'il se manifeste, de se sentir si impuissant et désemparé face à cette nouvelle épreuve. Complètement assommé, il en oublia même que la vie pouvait parfois se montrer cruellement ironique et moqueuse, en apportant ce que nous attendions tellement lorsque nous n'espérions plus l'obtenir. Ainsi, à cet instant précis, des mots qu'il ne pensait plus entendre, provinrent de l'un des coins de la chambre.

« _GS : Venez voir ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! lança Greg, à l'autre bout de la pièce. »

Grissom, Catherine et Brass vinrent se poster aux côtés du jeune homme qui se tenait juste devant la petite table ronde, située contre le mur. Greg semblait réellement troublé par ce qui était posé sur la table et qu'il fixait avec tant d'insistance. Intrigués, ses trois collègues se contentèrent de suivre son regard. Quelle ne fut leur surprise de découvrir une enveloppe blanche, de forme rectangulaire, sur laquelle on pouvait lire : « Capitaine Brass »…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

La seconde partie de cette mini-histoire est close…Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi long, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisit d'y ajouter une troisième partie qui (c'est sûr cette fois !) sera la dernière concernant l'enlèvement de nos deux experts.

J'ai parfaitement conscience de vous laisser sur votre faim en achevant cette deuxième partie ainsi. J'ai donc décidé, pour me faire pardonner de l'attente précédente, de poster la troisième partie mercredi prochain (et oui, dans trois jours !).

Voilà, le rendez vous est pris…Je vous laisse donc en vous souhaitant un bon début de semaine, et en espérant que vous n'oublierez pas de me laisser quelques reviews, lesquelles sont, à chaque fois, une réelle source de motivation… ;-)

Bisous et re-bonne année à tous.

Veggie


	28. La douzième heure 3ème partie

Salut les amis ! Me voici, me voilà, en ce mercredi 7 janvier, avec le chapitre 28. Si je n'ai pas faillit à ma promesse, c'est aussi et surtout, en grande partie grâce à vos commentaires et messages de soutien qui me vont réellement droit au cœur. C'est pourquoi, une fois encore, je tiens sincèrement à vous en remercier. ;-)

Ceci étant dit, venons en à cette troisième et dernière partie qui traite de l'enlèvement de Nick et de Sara. Alors, seront ils sauvés à temps ? Comment tout cela va t'il se terminer ?

D'une manière que vous n'avez peut être pas envisagé…(et vous allez voir, je me suis un peu lâchée sur la longueur de ce chapitre, alors tâchez de ne pas vous endormir avant la fin, ça serait dommage ! ) ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : La douzième heure (troisième partie)**

* * *

Grissom, Greg, Catherine et Brass ne cachèrent pas leur étonnement de retrouver le nom du capitaine inscrit sur cette enveloppe de taille classique. Pendant quelques courtes secondes, ils furent tellement surpris, qu'aucun d'eux n'osa faire le moindre mouvement.

« _GS : A votre avis, pourquoi cette enveloppe vous est adressée ? fut le premier à demander Greg.

_B : J'ai arrêté ce type. Je suppose qu'il jubile à l'idée que ce soit moi qui lise ses instructions…supposa Brass, avec un petit sourire sarcastique, en tendant la main pour attraper l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée.

_G : Attendez ! Il y a peut être d'autres empreintes que celles de Hopkins, l'arrêta immédiatement Grissom, car le capitaine ne portait pas de gants.

_B : J'allais oublier…la procédure…se rappela soudain Brass, en s'écartant légèrement pour laisser le soin à ses amis, mieux équipés que lui, d'ouvrir ce mystérieux colis.

_C : Je m'en occupe…décida Catherine, en se saisissant de l'enveloppe avant que Greg ou Grissom n'aient pu réagir. »

Catherine retourna l'enveloppe et découvrit qu'elle n'était même pas cachetée. Elle l'ouvrit donc sans grande difficulté et se saisit rapidement de la lettre qu'elle contenait, sous les regards impatients de ses trois collègues. Elle la déplia et lut succinctement dans sa tête et dans les grandes lignes ce précieux document.

« _GS : Qu'est ce que ça dit ? demanda alors Greg, avec empressement.

_C : Jim avait raison, ce sont ses instructions…révéla Catherine, le regard dans le vide.

_B : Ce type est plus malin que je ne le pensais. En nous laissant cette lettre au lieu de nous contacter par téléphone, il limite nos chances de le retrouver…réalisa Brass, d'un air légèrement frustré.

_G : Lisez nous la lettre Catherine…suggéra Grissom avec appréhension, toujours aussi inquiet. »

Cette dernière croisa brièvement le regard de Grissom et comprit qu'il souhaitait connaître, au plus vite, tous les détails que renfermaient cette missive. Elle se racla la gorge et s'exécuta donc immédiatement.

« _C : _Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que vous savez maintenant qui je suis. Je suppose que vous connaissez également ma situation, et vous savez donc que je n'hésiterai pas à tuer vos deux amis si vous ne suivez pas mes instructions à la lettre._

_Vous allez déposer l'argent avant 7h dans une poubelle de couleur marron située sur le trottoir à l'angle de Kennedy Boulevard et de Prescott Street, juste devant la banque Royale, et vous disparaîtrez quand ce sera fait. _

_Si vous dépassez le délai, vos amis sont morts. Si vous me suivez, si vous m'empêcher de récupérer l'argent ou que le compte n'y est pas, vos amis seront tués. _

_Une fois l'argent en ma possession, je vous recontacterai pour vous donnez la position exacte de vos deux collègues. Mais, rappelez vous, si vous tenez à les revoir vivants, je vous déconseille d'essayer de me rouler._

_B.H._ »

Les trois hommes ne purent dissimuler une certaine déception en découvrant le contenu de la lettre lue par Catherine. Certes, ils connaissaient maintenant les instructions précises du ravisseur et cela leur laissait un peu de temps pour faire plus de recherches sur le lieu où la rançon devait être remise. Malgré tout, force était de constater que Hopkins ne donnait pas réellement de nouvelles de Nick et de Sara, ils n'avaient aucune preuve qu'ils soient en vie et en bonne santé.

« _B : En tous cas, maintenant, on a vraiment plus aucun doute sur l'identité de notre ravisseur, conclut Brass alors que les trois autres restaient muets.

_GS : Où est ce que ça se trouve l'angle de Kennedy Boulevard et de Prescott Street ? voulut savoir Greg.

_C : C'est à l'Est de Las Vegas, en périphérie. Le quartier est plutôt administratif mais il y a également quelques immeubles résidentiels, répondit Catherine, sans cacher un léger étonnement quand à la nature de l'endroit où l'argent devait être déposé.

_GS : Surprenant comme endroit, pour un ex-employé de la ville…remarqua Greg, tout aussi troublé que Catherine, sous entendant que les revenus modestes de cet homme ne devraient a priori pas lui permettre de résider dans un tel quartier.

_B : Vous croyez que ce type est là bas, avec Nick et Sara ? se risqua à demander le capitaine.

_G : C'est probable, sinon comment pourra t'il savoir quand l'argent sera déposé. Il doit certainement surveiller cette poubelle, répondit Grissom, sans le regarder, plus soucieux que jamais.

_C : Barry Hopkins est sûrement sur les lieux…mais rien ne nous dit que Nick et Sara y soient également…supposa t'elle, avec une certaine préoccupation.

_G : C'est pourquoi nous devons continuez à chercher des indices et trouver l'endroit exact où se cache notre ravisseur, suggéra Grissom, qui ne perdait, malgré tout, pas l'espoir de retrouver Nick et Sara vivants. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un peu plus tard, au labo, Grissom se tenait debout, dans la salle des indices, juste devant le tableau sur lequel était accroché une carte de Las Vegas. Complètement seul, il fixait un point particulier punaisé sur la carte, et semblait assiégé par une foule de questions qui, malheureusement, ne trouvaient toujours pas de réponses. La date venait de changer, le jour « J » commençait à peine, et il savait qu'il ne leur restait que très peu de temps pour retrouver Nick et Sara avant la remise de la rançon et s'assurer ainsi que Barry Hopkins ne finiraient tout de même pas par les tuer.

Voilà moins d'une heure qu'ils étaient tous revenus du motel où la lettre avait été judicieusement déposée, et ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre dans la chambre, même après l'avoir passé au peigne fin. Hormis cette fameuse lettre, seul Warrick était repartit avec un élément concret, à savoir la peinture prélevée sur le poteau téléphonique provenant sans doute de la voiture de leur ravisseur. Mais cela serait il suffisant pour avancer et faire un pas de plus vers Nick et Sara ? A cet instant, Catherine pointa le bout de son nez dans la salle des indices, tombant sur un Grissom immobile qui continuait à fixer la carte de la Vegas dans le plus profond des silences.

« _C : ça va ? demanda doucement Catherine, en venant se placer à ses côtés.

_G : Plus le temps passe et plus nos chances de les retrouver avant la remise de la rançon s'amenuisent…répondit il, d'un ton légèrement soucieux et découragé, sans même la regarder.

_C : Nos chances ne sont pas énormes mais elles sont encore là, tenta t'elle de le rassurer, bien qu'elle même s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour eux. »

Catherine observa Grissom qui restait planté devant la carte sans rien dire et décida de lui révéler les dernières informations qu'elle avait en sa possession.

« _C : J'ai les résultats des analyses de l'enveloppe et de la lettre, dit elle en ouvrant le dossier qu'elle avait entre les mains. »

Cette fois, Grissom tourna la tête vers sa collègue, clairement intéressé par les éventuelles découvertes qu'elle avait pu faire. Mais, il sut tout de suite, et ce rien qu'en la regardant, que ces analyses ne seraient pas déterminantes pour la suite de leur enquête ou plutôt de leur quête. Les propos de Catherine ne firent que confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà pressentit.

« _C : Sans surprise, toutes les empreintes retrouvées sur l'enveloppe et la lettre appartiennent à Barry Hopkins. En ce qui concerne l'analyse graphologique, elle révèle que notre kidnappeur est un droitier. Les espaces relativement équivalents entre chaque lettre et chaque mot, ainsi que l'utilisation de paragraphes suggèrent que ce soit quelqu'un de très méticuleux, expliqua t'elle, d'un ton très sérieux.

_G : Seul quelqu'un de très organisé et de minutieux pouvait penser à réserver une chambre de motel avec sa carte de crédit pour y laisser une lettre avec ses instructions sans aucune autre trace de son passage…déclara Grissom, d'un air désespérément évident. Quoi d'autre ? ajouta t'il.

_C : Juste une chose…D'après notre spécialiste, un léger tremblement serait perceptible au niveau de certains mots. Ce serait le signe d'un certain stress et d'une réelle instabilité. Barry Hopkins ne serait pas aussi calme et solide qu'il ne le prétendrait, révéla t'elle, sachant que ces informations ne l'apaiseraient pas le moins du monde.

_G : C'est loin d'être rassurant…conclut Grissom, avec une mine plutôt maussade, en tournant de nouveau la tête vers le tableau et la carte qui y était accrochée.»

Catherine acquiesça en silence, totalement consciente qu'un homme revanchard, très méticuleux et instable ne pouvait qu'être dangereux. Warrick choisit ce moment précis pour pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce. Il était, quand à lui, porteur de nouvelles un peu plus réjouissantes.

« _W : J'ai le modèle de la voiture de Hopkins ! assura t'il, d'un air plus optimiste que ses deux compères.

_C : Au moins un point positif dans ce déplacement au motel…commenta alors Catherine, en retrouvant partiellement le sourire.

_W : D'après Hodges, la composition de la peinture laissée sur le poteau téléphonique correspondrait à la couleur « Jade intense » utilisée par Ford. Si y on associe les traces de pneus retrouvées dans la ruelle, ça correspondrait à une « Ford Mondéo », de couleur vert clair fabriquée entre 1995 et 1998…expliqua le jeune homme, satisfait de cette découverte.

_C : Bien joué ! ça réduit sérieusement notre cercle de recherche pour ce véhicule, remarqua la pétillante blonde, en voyant le visage de Grissom s'éclairer de nouveau à la vue de cette potentielle piste.

_W : J'ai rentré ces caractéristiques dans le fichier des immatriculations du Névada en y ajoutant les deux lettres de la plaque « X » et « J », aperçues par le gérant du motel. Malgré cela, il y a beaucoup de modèles de ce genre rien que dans l'état du Névada, sans compter que le gérant s'est peut être trompé en lisant la plaque. La recherche peut aussi bien prendre quelques minutes comme elle peut prendre plusieurs heures…tempéra tout de même Warrick.

_G : Nous n'avons pas plusieurs heures…commenta Grissom, d'un air légèrement déçu. Et Greg ? demanda t'il alors.

_W : Il s'occupe toujours de la rançon et collabore avec le shérif pour récupérer toute la somme…répondit Warrick, d'un air confiant qui rassura tout de même un peu le superviseur. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la ville, dans une pièce de superficie plutôt modeste, Nick et Sara étaient toujours ligotés, chacun sur leur chaise. Ils profitèrent de l'absence très temporaire de leur ravisseur, partit éliminer les quelques verres qu'il avait descendu, pour échanger quelques mots.

« _N : Je commence à avoir un peu faim….fit le jeune homme pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

_S : Ravi de voir que tout ça ne t'a pas coupé l'appétit ! rétorqua Sara, en tournant la tête vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

La jeune femme lui était reconnaissante d'afficher une attitude toujours positive, cela se révélait être un soutien moral efficace. Malgré tout, en apercevant l'obscurité à travers la fenêtre et les lumières de la ville, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en réalisant que le temps continuait à passer et qu'ils demeuraient toujours prisonniers.

« _S : Nick ? Tu crois qu'une fois qu'il aura l'argent, il nous…commençait t'elle à suggérer, d'une petite voix préoccupée, sous entendant que leur ravisseur pourrait tout de même se débarrasser d'eux dès que la rançon serait en sa possession.

_N : Non ! la coupa tout de suite Nick, sachant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. J'ai confiance en Brass, Catherine, Warrick, Greg…et en Grissom. Je suis sûr qu'ils nous retrouveront…affirma le jeune homme, en plantant son regard déterminé dans celui de Sara.

_S : Tu as raison…reconnut elle, avec un petit sourire, légèrement rassurée par les propos optimistes de son ami. »

La jeune femme tourna de nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre, vers la nuit qui avait envahit Las Vegas, et laissa ses songes vagabonder vers Grissom. Pensait il à elle autant qu'elle pensait à lui ? Avait il autant peur qu'elle ne plus jamais le revoir ? Toute cette histoire avait fait resurgir de bien mauvais souvenirs comme tous ces moments difficiles passés sous cette voiture, après que cette folle de Nathalie l'ai enlevée deux ans plus tôt. Dans la nuit froide du désert, elle se posait déjà pas mal de questions sur sa vie et sur ce qu'elle ferait si elle s'en sortait. Ainsi, une fois encore, cette nouvelle épreuve l'amena à réfléchir sur sa situation et sur tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dernièrement. Tout la ramenait à Grissom et à leur relation. Elle comprit qu'elle souffrait à la seule idée de ne plus pouvoir le voir, lui parler, l'embrasser… Mais était elle réellement prête à leur laisser une seconde chance, à revenir s'installer définitivement à Las Vegas ? A cet instant, son cœur lui criait « oui » de toutes ses forces, mais sa tête la poussa à se promettre de vraiment en discuter avec lui, enfin s'ils s'en sortaient, se dit elle, en entendant les pas du ravisseur s'approcher dans leur direction…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Environ une heure plus tard, Grissom s'était barricadé depuis quelques minutes dans son bureau. Une terrible migraine l'avait assaillit et, n'ayant pas d'éléments nouveaux pour le moment, il avait décidé de s'isoler un peu, un court instant. La lumière éteinte, il s'était installé dans le fauteuil qu'il utilisait parfois lorsqu'il s'adonnait à la lecture. Mais pas question de bouquiner cette fois, il avait la tête bien trop encombrée pour ça. De toute façon, le tambourinement puissant et répétitif qui martelait inlassablement ses tempes l'empêchait de supporter autre chose que l'obscurité. Malgré cette lancinante douleur, ses pensées ne cessaient de vagabonder vers Nick et Sara. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils allaient bien. Pourtant, il ne pouvait dire comment il le savait, mais il en était absolument certain, Sara était vivante, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Soudain, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit doucement et un visiteur vint troubler son repos.

« _W : Grissom ? l'appela doucement Warrick, sans entrer.

_G : Par ici…fit Grissom, d'une voix faiblarde, alors que le jeune homme pénétra lentement dans le bureau, sans allumer la lumière.

_W : Vous avez la migraine ? comprit il, en voyant le visage de son patron marqué par la douleur.

_G : On ne peut rien vous cacher…répondit ce dernier, d'un air sombre, en mettant une main sur son front.

_W : Je vous cherche partout depuis cinq bonnes minutes. On a du nouveau ! D'après le fichier des immatriculations, la Ford utilisée par Barry Hopkins appartiendrait à une certaine Shana Harris, et aucun vol n'a été déclaré pour ce véhicule, révéla Warrick, réveillant alors, d'un coup, le superviseur qui se leva de son fauteuil.

_G : Vous savez où cette femme se trouve ? demanda t'il, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

_W : Elle habite un petit immeuble à l'Est de Las Vegas, pas très loin du lieu où l'on doit remettre la rançon, répondit le jeune homme, en souriant à la vue du visage plus détendu de son patron.

_G : Allons y ! suggéra Grissom, avec un enthousiasme retrouvé.

_W : Catherine et Brass sont déjà en route, lui apprit Warrick.

_G : Et pour la rançon ? voulut il savoir.

_W : Je viens de parler à Greg, il ne manque plus que 25 000 $…répondit Warrick, sous entendant que ce problème devrait être réglé dans les temps. »

Grissom attrapa sa veste et sembla retrouver toutes ses capacités. En effet, la perspective de nouveaux éléments plutôt probants commençait déjà à atténuer son mal de crâne…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube laissaient entrevoir une journée des plus ensoleillées, la recherche de Nick et de Sara restaient au point mort, et ce malgré les efforts de toute l'équipe. Dans la salle de repos, Warrick et Grissom continuaient tout de même à examiner quelques clichés pris au motel et dans la ruelle, pour le cas où ils seraient passés à côté d'un détail important. Ils avaient pourtant eu la sensation, moins de quatre heures plus tôt, qu'ils détenaient une piste sérieuse. Malheureusement, Catherine et Brass s'étaient rendus chez cette Shana Harris et avaient découvert un appartement vide. La concierge leur avait alors révélé que cette dernière était partie en vacances au Mexique avec son petit ami, mais qu'elle était incapable de se souvenir du nom de cet homme. Ils avaient tenter de la joindre mais elle avait apparemment décidé de couper son portable. Cette piste n'avait donc encore mené nulle part bien qu'elle ait soulevé plusieurs questions importantes. Pourquoi Barry Hopkins se servait il de la voiture de Shana Harris ? Quel lien les unissait ? Pour le moment, ils n'avaient aucune réponse sérieuse à ces troublantes interrogations, et voyaient leur inquiétude s'intensifier à mesure que l'heure tournait. Il ne leur restait maintenant que très peu de temps avant l'expiration du délai fatidique...

« _T : Bonjour…lança timidement un visiteur qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle de repos. »

Grissom et Warrick levèrent la tête en même temps et furent quelque peu surpris en reconnaissant l'homme qui se trouvait face à eux. Grissom n'était pas vraiment ravi de le voir ici. Warrick le comprit et se chargea de l'accueillir.

« _W : Vous êtes Thomas Finn, l'ami de Sara ? Warrick Brown, je suis l'un de ses collègues, fit le jeune homme, en se levant et en tendant la main vers Tom. »

Le jeune avocat accepta bien volontiers cette main tendue et la serra avec un petit sourire à l'attention de Warrick. Puis, son regard se porta sur l'homme assis à ses côtés, qui semblait rechigner à se lever pour le saluer. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables pour Tom, cet homme, relativement impressionnant de par ce charisme dont il n'avait visiblement pas conscience, se leva enfin.

« _G : Gil…commença t'il a dire, en tendant la main vers lui, sans aucune sympathie.

_T : Grissom, compléta le jeune avocat, sachant parfaitement à qui il avait affaire. Ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance…fit t'il, avec un sourire légèrement provocant, en lui serrant la main.

_G : Moi de même…rétorqua le superviseur, les yeux étincelants de défi, en serrant sa main un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

_T : J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop, mais je cherche Sara, révéla Tom, en lâchant sa main.

_G : Sara n'est pas ici, répondit Grissom, sans plus de précision, le visage fermé.

_T : Vraiment ? C'est étrange, elle m'a pourtant dit qu'elle travaillerait cette nuit. On devait se voir hier mais elle n'est pas venue. Depuis, j'essaie de la joindre mais je tombe systématiquement sur sa messagerie. Pourriez vous me dire où elle se trouve ? insista le jeune homme, en fixant Grissom droit dans les yeux.

_G : Je crains que non, répliqua le superviseur, sans aucune coopération, bien trop inquiet sur le sort de Nick et de Sara pour devoir se préoccuper de ce type.

_T : Je vous demande pardon ?! fit il d'un air étonné, ne comprenant pas l'attitude hostile voir agressive de cet homme à son égard, bien qu'il en avait une petite idée, et que Sara était certainement la cause de tant de rancœur.

_W : Nous aussi nous la cherchons, intervint Warrick, voyant que la communication semblait plus que tendue entre ces deux là. »

Tom ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce que Warrick venait de lui avouer. Les deux experts virent qu'il nageait totalement dans le brouillard et décidèrent de lui en dire plus.

« _G : Sara a été enlevée, hier soir, avec un autre de nos collègues…expliqua enfin Grissom.

_T : Enlevée ?! Mais par qui ?! s'inquiéta soudain Tom.

_W : Par un homme désespéré qui demande une rançon, précisa Warrick, remarquant tout de suite combien cette nouvelle semblait l'affecter.

_T : Mais c'est horrible ! fit il, en s'asseyant sous le poids de cette désagréable révélation. »

Grissom fut frappé par la peine que ce jeune homme semblait éprouver. Il sut tout de suite que Sara devait beaucoup compter pour lui et se mit à ressentir une certaine compassion pour Finn. Mais, malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel lien l'unissait exactement à la jolie brunette. Catherine vint interrompre ses pensées en pénétrant en trombes dans la salle de repos.

« _C : Je sais peut être où ils sont ! lança t'elle avec conviction, en remarquant la présence de Tom, qui se leva à l'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle.

_G : On vous écoute ! rétorqua alors Grissom, avec empressement.

_C : J'ai enfin réussit à joindre la meilleure amie de Shana Harris grâce au répertoire téléphonique trouvé dans son appartement. Elle a pu me donner le nom de son petit ami. Il s'appelle Jack Slater, et c'est le demi frère de Barry Hopkins, révéla t'elle avec un petit sourire qui laissait entendre que, cette fois ci, la piste était réellement sérieuse.

_W : Ils ne portent pas le même nom, voilà pourquoi on ne l'a pas trouvé plus tôt…comprit Warrick.

_C : Et devinez où ce Jack Slater habite ? Dans un immeuble situé à l'angle de Kennedy Boulevard et de Prescott Street, juste en face de la banque Royale, ajouta t'elle d'un air victorieux, car c'est endroit correspondait en tout point au lieu où la rançon devait être remise.

_G : Parfait ! Allons y tout de suite ! suggéra Grissom, plus motivé que jamais, comprenant que Hopkins devait surveiller la rue depuis l'appartement de son demi frère et qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que Nick et Sara soient avec lui.

_W : Et pour l'argent ? le freina tout de même Warrick. »

Grissom stoppa dans son élan, réalisant que Warrick avait raison. Le délai allait bientôt expirer et ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de se rendre sur les lieux sans avoir la totalité de la somme exigée par le ravisseur. Mais, plus aucun nuage ne vint troubler leur horizon quand le dernier membre de l'équipe se pointa, à son tour, dans la salle de repos.

« _GS : ça y est ! J'ai l'argent ! fit Greg, la mine réjouie, en exhibant avec fierté le sac qui contenait les précieux billets qu'il avait eu tant de mal à obtenir.

_C : On a tout ce qu'ils nous faut, je préviens Brass, fit alors Catherine, en sortant son portable de la poche de sa veste, et tout le monde quitta la pièce dans la précipitation.

_T : Je veux venir avec vous ! fit Tom à Grissom, d'un air déterminé, en les suivant dans le couloir.

_ G : Il n'en est pas question ! rétorqua le superviseur, d'un ton catégorique.

_T : Essayez de vous mettre à ma place, Monsieur Grissom, insista le jeune avocat, en lui attrapant le bras pour le forcer à l'écouter. Supporteriez vous de ne pas être avec elle dans une situation de ce genre ? osa t'il soumettre à son interlocuteur, d'un ton très convainquant. »

Grissom soutint le regard clairement résolu de ce jeune homme. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, et comprit parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il soupira, en se disant que, de toutes façons, il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre à lui expliquer pourquoi sa place n'était pas avec eux…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, à l'angle de Kennedy boulevard et de Prescott Street, les policiers en civil avaient investit les lieux dans la plus grande discrétion. Il était bientôt 7 heures, il ne restait donc que quelques minutes avant la douzième et dernière heure de l'ultimatum fixé par le ravisseur. Plusieurs agents étaient postés, incognitos, dans le quartier, au milieu des passants, tandis qu'un petit groupe armé, caché, prêt à intervenir, avait furtivement prit possession de l'immeuble où se trouvait Barry Hopkins et, sans doute, Nick et Sara.

De leur côté, Brass, Catherine, et Grissom, se trouvaient dans un petit snack, situé juste à côté de la banque Royale. Entourés de quelques agents dispersés dans le petit restaurant, ils étaient idéalement placés pour surveiller l'immeuble qui se trouvait face à eux et d'où sortirait le ravisseur. Attablés près de la vitre, dans un coin du snack, ils attendaient justement que Hopkins veuille bien montrer le bout de son nez. Warrick avait déposé l'argent dans la large poubelle fixée au trottoir, à quelques mètres d'eux, il y avait un bon quart d'heure déjà, mais personne ne s'en était encore approché. Pourtant, les instructions avaient été, en apparence, suivies à la lettre, puisque Warrick s'était immédiatement éloigné après avoir remplit cette tâche. En effet, il rejoint le véhicule où se trouvaient Greg et Tom, situé en sécurité, hors de portée, dans une rue adjacente.

Stressé, Grissom commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter de ne pas voir le ravisseur venir récupérer l'argent. Il se demandait si il pouvait les avoir repéré, bien qu'ils aient pris toutes les précautions nécessaires en pénétrant par l'arrière du petit restaurant. A ses côtés, Catherine ne semblait pas plus rassurée et serrait, de plus en plus fort, le petit écran qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. En effet, au cas où les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ils l'avaient envisagé, ils avaient collé un mouchard et un mini micro dans la doublure du sac contenant l'argent. Mais, Catherine constata avec inquiétude, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran récepteur, que le sac n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Dans cette histoire, seul Brass, semblait relativement confiant, en apparence du moins. C'était lui qui avait monté cette opération et en avait déterminé le déroulement, il avait donc une responsabilité énorme sur les épaules. Le plan était relativement simple. Tout d'abord, ils devaient attendre que Hopkins viennent récupérer l'argent, et qu'il soit visible, dans la rue, pour ordonner à l'équipe d'intervention de se rendre dans l'appartement où se trouvaient peut être Nick et Sara. Si les deux experts étaient effectivement là, ils pourraient alors arrêter leur ravisseur avant qu'il ne regagne l'appartement. Dans le cas contraire, il devrait le laisser repartir, le suivre grâce au mouchard caché dans le sac et attendre qu'il veuille bien leur communiquer la position exacte de Nick et de Sara.

Au bout de quelques courtes minutes qui parurent pourtant interminables pour tout le monde, un avertisseur sonore attira soudain l'attention de Brass, Catherine et Grissom. Ce petit bip semblait provenir de l'écran récepteur que tenait toujours Catherine.

« _G : Que se passe t'il ? fit Grissom, préoccupé par l'air troublé de sa collègue.

_C : D'après le récepteur, le sac est en mouvement…répondit elle, d'une voix remplie d'incompréhension.

_B : C'est impossible ! Personne n'a approché cette poubelle à moins d'un mètre ! rétorqua Brass, en fixant la poubelle en question, tout comme Catherine et Grissom.

_G : Faites voir ! exigea alors Grissom, en attrapant le petit écran et en l'examinant de ses propres yeux.

_B : Alors ? s'impatienta Brass.

_G : Catherine a raison. Le sac est apparemment en train de traverser la rue et de rejoindre l'immeuble situé juste en face…conclut également Grissom, aussi perdu que ses deux amis. »

Comprenant que quelque chose se tramait dans leur dos, Brass décida de contacter les hommes du groupe d'intervention, planqués dans le hall de l'immeuble où devait se trouver le ravisseur et ses otages.

« _B : Capitaine Brass pour groupe d'intervention ! appela t'il, à l'aide de sa radio.

_GPI : On vous écoute capitaine…répondit immédiatement l'un des hommes du groupe d'intervention.

_B : Avez vous vu quelqu'un de suspect franchir le hall de l'immeuble ? demanda t'il avec empressement.

_GPI : Negatif capitaine…Personne n'est passé pour le moment, assura l'homme en poste dans le hall. »

Malgré cette certitude, Brass continuait à penser qu'ils n'avaient pas toutes les informations en leur possession. Les propos de Catherine ne firent que confirmer ses doutes.

« _C : Le sac a rejoint l'immeuble ! révéla t'elle, alors qu'à ses côtés, Grissom ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle avait raison.

_B : Mais comment cela est il possible ?! s'étonna Brass, dans le brouillard le plus total, avant qu'une voix provenant de sa radio ne vienne éclairer sa lanterne.

_GPI : Groupe d'intervention pour capitaine Brass ! L'ascenseur vide est en train de descendre au sous sol. Quelqu'un semble l'avoir appelé. Demande l'autorisation d'interpeller cette personne…fit l'homme du groupe d'intervention.

_B : Négatif…maintenez votre position et attendez les ordres ! insista Brass.

_GPI : Bien reçu ! confirma l'homme. »

Cette nouvelle information sembla interpeller vivement Grissom qui fixa un point sur le trottoir comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« _G : Barry Hopkins était un employé municipal…Vous souvenez vous du métier exact qu'il exerçait avant d'être renvoyé ? demanda t'il à Catherine, en continuant à fixer le trottoir avec de plus en plus d'insistance.

_C : Oui, il était…commença t'elle à répondre, en suivant le regard du superviseur. Egoutier ! ajouta t'elle, en comprenant pourquoi Grissom avait le regard obnubilé par cette bouche d'égouts, située non loin de leur poubelle. »

Brass ne tarda pas à comprendre ce que ses deux collègues venaient de réaliser et ils se précipitèrent dehors vers la poubelle pour l'inspecter. Ils constatèrent que le sac contenant l'argent avait bel et bien disparu. Mais, ce n'était pas tout…Grissom et Brass bougèrent alors la poubelle qui ne semblait pas aussi bien fixée au trottoir. Il découvrirent qu'un trou avait été creusé, au préalable, entre les égouts et la poubelle. En effet, tout un réseau de tunnels semblaient parcourir les profondeurs de ce quartier et reliaient probablement cet endroit au sous sol de l'immeuble d'en face.

« _B : Ce pourri est passé par les égouts ! comprit Brass, sans dissimuler sa colère.

_C : Le sac est toujours en mouvement ! confirma Catherine, n'attisant que d'avantage la grande inquiétude qui s'était déjà totalement emparée de Grissom.

_B : Capitaine Brass pour groupe d'intervention ! L'ascenseur est il déjà arrivé au cinquième étage ? demanda alors Brass, pour savoir si Hopkins, qui détenait maintenant l'argent, avait déjà rejoint l'appartement de son demi frère.

_GPI : Pas encore, il commence seulement à remonter…répondit son interlocuteur.

_B : Venez ! Dépêchons nous ! Allons vite rejoindre l'immeuble avant qu'Hopkins n'atteigne l'appartement et ne nous voit à travers la fenêtre ! les pressa Brass, immédiatement suivi par Catherine et Grissom alors qu'il traversait la rue. »

Une fois dans le hall de l'immeuble, ils retrouvèrent le groupe d'intervention qui ne se cachait plus. Ils commencèrent à discuter et à organiser rapidement la suite des opérations qui consistait à investir le couloir du cinquième étage, de s'assurer de la présence de Nick et de Sara, et d'agir en conséquences. Le ravisseur n'avait pas encore ouvert le sac, sinon ils l'auraient entendu grâce au micro caché dans la doublure. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il finirait par vérifier que la totalité de l'argent y était, et, à ce moment là, ils avaient une chance de l'entendre parler et de savoir si les deux experts étaient bien avec lui.

L'ascenseur s'était arrêté au cinquième étage depuis quelques secondes, ils supposèrent donc que Hopkins était revenu dans l'appartement. Ils attendirent quelques instants et le récepteur, que tenait toujours Catherine, se mit à transmettre un bruit de fermeture éclair, signe qu'on ouvrait enfin le sac. Catherine, Brass et Grissom tendirent alors l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre son.

_« ___BH : Formidable ! s'enthousiasma le ravisseur. Avec ça, je vais enfin pouvoir me payer des vacances bien méritées ! ajouta t'il alors qu'il semblait brasser les billets._

__N : Maintenant que vous avez votre fric, laissez nous partir ! réclama Nick. »_

« _C : C'est la voix de Nick ! reconnut Catherine. Ils sont bien là ! ajouta t'elle avec soulagement. »

Grissom fut également ravi de savoir qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils semblaient aller bien. Cependant, il ne serait pas totalement rassuré tant qu'il n'aurait pas entendu la voix de Sara et surtout tant que ces deux là ne seraient pas définitivement tirés d'affaire. Maintenant persuadés que les deux otages étaient ici, le groupe d'intervention, emmené par Brass, se précipita vers le cinquième étage en empruntant les escaliers. Catherine et Grissom, quand à eux, écoutèrent la suite de la conversation.

_« _BH : Je devrais vous libérer, mais je dois bien avouer que je n'en ai pas très envie…prétendit le ravisseur, d'un air plutôt mauvais._

__S : Vous n'aurez pas fait un pas dehors que tous les flics de cette ville vous tomberont dessus ! lâcha Sara, d'une voix chargée de mépris._

__BH : C'est ce qu'on verra…En attendant, je vais peut être commencer par toi, ma jolie…menaça Hopkins.»_

Grissom et Catherine furent effrayés par ces propos. Avait il réellement l'intention d'exécuter ses otages ? Ils ne purent en savoir d'avantage, car un second bruit de fermeture éclair leur signala qu'il venait de refermer le sac, ils savaient donc qu'ils n'entendraient plus rien. Complètement paniqué par les derniers mots inquiétants balancés par le ravisseur, Grissom ne put rester dans le hall une seconde de plus.

« _G : Allons y ! suggéra t'il à Catherine, qui le suivit bien volontiers vers le cinquième étage. »

Une fois arrivés à destination, Catherine et Grissom constatèrent que Brass et l'équipe d'intervention avaient rapidement fait évacuer l'étage et encerclaient maintenant la porte de l'appartement où se trouvaient le ravisseur et ses otages. Malgré l'invitation de Brass à l'égard du kidnappeur pour l'inciter à se rendre, ce dernier, trop énervé de s'être fait avoir, ne semblait pas prêt à coopérer. Sans demander la permission, et en ignorant totalement les réticences de Brass, Grissom décida donc de prendre les choses en mains.

« _G : Barry ! Je m'appelle Gil Grissom, je suis le patron de vos deux otages, j'aimerais vous parler, laissez moi entrez ! cria Grissom, de l'autre côté de la porte, d'un ton aussi calme que possible.

_BH : Pas question ! Personne n'entre où je les butent tous les deux ! s'énerva Hopkins, visiblement prêt à faire ce qu'il disait.

_G : Réfléchissez…que croyez vous que ces hommes feront si vous les tuez ? suggéra Grissom, en sous entendant que les policiers n'hésiteraient pas à l'abattre au premier coup de feu. Laissez moi entrer, s'il vous plait, Barry…pria doucement, le superviseur. »

Le ravisseur resta silencieux quelques secondes, il semblait réfléchir aux propos de Grissom. Ce dernier profita de cette hésitation pour enfoncer le clou.

« _G : Je veux seulement discuter…je ne suis pas armé…insista encore Grissom, d'un ton calme qui sembla apaiser Hopkins.

_BH : D'accord…accepta t'il, au bout d'un certain moment. Mais vous serez le seul à entrer ! Et je veux que tout le monde s'éloigne de cette porte ! Levez les mains en l'air, et refermez doucement la porte une fois que vous serez à l'intérieur…exigea t'il. »

Brass fit alors signe à tous les hommes du groupe d'intervention de reculer un peu, en rappelant à Grissom qu'ils étaient juste à côté au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Catherine s'éloigna également en espérant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« _G : Très bien Barry. J'entre…prévint Grissom, maintenant seul devant la porte. »

Grissom pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement, les mains bien en vue, et referma la porte aussitôt, conformément au souhait du ravisseur. En se retournant, il tomba directement sur le regard inquiet et confus de Sara, qui semblait à la fois heureuse de le voir mais également préoccupée par la situation délicate dans laquelle, lui aussi, se retrouvait à présent. Grissom ne put s'attarder dans les yeux chocolats qu'il aimait tant admirer, car il devait absolument résonner Hopkins avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Le superviseur nota tout de même, non sans un grand soulagement, que Nick et Sara semblaient parfaitement indemnes.

« _BH : N'avancez plus ! ordonna Hopkins, en maintenant l'arme dans la direction de Grissom, qui stoppa donc à moins de deux mètres du ravisseur et des deux experts ligotés chacun sur leur chaise.

_G : Vous devez vous rendre Barry…Vous n'avez plus le choix, suggéra t'il, très calmement, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_BH : Vous croyez ? Vous pensez réellement que je vous ai permis d'entrer pour me faire capturer ensuite ?! d'un air menaçant qui n'avait vraiment rien de rassurant.

_G : Pourquoi m'avez vous autorisé à entrer alors ? demanda Grissom, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

_BH : Vous savez ce que ça fait de tout perdre Monsieur Grissom ? poursuivit Hopkins, en ignorant la question du superviseur. Ce que c'est de ressentir cette désagréable sensation que vous avez en vous levant le matin et qui ne vous quitte plus jusqu'au soir, cette douloureuse impression que rien ni personne ne vous attend ? fit il, sans cacher son désespoir. »

Grissom ne répondit pas et croisa furtivement le regard de Sara. Oui, il savait combien il était douloureux de perdre ce qui était le plus important dans sa vie. Il avait déjà dû survivre à ce genre d'épreuve, un an et demi auparavant, lorsque Sara était partie loin de lui.

« _BH : Je sais que je ne m'en sortirai pas…continua Hopkins, d'un air résigné. Mais, je veux que vous, et tous les flics dans votre genre, compreniez ce que ça fait de perdre ce qui compte dans votre vie…suggéra alors Hopkins, en dirigeant son arme vers Sara qui retint son souffle.

_N : Non ! cria Nick, en gigotant de plus belle sur sa chaise.

_G : Ne faites pas ça Barry ! le supplia Grissom, avant de se placer entre lui et Sara.

_BH : Il est trop tard…fit il, d'un ton déterminé, en commençant à presser la détente vers Grissom qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. »

Sara et Nick assistèrent à la scène avec une impuissance qui les frustra au plus haut point. Mais, Grissom n'attendit pas que Hopkins l'exécute, il se précipita soudain sur lui pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Un brutal corps à corps s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes, bientôt conclut par un coup de feu qui résonna dans la modeste pièce. Du sang se mit à couler sur le sol, et l'attente fut insoutenable pour Sara et Nick qui ne surent pas tout de suite lequel des deux avait été touché. Au bout de quelques interminables secondes, Barry Hopkins finit par s'écrouler, blessé à l'épaule, laissant Grissom s'emparer définitivement de son arme. Nick soupira de soulagement, quand à Sara, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de s'écouler le long de ses joues. Elle avait eut tellement peur pour lui. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de jouer au héros ?!

Grissom reconnut la peur dans le regard de la jeune femme, il avait éprouvé ce même sentiment tout au long de ces dernières heures tellement il était effrayé à l'idée de la perdre. Il se précipita donc vers elle pour la détacher alors que le groupe d'intervention fit irruption dans la pièce et arrêta Hopkins qui était simplement blessé. Catherine se dirigea vers Nick pour le libérer de ses liens. Malgré tout ce monde dans la petite pièce, Grissom ne pensait qu'à une seule chose à cet instant, c'était de serrer Sara dans ses bras, de sentir qu'elle allait bien. Accroupi derrière la jeune femme, il parvint enfin à la dégager de ses liens. Enfin libre, Sara se leva en même temps que Grissom, envahie par cet irrépressible et identique besoin, celui de le serrer contre elle, mais, également, par la colère de l'avoir vu agir de manière aussi inconsciente. Comment avait il pu risquer sa vie ainsi ? Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers lui, car quelqu'un d'autre se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« _S : Tom ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna la jeune femme, en reconnaissant l'homme accompagné par Warrick et Greg qui avaient rejoins le groupe d'intervention quelques secondes avant le coup de feu.

_T : Je suis content que tu n'ai rien, Sara…se contenta t'il de répondre, en maintenant une étreinte relativement étroite. »

Troublée par cette présence inattendue, la jeune femme ne s'écarta pas immédiatement, et lut dans le regard de Grissom une grande déception ainsi qu'une certaine frustration, tous ces sentiments qu'elle partageait face à ces retrouvailles volées, et ce besoin inassouvi. Ils pourraient peut être s'éteindre juste après, espéra t'elle, mais cette perspective s'envola quand elle entendit le portable du superviseur sonner et qu'elle le vit répondre sans plus attendre. Tom s'écarta enfin, Greg et Warrick en profitèrent pour prendre sa place et l'étreindre brièvement.

« _G : Soyez sans crainte Shérif, je vous ramène l'argent immédiatement…l'entendit elle dire au téléphone, alors qu'il s'emparait du sac et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux. »

Sara fut un peu vexé qu'il ne prenne pas plus de nouvelles sur son état alors qu'elle même, s'était inquiétée comme une folle lorsque Hopkins avait faillit le descendre. Elle se promit qu'elle lui en toucherait deux mots, et ce dans les plus brefs délais…

« _T : Allez, viens…Je te ramène chez toi…proposa Tom, en encerclant les épaules de la jeune femme. »

Grissom quitta la pièce à cet instant, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers la jeune femme, et constaté que, visiblement, elle ne semblait plus avoir besoin de lui. Elle était saine et sauve, tout comme Nick, et c'était tout ce qui comptait, pour le moment. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait volontiers balancé ce Finn par la fenêtre…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Moins de deux heures après ces troublants évènements, Sara se tenait devant la porte de Grissom, d'un air déterminé, prête à frapper. Après avoir été déposée à son appartement par Tom, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à se reposer. Elle ressentait comme un goût d'inachevé et comprit qu'elle devait absolument voir Grissom et lui parler. La jeune femme était donc retournée au labo où elle pensait encore le trouver, mais on lui avait dit qu'il venait juste de partir. Elle n'avait alors pas hésité une seconde et avait prit la direction de son appartement. Rassemblant tout son courage, boostée par les récents évènements et par toute cette colère qui la tenaillait toujours, elle frappa sans plus attendre, prête à en découdre avec Monsieur Gil Grissom…

A l'intérieur, Grissom, qui était chez lui depuis moins d'une demi heure, se demanda qui pouvait bien venir frapper à sa porte si tôt, et surtout après cette nuit infernale. Reposant sa tasse de thé fumante, il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Assaillit par un curieux pressentiment, il déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit doucement et fut poussé à l'intérieur par deux bras énergiques avant même qu'il ne comprenne qui le malmenait.

« _S : Mais qu'est ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ?! lui reprocha t'elle, après l'avoir un peu poussé et en le suivant à l'intérieur, sans même refermer la porte.

_G : Sara ? fit Grissom, en haussant les sourcils, autant surpris par cette visite que par l'attitude incompréhensible de la jeune femme.

_S : Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! insista t'elle, en le poussant de nouveau, mais moins violemment cette fois ci.

_G : Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu pa…voulut t'il savoir, sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

_S : Je parles de ton inconscience ! le coupa t'elle, les yeux étincelants de colère. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! en s'apprêtant à le pousser une troisième fois. »

Mais le superviseur ne se laissa pas faire et lui attrapa les poignets au vol, avant qu'elle ne puisse le pousser de nouveau. Elle semblait très en colère contre lui mais cela ne l'effraya pas, bien au contraire. Il comprit en croisant son regard perdu qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui, autant qu'il avait eu peur pour elle.

« _G : Parce que tu crois qu'il n'aurait pas finit par vous tuer, toi et Nick ?! remarqua t'il, avec un petit sourire sarcastique qui agaça fortement la jeune femme, alors qu'il maintenait toujours ses poignets car elle ne semblait pas se calmer.

_S : Peut être, mais nous étions déjà menacés ! Et tu n'avais pas besoin de mettre aussi ta vie en danger ! rétorqua t'elle, toujours en colère mais également troublée par cette proximité et ce rapport de force qui s'était engagé entre eux.

_G : Je devais entrer ! affirma Grissom, partagé entre la colère et le désir, en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sara, sans réaliser, qu'inconsciemment, ils s'étaient tous deux ostensiblement rapprochés.

_S : Pourquoi ? ! demanda t'elle avec violence, d'un regard plein de défi, alors que leurs visages effaçaient petit à petit, la faible distance qui les séparait encore.

_G : Parce que ! rétorqua t'il Grissom simplement, avec beaucoup plus de poids, en resserrant son emprise sur les poignets de la jeune femme. Je devais entrer ! poursuivit il, alors que leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter de te perdre sans rien faire ! révéla t'il, d'un ton énervé mais passionné sans mesurer tout de suite l'ampleur de cet aveu. »

Cette révélation toucha Sara, et son regard changea brusquement. Grissom nota immédiatement cette transformation et reconnut tout de suite cette petite étincelle qui se mit à danser dans ses yeux chocolats. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, ils fondaient littéralement l'un sur l'autre, et s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Toute cette frustration, ajoutée à ces tensions vécues au cours des dernières heures avaient définitivement eu raison du peu de contrôle qu'ils avaient réussit à maintenir jusqu'à présent. Ils s'étaient tellement maîtrisés, ils avaient supporté tellement de situations invivables où ce désir les tenaillait et les dévorait littéralement de l'intérieur, que cette fois s'en était trop. Ainsi, plus aucune retenue, plus aucune distance entre eux n'était envisageable, et seule cette nécessité de se retrouver l'un contre l'autre comptait à cet instant.

Emportés par un tourbillon incontrôlable, où se mêlaient besoins inassouvis, désirs intarissables et sentiments indéfectibles, ils échangèrent le plus brûlant des baisers. Oubliant totalement les raisons de sa visite, ( bien qu'elle dut le reconnaître, cette issue semblait inévitable ) Sara agrippait avec fougue les boucles poivre et sel de cet homme dont elle ne pouvait rester éloignée plus d'un quart de seconde. De son côté, Grissom avait enlacé la taille de la jeune femme, conservant une étreinte des plus étroites, et explorait avec un plaisir non dissimulé chaque parcelle de ses lèvres gourmandes. Mais, au bout d'une seule minute, ils réalisèrent que ces échanges demeurèrent très vite insuffisants. Cette fois, il leur fallait bien plus, c'était presque vital. Alors, Grissom avança vers la porte d'entrée encore entrouverte, entraînant Sara avec lui, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Et quand ils atteignirent l'entrée, il plaqua gentiment Sara contre la porte pour la refermer. La jeune femme ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir en sentant le corps de Grissom se coller d'avantage au sien, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait adossée à une surface solide. La réaction explicite de la jeune femme ne fit qu'attiser le désir du superviseur qui sentit le feu lui parcourir toutes les veines de son corps alors qu'il entamait une douce exploration avec ses mains et sa bouche.

Il commença par déposer une myriade de baisers le long de son cou et ses mains se frayèrent un chemin sous le tee-shirt de la jeune femme. Sentant la paume des mains de Grissom lui brûler la peau, Sara n'entendit pas rester inactive et commença à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Cependant, les mains de l'entomologiste traçaient des lignes de feu dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt, et ses lèvres dégustaient avec délectation chaque centimètre carré de sa gorge, elle dû donc s'interrompre un instant, trop chamboulée pour défaire le moindre bouton de sa chemise, et ne put s'empêcher de basculer légèrement la tête en arrière. Grissom remarqua l'émoi de la jeune femme et sourit légèrement, avant de remonter vers sa bouche pour lui donner le plus passionné des baisers. Enhardis par cet échange fougueux, ils échangèrent un rapide regard, d'une grande intensité, qui ne les incita qu'à approfondir cette étreinte. Ainsi, lorsque Sara leva les bras, Grissom n'hésita pas une seconde pour faire glisser son tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête et se débarrasser de ce bout de tissus qui freinait l'intimité de leurs rapports. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps à Sara pour déboutonner complètement la chemise de Grissom et pour la laisser tomber, sans ménagement, au sol.

Le contact presque nue de leur peau les électrisa des pieds à la tête et ils ne purent tenir leurs bouches éloignées l'une de l'autre plus longtemps. Devant la foule de sensations procurées par ce simple contact, ils ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine impatience quand à la suite des évènements et leur envie irrésistible de se rapprocher bien plus encore. Grissom choisit donc ce moment pour passer ses mains sous les fesses de Sara et attraper ses cuisses. Dans un mouvement plutôt habile et tout à fait plaisant pour la jeune femme, il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour du buste de l'entomologiste. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, Grissom commença donc à la déplacer, se dirigeant péniblement vers la chambre en se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas craquer et l'allonger tout de suite sur le sol. La jeune femme n'était pas en reste et devait bien admettre que cette position, et la virilité de son amant, qu'elle devinait aisément, même à travers plusieurs couches de vêtements ne faisaient que l'exciter d'avantage.

Arrivés à la cuisine, Grissom n'y tint plus et posa délicatement la jeune femme qui se retrouva assise sur le comptoir. Il avait besoin de plus, tout de suite et elle le comprit parfaitement en entendant les petits grognements significatifs qu'il émettait. Les mains parfaitement libres, Grissom en profita pour les glisser dans les cheveux soyeux de Sara, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, alors que celle ci caressait ses épaules en faisant de lents va et vient avec ses mains. Le superviseur passa alors à la vitesse supérieure. Il descendit lentement les mains, effleurant au passage la poitrine puis le ventre de la jeune femme et se dirigea enfin vers son pantalon pour le déboutonner. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en sentant ses douces mains si proches de son intimité. Une fois cette tâche effectuée, Grissom fit glisser lentement ce rempart sans quitter Sara des yeux, captivé par son regard qui ne brillait que pour lui. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin débarrassé de son pantalon, ses mains remontèrent lentement le long des cuisses de la jeune femme et son buste vint se placer, de manière suggestive, entre ses jambes. Après un long baiser enflammé et des caresses qui se faisaient un peu plus audacieuses, Grissom sut qu'il était temps de bouger. Il souleva de nouveau Sara et ils reprirent la même position qu'ils avaient utilisé auparavant pour se déplacer.

Il transporta la jeune femme jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre où ils firent un bref arrêt. Adossée contre le mur, et les jambes toujours nouées, à califourchon, autour du buste de Grissom, Sara ne put retenir plusieurs gémissements de plaisir alors que ce dernier commençait à promener sa bouche et sa langue sur sa poitrine. Les mains dans les cheveux de son amant, elle abandonna pourtant ces chères boucles grises pour se diriger à son tour vers son pantalon, toujours boutonné. Comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, Grissom releva la tête et plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Sara. Ce baiser fiévreux ne la détourna pas pour autant de son objectif, et, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle vint enfin à bout de ce solide bouton. Sentant soudain la température grimper de plusieurs degrés, Grissom ne vit pas l'utilité de s'attarder d'avantage dans le coin. Il agrippa solidement Sara et la dirigea vers la chambre, ravi et soulagé d'être enfin arrivé. En franchissant le sol de leur destination finale, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes et ne purent s'empêcher, l'un comme l'autre, d'échanger un profond regard qui en disait long quand à la signification de ce qu'ils avaient entamé et qui allait inéluctablement se poursuivre…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre particulièrement long (au fait, vous avez remarqué qu'il était plus conséquent que tous les précédents ? ;-) ). J'espère que cet épisode en trois parties vous a plût. En tous cas, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos commentaires à ce sujet… ;-)

Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, ce chapitre n'était pas ordinaire et va marquer un tournant dans la relation entre Sara et Grissom. Mais attention, vous commencez à me connaître et vous savez que j'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche. Il vous faut donc envisager que tout n'est pas forcément réglé entre nos deux tourtereaux… ;-)

Sur ces mystérieuses paroles qui, je l'espère, titilleront votre curiosité et vous inciteront à lire la suite, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de semaine.

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de ces aventures, probablement au samedi 17 janvier (je sais que ça fait loin, mais ce sera difficile avant, et j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos après avoir écrit un chapitre aussi long ! ;-) ).

Veggie


	29. Un avenir trouble

Hello ! Quel plaisir de vous retrouver, comme convenu, le samedi 17 janvier, pour le chapitre 29 !

En premier lieu, je tenais à vous adresser le plus sincère et le plus profond des remerciements pour toutes vos reviews. Même si je dois bien reconnaître que le nombre de vos messages de soutien est un ravissement permanent, je voulais surtout vous dire que leur contenu me touche énormément. C'est toujours pour moi un réel régal et un pur bonheur de découvrir et de lire vos impressions au fur et à mesure que cette histoire progresse …alors, merci ! ;-)

Bon, j'arrête mon bla-bla (parfois quand je commence, j'ai un peu de mal à m'arrêter … ;-) ) pour vous parler de la suite des évènements. Une question doit sans doute vous brûler les lèvres…Où en est la relation entre Sara et Grissom après le rapprochement plus que significatif, initié lors du dernier chapitre ? Que va t'il se passer entre eux suite à cette étreinte très explicite ?

Un petit mouvement sur la roulette de votre souris, et c'est partit !…. ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Un avenir trouble**

* * *

Le soleil, pas totalement filtré par les stores, envahissait de lumière la vaste chambre qui avait abrité, au cours des dernières heures, le secret de leur étreinte. Au centre de la pièce, sur le lit en désordre, reposaient toujours les deux amants. Toutefois, reposer était un bien grand mot, car, si la jeune femme, allongée sur le côté, semblait s'abandonner au plus profond des sommeils, l'homme à ses côtés avait les yeux bien ouverts. En effet, réveillé depuis quelques minutes, Grissom dévisageait avec une admiration non dissimulée le corps, à peine voilée par les draps, de la jeune femme étendue près de lui. Prenant appui sur l'un de ses coudes, et tourné en direction de Sara, face à elle, il ne se lassait pas de la regarder dormir. Elle avait l'air si sereine, si apaisée comme si les récents évènements, à savoir son enlèvement, étaient complètement effacés. Pourtant, même si ces heures désagréables étaient définitivement derrière eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser…

Une fois encore, Sara avait faillit y rester, une fois encore, il avait crut la perdre. Il se souvint parfaitement combien il s'était sentit perdu et désemparé à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir. Heureusement, tout s'était bien terminé, Sara et Nick avaient pu être libérés à temps, et il avait ressentit un soulagement comme il en avait rarement éprouvé. Il avait eu tellement peur pour elle, et, paradoxalement, maintenant que la situation était redevenue « normale », il n'était pas plus rassuré…

S'il paraissait si troublé, c'était sans doute parce que les choses n'étaient plus tout à fait similaires entre eux. En effet, suite à cet enlèvement si perturbant pour tout le monde, Sara avait débarqué en trombes chez lui pour lui signifier sa réelle désapprobation face à sa mise en danger volontaire. Il se rappela à quel point elle semblait en colère à cet instant, à quel point elle s'était inquiété pour lui. Cet état de frayeur, qu'il avait lui même ressentit quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'elle était encore prisonnière, avait entraîné un violent affrontement où s'étaient mêlés frustration, ressentiment et désir. Puis, tous ces sentiments longtemps refoulés avaient irrémédiablement conduit à un rapprochement dont tous deux avaient nettement sous estimé l'intensité…

Tout en continuant à fixer ce visage qu'il aimait tant, Grissom repassa le film des dernières heures dans sa tête. Il avait tellement espéré tout ça, ces complètes retrouvailles, ce moment où enfin il pourrait la serrer de nouveau contre lui et oublier tout du monde extérieur qui les entourait. Mais jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait crut éprouver des sentiments aussi forts, et ce, rien qu'en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, encore et encore, sans que rien ne vienne les interrompre. La suite n'avait été qu'une explosion de leurs sens où il avait pu voir la jeune femme s'abandonner de tout son être et littéralement fondre de plaisir dans ses bras à mesure que lui même perdait absolument tout contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne pouvait le nier, ces instants de pur extase, ces deux étreintes passionnées partagées avec elle l'avaient totalement chamboulé et laisseraient une empreinte indélébile et inégalable au plus profond de son âme. Grissom ne put retenir un léger soupir en regardant la jeune femme dormir. La vie serait tellement plus simple s'il s'agissait uniquement d'une relation purement physique…

Ainsi, s'il avait oublié, pour un temps du moins, à quel point leur entente à ce niveau se révélait être carrément exceptionnelle, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant toutes les raisons qui, même après un tel rapprochement, faisaient resurgir le plus pervers des sentiments : le doute. Oui, Grissom doutait à cet instant, en observant la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Il doutait des sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour lui. Il doutait de son retour définitif à Las Vegas. Il doutait que les choses puissent être différentes cette fois. Sara venait de subir un nouveau traumatisme dans sa vie, suite à cet enlèvement. Et, même si les effets néfastes qu'une telle épreuve pouvait avoir sur son état psychologique n'avaient pas encore fait leur apparition, rien ne lui disait qu'ils ne finiraient pas, tôt ou tard, par débarquer et tout gâcher entre eux. Cela s'était déjà produit par le passé et Sara était alors partie très loin de lui. Et rien, non, rien, ne le laissait croire que l'issue serait plus heureuse cette fois ci. Après tout, Sara ne devait elle pas repartir à San Francisco à la fin de cette semaine ? Et rien ne garantissait qu'elle revienne ici, auprès de lui.

Oppressé par tous ces doutes qui ne cessaient de l'envahir alors qu'il admirait en silence la silhouette si parfaite de la jeune femme qui colonisait toutes ses pensées, Grissom n'eut soudain plus la force de rester à ses côtés. Perdu et totalement parasité par cette peur viscérale de la perdre une fois encore, il préféra se lever. Après s'être rapidement habillé, le superviseur quitta l'appartement, sans bruit. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir pour y voir un peu plus clair. Et si Sara le laissait tomber ? Serait il capable de le supporter et de survivre à ce vide immense, une seconde fois ? Marchant rapidement, comme s'il voulait faire disparaître toutes ces questions qui lui torturaient inlassablement l'esprit, Grissom s'éloigna peu à peu de son appartement et de Sara…

……….

Quelques instants plus tard, Sara s'éveilla doucement, même si elle rechignait à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentait si bien, elle n'aurait jamais crut éprouver un tel sentiment de plénitude. Malgré tout, une légère impression de vide à ses côtés, ainsi que la désagréable sensation d'être seule la poussa à se réveiller complètement pour s'assurer qu'elle avait tort et que Grissom n'était pas loin. Malheureusement, ce mauvais pressentiment se vérifia lorsqu'elle souleva totalement les paupières et constata, non sans une certaine déception, qu'elle était bel et bien seule dans ce grand lit. Elle aurait très bien pu croire qu'elle avait tout imaginé, que tout cela n'était en réalité qu'un doux rêve, mais elle se trouvait bien chez lui et l'anarchie des draps ne furent qu'une preuve supplémentaire de l'agitation relativement récente qui avait eu lieu dans cette pièce. Et quelle agitation ! pensa t'elle, sans pouvoir retenir quelques frissons…

Grissom lui avait fait complètement perdre la tête, deux fois ! Et, bien que leurs rapports dans ce domaine avaient toujours été plus que satisfaisants, ces longs mois de séparation semblaient avoir partiellement occulté à quel point leur complicité pouvait être carrément fusionnelle. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté mais, également, dans le même temps, comme s'ils se trouvaient pour la première fois. Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, ces retrouvailles avaient un goût d'inédit, lui procurant la même excitation et ce côté enivrant que chaque nouveauté pouvait engendrer. Sara ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement en s'étirant de tout son long dans le grand lit déserté par son amant. Certes, ces heures délicieuses partagées avec Grissom avaient été littéralement magiques, mais tout n'était pas résolu pour autant. Aucun mot, hormis ceux échangés dans le feu brûlant de la passion, n'avait été prononcés. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de ce qui s'était passé et de ce qui allait se passer, et elle savait pertinemment que cette conversation s'avérait plus que nécessaire pour la suite des évènements.

D'ailleurs, quelle serait elle, cette suite ? Attrapant un oreiller et collant sa tête dessus, elle se dit que malgré tout ce qui s'était produit au cours des dernières heures, elle devait toujours repartir pour San Francisco, dans un peu plus de trois jours. Elle soupira, sachant que même si cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère, elle se devait de remplir ses engagements et d'y aller. Et puis, après tout, cette courte séparation serait peut être le meilleur moyen de savoir exactement où elle en était et ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, bien qu'à cet instant précis, elle avait une idée précise sur la question…

Par dessus tout, elle espérait que Grissom comprendrait la situation et serait patient avec elle. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir, mais il était temps d'avancer et de passer à autre chose. Mais bon, à en juger par ce qui s'était passé entre eux dernièrement, Grissom semblait être réellement passé à autre chose…D'ailleurs, en parlant de Grissom, où était il ? Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle rêvassait seule dans cette chambre, sans qu'il ne donne aucun signe de vie. Un peu inquiète de n'entendre aucun bruit dans l'appartement, la jeune femme finit tout de même par se redresser et l'appela.

« _S : Gil ? lança t'elle doucement, en espérant le voir apparaître d'une minute à l'autre. »

L'absence de réponse l'étonna un peu mais elle retenta sa chance.

« _S : Gil ? fit elle, d'une voix un peu plus appuyée. »

N'ayant toujours aucun retour, elle décida de se lever et de le rejoindre. Elle commença d'abord son inspection dans la vaste salle de bain qui jouxtait la chambre mais n'y trouva personne. Avant d'aller plus loin et ne trouvant pas la majeure partie de ses vêtements dans la pièce, elle choisit d'emprunter l'une des chemises de Grissom dans son armoire. Une fois couverte, enfin au minimum, Sara sortit enfin de la chambre. Toujours pieds nus, elle fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement et dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était définitivement seule. Cette désagréable révélation commença à l'agacer. Il était peut être tout simplement sortit pour récupérer Hank, supposa t'elle, après avoir également remarqué que le brave animal n'était pas non plus dans l'appartement. Elle ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas l'avoir vu tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle avait débarqué chez Grissom. Oui, c'était sûrement ça, il était partit chercher son chien. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit où il allait, ne pas lui avoir laissé un mot ? Et pourquoi mettait il autant de temps, puisque la personne qui s'en occupait n'habitait qu'à deux minutes à pieds d'ici ?

Sara s'inquiétait sérieusement, à mesure que les minutes passaient et que Grissom demeurait absent. Regrettait il ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Etait il si lâche et effrayé de le lui dire, qu'il avait préféré prendre la fuite ? Echafaudant les théories les plus noires, la jeune femme sentait la colère et la déception s'insinuer un peu plus en elle, à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Comment pouvait il se comporter ainsi après ce qu'ils venaient de partager ?! Ses doutes sur le bien fondé des intentions du superviseur commençant à être beaucoup trop envahissants, Sara se mit à ramasser ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol à divers endroits de l'appartement. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait envie de pleurer ou d'hurler. Pouvait elle s'être trompée à ce point ? Peut être qu'elle se trompait complètement à cet instant, qu'elle s'énervait pour rien et que Grissom l'appellerait d'une minute à l'autre pour lui dire où il se trouvait et pourquoi il était partit. Totalement troublée par toutes ces questions qui ne cessaient maintenant de lui traverser la tête et ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait penser de tout ça, elle se dirigea vers la chambre pour s'habiller…

……….

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Grissom était enfin sur le chemin du retour et ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de son immeuble. Accompagné de Hank fermement tenu en laisse, il appréhendait cette confrontation avec Sara. Cependant, il avait bien réfléchit et se sentait prêt à tout mettre à plat pour continuer à avancer. Il avait paniqué en se réveillant aux côtés de la jeune femme. Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis un an et demi, et ça lui avait rappelé combien il avait pu souffrir le dernier jour où il s'était réveillé près d'elle, ce même jour où elle avait décidé de quitter la ville sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir. Mais, il allait mieux maintenant, et ses doutes disparaissaient peu à peu, à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans la direction de son appartement et qui le rapprochait un peu plus de Sara. Ce petit tour avait été bénéfique, car il avait enfin compris qu'il préférait aller jusqu'au bout de son histoire avec Sara, quitte à la perdre, que de ne rien faire et de regretter toute sa vie de n'avoir pas pris ce risque. Après tout, quoiqu'il fasse ou ne fasse pas, il pouvait la perdre, alors autant tenter le coup et partager quelques instants de bonheur avec elle, même si tout devait s'arrêter demain. Tout à fait disposé à lui faire toutes ces révélations, Grissom prit tout de même une profonde inspiration, avant de tourner la poignée et de pousser la porte de son appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il détacha son chien qui se dirigea directement dans son panier. Il posa la laisse sur le comptoir et eut un désagréable pressentiment. L'endroit semblait étrangement silencieux et plus rien ne témoignait du passage de la jeune femme. Grissom jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et constata avec frayeur qu'il s'était absenté presque deux heures. Avant de paniquer totalement, il alla d'abord vérifier dans la chambre si Sara était encore là. Mais il réalisa bien vite que la chambre était déserte, tout autant que la salle de bain. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était partie…

Ressentant une forte boule lui comprimer l'estomac, Grissom se laissa tomber sur le lit, en position assise. Complètement désemparé, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que la jeune femme avait dû ressentir en se retrouvant totalement seule au réveil. Il s'était vraiment comporté comme un salaud en l'abandonnant comme ça et se sentait en dessous de tout, car il l'avait sûrement fait souffrir. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé était si intense, si profond, si parfait…Mais il avait fallut qu'il gâche tout, que tous ces maudits doutes viennent lui pourrir la tête et l'empêche de profiter simplement du moment présent. Désespéré à la seule possibilité de l'avoir perdu, il tourna lentement la tête et remarqua la présence de l'une de ses chemises à côté de lui. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir posé là. Il l'attrapa donc, et instinctivement la porta à son visage pour en humer l'odeur. Reconnaissant parfaitement les effluves dégagées pas ce bout de tissus, il ferma les yeux un court instant. Sara avait certainement emprunté cette chemise avant de récupérer ses vêtements étalés un peu partout dans l'appartement.

Ce dernier vestige du passage de la jeune femme fit réagir Grissom. Il se leva et prit la décision de ne plus s'apitoyer sur son pauvre sort. Après tout, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Sara était encore ici, à Las Vegas, il avait donc encore une chance d'arranger les choses et de lui parler. Ils s'étaient déjà sortit de situations bien plus critiques et il ferait tout pour que l'histoire se finisse bien. Il se dit d'ailleurs que même si elle ne répondait pas à ses coups de fil, il la verrait forcément ce soir, puisqu'ils étaient de garde tous les deux. Grissom se promit donc de tout lui expliquer dans les plus brefs délais, en espérant tout de même, que ce fut bien son absence qui avait fait fuir la jeune femme et non pas son hypothétique volonté de ne pas poursuivre de relation avec lui…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le soir même, une nouvelle nuit de travail s'annonçait pour nos chers experts. Traversant tranquillement le couloir qui menait à la salle de repos, Grissom n'était pas aussi serein que sa démarche pouvait le laisser penser. C'était même le contraire, car à mesure qu'il avançait, il sentait les battements de son cœur marteler furieusement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. En effet, durant tout l'après midi, il avait tenté de joindre Sara, mais sans succès. Malgré ses appels répétés, la jeune femme l'ignorait totalement. Il lui avait alors laissé plusieurs messages, mais il la connaissait bien et pouvait jurer qu'elle était si en colère qu'elle refusait même d'écouter ses messages. C'est pourquoi, il appréhendait un peu de devoir la revoir, sur leur lieu de travail, avant qu'ils aient pu s'expliquer. Il savait qu'elle pouvait avoir des réactions parfois imprévisibles lorsqu'elle était contrariée, et il savait également qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à gérer ce genre de situations. Ainsi, à chaque fois que Sara lui en avait voulu par le passé et qu'il avait essayé de lui parler pour calmer le jeu, c'était très souvent l'inverse qui s'était produit et elle était repartie encore plus furieuse contre lui. Il était vraiment maladroit et perdait même tous ses moyens lorsqu'il s'agissait de rapports humains. Voilà pourquoi il ressentait un certain stress rien qu'à l'idée de devoir affronter le regard accusateur de la jeune femme…

A quelques mètres de là, confortablement installés dans la salle de repos, Greg, Warrick et Catherine attendaient patiemment l'arrivé de leur patron pour enfin connaître les réjouissances de la soirée. Comme bien souvent, dans ses courts moments d'attentes, l'ambiance était plutôt détendue et relativement joviale. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin, et ce bref instant de répit s'acheva lorsque Grissom se pointa dans l'entrée, la tête légèrement baissée, car visiblement, quelque chose semblait le préoccuper.

« _G : Bonsoir, dit il, sans entrain, en relevant la tête vers eux.

_GS : Bonsoir patron ! lança joyeusement Greg, debout juste devant lui. On parlait justement de vous, ajouta t'il, sans lui laisser le temps de jeter un œil dans la pièce.

_G : Ah…vraiment ? fit il, un peu étonné.

_C : On se demandait quel allait être le menu pour ce soir…Alors, meurtre, enlèvement ou vol ? demanda Catherine, d'un ton motivé.

_G : Pas tout à fait…répondit il, avec un air énigmatique, en scrutant les moindres recoins de la salle de repos. Pour ce soir, c'est plutôt disparition suspecte, délit de fuite et agression, précisa t'il, vaguement déçu, car visiblement Sara n'était pas là.

_W : Super ! Le trio gagnant…commenta Warrick, avec un petit sourire ironique.

_G : Bon, très bien, nous allons…commença t'il à dire, toujours préoccupé. Mais, au fait, Sara n'est pas avec vous ? s'interrompit il, trop impatient de savoir où la jeune femme se trouvait.

_C : Non, elle ne travaillera pas avec nous ce soir, répondit Catherine, en se levant. »

Face à l'incompréhension et à l'inquiétude que cette révélation provoqua chez Grissom, ils décidèrent d'être plus explicites.

« _W : Comme bien souvent, elle est arrivée la première au labo et Ecklie lui a sauté dessus pour qu'elle réétudie un dossier dont le procès démarre demain après midi. Je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit que ce boulot l'accaparerait toute la nuit…expliqua Warrick, en souriant devant l'air clairement déçu du superviseur.

_GS : Quelle veinarde ! Elle en a de la chance de bosser pour Ecklie…remarqua Greg, d'un ton très sarcastique. »

Grissom ne répliqua pas, mais son visage laissait transparaître une évidente désillusion. Il se dit que décidément les éléments ne cessaient de jouer en sa défaveur et que ce ne serait sûrement pas ce soir qu'il pourrait s'expliquer avec Sara…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Bien plus tard dans la nuit (ou plutôt très tôt le lendemain matin), alors que chacun s'affairait sur les différentes enquêtes qui leur avaient été attribuées, Sara réexaminait les preuves récoltées et analysées pour une toute autre affaire qui devait passer en jugement en début d'après midi. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'Ecklie lui avait confié cette tâche et qu'elle inspectait à la loupe le moindre indice, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait bien du mal à se concentrer. En effet, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour oublier Grissom et tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux durant les dernières 24 heures, elle ne parvenait pas à se vider la tête et à focaliser toute son attention sur son travail. Et pour cause, elle lui en voulait vraiment de l'avoir laissée seule après ce moment si intime qu'elle croyait avoir partagé avec lui. Elle était furieuse contre lui, et blessée. C'est pourquoi il avait été totalement exclu qu'elle réponde à ses appels, du moins tant qu'elle serait aussi énervée. Dans un sens, elle s'était donc sentit soulagée lorsque Ecklie lui avait demandé de travailler pour lui ce soir, cela lui avait évité d'affronter Grissom. Cependant, elle restait sur ses gardes, car il pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment…

Sentant justement une présence à ses côtés, et surtout, pas n'importe laquelle, Sara posa doucement l'objet qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle sut qui l'observait et ce, avant même de tourner la tête en direction de l'entrée. Elle prit donc une seconde pour se préparer à la confrontation qui allait inévitablement suivre et pivota enfin vers l'homme qui l'épiait en silence. Sans faire le moindre effort pour lui faciliter la tâche, bien au contraire d'ailleurs, elle se contenta de lui renvoyer le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en stock. Face à tant de rancœur, transmise avec ce simple contact visuel, Grissom haussa légèrement les sourcils, un peu surpris. Si le superviseur n'était pas encore certain de l'état d'esprit que la jeune femme pouvait avoir à son égard, il n'en avait plus aucun doute à cet instant précis. En effet, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ses yeux ne pouvaient lui mentir : elle était très colère contre lui. Cette constatation ainsi que l'air hautain de Sara l'intimidèrent un peu, et tout le discours qu'il avait si patiemment préparé s'envola. Troublé par le visage fermé, à double tours, de la jeune experte, il fut incapable d'aligner deux mots.

« _G : Sara…Je…commença t'il à dire, très difficilement, sans pouvoir masquer la nervosité qui s'emparait de lui.»

La jeune femme ressentit son stress et, même si au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas plus fière, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle avait tout de suite comprit que le sujet de cette conversation n'aurait absolument rien avoir avec le travail, et décida donc de couper court, tant qu'elle s'en sentait capable.

« _S : Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, rétorqua t'elle sèchement, pour clore ce bref échange verbal avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. »

Sara reporta alors de nouveau toute son attention vers les preuves étalées sur la paillasse, prenant un malin plaisir et un soin tout particulier à l'ignorer. Malgré cette atmosphère glaciale, Grissom était bien trop conscient de l'importance cruciale que pouvait avoir cette petite mise au point entre eux, il rassembla donc tout son courage pour lui parler.

« _G : Je sais, mais je voulais que tu saches que…insista t'il d'un air suppliant, en entrant lentement dans la pièce. »

Sachant qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à ne pas craquer si ce dernier s'approchait trop près, Sara l'empêcha, une fois encore, de continuer.

« _S : Laisse tomber Grissom ! le coupa t'elle, d'une voix volontairement autoritaire, en plantant son regard étincelant de colère dans celui de son interlocuteur. »

Grissom n'avança pas plus et fut troublé en l'entendant l'appeler par son nom. Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait plus appelé « Grissom » lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Il se souvint que, par le passé, elle prononçait involontairement son nom sous le coup de la surprise ou volontairement lorsqu'elle lui en voulait. Ce qui s'avérait être le cas à cet instant…

« _S : Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler pour le moment, ajouta t'elle, d'un ton persuasif alors que ses yeux semblaient dire tout autre chose. »

Cette légère contradiction encouragea Grissom à poursuivre. Il fallait qu'elle sache, il devait absolument lui dire…

« _G : Je suis désolé…tellement désolé…commença t'il à déclarer, d'une voix douce, remplie de remords. »

Cet aveu sincère toucha la jeune femme qui fut, à son tour, réduite au silence. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Grissom, si plein d'émotion.

« _G : Hier matin…continua t'il, d'un ton mal assuré mais toujours aussi sincère, en posant une main sur la paillasse. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous…poursuivit il, en baissant la tête, alors que la jeune femme semblait suspendue à ses lèvres. C'était vraiment merv….s'apprêta t'il à conclure, en relevant la tête. »

Sara sut ce qu'il allait dire, et aurait aimé l'entendre jusqu'au bout, mais il ne put malheureusement pas aller plus loin. En effet, comme à son habitude, Hodges choisit ce mauvais moment pour faire irruption et les interrompre une fois encore.

« _H : Ah vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais…fit le technicien au superviseur, dans l'entrée. »

Grissom et Sara continuèrent à se fixer intensément. Le superviseur se sentait frustré de n'avoir pas pu achever sa dernière phrase au combien importante. Quand à Sara, elle était partagée entre plusieurs sentiments. D'un côté, elle était plus que ravie d'apprendre qu'il qualifiait de « merveilleux » ce moment si intime partagé, dans son appartement, hier matin, mais, d'un autre côté, elle était toujours en colère contre lui pour l'attitude si lâche qu'il avait eu ensuite. Comprenant qu'il semblait être de trop, Hodges ne se priva tout de même pas de leur rappeler sa présence.

« _H : Ne dites rien…Je dérange, c'est ça ? fit il, avec un petit sourire sarcastique laissant entendre qu'il avait souvent eu cette impression en leur compagnie, ces derniers temps.

_G : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?! rétorqua alors Grissom, clairement agacé, en se retournant vers l'intrus. »

Sara laissa échappé un léger sourire amusé face à la réaction plutôt excessive de Grissom, et en remarquant surtout l'air vexé du technicien.

« _H : J'ai les résultats des analyses que vous aviez demandé, répondit Hodges, pas vraiment enchanté de se faire envoyer sur les roses une nouvelle fois. »

Réalisant qu'il avait peut être un peu exagéré, Grissom se dérida légèrement et fit signe à Hodges qu'il le suivait dans son labo. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la jeune femme avant de quitter la pièce, sans masquer l'évidente déception qui le tenaillait car certains malentendus restaient toujours en suspend.

Sara, quand à elle, le regarda s'éloigner, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'elle devait penser et où ils en étaient. Elle décida, pour l'heure, de se remettre au travail, même si elle savait très bien qu'elle ne cesserait pas pour autant de penser à lui et à cette conversation inachevée…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le soir suivant, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment évolué entre Grissom et Sara. La communication n'avait toujours pas été réellement rétablie entre eux et, à vrai dire, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient eut le temps de s'expliquer car ils avaient tous deux achevé leur dernière garde relativement tard, dans l'après midi. Ils ne s'étaient donc plus revus depuis leur rapide discussion, avant qu'Hodges ne vienne les interrompre. Grissom comptait donc sur cette soirée pour enfin avoir l'opportunité de parler à Sara, car toute l'équipe était encore de garde.

Cependant, la situation commençait à devenir plus que problématique. En effet, on était jeudi soir, et Sara devait prendre l'avion pour San Francisco samedi matin. Il ne restait donc que très peu de temps à Grissom pour arranger les choses et espérer discuter avec la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne reparte. Il pensait sérieusement profiter de la dernière nuit de travail de Sara pour faire équipe avec elle et ainsi augmenter ses chances d'avoir un moment seul avec elle pour lui parler. Mais, malheureusement pour le superviseur, les dieux du travail n'étaient pas du tout de son côté ce soir, et il y avait bien trop d'affaires à traiter pour qu'il puisse faire équipe avec elle. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se croiser que, déjà, chacun repartait de son côté vers l'enquête qui leur avait été attribuée. Catherine, Grissom et Sara travaillaient seuls, chacun sur leur affaire, tandis que Greg, qui, au goût de Grissom, n'était pas encore prêt à travailler seul, faisaient équipe avec Warrick. Le superviseur comprit, non sans une nouvelle déception, qu'il lui serait sûrement impossible de parler avec Sara ce soir…

………..

Quelques heures plus tard, en fin de matinée, alors que sa dernière nuit de travail ici venait de s'achever, Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. On était vendredi midi et elle prenait l'avion pour San Francisco le lendemain matin. Elle sortait tout juste des vestiaires et avait la désagréable sensation de se retrouver un an et demi en arrière, lorsqu'elle pensait quitter cet endroit pour toujours. Aujourd'hui encore, elle devait partir, et avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, notamment avec Grissom, elle ne savait pas si elle reviendrait. Arrivée devant le comptoir d'accueil, elle aperçut Greg et Warrick qui marchaient dans sa direction. Elle posa alors son sac par terre et sourit légèrement en les voyant s'approcher d'elle. Non, cette fois ci les choses étaient différentes, car elle pouvait leur dire au revoir.

« _W : Ta dernière nuit est terminée ? remarqua Warrick, avec un petit sourire, en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme qui semblait sur le départ.

_S : Et oui, ça y est…répondit elle, avec une certaine émotion qui ne passa pas inaperçue. »

Un bref silence s'installa entre les trois amis, conscients qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que Sara ne revienne pas et que ce soit leur dernier moment avec elle.

« _GS : Tu vas nous manquer…fit Greg, un peu ému, en échangeant un brève étreinte avec elle. Donne nous des nouvelles, ajouta t'il, en s'écartant.

_S : Promis…déclara t'elle, avec un petit sourire pour masquer sa tristesse de devoir les quitter encore une fois.

_W : Prends bien soin de toi…lança Warrick, en prenant, à son tour, la jeune femme, dans ses bras. »

Puis, les deux jeunes experts laissèrent, à regrets, leur amie. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait bouclé leur enquête et devaient absolument s'en aller, car Brass les attendaient au poste de police avec leur suspect. Sara les regarda s'éloigner d'un air mélancolique en se disant qu'il lui était un peu plus difficile, à chaque fois, de repartir et de quitter toutes ces personnes qui comptaient tant pour elle. Pourtant, ce n'était rien comparer à cette violente douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur, dès qu'elle pensait à Grissom, parfaitement consciente qu'elle souffrirait de cette séparation. Mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, enfin, mieux pour elle, pour l'instant. De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait repartir et, peut être, ne jamais revenir…

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées bien confuses, elle sursauta légèrement lorsque l'hôtesse d'accueil, juste à ses côtés, derrière le comptoir, l'interpella.

« _J : Sara ? l'appela t'elle, pour attirer son attention.

_S : Oui ? fit elle, en se tournant vers elle, encore un peu perturbée par une foule d'émotions contradictoires.

_J : J'ai quelque chose pour vous…révéla t'elle en lui tendant une enveloppe que la jeune femme attrapa d'un air plutôt perplexe. »

Elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture au dos de l'enveloppe et fut troublée par ce colis pour le moins inattendu.

« _S : Merci Judy…dit elle, d'un air complètement absent, en s'éloignant vers la sortie du bâtiment. »

Sara ne sut quoi penser de cette enveloppe et devait bien avouer qu'elle mourait d'envie d'en connaître le contenu. Elle ne pouvait également s'empêcher de remarquer combien la situation était ironique. Il y avait de cela plus d'un an et demi, elle était partie en laissant, en tout et pour tout, une seule lettre d'adieux destinée à Grissom, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle devait encore repartir, c'était lui qui lui laissait une lettre. Sans doute, tout comme elle, trouvait il plus facile de lui dire certaines choses par écrit, ou alors, peut être était il si accaparé par son enquête qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir le temps de lui parler avant son départ. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle trouvait cette solution plutôt symbolique et dire qu'elle était intriguée par ce qu'il avait bien pu lui écrire était un euphémisme. Elle se dirigea donc avec hâte vers sa voiture afin d'ouvrir cette mystérieuse enveloppe sur laquelle était simplement inscrit : _« Sara »…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le lendemain matin, dans son appartement, Sara sentait sa gorge se serrer à chaque minute qui passait et la rapprochait du moment fatidique de son départ. Partir n'était jamais facile, mais partir sans savoir si elle allait revenir était une réelle torture.

Malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait eu, elle avait pu tout régler, et avait même pu passer dire au revoir à Nick. Elle se souvint combien cela avait été difficile pour eux deux, et il lui avait fait jurer de ne pas laisser autant de temps s'écouler sans donner de nouvelles, si jamais elle ne revenait pas. Oui, elle avait presque tout réglé…excepté le plus important : sa situation avec Grissom. Il restait, à cet instant, le plus grand point d'interrogation dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, elle ne cessait de lire et de relire cette lettre qu'il avait laissé à son attention, hier matin, au labo. Que dire de ces mots, si ce n'était qu'ils l'avaient profondément touché et avaient instantanément apaisé toute la colère qu'elle avait éprouvé à son égard. Nostalgique à l'idée de devoir quitter cette ville, ses amis et surtout, Grissom, elle s'empara de la missive qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur, et laissa ses yeux la parcourir une fois de plus…

_Sara,_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est parce que je vais probablement devoir doubler mon service. Mon enquête se cesse de se compliquer, et je ne sais pas vraiment pour combien de temps encore je serais bloqué ici. Je n'aurais donc probablement pas l'occasion de te voir avant la fin de ta garde mais je devais absolument éclaircir certaines choses entre nous._

_Je sais que je me suis très mal comporté avec toi en te laissant seule, sans aucune explication, après ce que nous avions partagés. Sache que je n'ai jamais ressenti, de toute ma vie, de sentiments aussi forts qu'en te serrant dans mes bras, ce matin là. C'était, pour ma part, un moment réellement merveilleux et totalement inoubliable._

_Malgré cela, j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose, peur que finalement, tu ne repartes pour toujours, peur de te perdre encore une fois et de souffrir à nouveau. J'aurais dû t'en parler tout de suite, mais j'en ai été incapable. J'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air et il m'a fallut presque deux heures de marche pour trouver la force de t'avouer ces peurs et ces doutes qui étaient venus me hanter. Malheureusement, lorsque je suis rentré, enfin prêt à tout te dire, tu n'étais plus là._

_J'ai été vraiment stupide et, encore une fois, je m'en excuse. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner et que je pourrais me racheter._

_Ainsi, après avoir torturé quelques personnes au labo, j'ai appris que ton vol était à 11 heures. Je pensais donc venir chez toi, après ma nuit de garde, pour te dire au revoir et te parler avant ton départ. J'espère sincèrement que tu accepteras de me voir et que tu me laisseras une autre chance. _

_Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai plus peur à présent, mais ce n'est plus important maintenant. Il m'aura fallut bien trop de temps pour comprendre que je n'ai plus envie de te voir partir sans rien faire, je n'ai plus envie de te perdre, je n'ai plus envie de vivre sans toi._

_Alors, s'il te plait, crois en moi, crois en nous…_

_Gil_

Après avoir finit de lire cette lettre si touchante, elle la replia et la fourra dans la poche de sa veste. Elle avait crut en ses mots, elle avait crut en lui, elle s'était remise à croire que tout était encore possible entre eux, et pourtant…

Sara leva la tête vers la pendule accrochée au mur et soupira. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait plus patienter si elle ne voulait pas rater son avion. Elle l'avait attendue pourtant, et avait profondément espéré qu'il viendrait. Malheureusement, une fois encore, Grissom l'avait déçu et elle se sentit plus triste que jamais. Levant de nouveau la tête vers la petite pendule, Sara chassa toutes ses douloureuses pensées en réalisant qu'elle venait d'atteindre l'heure limite qu'elle s'était fixé. Elle attrapa donc ses valises et se dirigea vers la sortie de son appartement. Une fois sur le palier, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur, comme si elle contemplait ce lieu pour la dernière fois, puis referma la porte d'un geste lent.

Lorsque Sara sortit de son immeuble, elle remarqua tout de suite la voiture stationnée juste devant et l'homme qui l'attendait en souriant…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une heure plus tard, Grissom ne tenait plus en place. Après être passé chez Sara, et avoir réalisé qu'il était arrivé trop tard, il avait rapidement prit la direction de l'aéroport. Conduisant un peu plus vite qu'il ne le devrait, il ne cessait de se fustiger de ne pas être arrivé à temps chez la jeune femme. Mais, à cause de son enquête, il n'avait absolument pas pu se libérer plus tôt et, croyant jusqu'au dernier moment qu'il pourrait être à l'heure, il ne l'avait pas prévenu. Il se dit que, décidément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accumuler les erreurs ces derniers temps…

Voyant enfin l'aéroport se profiler à quelques mètres devant lui, Grissom sentit la pression s'intensifier et son estomac se contracta. Et si Sara était déjà partie ? Et si il n'arrivait pas à temps ? Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Arrivant devant l'entrée principale de l'aéroport, il se gara à l'endroit exact où tout stationnement était interdit, sous les yeux outrés d'un agent de police, et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'immense complexe. Après s'être renseigné et après quelques minutes d'une course effrénée, il pu enfin atteindre le terminal pour le vol de 11h à destination de San Francisco. Trop pressé pour s'embarrasser des règles, il se contenta de montrer sa carte de police scientifique à l'un des agents qui accepta de le laisser passer sans faire d'histoire.

Grissom arriva donc dans la vaste pièce où un grand nombre de personnes s'apprêtaient à embarquer. Avec toute cette foule, le superviseur sentit le stress l'envahir car il avait peur de ne pas retrouver Sara avant qu'elle ne monte dans ce maudit engin. Mais, au bout d'une minute, au milieu de tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, ses yeux furent enfin attirés par une silhouette familière. C'était elle, elle était là, à quelques mètres devant lui. Soulagé de l'avoir enfin localisé, il sourit et s'apprêta à avancer vers elle. Cependant, il stoppa net, et son visage se crispa car il eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas seule. En effet, la jeune femme était accompagné d'un autre homme, et pas n'importe lequel. Il fut anéantit de voir Sara sourire et partir loin d'ici, loin de lui avec ce type, ce Thomas Finn ! A cet instant, il eut le douloureux sentiment que tous espoirs s'écroulaient un à un, comme un vulgaire château de cartes. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était un cauchemar ! Sara ne pouvait pas partir avec ce Finn !! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser pour être avec ce type !! Complètement abasourdi par la scène qu'il venait de voir, Grissom ne put en supporter d'avantage et tourna les talons. Il s'éloigna lentement, brisé et désespéré par ce cruel retour à la réalité, sous l'air perplexe de l'agent qui l'avait laissé passer moins de deux minutes plus tôt…

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la vaste de pièce, Sara tentait de rester aussi joyeuse que possible face à Tom qui lui parlait avec entrain alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour embarquer. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts et la bonne humeur du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir triste et mélancolique à l'idée de repartir vers San Francisco. Car, même si tout ne s'était pas exactement passé comme elle l'avait espéré, tant de choses la liaient et la liraient toujours à Las Vegas. La jeune femme sortit soudain de ses pensées, interpellé par son ami.

« _T : Je suis bien content d'avoir mon week end et de pouvoir rendre visite à ma famille ! fit il avec bonne humeur, sans cacher sa joie de retourner chez lui.

_S : Ils sont sûrement impatient de te revoir…répondit Sara, avec un sourire relativement faible, incapable de penser réellement à autre chose qu'à tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle en quittant cette ville.

_T : Je l'espère…En tous cas, je suis vraiment ravi de partager ce vol avec toi. D'autant plus qu'on est peut être pas prêt de se revoir…ajouta t'il, en posant sa main sur son épaule. »

Sara ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Effectivement, elle ne reverrait peut être pas Tom de si tôt. Car, même s'il venait passer le week end à San Francisco, il devait repartir dimanche soir à Las Vegas, puisque c'était là où il vivait maintenant. Quelle ironie ! Même lui, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, originaire de San Francisco, appartenait aussi à Las Vegas, à présent…

A cet instant précis, Sara fut une nouvelle fois, sortie de ses pensées, mais pas par Tom. En effet, elle eut une drôle de sensation, une sorte de sixième sens. Elle ressentait une présence, sa présence…C'était impossible, Grissom ne pouvait pas être là ! Sentant les battements de son cœur ostensiblement s'accélérer à la simple éventualité de croiser son regard, elle se retourna doucement pour vérifier son intuition. Mais, elle constata, non sans une immense déception, qu'il n'y avait personne à l'autre bout de la pièce, qu'il n'était pas là. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Et pourtant, elle aurait pu jurer que Grissom n'était pas loin, et qu'il l'observait…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

C'est la fin du chapitre 29…et je peux clairement entendre vos soupirs de frustration ! Je sais, ce chapitre n'a sans doute pas comblé toutes vos attentes, surtout après la manière dont s'est terminé le chapitre précédent…

Néanmoins, faites moi confiance. Précédemment, je vous ai dit que rien n'était acquis et que tout n'était pas réglé entre nos deux héros…ceci est plus que jamais d'actualité et vous promet une petite surprise dans le chapitre suivant… ;-)

Voilà, j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre et j'attend vos impressions sur ce chapitre.

Je vous donne rendez vous le mardi 27 janvier pour la suite de ces aventures. Je sais que c'est dans 10 jours, que ça fait longtemps à attendre, mais les exigences actuelles (tant professionnelles que personnelles) de ma vie, ne me permettent plus de raccourcir autant les délais entre chaque chapitre. J'ai toujours respecté les dates que je vous avais fixé, et croyez moi, je ne vous décevrai pas, je continuerai dans ce sens. En tous cas, je vous remercie pour votre compréhension et votre patience… ;-)

Bon week à tous !

Bisous

Veggie


	30. Une douloureuse séparation

Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue à bord de l'histoire « Un dernier souvenir ». Je vous remercie d'avoir choisit la compagnie « Veggieburger », et je vous souhaite un agréable voyage au fil de ces quelques pages…alors, attachez vos ceintures, et c'est partit !

Bon…j'arrête mon délire ! C'est sûrement parce qu'on en est déjà au chapitre 30, et que ça me fait juste un peu bizarre de me dire qu'autant de chapitres sont derrière nous… ;-)

En tous cas, merci encore pour tous vos messages d'encouragements…(moi aussi je me répète, mais j'adore le dire, alors voilà ! ;-) )

Bref…Nous voici donc au chapitre 30, et deux questions doivent certainement vous traverser la tête : Sara reviendra t'elle ? Et que va t'il se passer entre elle et Grissom ?

Décollage imminent… ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Une douloureuse séparation**

* * *

Quelle endroit étrange ! Il avait bien du mal à identifier toutes ces odeurs différentes qui envahissaient les moindres recoins de ces locaux. Toutes ces senteurs, visiblement d'origine chimique, ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Il en était absolument certain, il n'était jamais venu ici auparavant. Cependant, même si son instinct le poussait à inspecter en détail ce lieu inconnu, sa situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas de perdre du temps. En effet, il était pressé car il était suivit, et il sentait, à chaque seconde qui passait, que son poursuivant n'était pas loin derrière lui…

Arrivé au milieu de ce couloir qui semblait plutôt tranquille, il s'autorisa tout de même un bref arrêt et renifla le sol. Non, vraiment…cet endroit ne lui disait rien du tout. Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son exploration, car il reconnut la voix de l'homme qui lui courrait après, juste derrière lui.

« _GS : Arrêtez le ! cria Greg, légèrement essoufflé. »

Le fugitif releva la tête et vit alors deux paires de jambes se profiler devant lui à l'autre bout du couloir. L'une des deux était en mouvement et s'approchait dangereusement dans sa direction. Il décida, malgré cela, de continuer à avancer, en espérant échapper à cet obstacle vivant. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide, car, moins de deux secondes plus tard, il sentit qu'il prenait de la hauteur. En effet, un homme barbu, grisonnant, et apparemment pas vraiment menaçant envers lui, venait de l'attraper. Il n'eut pas du tout peur et fut même plus rassuré d'être dans les bras de cet homme qui lui gratouillait agréablement la tête, plutôt qu'entre les mains de ce jeune homme qui le traquait et s'approchait maintenant de lui.

« _GS : Merci de l'avoir attraper, ça fait une demi-heure que je lui cours après ! fit Greg, avec un sourire reconnaissant.

_G : Je peux savoir ce que ce chien fait ici, Greg ?! rétorqua Grissom, d'un ton nettement désapprobateur, en continuant malgré tout à caresser la tête de cette pauvre petite bête.

_GS : Je sais que les animaux sont interdis au labo…les vivants en tous cas…plaisanta le jeune expert, en faisant implicitement allusion aux différents spécimens que son patron gardait depuis des années dans son bureau.

_G : Greg ! le coupa tout de suite Grissom, sans cacher son agacement. »

Remarquant le regard plutôt sombre du superviseur, Greg comprit qu'il ne semblait pas être d'humeur à plaisanter, comme bien souvent ces derniers temps.

« _GS : Ce chien a été retrouvé sur notre scène de crime. Il a peut être ramassé des indices. C'est, pour ainsi dire, notre seul témoin. Warrick et moi avons donc décidé de le ramener ici…expliqua Greg, un peu déstabilisé par le regard inquisiteur de son patron.

_G : Dans ce cas, surveillez le et veillez à ce qu'il ne s'échappe plus ! On est pas dans un zoo ici ! le réprimanda sévèrement Grissom, avant de lui coller le petit chien dans les bras et de tourner les talons. »

Greg le regarda s'éloigner en se disant que les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas et que Grissom devenait de plus en plus désagréable et irritable au fil des jours. Cette mauvaise humeur permanente ne le quittait plus depuis deux semaines, depuis que Sara était repartie. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, et que le superviseur semblait avoir du mal à gérer cette nouvelle séparation imposée. Alors que Grissom avait disparu de leur champ de vision, le petit chien se mit à émettre de faibles gémissements.

« _GS : T'en fais pas mon vieux…ça lui passera, le rassura t'il, en lui accordant quelques caresses, car ce chien semblait avoir ressentit la peine, volontairement dissimulée sous la colère du superviseur. Allez…en route ! Et ne t'enfuis plus maintenant ! ajouta t'il, joyeusement, en repartant dans la direction opposé avec son nouveau compagnon dans les bras. »

…

A quelques mètres de là, Grissom regagnait son bureau, d'un air toujours aussi maussade. Il savait qu'il avait sans doute été un peu trop dur avec ce pauvre Greg. Mais, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. En effet, ces derniers temps, il perdait rapidement patience et s'emportait pour un rien. Il avait tout à fait conscience que cette situation devait être particulièrement pénible à supporter pour ses collègues, malgré tout, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour manifester son mal-être. En effet, une désagréable sensation de manque s'était emparée de lui et ne cessait de s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Elle n'était partie que depuis deux semaines, mais il avait pourtant l'impression que cela faisait une éternité…

Il n'avait plus de réelle raison de se montrer optimiste quand à une éventuelle évolution positive de cette situation. Sara et lui s'étaient ostensiblement rapprochés durant les quelques jours qui avaient précédé son départ. Malheureusement, à cause de ses maudits doutes et de ses peurs incontrôlées, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes. Il avait pensé, jusqu'au dernier moment, qu'il aurait le temps de réparer ses erreurs et de lui dire qu'il la voulait à ses côtés, mais tout ne s'était pas terminé comme il l'avait souhaité. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait effacer cette douloureuse image dans sa tête, cette vision d'une Sara souriante qui s'apprête à prendre l'avion en compagnie d'un autre homme, Thomas Finn.

Il ne cessait de voir et de revoir cet instant dans sa tête, souffrant un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle ne reviendrait sûrement pas, elle avait sans doute décidé de faire sa vie avec ce type, là bas, à San Francisco. Cependant, même si ces cruelles révélations revenaient inlassablement dans son esprit, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il se trompait, que c'était impossible. Sara et lui avait partagé un moment si magique, si intense avant qu'elle ne parte…comment pouvait elle, de ce fait, passer à autre chose ? Ainsi, il se surprenait parfois à espérer qu'il y avait peut être une explication à tout ça, et qu'elle reviendrait lui dire qu'il avait imaginé toutes ces choses. Malheureusement, plus les jours passaient, et plus il commençait à croire qu'il devrait probablement s'habituer à l'idée de ne jamais la revoir…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Au même moment, dans un tout autre lieu, Sara traversait des couloirs bien plus imposants et fréquentés que ceux du laboratoire de la police scientifique de Las Vegas. Et pour cause, elle se trouvait dans l'une des plus grande faculté du pays, celle de Berkeley, à San Francisco. La matinée battait son plein et elle venait tout juste d'achever l'un des cours qu'elle dispensait ici, depuis deux semaines. Arpentant tranquillement la prestigieuse allée, elle sentait tout de même qu'elle traînait les pieds ces derniers jours. Il y avait tout d'abord la fatigue, elle n'était pas au top de sa forme, pensa t'elle, en baillant. Cela devait être sûrement dû à la difficulté qu'elle avait à trouver le sommeil, même si cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment gêné, ces dernières années, de dormir aussi peu. Mais bon, elle vieillissait, et peut être qu'elle ne récupérait plus aussi bien qu'avant…Cela l'amenait donc à la seconde raison de sa petite baisse de régime. En effet, si elle avait autant de mal à fermer l'œil ces temps ci, c'était parce qu'elle était préoccupée. Elle avait parfois l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tellement elle débordait de questions, et c'était principalement à cause de lui…

Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis deux semaines et elle ne cessait pourtant de penser à lui. Grissom lui manquait, plus que jamais, et elle s'en voulait d'être si dépendante de lui. Mais, surtout, elle s'en voulait d'être si affectée par cette séparation et d'avoir envie, plusieurs fois par jours, de prendre l'avion pour le retrouver. Non, elle devait réagir, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se laisser aller ainsi. Après tout, Grissom n'était même pas venu la voir le jour de son départ comme il lui avait promis. De plus, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de lui depuis deux semaines et estimait qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Ce n'était pas à elle de l'appeler mais à lui de prendre contact. A cet instant précis, elle sursauta légèrement en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit le petit objet, avec nervosité et appréhension, comme à chaque fois qu'il sonnait ces deux dernières semaines. Elle fut déçu de constater que ce n'était pas Grissom qui cherchait à la joindre mais retrouva tout de même le sourire en lisant le nom de son correspondant sur le petit écran…

« _S : Salut Nick…fit elle en souriant, après avoir décroché.

_N : Salut ma belle ! Alors, quoi de neuf sous le soleil de la Californie ? lança joyeusement le jeune homme, visiblement ravie d'entendre la voix de son amie.

_S : Oh…rien d'exceptionnel. Je viens tout juste de terminer mon cours de criminologie, répondit elle, d'un ton plutôt banal.

_N : Je parie qu'il y avait tout un tas d'étudiants boutonneux assis au premier rang en train de t'admirer plutôt que de t'écouter ! plaisanta Nick, ramenant instantanément le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

_S : On dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause ! le charria t'elle, sur le même ton espiègle.

_N : C'est vrai, ça m'est déjà arrivé de craquer pour l'une de mes profs…mais je n'ai jamais été boutonneux ! ajouta t'il en riant. »

Sara ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, en se disant que cela lui faisait vraiment du bien car ça n'était pas arrivé souvent ces derniers temps.

« _S : Et ton boulot ? Comment se passe ton retour au labo ? enchaîna t'elle, d'un air un peu plus sérieux, réellement soucieuse de l'état de son ami.

_N : Oh, ça va. J'ai enfin retrouvé mes marques et le travail ne manque pas. Tout se passe très bien, excepté…s'interrompit il, comme s'il n'osait pas poursuivre.

_S : Excepté quoi ? demanda Sara, intriguée par l'air hésitant du jeune homme.

_N : Excepté l'air renfrogné et la perpétuelle mauvaise humeur de notre cher superviseur…mais tu dois sûrement savoir pourquoi il est aussi désagréable depuis deux semaines…lâcha t'il sans plus de ménagement, d'un ton lourd de sous entendus. »

Sara fut quelque peu surprise par cette révélation. Apparemment, Grissom ne semblait pas plus en forme qu'elle depuis deux semaines. Elle devait bien reconnaître que cette information ne la laissait pas indifférente.

« _S : Et sinon, comment vont les autres ? changea t'elle innocemment de sujet, en ignorant volontairement l'allusion de Nick.

_N : Plutôt bien. Greg n'arrête pas de nous dire qu'il est certain que tu reviendras à Las Vegas ! révéla t'il, toujours aussi taquin.

_S : Sacré Greg…commenta la jeune femme, avec un petit sourire.

_N: Tu crois qu'il se trompe ? demanda alors Nick, d'un ton plus sérieux.

_S : En toute honnêteté, je n'en sais rien pour le moment. Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision…répondit elle, en toute franchise, en espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus pour le moment.

_N : En tous cas, je suis comme Greg, j'espère vraiment que tu reviendras Sara. Tu nous manques à tous, c'est plus pareil ici sans toi…avoua t'il, d'une voix pleine de sincérité qui toucha son amie.

_S : Vous me manquez aussi…mais je dois régler plusieurs choses avant d'être certaine de faire le bon choix, expliqua t'elle simplement.

_N : Ok, message reçu. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu veux en parlez…fit Nick, d'un ton compréhensif. Bon, je dois te laisser. J'ai un rapport à terminer avant de quitter le labo…ajouta t'il, après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil à sa montre.

_S : D'accord.. Je te rappelle bientôt, c'est promis, s'engagea t'elle, d'un air assuré.

_N : J'y compte bien ! rétorqua t'il, joyeusement. Au revoir Sara…conclut il, d'une voix chaleureuse.

_S : Au revoir…répondit elle, en retour, avec une certaine nostalgie. »

Sara raccrocha en souriant. Nick avait vraiment le chic pour lui remonter le moral. Elle était aussi réellement contente de voir qu'il semblait en forme et que son retour au labo avait l'air de bien se passer. Malgré qu'elle fut ravie de l'avoir eut au téléphone, elle comprit également que cette brève conversation n'avait fait qu'attiser, un peu plus encore, le manque qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Las Vegas, de ses amis, du labo…et de Grissom. Pourtant, elle était toujours en colère contre lui. Pourquoi n'appelait il pas ? Pourquoi ne cherchait il pas à la convaincre de revenir ? Pourquoi avait elle la douloureuse sensation qu'entre eux deux, elle était toujours celle qui souffrait le plus ? Et voilà, toutes ces questions refaisaient surface et lui encombraient la tête à lui faire exploser. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à avoir la migraine, ce qui, ajouté à son réel état de fatigue, n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de fréquent chez elle…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Elle s'achèverait bientôt, cela semblait inéluctable. Cependant, si cette magnifique matinée touchait à sa fin, elle laissait entrevoir une journée tout à fait splendide. On était début juin et le soleil était le seul vestige dans ce ciel bleu azur, vierge de tous nuages. Seule une légère brise était perceptible, mais elle n'atténuait plus la hausse des températures qui s'accentuait jour après jour, et ne faisait que confirmer l'arrivée imminente de l'été.

Dans les locaux parfaitement climatisés du bâtiment administratif de Berkeley, Sara venait de refermer la porte du bureau de la personne la plus importante et la plus influente du campus. En effet, elle sortait tout juste du bureau du doyen et laissa échapper un soupir. Elle pensait qu'elle se sentirait libérée une fois cette tâche accomplie, mais, force était de constater que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Au contraire, elle avait l'angoissante sensation que rien n'était réglé, et que le plus dur restait encore à affronter. Et peut être n'avait elle pas vraiment tort…

Toujours postée devant la porte du doyen maintenant close, elle s'autorisa une petite pause pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle décida donc de s'asseoir un instant, juste à côté de ce bureau dans lequel elle avait pénétré quelques minutes plus tôt, pour réfléchir aux conséquences de la décision cruciale qu'elle venait de prendre. Il y avait une semaine encore, lorsque Nick l'avait appelé, elle avait été incapable de lui dire ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire et où elle voyait son avenir. Mais il s'en étaient passées des choses depuis une semaine, et certains faits, plutôt inattendus, n'avaient cessé de faire pencher la balance d'un côté puis de l'autre. En effet, réellement troublée par ces nouvelles données, la jeune femme avait changé d'avis des dizaines de fois avant d'arrêter sa décision finale, hier soir…

Sara avait retourné le problème maintes et maintes fois dans sa tête, et elle avait très vite comprit que, quoiqu'elle décide, plusieurs personnes risquaient d'être affecté par son choix. Elle ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de se demander comment ils réagiraient tous en découvrant sa décision. Et Grissom ? Que penserait il de tout cela ? La vie n'était vraiment pas simple. Car, même quand on pense être dans le brouillard le plus total, un élément insoupçonné vient s'ajouter et troubler d'avantage cette situation déjà bien floue…

Lassée par toutes ces interrogations qui ne trouvaient aucune réponses pour le moment, et qui ne faisaient qu'entretenir cette angoisse d'un avenir incertain, la jeune femme se leva. Mais elle se retrouva debout trop vite, et commença à chanceler. Alertée par la posture vacillante de Sara, la femme d'un certain âge, postée à l'accueil, derrière son comptoir, se précipita vers elle. Sara la rassura tout de suite, en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle avait seulement besoin de prendre l'air. L'intendante la regarda s'éloigner, légèrement soucieuse, en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoqué un léger malaise chez cette charmante jeune femme…

Arrivée à l'extérieur, Sara pencha lentement la tête vers l'arrière. La lumière bénéfique du soleil ainsi que le léger souffle du vent rechargèrent instantanément ses batteries. L'océan n'était pas très loin et elle pouvait presque imaginer les embruns de l'écume lui caresser le visage. Elle avait toujours aimé San Francisco, elle adorait vivre dans cette ville…Jugeant qu'il était temps d'arrêter de rêvasser, elle baissa la tête et sortit son portable de sa poche. Elle devait maintenant passer à la seconde étape qui, de toute évidence, ne serait pas la plus agréable. Mais bon, elle devait l'appeler si elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout et s'en tenir à cette décision qui fut si difficile à prendre. Sara sélectionna donc le numéro de son futur correspondant dans son répertoire et porta le téléphone à son oreille, sentant l'appréhension monter dès la première sonnerie. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, car son interlocuteur décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

« Allô ? »

La jeune femme déglutit péniblement et se lança définitivement vers la voie qu'elle avait choisit d'emprunter.

« _S : Ecklie ? Bonjour, c'est Sara…Sara Sidle, arriva t'elle à articuler, pas certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix mais consciente qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer… »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques heures plus tard, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, nos experts étaient bien loin de se douter qu'une décision, au combien importante, venait justement d'être prise. Confortablement installés dans la salle de repos, Catherine et Grissom prenaient une pause bien méritée. Ils avaient passé toute leur nuit de garde à travailler sur une affaire assez compliquée et qui n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à trouver une issue favorable et définitive. C'était le début de l'après midi et ils commençaient enfin à avoir une piste sérieuse, mais ils devaient attendre les résultats des analyses ADN avant d'en être certains. Chacun d'entre eux profita donc de ce petit moment de répit pour se détendre un peu. Catherine feuilletait un magasine, Grissom, comme à son habitude, remplissait une grille de mots croisés, et Hodges qui venait d'entrer, alla se servir un café. Conscient que ses deux patrons, totalement silencieux, souhaitaient visiblement être un peu tranquille, il se garda bien de les déranger. Le technicien prit son café chaud et s'installa discrètement (pour une fois) près de l'imposante table. Amusé par l'attitude timorée et donc parfaitement inhabituelle de Hodges, Catherine leva le nez de son magasine. A cet instant, elle vit le directeur traverser le couloir, juste devant eux, et sembla surprise de le voir en si galante compagnie et tout souriant.

« _C : Tiens, c'est bizarre…C'est la deuxième personne depuis ce matin qu'Ecklie ballade à travers les couloirs du labo…remarqua t'elle, en fronçant les sourcils, d'un air intriguée. »

Cette information ne sembla pas perturber Grissom qui continua à s'intéresser à sa chère grille de mots croisés, dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Tout à fait à l'opposé, Hodges ne put, quand à lui, résister plus longtemps à la tentation et décida donc d'y mettre son éternel grain de sel.

« _H : ça n'a rien d'étonnant…Ecklie m'a dit qu'il faisait passer des entretiens toute la journée, révéla le technicien, d'un air hautain et suffisant, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait détenir l'info du siècle.

_C : Pour remplacer Sara ?! demanda tout de suite Catherine, pressée d'en savoir plus. »

Grissom qui, jusque là, n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite cette conversation sans grand intérêt, leva brusquement la tête en entendant sa collègue prononcer ce fameux prénom. Hodges afficha alors une mine satisfaite, car il semblait plus que ravi d'avoir attiré l'attention de ses deux supérieurs. Catherine semblait impatiente d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, quand à Grissom, il le fixait d'un air troublé. En effet, le superviseur venait d'assembler les derniers mots qu'il avait entendu, et il eut alors l'étrange impression qu'une alarme s'était instantanément déclenchée dans sa tête. Une certaine appréhension prit possession de lui au moment au Hodges ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

« _H : Il ne me l'a pas dit…avoua Hodges, voyant clairement la déception sur le visage de Catherine et le trouble s'intensifier dans le regard de Grissom.

_C : Je vois…En fait, tu ne sais absolument rien ! rétorqua Catherine, sous entendant que le technicien cherchait seulement à se mettre en avant.

_H : Je ne peux pas toujours être au courant de tout…répliqua t'il, avec un petit sourire railleur.

_C : C'est ça…En tous cas, je pense que si Sara n'avait pas l'intention de revenir, elle nous l'aurait dit…ou alors, Ecklie nous en aurait parlé avant de recruter quelqu'un d'autre, dit elle, pour se rassurer autant que pour soulager l'angoisse que cette information avait certainement dû provoquer chez le superviseur. »

En effet, Grissom restait muré dans un profond silence, fortement perturbé par la forte possibilité que Sara ne reviendrait sans doute pas.

« _C : Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Vous savez quelque chose ? osa t'elle demander à Grissom, bien qu'elle devinait à sa tête qu'il semblait aussi inquiet qu'elle en envisageant cette fâcheuse éventualité. »

L'absence de réponse de ce dernier ne fit que confirmer qu'il n'en savait pas plus que ses collègues. Son regard ne masquait plus la peur qu'il avait de ne plus revoir la jeune femme. Trop choqué pour émettre le moindre son, Grissom ne pouvait empêcher une vague de questions lui envahir la tête. Même si, ces derniers jours, il s'était efforcé de se préparer à cette douloureuse idée de l'avoir définitivement perdue, la seule pensée de voir cette hypothèse se vérifier lui déchirait le cœur. Ecklie savait il quelque chose qu'il ignorait ? Sara avait elle prit la décision ferme et définitive de ne pas revenir à Las Vegas ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui aurait pas dit ? Au moins, la dernière fois, elle lui avait laissé une lettre, expliquant les raisons de son choix. Mais là, il restait dans l'ignorance la plus totale, et ce climat d'incertitude le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques jours plus tard, au labo, Grissom remplissait son éternelle paperasse, avec toujours autant d'entrain. Plus que jamais, il avait un mal fou à accomplir cette tâche ingrate, car dès qu'il levait la tête, même une seule seconde, ses pensées bifurquaient instantanément vers une direction qui n'avait vraiment rien avoir avec le travail. Il avait beau essayé de passer à autre chose, c'était peine perdue, il voyait inlassablement son visage, se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, où elle était et si il la reverrait un jour. Cela faisait maintenant pratiquement un mois qu'elle était partie et il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle, comme si elle l'avait littéralement rayé de sa vie. Il n'avait donc plus aucun espoir qu'elle revienne ici, près de lui…

Envahit par cette cruelle et désagréable sensation de revivre cette période pénible qui avait suivit le premier départ de la jeune femme, un an et demi auparavant, Grissom avait définitivement perdu toute bonne humeur. Il avait pourtant sut qu'il risquait de souffrir mais il était comme tous les papillons de nuit, attiré par la lumière, il s'y était précipité et s'était brûlé les ailes. Arriverait il à l'oublier et à vivre sans elle, encore ? Pour le moment, il en était bien incapable, il n'arrivait même pas à la chasser de ses pensées. Il avait bien eu l'intention d'aller demander directement à Ecklie si il en savait plus sur les intentions de la jeune femme, et pour quelles raisons il avait fait passer tous ces entretiens. Mais, trop effrayé à la seule éventualité que ses doutes se confirment, et ne souhaitant pas discuter avec le directeur d'un point bien trop personnel à son goût, il n'avait pas osé lui poser la question. Il avait supposé que d'autres s'en chargeraient et viendraient ensuite l'informer de l'état exact de la situation. Cependant, il fut relativement étonné de constater que personne ne semblait plus au courant. En tous cas, si ils l'étaient, aucun n'avait prit le risque de lui annoncer une quelconque mauvaise nouvelle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les jours passaient, et il voyait le bonheur qu'il avait crut entrevoir aux côtés de la jeune femme, s'éloigner irrémédiablement. Il savait très bien qu'aucune autre ne pourrait combler ce vide et occuper la place si importante qu'elle avait tenu dans sa vie. Car il en était persuadé, et ce, même si il ne devait plus jamais la revoir, il continuerait à l'aimer, toute sa vie. La tête baissée sur ses dossiers, Grissom était donc au plus mal. A cet instant précis, il eut malgré tout une curieuse sensation. Il avait l'impression d'être observé, comme si elle se tenait tout près de lui, près de l'entrée. Il releva donc lentement la tête, près à n'apercevoir que le vide. Quelle ne fut alors sa surprise de constater qu'elle était bel et bien là, juste devant lui, debout, dans l'entrée de son bureau. Elle était réellement resplendissante. Imaginait il tout cela ? Se pouvait il que l'obsession qu'elle provoquait chez lui soit responsable de ce mirage, de cette troublante apparition ? Complètement chamboulé par la présence de la jeune femme, Grissom fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Quand à Sara, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que ses retrouvailles la touchait au plus au point. Ils échangèrent un regard d'une extrême intensité qui ne fit que confirmer la force du lien qui les unissait, plus que jamais.

« _S : Bonsoir Gil…souffla t'elle enfin, sans le quitter des yeux, visiblement aussi émue que lui était étonné de se retrouver face à elle. »

Il ne rêvait pas, cette voix qui prononçait son prénom d'une manière si douce n'appartenait qu'à elle. Il n'en revenait pas, elle était vraiment là…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Chapitre 30 terminé ! J'espère que l'atterrissage s'est effectué en douceur et que vous avez apprécié ce vol…Justement, quel est votre avis sur la question ? ;-)

Le chapitre suivant ne sera probablement pas mis en ligne avant le jeudi 5 février. Je sais que ça fait encore 9 jours à attendre, mais je suis vraiment débordée en ce moment…désolée et merci encore de votre compréhension. ;-)

A part ça, je vous avais dit qu'il y aurait une petite surprise dans ce chapitre mais ça n'a pas tout à fait été le cas. Je voulais introduire une certaine information, mais, en fait, elle apparaîtra un peu plus tard. J'écris vraiment cette histoire au jour le jour, et il peut arriver que certaines choses évoluent différemment et pas exactement comme je les avais imaginé au départ, dans ma petite tête…

Voilà, sur ces quelques explications (qui, en fait, ne vous en ont pas réellement appris d'avantage…), il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente semaine ! ;-)

Bisous à tous

Veggie


	31. Une déroutante réapparition

Salut la compagnie ! Qui dit jeudi 5 février, dit nouveau chapitre en ligne…Alors me voilà !

Au risque de me répéter encore, tant pis, je le dis quand même : je ne saurais à quel point vous témoigner ma gratitude quand à votre soutien permanent… ;-)

Alors…le chapitre 31…Sara est de retour à Las Vegas et se retrouve face à Grissom dans son bureau…

Tous les détails de cette confrontation ci dessous… ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Une déroutante réapparition

* * *

Sara était là, devant lui, et elle rayonnait de beauté. Il n'aurait jamais crut que le simple fait de se retrouver ainsi, face à elle, le bouleverserait à ce point. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un mutisme total, Grissom finit tout de même par réagir. Il enleva ses lunettes et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« _G : Sara ?! Mais qu'est ce que…Et quand… ? tenta d'articuler Grissom, encore trop choqué par la présence inattendue de la jeune femme pour réussir à formuler une phrase entière. »

Cette dernière comprit, au travers de son trouble et de ses propos confus, qu'il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la revoir de si tôt. Elle ne sut pas trop si elle devait s'en sentir peinée ou vexée. Cependant, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle le trouvait adorable lorsqu'il s'emmêlait les pinceaux, et puis, il lui avait tellement manqué…

« _S : J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne pensais pas vraiment que je reviendrais, remarqua t'elle en souriant, amusé par l'air indécis du superviseur.

_G : Pas vraiment, en effet…confirma t'il, d'une petite voix, en la fixant d'une manière quelque peu déstabilisante.

_S : Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de ta part durant ces quatre dernières semaines…présuma t'elle, d'un ton de reproches qui sortit complètement Grissom de sa léthargie.

_G : Tu ne m'en as pas donné non plus…se défendit il, en baissant légèrement la tête.

_S : Peut être parce que tu étais sensé venir me voir avant mon départ et que tu n'es pas venu, rétorqua t'elle, en avançant vers son bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_G : Je suis effectivement allé chez toi ce jour là…contesta t'il, en se levant doucement. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard, tu étais déjà partie, expliqua t'il, en la regardant de nouveau droit dans les yeux. »

La jeune femme sembla un peu surprise par cette révélation et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Malgré la lettre si touchante qu'il lui avait laissé, elle avait tout imaginé avant son départ, en l'attendant. Elle s'était dit, qu'une fois de plus, il avait préféré faire machine arrière, qu'il ne souhaitait sans doute pas s'engager de nouveau avec elle, qu'il avait décidé de la laisser partir sans rien faire. Mais, visiblement, elle s'était trompée, Grissom était venu même s'il était arrivé trop tard, une fois de plus. Que se serait il passé si il était venu plus tôt ? Qu'avait il prévu de lui dire ce jour là ? Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle se posait encore plus de questions maintenant. Tout ne serait finalement pas aussi compliqué qu'elle l'avait supposé. Pourtant, elle devinait, et ce rien qu'à son regard insistant, qu'il semblait lui en vouloir et elle avait l'impression que l'absence de communication entre eux au cours de ces dernières semaines n'en était pas la seule cause…

De son côté, Grissom se débattait avec une foule de sentiments contradictoires qui l'avaient instantanément assaillit depuis que la jeune femme avait fait irruption dans son bureau. Tout d'abord, il se demandait pour quelles raisons Sara était ici, et surtout, pour combien de temps. Il espérait, dans son fort intérieur, qu'il y ait une chance infime pour que son retour soit un peu motivé par son désir d'être avec lui. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait oublier ce mois interminable durant lequel ils n'avaient eu aucun contact et combien il avait souffert d'être dans l'incertitude la plus totale. Grissom lui en voulait de lui avoir infligé tout ça. Cependant, il ne cessait de lutter contre ce désir irrépressible qui le tenaillait depuis qu'elle se trouvait devant lui. En effet, il mourrait d'envie de contourner l'imposant bureau qui les séparait et de la serrer dans ses bras…

« _G : Alors…fit il soudain, en rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Tu comptes rester longtemps cette fois ? demanda t'il d'un air volontairement provocateur, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait plus du tout sur quel pied danser avec elle. »

Sara reçu parfaitement le message relayé par le regard toujours plus insistant du superviseur. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement intimidée par le charisme qu'il dégageait à cet instant, tout à fait inconsciemment, et pouvait également sentir son trouble s'intensifier en se retrouvant face à lui. Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas envahir par cet émoi naissant, elle ne savait que trop, combien cette discussion était vitale pour son avenir, pour leur avenir…

« _S : En fait, je sors tout juste du bureau d'Ecklie…il vient de me faire signer tous les papiers nécessaires à ma réintégration définitive au labo, révéla t'elle, d'un air assuré, certaine de lui couper le souffle avec cette information. »

En effet, cette nouvelle complètement inattendue et, à vrai dire, plutôt inespérée le laissa sans voix. Sara avait donc finalement décidé de revenir s'installer ici, à Las Vegas. Mais pourquoi ? Etait ce pour lui ? Trop choqué par ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer et bousculé par un tas d'interrogations, Grissom resta figé et eut bien du mal à formuler le moindre mot.

« _G : Oh…réussit il à dire, clairement abasourdi.

_S : Ce n'est pas tout à fait le genre de réactions auxquelles je m'attendais…se moqua gentiment Sara, avec un petit sourire. »

La jeune femme semblait moins gênée par cette situation que lui. Ce n'était pas surprenant, elle s'était tellement préparée à cette confrontation. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir comment Grissom prendrait sa décision. Elle cacha donc toute sa nervosité derrière l'amusement qu'engendrait l'attitude étonnée du superviseur.

« _G : Donc…tu vas rester…pour de bon ? osa t'il conclure, en souriant légèrement, alors que les battements de son cœur tambourinaient furieusement contre sa poitrine.

_S : Oui…pour de bon…confirma t'elle, en lui rendant son sourire.

_G : Et les autres le savent ? demanda t'il, souhaitant tout de même éclaircir certains points avant de se réjouir complètement.

_S : A part Ecklie, Nick est le seul à être au courant…Pour être honnête, je n'ai vraiment pris ma décision que cette semaine…avoua t'elle, après s'être raclée la gorge car elle espérait qu'il ne la blâmerait pas de ne pas tout lui avoir dit plus tôt.

_G : Je vois…commenta il en la fixant, apparemment pas vexé de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence avant, mais réellement curieux de connaître les raisons qui, au final, avaient poussé la jeune femme à se décider à revenir. »

Sara fut totalement captivée par le regard pétillant de Grissom qui ne cachait plus ses sentiments. Il semblait sincèrement heureux de la retrouver, elle n'en doutait plus une seule seconde. Elle devait bien avouer que sa manière si possessive de la regarder commençait sérieusement à la faire frissonner. Mais, trop de problèmes non résolus restaient encore en suspend et elle ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de s'éloigner de son seul objectif pour ce soir : lui parler.

Grissom, quand à lui, se déridait peu à peu. Il s'était posé tant de questions tout au long de sa vie, autant de doutes qui l'avait souvent empêché d'atteindre le bonheur par le passé. Une seule constatation s'imposait à lui à cet instant : il était malheureux sans elle. Il décida donc de mettre certaines rancœurs de côté et d'aller de l'avant. Après tout, elle était là, juste devant lui et il avait peut être une chance de tout arranger. Le regard, visiblement tourmenté, de la jeune femme lui laissait penser qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Il profita donc de ce petit moment de flottement pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis plusieurs semaines…

« _G : Ecoute Sara…commença t'il à dire, en contournant tranquillement le bureau pour s'approcher d'elle, et en s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre, face à elle… Avant que tu ne partes, il y a un mois…poursuivit il, sans la quitter des yeux, d'une voix envoûtante qui scotcha la jeune femme, à tel point qu'elle en oublia la phrase qu'elle préparait dans sa tête depuis des jours…je voulais te dire que…ajouta t'il encore, troublé par la proximité de la jolie brunette qui semblait littéralement suspendue à ses lèvres… »

A cet instant, les deux experts se rappelèrent soudainement à quel point il était difficile, voir impossible, d'avoir une conversation d'ordre privé au labo, sans être systématiquement dérangés.

« _T : Ah…Tu es là ! Je te cherche depuis dix bonnes minutes…les interrompit le jeune homme qui se tenait dans l'entrée du bureau. »

Grissom baissa la tête en signe de dépit et sentit sa mâchoire se crisper en entendant cette voix désagréablement familière. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là encore celui là ?! Visiblement, Sara avait omis de lui dire que ce type était lui aussi parfaitement au courant de son retour. Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas s'être levé plus tôt de sa chaise pour fermer la porte et ainsi, être tranquille avec Sara. Cette dernière perçut aisément la tension sur le visage du superviseur et n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier son ami.

« _S : Tom…fit Sara, en se tournant vers lui avec un petit sourire gêné. Tu connais…commença t'elle à dire, en désignant le superviseur.

_T : Bien sûr ! la coupa le jeune avocat. Ravi de vous revoir monsieur Grissom, rétorqua t'il, d'un air légèrement provoquant, en s'avançant vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

_G : Moi de même, répondit son interlocuteur, en attrapant sa main d'un geste précis, sans jamais cesser de le défier du regard. »

Un court silence suivit cette poignée de main relativement soutenue pour un simple salut. Sara eut l'étrange impression de se retrouver entre eux deux, comme si elle était à l'origine d'une sorte d'affrontement. D'ailleurs, elle ne rêvait pas, elle pouvait clairement distinguer des étincelles dans les yeux de Grissom. Et elle savait, de sources sûres, qu'il n'y avait que deux types de situations qui provoquaient ce léger pétillement dans ces pupilles azurées : le désir et la colère. Elle pouvait, sans le moindre doute, éliminer la première raison (oui, Tom n'était pas tout à fait le genre de Grissom… !), il ne restait donc que la colère. Le superviseur semblait éprouver un fort ressentiment à l'égard du jeune avocat, et cela l'étonna un peu. Pourquoi lui en voulait il à ce point ? Etait ce à cause d'elle ? Etait il toujours jaloux de Tom ? La jeune femme réalisa également que Tom ne semblait pas plus disposé envers l'entomologiste. Venant de son ami, cela la surprit plus encore. S'était il passé quelque chose entre eux qu'elle ignorait ?? Ce dernier vint justement la sortir de ses pensées.

« _T : J'espère que vous savez à quel point vous avez de la chance de travailler avec cette charmante jeune femme…lâcha t'il très calmement, sur un ton qui sonnait plus comme une mise en garde que comme un compliment à l'égard de Sara, alors qu'il continuait à fixer l'homme face à lui.

_S : Tom ! le réprimanda la jeune femme, comprenant qu'il tentait de la protéger d'une manière tout à fait déplacée et embarrassante pour elle, car elle était plus que capable de se défendre toute seule !

_G : J'en suis parfaitement conscient, rassurez vous ! répliqua alors Grissom, en ignorant les réticences de Sara, et en soutenant toujours plus le regard de son interlocuteur.

_T : Bien…fit alors Tom, apparemment convaincu par les intentions du superviseur, même s'il se jurait de ne pas le lâcher tant qu'il ne serait pas certain que Sara ne regretterait pas de revenir travailler ici, aux côtés de son «ex-patron ». »

Le jeune avocat détourna enfin son attention du superviseur pour s'adresser à Sara.

« _T : J'étais venu te dire que j'y allais. J'ai pu récupérer le rapport d'expertise dont j'avais besoin pour ma dernière affaire. Tu veux que je te dépose ? proposa t'il, sous le regard médusé de Grissom qui supposa, à juste titre, qu'ils étaient venus ensemble au labo, ce soir.

_S : Non, vas y…Je prendrais un taxi, décida t'elle sans hésiter car elle n'avait pas encore pu réellement parler à Grissom.

_T : Ok…A plus tard, dit il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil puis en se dirigeant vers la sortie. A bientôt, monsieur Grissom, lança t'il d'un air arrogant qui agaça grandement son destinataire, avant de quitter la pièce.

_G : C'est ça…à bientôt ! répondit ce dernier d'une voix méprisante qui interpella Sara. »

Grissom eut la désagréable sensation, une fois encore, de se prendre un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Comment avait il pu être aussi stupide ? Sara était effectivement revenue à Las Vegas mais pas pour lui…pour ce Finn ! Cela semblait plus qu'évident. Il l'avait accompagné à San Francisco, elle ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois en quatre semaine et ils étaient venus ensemble au labo. Trop perturbé par ces douloureuses conclusions qui s'imposaient à lui maintenant, il ne remarqua même pas que Sara venait de fermer la porte de son bureau pour ne plus être dérangés. Revenant près de lui, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui parler, sans s'apercevoir tout de suite que l'expression sur le visage du superviseur avait changée et qu'il demeurait totalement fermé.

« _S : Gil…commença t'elle, d'un air un peu hésitant. Si je suis venu te parler ce soir, c'est parce que j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire, je…se lança t'elle, sans pouvoir aller plus loin.

_G : Ce n'est pas la peine Sara, l'interrompit immédiatement Grissom, avec un regard mêlant colère et déception qui surprit la jeune femme.

_S : Si, crois moi…Il faut absolument que tu saches pourquoi je suis là…insista t'elle, sans prêter attention au manque de coopération de Grissom car, à cet instant, elle pensait seulement à ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui révéler. Si j'ai finalement décidé de revenir, c'est p…poursuivit elle, sans plus de succès que la première fois.

_G : Pour retrouver ton « ami », monsieur le « super avocat » ? compléta t'il, d'un ton dédaigneux, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait allusion à Finn. Tu n'as pas besoin de me l'expliquer, j'avais compris que vous étiez très proches tous les deux ! rétorqua t'il, sans masquer son écœurement, avant de retourner derrière son bureau sous l'air sidéré de la jeune femme.

_S : Hein ?! Non, ce n'est pas…tenta d'elle de poursuivre, complètement embrouillée par les derniers propos du superviseur.

_G : Tu n'as pas à te justifier Sara, tu ne me dois rien, la coupa t'il, une nouvelle fois, d'un ton volontairement distant bien que son attitude affectée laissait croire le contraire.

_S : Quoi ?! fit Sara en écarquillant les yeux, réellement perdue, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, sans faire le moindre mouvement.

_G : Bon, tu m'excuseras maintenant…mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, conclut Grissom sans la regarder, en s'asseyant et remettant ses lunettes après lui avoir désigné la sortie.

_S : Attends ! fit soudain la jeune femme après avoir rassemblé et analysé dans sa tête les répliques acerbes du superviseur. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réellement compris tout ce que tu viens de dire…commença t'elle à dire, alors que la colère s'emparait peu à peu d'elle. Tu crois que si je suis revenue à Las Vegas c'est parce que Tom et moi…continua t'elle, d'un air indigné.

_G : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'attention de m'immiscer entr…l'interrompit encore Grissom, en lui renvoyant un regard glacial qui acheva d'énerver Sara.

_S : Est ce que tu vas cesser une fois pour toutes de me couper la parole !! fit elle d'un air furieux, en l'interrompant à son tour. »

Exaspérée au plus haut point, Sara s'était brusquement avancée vers lui et avait posé ses mains sur le bureau du superviseur, donnant encore plus de poids à ses mots. Surpris par le ton relativement agressif de la jeune femme, Grissom haussa les sourcils, s'enfonça légèrement dans son siège et fut incapable de dire le moindre mot. Elle semblait tellement furieuse qu'il était content que le bureau les sépare. Ses yeux pétillaient de colère, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait l'étriper. Lui aussi était très remonté contre elle et extrêmement blessé par ce lien qui semblait l'unir à ce Finn. Pourtant, malgré tout ce ressentiment qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de la jeune experte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver plus belle et plus attirante que jamais alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui et le fusillait du regard. C'était plus fort que lui, à chaque fois qu'elle lui criait dessus, il avait systématiquement envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la faire taire de la plus agréable des manières. Cependant, il était plus qu'évident qu'à cet instant, étant donné leurs profonds désaccords, cette sympathique perspective était totalement exclue…

Sara n'en revenait toujours pas de l'attitude incompréhensible de Grissom. Comment pouvait il croire qu'elle voyait déjà quelqu'un d'autre après ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble il y a un mois et presque deux ans auparavant ?! Accordait il aussi peu d'importance à ce qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux ?! Elle était réellement vexée par son comportement au combien inacceptable et avait la ferme intention de lui faire comprendre. Quel goujat ! Et dire qu'elle était venue lui confier une information essentielle à ses yeux ! Mais il avait tout gâché et elle n'avait plus du tout envie de lui parler…

« _S : J'essaie de te dire une chose extrêmement importante depuis tout à l'heure…une chose qui n'est vraiment pas facile à dire…et toi, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me balancer tous ces sarcasmes ! rétorqua t'elle, en haussant la voix, d'un ton chargé de reproches qui ne calma ni n'apaisa Grissom, bien au contraire.

_G : Oh excuse moi…Qu'est ce que tu avais de si important à me dire ? Finn et toi allez vous marier, c'est ça ? Vas y…Je t'écoute ! répliqua t'il en se relevant, tout aussi furieux que la jeune femme, allant jusqu'au bout de ces rancœurs qui lui encombraient totalement l'esprit. »

Seulement, il ne mesura pas la portée de ses mots qui choquèrent profondément Sara. Meurtrie par les propos offensants et l'attitude volontairement hostile du superviseur, elle recula légèrement pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux. Grissom reçu son regard accusateur et son évidente désillusion de plein fouet, ce qui ne le laissa pas indifférent. Elle semblait blessée, attristée par toutes ses récriminations, et il ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par son immense déception. Il devait bien admettre que lui même était énormément déçu que leurs retrouvailles, après quatre semaines de séparation, se solde par une violente dispute. Ce climat tout à fait particulier les mura tous les deux dans un lourd silence, où leurs yeux étaient bien plus évocateurs que de simples mots. Mais, ne supportant plus cette atmosphère étouffante, Sara rompit cette courte trêve qui, quoique l'on en dise, n'en était pas réellement une.

« _S : Tu n'as vraiment rien compris Gil…souffla t'elle, dans un élan de profond découragement qui cloua son interlocuteur sur place. Et c'est bien dommage…ajouta t'elle, parfaitement dépitée, en baissant la tête d'un air accablé. En attendant, je préfère te laisser, car sinon je crois que je pourrais te dire des choses que je risque de regretter ensuite…conclut elle en relevant la tête et en tombant directement sur le regard décontenancé de Grissom. »

Ce dernier la regarda se diriger vers la sortie, submergé par une vague de culpabilité. Il pouvait presque sentir son cœur saigner à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, conscient de lui avoir fait du mal. Il souffrait de la voir aussi malheureuse à cet instant, même si, de son côté, elle aussi ne l'avait pas plus épargné. Malgré tout, il détestait être à l'origine de quelque peine que ce soit chez elle. Près de l'entrée, Sara se retourna une dernière fois vers lui et il fut encore frappé par sa tristesse.

« _S : Oh…et merci encore pour l'accueil ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de revenir ici… lâcha t'elle d'un ton amer, avant de disparaître complètement.»

Grissom se retrouva seul dans son bureau, sans pouvoir effacer le visage brisé de Sara de sa mémoire. Il savait qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin et le regrettait sincèrement. La jalousie s'était totalement emparée de lui et il n'avait pu contrôler ses paroles, blessant la jeune femme. Il repassa leur conversation entière dans sa tête : l'arrivée inattendue de Sara, sa joie de la retrouver, l'apparition de Finn qui avait fait resurgir tous ses doutes quand à la nature de la relation qui les unissait, et enfin, la violente dispute qui avait suivit. Apparemment, Sara avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire mais, trop aveuglé par cette foutue jalousie, il n'avait même pas cherché à l'écouter. Et si cela n'avait rien avoir avec Finn ? Et si, finalement, il s'était complètement planté et que Sara n'était pas avec Finn ? Grissom se sentit de plus en plus stupide d'avoir aussi mal réagit et éprouva alors de sérieux remords. Il allait falloir qu'il se rachète auprès de la jeune femme, sans compter qu'elle allait retravailler ici, enfin si elle ne prenait pas la fuite. Seulement, il connaissait parfaitement le caractère de sa chère collègue et savait très bien que cette tâche s'annonçait difficile, pour ne pas dire titanesque…

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs du labo, Sara se dirigeait hâtivement vers la sortie. Elle était réellement furieuse contre Grissom et blessée, oui, blessée par ce manque de confiance et les propos carrément injurieux qu'il avait osé tenir à son égard. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tellement elle était déçue par cet homme qui comptait énormément pour elle. Entre colère, nervosité et tristesse, elle poussa violemment la porte du bâtiment, décidée à quitter cet endroit au plus vite pour tenter de se calmer un peu. Dans cette manœuvre assez brutale, elle faillit percuter Nick qui, justement, s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans les locaux.

« _N : Hey ! Faites atten…Sara ! s'exclama le jeune homme, après l'avoir reconnut. »

Sara fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec son ami qui n'hésita pas une seconde à la prendre dans ses bras. Trop préoccupée par les récents évènements, elle se laissa faire comme une poupée avant de se ressaisir un peu.

« _N : Je suis content de te revoir…Tu es arrivée quand ? demanda t'il, en s'écartant d'elle.

_S : Cet après midi, répondit elle, avec un sourire forcé, tentant de paraître aussi normale que possible.

_N : Tu as vu Ecklie alors…Et quand compte t'il te faire reprendre du service ? voulut il savoir, sans cacher son entrain.

_S : Demain soir…je reprends demain soir, dit elle avec un manque d'assurance qui n'était vraiment habituel chez elle et qui, bien évidemment interpella Nick.

_N : ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre…remarqua le jeune homme, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

_S : Oui, oui…mentit elle. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, expliqua t'elle d'un air relativement convainquant qui parut contenter son ami. »

Il y eut un court silence entre eux et Nick ne put s'empêcher de fixer la jeune femme, en la trouvant légèrement distante, comme si elle était ailleurs.

« _N : Et sinon ? Tu as vu les autres ? Ils devaient être plutôt surpris de ton retour…reprit Nick, toujours avec un sourire franc au lèvres. »

Ce point sembla la mettre assez mal à l'aise et sa réponse fut aussi trouble que son regard.

« _S : En fait, je n'ai vu personne…à part Ecklie…et Grissom…révéla t'elle, clairement chamboulée, sans le regarder. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'en parler, il faut que j'y aille. Alors…on se voit demain soir, au boulot ? lança t'elle, en commençant à s'éloigner de lui, car elle sentait qu'elle pouvait craquer d'un moment à l'autre et, pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas se confier à Nick sans risquer d'en dire trop.

_N : Ok…A demain soir…répondit il en la regardant s'éloigner d'un air confus, étonné par l'attitude étrange de la jeune femme. »

Marchant plus vite que d'ordinaire, Sara ressentit un certain soulagement à se retrouver enfin seule. Elle avait vraiment besoin de faire le point et de laisser retomber toute cette pression qui n'était vraiment pas recommandée…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Sara venait tout juste de se lever. Elle avait essayé de dormir mais c'était peine perdue, elle était bien trop préoccupée pour réussir à fermer l'œil plus de deux heures d'affilées. Elle s'éveilla donc en traînant des pieds, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait pourtant besoin d'être en forme pour ce soir, pour sa première nuit de garde au labo depuis son retour définitif. Son retour…Après ce qui s'était passé hier soir entre elle et Grissom, elle doutait d'avoir pris la bonne décision. D'ailleurs, elle avait tourné toute la nuit dans son lit, en se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en revenant ici. Malgré tout, une petite voix lui murmurait, au plus profond d'elle, qu'elle devait laisser toutes les chances de son côté et attendre un peu avant de déclarer cette situation comme totalement désespérée. Et puis, elle avait fait un choix, ce n'était donc pas le moment de faire machine arrière…

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine et se prépara un thé. Elle appréhendait son retour au labo, ce soir. Comment réagiraient Catherine, Greg et Warrick ? Comment se comporterait Grissom avec elle, surtout après la violente altercation qu'ils avaient eu la veille ? Mais ces préoccupations semblaient bien insignifiantes face à ce lourd secret qu'elle portait depuis plus d'une semaine et qui, sans aucun doute, allait irrémédiablement bouleverser sa vie. A cette heure, personne n'était au courant, pas même Grissom, bien que ce ne fut pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'en informer hier soir. Mais, il l'avait tellement déçu et elle était tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle retrouverait la force et l'envie de tout lui dire. Il allait bien falloir pourtant, car elle ne pourrait garder ce secret indéfiniment, se dit elle en grimaçant, alors qu'une violente nausée la poussa à se diriger en quatrième vitesse vers la salle de bain…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Ainsi s'achève le chapitre 31…Pas facile le retour de Sara au labo ! Mais bon, normalement lorsque la situation semble être à ce point désespérée, elle ne peut que s'améliorer… Je suppose d'ailleurs que maintenant chacune à sa petite idée sur ce que cache notre chère Sara…Mais les choses sont elles vraiment ce qu'elles semblent être ? ;-)

Sinon, j'aimerais quand même savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre…une p'tite review ? ça serait vraiment cool… ;-)

Pour la suite, le prochain chapitre devrait être mis en ligne aux alentours du vendredi 13 février (Ouh…un vendredi 13 ! j'espère que la chance et la force de l'écriture seront avec moi ! ;-) ). Quand je dis aux alentours c'est parce que ce sera peut être avant, enfin si j'ai terminé plus tôt que prévu (ce qui est assez improbable), mais je vous jure que ce ne sera pas après…promis !

Voilà, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne fin de semaine ainsi qu'un excellent week end !

Bisous

Veggie


	32. Repartir du bon pied

Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre en ce vendredi 13…J'espère que cette date un peu particulière me portera chance, que vous continuerez à vous intéressez à cette histoire et que vous m'enverrez toujours d'aussi sympathiques reviews… ;-)

Nous arrivons donc au chapitre 32, et à ce stade, les relations semblent plus que tendues entre Grissom et Sara…Arriveront ils à retravailler ensemble sans s'étriper ? Et pourront ils, sur un plan plus personnel, aller de l'avant ?

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture… ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Repartir du bon pied**

* * *

La lumière du jour s'estompait peu à peu à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son lieu de travail. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à disparaître, ne rendant que plus vivante la sulfureuse ville de Las Vegas. Au volant de son 4x4, Grissom conduisait dans un profond silence et sentait une étrange pression l'envahir à chaque mètre qui le rapprochait un peu plus du labo. En effet, cette nuit de travail ne serait pas tout à fait ordinaire puisqu'elle marquait le retour de Sara dans l'équipe. Il était bien loin d'être serein face à cette délicate situation étant donné la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés la veille…

Ainsi, il n'avait pu cacher sa surprise de la retrouver face à lui, et, sur le coup, il n'avait pas trop su comment réagir et quoi dire. Il fallait dire qu'elle s'était absentée presque un mois et qu'il n'espérait plus vraiment la revoir. Mais, elle était revenue et il s'était comporté comme le pire des crétins avec elle. Pourtant, il était tellement content de la revoir, de revoir son merveilleux sourire, ses magnifiques yeux chocolats qui le fixaient avec autant d'insistance, et sa silhouette si parfaite qu'il rêvait, plus que tout, de serrer encore une fois contre lui. Malheureusement, leurs retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas réellement passées comme il les avait si souvent imaginé. Sara lui avait quand même appris qu'elle comptait, cette fois, rester définitivement et cela lui avait instantanément remplit le cœur d'espoir quand à l'évolution de leurs rapports. Seulement, ce bellâtre de Finn avait montré le bout de son nez et il n'avait pu contrôler cette jalousie maladive qui s'emparait de lui dès qu'un homme jeune et charmant présentait un intérêt évident pour la jeune femme…

En y repensant, il se trouvait stupide d'avoir réagit si violemment, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'était absolument pas prêt à laisser Sara aux mains d'un autre homme. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer entre eux ces deux dernières années, et peu importe les différents qui les avaient opposé au cours de ces deux derniers mois, il avait toujours la conviction qu'elle était faite pour lui et qu'aucune autre ne pourrait occuper la place prépondérante qu'elle tenait dans son cœur. Mais pourquoi fallait il qu'il comprenne tout cela si tard…il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas trop tard. En effet, durant toute la journée, il n'avait cessé de voir et de revoir cette expression de profonde déception sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été trop loin et de ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à souhaiter que Sara ne l'avait pas définitivement rayé de sa vie et qu'il aurait une chance de se faire pardonner, bien que, de son côté, il était toujours dans le brouillard total vis à vis des sentiments de Sara et de la nature de sa relation avec Finn…Mais bon, il décida, à l'avenir, de faire preuve d'ouverture et de laisser la jeune femme choisir le chemin qui la rendrait heureuse, même si cela risquait de le faire souffrir, se dit il, en se garant sur le parking du labo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques minutes plus tard, une partie de l'équipe se détendait avant de prendre leur service qui ne commencerait que dans un quart d'heure. Catherine, Warrick et Greg regardaient joyeusement un match de basket-ball, tandis que Grissom lisait, dans son coin, un article de la gazette scientifique sans masquer une certaine appréhension alors que l'échéance du début de leur service avançait à grands pas.

« _C : Au fait, vous avez des infos sur les entretiens qu'a fait passé Ecklie ? demanda soudain Catherine, profitant que la majeure partie de ses collègues soient présents pour glaner quelques précieux renseignements.

_W : Non, silence radio…répondit Warrick, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avec une mine dubitative car il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

_GS : J'espère que ce n'est pas pour remplacer Sara…fit Greg, d'un air soucieux. »

Cette réflexion fit, bien évidemment, réagir Grissom qui supposa que ses collègues ne savaient toujours pas que Sara devait revenir travailler avec eux, et pas plus tard que ce soir. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant étant donné qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois des heures sur le terrain, durant leur dernière nuit de garde. Il tenta de rester le plus discret possible et de faire comme si de rien n'était car ce n'était pas à lui de leur annoncer le retour de la jeune femme. Elle avait sûrement décidé de leur faire la surprise…

« _C : De toutes façons, si c'est le cas, on le saura très vite. J'ai vu qu'on était six sur le planning pour ce soir…révéla Catherine en voyant tout de suite l'air étonné de ses deux collègues et en notant, également, la mine totalement impassible de Grissom, qui, comme d'habitude, ne faisait pas grand cas de leurs bavardages extra-professionnels.

_W : C'est peut être quelqu'un de l'équipe de jour ou de l'équipe de relève qui vient nous donner un coup de main…supposa Warrick, en haussant les épaules.

_C : J'en doute, ils sont déjà en sous effectifs, rejeta la pétillante blonde, en lui souriant légèrement. »

Cette perspective d'un nouveau membre dans leur équipe avait réellement inquiété Greg qui se mettait sérieusement à douter que Sara puisse revenir un jour. Il chercha donc à obtenir l'avis de la seule personne qui pourrait éventuellement en savoir plus et qui n'avait absolument rien dit pour le moment.

« _GS : Vous savez quelque chose Grissom ? l'interpella t'il, en se retournant vers lui. »

Cette question mit le superviseur légèrement mal à l'aise, tout autant que les trois paires d'yeux qui le fixaient avec insistance, attendant impatiemment sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas leur dire qu'il savait que Sara revenait, mais, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas leur mentir non plus. Il se leva pour aller se servir une tasse de thé et trouva enfin la parade qui lui permettrait de sortir de ce traquenard.

« _G : Je pense que toutes vos questions ne devraient plus tarder à trouver de réponses...se contenta t'il de répondre, d'un ton assez énigmatique, en regardant sa montre avant de verser l'eau brûlante dans la tasse qui contenait son sachet de thé. »

Les trois collègues se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, devinant que le superviseur semblait en savoir bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire. Evidemment, Catherine ne se priva pas de le cuisiner d'avantage, prête à lui faire cracher le morceau s'il rechignait toujours à partager ses précieuses informations avec eux.

« _C : Vous est courant ? Vous savez qui va travailler avec nous ce soir ? Vous avez parlé à Ecklie ? le questionna t'elle avec empressement.

_G : Non, je n'ai pas parlé à Ecklie, fit il, en répondant uniquement à la dernière question, ce qui fut loin de satisfaire sa collègue sous les regards amusés mais, aussi, intrigués des deux autres.

_C : Grissom…rétorqua t'elle d'un ton insistant et désapprobateur car elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne leur disait pas tout. »

Se sentant quelque peu pris au piège, Grissom se retourna vers eux et aperçut deux silhouettes dans l'entrée. Il fut autant soulagé que troublé de les voir arriver.

« _N : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Regardez qui je vous amène…lança Nick, à l'entrée de la salle de repos alors qu'il tenait Sara par l'épaule. »

Catherine, Warrick et Greg se tournèrent hâtivement vers l'entrée et découvrirent avec surprise l'identité de la jeune femme souriante qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« _GS : Sara ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer gaiement le jeune homme, en se levant pour aller serrer son amie dans ses bras. »

Cette dernière accepta bien volontiers cette étreinte, sans dissimuler un petit sourire amusée quand à la réaction touchante qu'avait eut Greg en la voyant.

« _C : C'est toi qui travaille avec nous ce soir ? C'est toi la sixième personne prévue sur le planning ? comprit Catherine en se levant à son tour, visiblement ravie de cette éventualité.

_S : Et oui…confirma t'elle en souriant, alors qu'elle s'écartait de Greg.

_W : ça veut dire que tu vas vraiment rester ? demanda alors Warrick, en se rapprochant également d'elle.

_S : Absolument…répondit elle, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Grissom qui restait volontairement à l'écart, mais qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Vous allez devoir me supporter ! ajouta t'elle, d'un air moqueur, en reportant son attention vers ses collègues. »

Cette réflexion fit rire tout le monde sauf Grissom qui restait, malgré tout, perturbé par la désastreuse manière dont s'était soldée leur conversation de la veille. Cependant, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils étaient tous ravis de se retrouver.

« _C : L'équipe est enfin au complet…commenta Catherine avec un petit soupir de satisfaction, alors que cette conclusion ne faisait que refléter les pensées de chaque personne présente dans cette pièce. »

Un court silence s'installa, et chacun sembla profiter de ce moment où ils étaient enfin tous réunis, tous les six. Durant ce bref laps de temps, les regards de Grissom et de Sara se croisèrent rapidement. Le superviseur comprit que, bien qu'elle avait toujours décidé de rester, elle continuait à lui en vouloir pour son comportement d'hier soir. Il soutint tout de même son regard, sans aucune agressivité mais avec certains regrets, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas laisser tomber et qu'il essaierait de se rattraper. A en juger par ce léger trouble qui voilât momentanément ses pupilles, la jeune femme parut recevoir le message. A cet instant, Greg rompit le très court silence pour éclaircir un point qui restait toujours en suspend.

« _GS : Mais si c'est toi qui revient travailler avec nous, alors pourquoi Ecklie a fait passer tous ces entretiens ? demanda t'il soudain, intrigué, suscitant la même curiosité chez ses collègues.

_S : Je crois que c'est pour remplacer Doc Robbins qui est partit à la retraite…répondit Sara, sans grandes certitudes. »

Tout le monde sembla se dire que c'était évident et qu'ils n'y avaient même pas pensé. Et dire que c'était Sara, qui ne revenait travailler avec eux que ce soir, qui leur apprenait cette nouvelle et dissipait ainsi tous malentendus…

………….

Un bon quart d'heure après ses retrouvailles festives et les effusions qui les avaient accompagné, Grissom reçut les affectations pour la soirée et se prépara à répartir les différentes équipes. La soirée s'annonça relativement calme car seules deux enquêtes requerraient la présence d'experts scientifiques. Tout le monde était assis autour de l'imposante table, excepté Grissom qui fit de nouveau irruption dans la salle de repos avec le programme de leur nuit de garde. Il s'approcha tranquillement en ne quittant pas des yeux les précieux feuillets, prêt à leur révéler leurs différentes affectations.

« _G : Alors…Le corps d'une jeune danseuse a été retrouvé dans une boite de strip-tease, Catherine, Warrick, et Greg, vous vous chargerez de ça. Brass vous attend sur les lieux…expliqua Grissom, en tendant l'affectation à Catherine.

_C : Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas d'être sur cette affaire ? plaisanta la pétillante blonde, en se levant, car elle faisait évidemment allusion à son passé.

_GS : Une boite de strip-tease…intéressant…commenta Greg, avec un large sourire et un regard pensif qui ne manqua pas d'amuser tous ses collègues.

_W : Allez, debout Greg…t'auras tout le temps de rêvasser dans la voiture ! rétorqua Warrick d'un air moqueur. »

Les trois experts se dirigèrent vers la sortie avec bonne humeur, sous les rires de Nick et de Sara. Grissom, quand à lui, restait relativement sérieux et concentré.

« _C : A plus tard…lança Catherine, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient déjà. »

Il ne restait plus Nick, Sara et Grissom dans la salle de repos. Ce dernier semblait légèrement nerveux et ne tarda pas à révéler ce que contenait la seconde affectation.

« _G : Nick et Sara, vous serez avec moi. Un corps non identifié a été retrouvé dans le désert, à quelques kilomètres de la sortie de la ville. Préparez tout le matériel nécessaire, on part dans deux minutes…se contenta t'il de dire, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sara qui le fixait avec beaucoup d'insistance.

_N : Ok patron, répondit Nick, avec entrain, alors que Sara et lui se levaient à leur tour. »

Sara sembla légèrement surprise d'être affectée sur la même affaire que le superviseur étant donné les derniers échanges plutôt violents qu'ils avaient eu. Mais, après tout, elle avait crut déceler des remords dans le regard de Grissom, tout à l'heure. Peut être se sentait il fautif et regrettait il son comportement de la veille…En tous cas, il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement cette fois, car, même si elle avait décidé de rester, elle lui en voulait toujours à mort…

Grissom comprit que la jeune femme ne s'attendait apparemment pas à travailler avec lui ce soir, et il ne sut pas trop quoi en penser. Il s'était simplement dit que s'il espérait arranger un peu leurs rapports plus que difficiles en ce moment, cela commencerait peut être par le travail. En effet, ils s'étaient toujours parfaitement entendus sur ce plan et cela leur avait même permis de régler quelques situations conflictuelles par le passé. Mais bon, à en juger par l'attitude distante de la jeune femme qui avait quitté la pièce sans dire le moindre mot, c'était loin d'être gagné…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, le véhicule de la police scientifique se gara à proximité de tous les autres, au début de la zone aride et extrêmement vaste, à quelques kilomètres de Las Vegas. Grissom sortit du côté conducteur, Nick du côté passager et Sara ouvrit la portière arrière du même côté que le jeune homme. Le trajet s'était effectué dans un silence assez pesant malgré toutes les tentatives de Nick pour alimenter la conversation. Cependant, il avait quand même réussit à discuter un peu avec Sara même si elle semblait moins loquace que d'habitude. Grissom, lui, n'avait pratiquement rien dit, restant exclusivement concentré sur sa conduite. Tous trois équipés de leur mallette, les experts avancèrent donc vers le petit attroupement d'agents. L'un d'entre eux, vint à leur rencontre et s'arrêta juste devant eux pour leur exposer la situation.

« _LS : Bonsoir…lança le lieutenant.

_N : Salut Sam, répondit poliment Nick.

_LS : C'est pas beau à voir, le corps est sûrement là depuis plusieurs jours…expliqua t'il en se retournant vers le cadavre, sans pouvoir retenir une légère grimace.

_G : Vous n'avez trouvé aucun papiers permettant de l'identifier ? questionna le superviseur sans prêter la moindre attention à l'apparent écœurement de l'officier.

_LS : Non, rien du tout, assura t'il en s'adressant directement à Grissom.

_S : Ce sont eux qui l'ont découvert ? demanda alors Sara, en désignant le jeune couple qui paraissait encore sous le choc, quelques mètres plus loin.

_LS : Ils faisaient une petite randonnée en amoureux quand ils ont aperçut ce cadavre…confirma le lieutenant en s'attardant un peu plus que nécessaire sur son interlocutrice qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il trouvait plutôt charmante. »

Grissom remarqua tout de suite l'intérêt que semblait porter ce jeune lieutenant à Sara, ce qui, bien évidemment, fut loin de l'enchanter. Cependant, en observant du coin de l'œil la jolie brunette, il fut ravi de constater qu'elle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au séduisant officier, et qu'elle semblait carrément ignorer son petit sourire intéressé qui ne lui avait pourtant pas échappé. Comprenant qu'il n'avait apparemment pas la plus petite chance de plaire à la charmante experte, le jeune lieutenant reporta toute son attention vers Nick qui venait de faire une découverte.

« _N : On dirait plusieurs traces de pneus…remarqua t'il, à quelques mètres d'eux. Vos hommes n'ont pas roulés jusqu'ici ? voulut il s'assurer avant d'aller examiner ce qui pourrait être leur tout premier indice.

_LS : Non, ils ont suivit la procédure. Tous les véhicules se sont garés à une vingtaine de mètres du corps et non pas bougé d'un pouce…affirma Sam, en désignant les voitures de police garées près du 4x4 de l'équipe scientifique.

_N : Ces traces appartiennent peut être à la personne qui a déposé le corps…supposa alors Nick en regardant Grissom qui acquiesça d'un air intéressé. »

Nick alla immédiatement étudier les fameuses traces de pneus. Le jeune lieutenant prit également congés de Sara et Grissom pour finir d'interroger le couple qui avait découvert le corps, un peu plus tôt. Les deux experts, complètement concentrés sur leur travail, avancèrent donc d'un air intrigué et curieux vers ce cadavre en piteux état près duquel David était déjà en train de s'affairer.

« _S : Bonsoir David, lança Sara en souriant, certaine de voir s'afficher un petit sourire sur le visage du jeune légiste.

_D : Bonsoir Sara ! ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, déclara sincèrement David en levant la tête, avec un large sourire mais pas vraiment surpris de la trouver devant lui. Hodges m'a dit qu'il t'avait aperçu hier soir. C'était donc vrai…fit il d'un air pensif, ravi que cette rumeur finisse par se confirmer.

_S : Et oui…Pour une fois, les informations de ce bon vieux Hodges se sont avérées exactes ! plaisanta Sara, pas vraiment surprise que Hodges sache qu'elle était de retour alors que elle, pour sa part, ne l'avait pas vu hier soir. »

Grissom esquissa lui aussi un léger sourire en assistant à ce sympathique échange entre collègues. Il était toujours fier et heureux de constater à quel point les gens ici semblaient tenir à Sara et à quel point ils étaient contents de la revoir. D'autre part, l'indiscutable satisfaction qui illuminait le visage et le regard de la jeune femme, autant ravie que ses collègues de retravailler ici avec eux, ne le comblait que d'avantage. Laissant provisoirement de côté ses pensées personnelles, il re-mobilisa toutes ses réflexions vers l'enquête.

« _G : Alors David, que pouvez vous nous apprendre sur cette personne ? demanda le superviseur en s'agenouillant près du corps.

Sara vint prendre la même position face à lui, de l'autre côté du corps, près de David. En se baissant, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cause de l'odeur de putréfaction que dégageait ce cadavre. D'habitude, ces désagréables effluves ne l'incommodaient que très peu, mais, ces derniers temps, ce genre d'odeur avait carrément tendance à lui soulever le cœur. Malgré tout, elle parvint à surmonter sa gêne et n'en laissa rien paraître…

_D : Pas grand chose…Le corps a été déchiqueté par les coyotes, et aussi, très certainement, par d'autres animaux. Je peux seulement vous dire que c'est une femme et qu'elle était assez jeune, répondit David, un peu désolé de ne pouvoir en révéler d'avantage.

_G : Aucune idée sur les causes de la mort ? insista Grissom.

_D : Etant donné l'état de détérioration du corps, il sera impossible de le déterminer avant d'avoir effectué l'autopsie, certifia le jeune légiste.

_S : La présence d'insectes nécrophages laissent supposer qu'elle est là depuis plusieurs jours…intervint Sara, après avoir examiné de plus près la dépouille. »

Cette réflexion tout à fait pertinente fit lever la tête de Grissom en direction de la jeune experte. Il se dit qu'il était réellement content de la retrouver et de travailler avec elle.

« _D : En effet…Je crois que vous aurez de quoi vous amusez Grissom ! rétorqua David d'un ton légèrement moqueur, car il savait très bien que le superviseur affectionnait tout particulièrement les enquêtes où l'étude de ces précieuses bestioles était décisive. »

La réplique de David arracha un sourire aux deux experts qui ne purent empêcher leurs regards de se croiser, et ce malgré tous les différents qui les opposaient ces derniers temps. Durant un quart de seconde, ils retrouvèrent cette complicité qui les avaient toujours unis, ce langage unique et commun qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Mais, très vite, ils se sentirent légèrement gênés et détournèrent leurs yeux vers le cadavre.

« _D : Bon, je dois vous laisser. On est toujours en sous effectifs et je dois aller examiner le corps d'une strip-teaseuse. Heureusement que le remplaçant du docteur Robbins arrive ce soir…fit le jeune légiste en se levant, pas mécontent d'avoir enfin un peu d'aide.

_S : Tu l'a vu ? demanda Sara, par curiosité, alors que Grissom et elle se levaient également car ils n'avaient rien noté d'autre en inspectant le corps.

_D : Non, pas encore. Je sais seulement qu'il s'agit d'un certain Kenny Masson ou quelque chose comme ça …rétorqua David, visiblement pas très assuré de ces sources. »

Sara le regarda s'éloigner et aller récupérer un brancard en souriant. Elle ne s'était absenté qu'un mois et ne fut pas réellement surprise de constater que David aussi lui avait manqué. Mais, ce qui la frappa surtout, c'était à quel point elle était heureuse de retravailler avec Grissom, et ce, même s'il s'était comporté comme le pire des idiots avec elle hier soir…

« _G : Bon…fit justement le superviseur, pour sortir Sara de ses pensées. Je vais ramener le corps avec David et commencer à examiner les insectes. Toi et Nick, continuez à inspecter le coin. On se retrouve au labo…exposa t'il d'un ton très ouvert qui laissait entrevoir une proposition plutôt qu'un ordre. »

Grissom semblait prendre des pincettes avec elle et cela ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu auprès de l'intéressée. Elle n'eut absolument aucune raison de discuter ce choix qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus judicieux. En effet, Grissom ne devait pas perdre une seconde s'il voulait étudier les insectes pour déterminer le jour de la mort.

« _S : Ok…acquiesça Sara, d'un air parfaitement consentant, qui parut satisfaire le superviseur. »

Grissom la laissa donc pour aider David à charger le corps. Sara commença à explorer les environs, en quête d'un quelconque indice qui leur permettrait d'avancer dans leur enquête…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques heures plus tard, Sara était enfin de retour au labo. Nick et elle avaient pu récolter de précieux éléments sur leur scène de crime, il ne leur restait plus qu'à les faire analyser. Déambulant tranquillement dans les couloirs du labo, Sara se sentait vraiment contente d'être ici, même si, ce boulot n'avait pas que des côtés agréables. Elle pensa d'ailleurs qu'il s'en était fallut de peu, tout à l'heure, pour qu'elle ne vomisse en plein sur le cadavre. Heureusement, elle avait réussit à contrôler cette nausée. Mais ce ne serait peut être pas toujours le cas…

Arrivant au coin du couloir, elle faillit percuter Grissom qui prenait la direction opposée à la sienne. Ils furent tous les deux étonnés de se retrouver ainsi, face à face, mais Sara reprit très vite ses esprits en se disant que ça tombait plutôt bien puisqu'elle le cherchait.

« _G : Ah, Sara…Alors, qu'est ce que ça a donné cette exploration dans le désert ? demanda t'il d'un air faussement sérieux, car la présence inattendue de la jeune femme juste devant lui l'avait légèrement troublé.

_S : On a trouvé quelques éléments qu'Hodges est en train d'analyser. Nick continue à s'occuper des traces de pneus en cherchant une correspondance dans la base de donnée…Et les insectes, tu sais déjà à peu près à quand remonte la mort ? questionna Sara, très intéressée par cet aspect de l'enquête.

_G : Pas encore, il me manque quelques échantillons qu'on ne trouve qu'à l'intérieur du corps. J'allais justement voir ce que l'autopsie a donné, tu viens avec moi ? proposa le superviseur. »

Sara eut l'impression que cette offre sonnait comme une proposition de trêve entre eux. Elle décida d'accepter ce « cesser le feu » provisoire car il fallait bien commencer par là si elle voulait lui parler un jour et lui dire aussi combien il avait été blessant.

« _S : D'accord, je te suis…fit elle avec un sourire presque imperceptible qui n'échappa pourtant pas au superviseur. »

Grissom fut ravi qu'elle veuille bien l'accompagner et il ne put s'empêcher, à son tour, de laisser échapper un petit sourire satisfait alors que tout deux se dirigeaient maintenant vers la salle d'autopsie.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Grissom poussa la porte, et en gentlemen qu'il savait être, il laissa Sara passer devant. Ils reconnurent tous deux le corps qui avait été retrouvé dans le désert, là, sur la table d'autopsie. Près de ce dernier, une personne portant une blouse bleu clair qui ne ressemblait en rien à David, griffonnait quelques mots dans le dossier. Grissom et Sara furent surpris, mais se rappelèrent que David leur avait informé tout à l'heure que le remplaçant du docteur Robbins devait arriver incessamment sous peu.

« _G : Excusez moi…fit Grissom, après s'être raclé la gorge. »

Le nouveau légiste se retourna dans leur direction et ils ne cachèrent pas leur étonnement de découvrir qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une femme. Elle semblait d'ailleurs fixer Grissom d'un drôle d'air, ce qui intrigua Sara.

« _KL : Gil Grissom…Si on m'avait dit que je te reverrai un jour…lança t'elle, d'un air espiègle. »

Le superviseur haussa les sourcils car il ne semblait pas reconnaître son interlocutrice. Mais au bout d'une seconde, un éclair traversa ses yeux et il retrouva instantanément la mémoire.

« _G : Kerry Larson ! C'est vraiment toi ? fit il, avec un large sourire.

_KL : Et oui…répondit elle, en s'avançant vers lui avec le même sourire. »

Visiblement heureux de se retrouver, ils échangèrent une rapide étreinte sous le regard incrédule et l'ai éberlué de Sara…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Fin du chapitre 32…Quel est votre avis sur ce petit chapitre ?

Personnellement, je ne suis pas très emballée par cet opus qui a pour fonction principale de mettre en place la suite de l'intrigue (qui n'est pas tout à fait définie dans ma tête, mais bon, depuis quelques chapitres, j'écris vraiment au jour le jour…). Vous l'aurez compris, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre qui, pour moi, sert uniquement de transition entre le numéro 31 et le numéro 33…

En parlant du prochain chapitre, il devrait être mis en ligne le dimanche 22 février. Je sais que ça fait encore 9 jours à attendre, mais il faudra au moins ça pour que je puisse avoir le temps d'écrire un chapitre un peu plus intéressant que le dernier… ;-)

Bon Week end à tous

Bisous

Veggie


	33. Ces ombres qui planent

Bonjour à tous ! Le voici, le voilà…le chapitre 33 ! ;-)

Avant tout, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce très long délai d'attente mais ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute. En effet, je me suis connectée, comme convenu, le dimanche 22 février pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne, et là, mauvaise surprise…une défaillance technique du site m'a empêchée d'accéder à ma page perso pour publier ce chapitre ! J'étais assez fumasse car, le comble de la malchance, c'est que je devais partir le jour même en vacances pendant 2 semaines et je savais que je n'aurais aucun ordinateur ni connexion Internet durant cette période. Voilà, j'espère que vous accepterez mes excuses et que vous continuerez, malgré tout, à lire cette histoire…

Ceci étant dit, reprenons donc le cours de ce récit où nous l'avons laissé…Le nouveau légiste s'est avéré être une femme qui semble plutôt bien connaître Grissom…

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, je suis sûre que votre tête fourmille de questions… ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Ces ombres qui planent**

* * *

Sara regarda Grissom serrer cette inconnue dans ses bras puis s'écarter doucement d'elle, sans pour autant s'éloigner. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que ces deux là semblaient tout aussi étonnés que ravis de se retrouver, ce qui intrigua fortement la jeune experte. Qui était exactement cette femme ? Depuis quand se connaissaient ils ? Une foule de questions lui traversa instantanément la tête alors qu'elle détaillait la nouvelle légiste sous toutes les coutures…

Il fut relativement difficile d'estimer son âge avec précision, mais à en juger par les petites rides qui plissaient au coin de ses yeux rieurs, Sara lui donna environ 45 ans. Kerry Larson était assez grande, elle faisait à peu près la même taille qu'elle, mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. En effet, elle avait les cheveux roux, assez courts, savamment coiffés en bataille, les yeux vert émeraude et arborait une robe noire sous sa tenue de travail. Ainsi, malgré la blouse qu'elle portait, Sara pouvait aisément deviner une silhouette à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle femme et susceptible d'attirer le regard de tous les hommes sur son passage. Oui, pas de doute, cette légiste qui souriait à Grissom était de toute évidence à ranger dans la catégorie des femmes séduisantes…

De son côté, le superviseur n'en revenait pas de se retrouver face à Kerry, ici, à Las Vegas, après toutes ces années. Nous avons tous, quelque part, des personnes particulières qui appartiennent à notre passé, enfouies dans nos souvenirs et que l'on ne s'attend plus à revoir un jour. Soit parce qu'on a prit la décision ferme et définitive de plus avoir le moindre contact, soit parce que la vie et le temps qui passe nous ont entraîné vers des chemins différents. Pour Grissom, Kerry Larson faisait clairement partie de ce genre de personnes, celles qui ont marqué un moment de notre vie et que nous avons plaisir à croiser de nouveau un jour. Effectivement, son visage réjouit n'était que le reflet de ses pensées les plus profondes, il était réellement content de la revoir…

« _G : Alors c'est toi notre nouveau légiste en chef…c'est pas croyable ! rétorqua Grissom, ayant toujours beaucoup de mal à croire à cette surprenante rencontre.

_KL : Qu'est ce qui n'est pas croyable ? Que je sois venue m'installer à Las Vegas ou que je sois devenue médecin légiste en chef ? fit elle, en le taquinant volontairement car son air hébété était une réelle source d'amusement.

_G : J'ai toujours su que tu finirais par atteindre un tel poste…riposta t'il sincèrement, avec un petit sourire, en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

_KL : Et moi je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre on retravaillerait ensemble…déclara t'elle alors, d'un ton plus sérieux qui mit le superviseur un peu mal à l'aise. »

Un court silence suivit cette remarque plutôt ambiguë et Grissom réalisa soudain que Sara les observait depuis une bonne minute, dans son coin. Il se retourna alors vers elle. Son air perplexe laissait entendre qu'elle se posait pas mal de questions au sujet de la nouvelle légiste et de cette conversation bien trop intime à son goût. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à froncer les sourcils car Kerry semblait également se demander qui était cette jeune femme et pourquoi elle la fixait avec autant d'insistance. Grissom n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour intervenir, l'atmosphère était déjà suffisamment tendue et bizarre.

« _G : Désolé, je manque à tous mes devoirs…fit il, avec l'étrange impression de se retrouver dans une situation extrêmement délicate. Sara, je te présente Kerry Larson, une amie de longue date…Kerry, voici Sara Sidle, l'une de mes collègues, poursuivit il d'un air faussement assuré. »

Sara parut bien loin d'être satisfaite par les propos du superviseur. Au contraire, elle se sentit légèrement offusquée en entendant les qualificatifs employés par Grissom lors de ces présentations. Tout d'abord, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cette Kerry Larson. Cette femme plutôt charmante avait elle été seulement une amie pour Grissom ? D'autre part, elle n'avait pas trop aimé la manière si impersonnelle dont il l'avait présenté à son « amie de longue date ». Après tout, elle avait de bonnes raisons d'être vexée par ce cruel manque de considération, et espérait qu'en réalité Grissom voyait en elle bien plus qu'une simple collègue. Malgré ces désagréables sentiments qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir, elle s'avança vers le docteur Larson et accepta, avec autant d'entrain que possible, sa main tendue.

« _KL : Ravie de vous connaître, dit elle en souriant après avoir jeté un œil en direction de Grissom qui semblait fixer sa jeune subordonnée avec une intensité et une vague appréhension qui l'interpellèrent. »

Il ne fallut que ce bref laps de temps à la légiste pour comprendre que cette jeune femme qu'il avait présenté comme sa collègue semblait bien plus importante aux yeux du superviseur. Et elle se demanda à quel point elle pouvait compter pour son ami, qui, par le passé, avait rarement laissé de place aux femmes dans sa vie…

« _S : Moi de même…répondit Sara, avec un sourire poli en serrant franchement la main de sa nouvelle collègue. »

Sara ne se laissa pas du tout impressionner par la prestance qui émanait pourtant de la brillante légiste. En effet, les étincelles qui dansaient dans son regard plein de défi frappèrent Grissom de plein fouet. Il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher, mais, sans qu'il sache vraiment dire pourquoi, il se sentait de plus en plus gêné et troublé, comme s'il leur cachait quelque chose d'important à toutes les deux…

« _G : Bon…Et si tu nous disais ce que l'autopsie a pu révéler…réussit il à dire à Kerry, sans pouvoir dissimuler une certaine nervosité qui ne fit que braquer d'avantage le regard suspicieux de Sara dans sa direction.»

A cet instant, la sonnerie d'un portable vint heureusement lui offrir une petite bouffée d'oxygène dans cette atmosphère qui devenait presque étouffante. Il se dit qu'il n'était définitivement pas doué pour les relations humaines en général, et toutes les difficultés qu'elles étaient susceptibles d'engendrer. Se rappelant les raisons initiales de sa présence dans cette pièce, il retrouva son assurance professionnelle et se mit à fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon à la recherche de son portable mais constata que ce n'était pas lui qu'on appelait. En effet, Sara décrocha le sien d'un air légèrement mécontent, comme si on la dérangeait.

« _S : Oui ? dit elle d'un ton un peu sec en fixant un point imaginaire au sol.»

…

« _S : Ok, merci, conclut elle, rapidement, en retrouvant le sourire, avant de raccrocher. »

Elle se retourna vers Grissom qui comprit immédiatement que cet appel concernait leur affaire. Son regard interrogateur laissait clairement entendre qu'il attendait patiemment qu'elle veuille bien lui en exposer les détails.

« _S : C' était Hodges. Il a déjà quelques résultats intéressants concernant les indices que Nick et moi avons prélevé dans le désert...expliqua t'elle, d'un air motivé.

_G : Bien…fit il, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire face à la mine réjouie de la jeune femme. Qu'a t'il trouvé ? demanda t'il alors, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait la mettre, tout à coup, de si bonne humeur.

_S : Il nous attend dans son labo pour nous exposer ses « brillantes » découvertes…répondit elle en citant le technicien qui ne semblait pas lui en avoir dit plus pour le moment. »

Cette perspective dérangea Grissom qui n'avait pas prévu de quitter cette pièce avant de connaître les causes et les circonstances de la mort de leur jeune inconnue. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir de nouveau mal à l'aise et tenta d'exprimer ses intentions aussi clairement que possible.

« _G : Oh…Tu n'as qu'à y aller, moi je vais rester ici pour voir ce que l'autopsie a donné…dit il d'un air volontairement distant sans oser regarder Sara dans les yeux. »

Effectivement, la jeune experte ne sembla guère apprécier cette séparation voulue par Grissom. Elle qui espérait en savoir un peu plus sur cette Kerry Larson lorsqu'ils quitteraient cette pièce et ne se retrouveraient que tous les deux. Mais, surtout, alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre raison d'éprouver d'aussi grandes réticences, elle n'avait aucune envie de les laisser seuls…

« _S : Ok…rétorqua t'elle, à contre cœur, d'un ton volontairement appuyé alors que ses yeux reflétait une certaine colère pour bien lui signifier qu'elle obtempérait sans toutefois cautionner ce choix. »

Grissom reçu parfaitement le message et haussa légèrement les sourcils face à l'air quelque peu contrarié de Sara. Cette dernière finit par tourner les talons, sans grande conviction et il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la sortie. Pour sa part, Kerry n'avait pas perdu une miette de la petite scène qui venait de se dérouler juste sous ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux là, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que leurs rapports allaient au delà du cadre professionnel.

« _KL : Dis moi, tes employées te regardent toutes de cette manière ? lâcha t'elle d'un ton moqueur, lourd de sous entendus qui sortit Grissom de ses pensées et l'amena à se retourner vers son interlocutrice.

_G : Hum…Je ne…bafouilla t'il, d'un air gêné qui ne fit que confirmer les suppositions de sa nouvelle collègue.

_KL : Laisse tomber Gil, je te taquinais ! l'interrompit elle en souriant, comprenant que ce sujet le mettait mal à l'aise. »

Grissom sembla soulagé de voir qu'elle plaisantait mais se rappela que son amie n'était pas du genre à faire ce type de réflexion sans, tout de même, avoir une petite idée derrière la tête.

« _KL : En tous cas, tu n'as pas changé…remarqua t'elle, en faisant allusion à l'éternelle réticence qu'avait Grissom d'aborder le sujet sensible de sa vie privée…si ce n'est cette barbe ! ajouta t'elle avec un grand sourire, en frôlant le duvet soyeux sur la joue de son ami, car elle n'avait pas été habituée à le voir porter la barbe. »

Cette dernière remarque dérida instantanément Grissom qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, sans se douter qu'à quelques mètres de là, une autre personne les épiait avec intérêt. En effet, de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle d'autopsie, Sara était restée quelques secondes avant d'aller voir Hodges. Et, ce qu'elle avait vu à travers le petit hublot de la porte ne l'avait pas vraiment rassurée, bien au contraire. Pourquoi cette femme avait elle posé sa main sur la joue de Grissom ?! Et pourquoi se montrait il si souriant et riait il à ce point avec elle ?? Agacée par toutes ces zones d'ombres et le mystère qui entouraient le passé de Grissom, elle décida de s'éloigner pour de bon, pour ne plus le voir si proche de cette femme dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le jour ne tarderait plus à se lever, Sara décida de s'accorder une petite pause bien méritée. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de repos en se disant que, tout comme la fois précédente, pour sa première nuit de travail depuis son retour à Las Vegas, elle n'avait pas chômé. Tout d'abord, elle avait passé plusieurs heures dans le désert avec Nick pour récolter les précieux indices qui leur permettraient d'identifier leur inconnue et, éventuellement, son meurtrier. Ensuite, elle avait transmis quelques uns de ces indices à Hodges pendant que Nick s'occupait de retrouver la voiture appartenant à la personne qui avait littéralement jeté le corps de cette pauvre jeune femme. Puis, suite à l'invitation de Grissom, elle s'était rendu vers la salle d'autopsie en sa compagnie. Malheureusement, elle n'y était pas restée bien longtemps car Hodges l'avait appelé pour qu'elle vienne voir quelques résultats qui, évidemment, nécessitèrent des recherches supplémentaires de sa part. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle aurait préféré rester quelques minutes de plus avec Grissom et cette Kerry Larson…

Ainsi, depuis qu'elle avait quitté la salle d'autopsie, elle n'avait cessé de penser à la nouvelle légiste et, surtout, à la nature des rapports qu'elle avait pu entretenir avec Grissom. D'ailleurs, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur son travail au cours de ces dernières heures tellement sa tête regorgeait de questions. Que voulait il dire lorsqu'il la désignait comme une « amie de longue date » ? Ce point était celui qui revenait le plus fréquemment sur le tapis. Qu'avait elle vraiment représenté dans sa vie ? Avaient ils été amants ? Malgré le fait incontestable qu'elle en voulait encore à Grissom pour son comportement agressif le soir de son retour, dans son bureau, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'intéressait toujours de très près à lui et que de le voir aussi proche d'une autre femme était loin de la laisser indifférente…

Sara pénétra dans la salle de repos complètement inoccupée à cette heure extrêmement matinale. Elle n'avait croisé ni Catherine, Warrick ou Greg depuis hier soir, lorsque les enquêtes avaient été attribuées par Grissom. Ils devaient tous certainement être très accaparés par leur propre enquête. Elle-même un peu assommée par ces dernières heures de travail, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas non plus revu Grissom depuis qu'ils s'étaient rendus ensemble vers la salle d'autopsie. Etant donné la manière plutôt inhospitalière dont il l'avait accueillit l'autre soir, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à travailler avec lui lors de sa première nuit de garde. Et pourtant, il avait tout de même souhaité l'avoir à ses côtés pour sa première enquête, même s'ils n'avaient pas réellement passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, pensa t'elle, un peu déçue. Elle était toujours un peu en colère contre lui et elle aurait bien aimé qu'il lui présente des excuses pour son attitude inacceptable d'avant hier. Mais bon, malgré les soupçons de remords qu'elle avait crut déceler dans son regard, elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance de l'entendre s'excuser. Elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait toujours des choses à se faire pardonner et des explications à lui fournir sur sa relation avec cette Kerry Larson, décida t'elle avec détermination, en étouffant un léger bâillement…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Environ une demi heure plus tard, Grissom, un dossier à la main, traversait les couloirs du labo d'un pas nerveux. Il était légèrement inquiet car il avait passé les dix dernières minutes à chercher Sara et à l'appeler, sans succès. D'accord, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'en faire, après tout il ne la pistait que depuis quelques minutes. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, depuis l'enlèvement de la jeune femme deux ans auparavant, ainsi que plus récemment, il avait systématiquement peur de la perdre dès qu'elle disparaissait et qu'il ne savait pas où elle était. Il se mettait alors à imaginer le pire, d'autant plus que leur situation personnelle était bien loin d'être réglée…

Rappelant une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, il fut dépité de tomber, de nouveau, sur son répondeur. Il laissa encore un message, tout en continuant à avancer.

« _G : Sara, c'est encore Grissom…Je ne sais toujours pas où tu es, j'espère que tu vas bien… Rappelle moi dès que tu auras ce message et rejoins moi au labo. On a du nouveau sur notre affaire…fit il, sans pouvoir cacher une certaine anxiété dans sa voix. »

Il raccrocha et décida d'aller prendre un thé, ce qui lui permettrait de se détendre un peu. En arrivant dans la salle de repos plongée dans une relative obscurité, il faillit appuyer sur l'interrupteur lorsqu'il remarqua une silhouette allongée en position fœtale sur le canapé. C'était elle, elle était là, endormie, paisiblement. Cette vision lui arracha un soupir de soulagement immédiatement suivit d'un petit sourire face au spectacle attendrissant qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il posa son dossier sur l'imposante table et s'avança doucement vers elle sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la jeune femme qui dormait à poings fermés. Comment pouvait il lui en vouloir de l'avoir fait courir après elle et de s'être inquiété alors qu'elle semblait si vulnérable et si apaisée, abandonné au plus profond des sommeil ?

Arrivé tout près d'elle, il s'accroupit doucement devant elle et s'autorisa encore quelques secondes de contemplation avant de devoir la réveiller. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, dans le silence, se contentant de la regarder dormir. Elle était vraiment magnifique et il sentit son cœur se serrer rien qu'à l'idée qu'un jour il puisse la perdre de nouveau. Non, il avait trop besoin d'elle, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle et il devrait faire tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne lui échappe plus…

Il se dit quand même qu'il l'avait rarement vu dormir aussi profondément et encore moins au labo. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée pour s'être endormie au cours de sa nuit de garde alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas dépassé le temps de travail réglementaire. Peut être avait elle encore du mal à se réadapter au rythme du travail de nuit, après tout, ce n'était que sa première nuit de garde depuis son retour.

Torturé par la perspective de devoir troubler ce repos dont elle semblait avoir réellement besoin et de l'arracher à cette douce quiétude qui ne révélait que d'avantage son éclatante beauté, il dut pourtant se résoudre à la réveiller. Grissom se demanda alors quelle était la meilleure et la plus douce des manières de la sortir de son sommeil, bien que, en son fort intérieur, il avait une idée bien précise et tout à fait agréable sur la question. Malheureusement, ils étaient au labo, et leurs rapports en ce moment ne lui permettaient pas de se laisser aller à un tel geste. Il opta donc pour un réveil un peu moins intime, en posant sa main juste au dessus du genou droit de Sara et fit doucement pression à cet endroit mais assez fermement pour la faire réagir.

« _G : Sara…Sara…murmura t'il tendrement, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements. »

Il ne put retenir un sourire admiratif à la vue de ses paupières qui se mirent à papillonner et de ces petits plissements qui se formèrent sur son front, signe que le réveil semblait difficile. Au bout de quelques courtes secondes, la jeune femme parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite où elle était et pourquoi le visage de Grissom fut la première image qui s'imposa à elle. En effet, elle se sentait si bien, rassurée, apaisée de le retrouver à ses côtés alors qu'elle sortait lentement de sa douce torpeur. Il fallait dire que ce petit sourire mystérieux et ce regard attendrit qu'il arborait à cet instant n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais pourquoi affichait il aussi un air légèrement amusé ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi était il devant elle alors qu'elle se réveillait ?

« _S : Gil… ? fit elle en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux tout comme les idées encore embrumés de sommeil. »

Le superviseur demeurait silencieux et continuait à la fixer, toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il attendait qu'elle comprenne par elle même la raison de sa présence. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, un éclair traversa soudain les yeux de la jeune femme et elle se souvint…Elle se souvint qu'elle se trouvait au labo, dans la salle de repos, qu'elle avait décidé de faire une petite pause et qu'elle s'était installée dans le canapé. Visiblement, elle n'avait pu lutter contre la fatigue qui ne la quittait que rarement ces derniers temps et qui s'était alors vivement emparée d'elle tout à l'heure…

« _S : Je me suis endormie, c'est ça ? comprit elle, légèrement mortifiée de s'être faite surprendre, en se redressant brusquement.

_G : Tu devais certainement avoir du sommeil en retard, commenta simplement Grissom, toujours amusé par la situation et par l'air gêné de Sara car il la connaissait bien, il savait qu'elle avait l 'impression de se montrer faible alors qu'elle détestait ça par dessus tout.

_S : Je suis vraiment désolée, ça ne se reprod…voulut elle s'excuser, embarrassée par cette situation, en remettant maladroitement de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

_G : Ce n'est rien…la coupa Grissom, d'un ton extrêmement calme et plutôt jovial, pour dédramatiser ce qu'elle considérait comme une faute de sa part. »

Le superviseur se leva et s'éloigna pour aller lui servir un gobelet de café. Sara ne retrouvait jamais complètement ses esprits tant qu'elle n'avait pas avalé cette mixture stimulante.

« _G : Je ne te cherche que depuis une dizaine de minutes…ajouta t'il en se retournant vers elle d'un air espiègle, alors qu'il remplissait un gobelet. »

Cette remarque taquine dérida légèrement la jeune femme bien qu'elle fut totalement vraie. Sara apprécia la bonne humeur et l'attitude prévenante de Grissom. Elle fut surtout soulagée de le voir réagir ainsi car elle n'aurait pas supporté un autre conflit entre eux, il leur restait déjà tellement de choses à régler. D'ailleurs, Grissom était bien loin d'imaginer à quel point tout allait se compliquer et ce, dans un futur relativement proche…

« _S : Merci…fit elle avec un petit sourire reconnaissant, en acceptant bien volontiers le gobelet de café fumant qu'il lui tendait. Alors, du nouveau sur notre affaire ? demanda t'elle après avoir avalé une grosse gorgée de ce sombre breuvage.

_G : En effet…dit il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, après s'être posté juste devant elle, toujours debout. »

Sara leva la tête vers lui, très concentrée et le fixa avec attention. Le superviseur, quand à lui, fut séduit par ce mélange d'expressions qu'affichait le regard de sa chère subordonnée. En effet, elle laissait paraître une fausse assurance qui contrastait littéralement avec cette image vulnérable qu'elle avait dégagé en s'éveillant tout à l'heure. Il trouva cette petite contradiction tout simplement adorable et s'efforça de se concentrer à son tour pour poursuivre.

« _G : En étudiant les différents stades de développement larvaire des diptères présents sur le corps, j'ai enfin pu déterminer le jour exact de la mort. De plus, les résultats de l'autopsie ont démontré que cette jeune femme a été étranglée. Enfin, grâce aux indices que Nick et toi avez prélevé dans le désert, on a enfin pu identifier notre victime et le véhicule qui a laissé toutes ces traces de pneus. Il appartient à son mari…révéla Grissom, remarquant tout de suite l'étonnement sur le visage de Sara.

_S : Son mari ? Il s'agit donc d'un crime passionnel…supposa t'elle, en regardant dans le vide.

_G : Probablement…admit Grissom, sans toutefois faire de conclusions hâtives.

_S : Il faut aller examiner cette voiture tout de suite, conclut elle, d'un air déterminé en finissant rapidement son café, prête à poursuivre son travail.

_G : Nick vient justement de partir pour inspecter ce véhicule, rétorqua alors Grissom, avec un petit sourire qui sous entendait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas attendu pour avancer dans leur enquête.

_S : Oh…fit elle, encore une fois gênée, et un peu en colère contre elle même de ne pas avoir assuré en s'étant endormie. Je vais le rejoindre immédiatement ! décida elle en se levant d'un bond. »

Cependant, la jeune femme sous estima sa récupération après ce réveil plutôt rapide et difficile. Ainsi, sa tête se mit légèrement à tourner lorsqu'elle se retrouva debout. Elle voulut s'appuyer tout de suite sur le rebord du canapé mais Grissom se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir.

« _G : Hey, ça va ? demanda t'il, extrêmement soucieux de l'état de Sara.

_S : Oui, oui…assura t'elle, en se redressant et en reprenant presque immédiatement tous ses esprits. Je me suis juste relevée un peu trop vite…ajouta t'elle, pour le rassurer, car c'était la réalité, du moins, en partie… »

Grissom ne la lâcha pas pour autant, clairement sceptique. La jeune femme réalisa qu'il la tenait toujours par le bras et, bien qu'elle trouvait cette situation tout à fait agréable, elle commençait également à ressentir un certain trouble du fait de leur proximité. Elle leva la tête et lut une confusion analogue dans les yeux du superviseur, même s'ils laissaient majoritairement transparaître une réelle inquiétude. Cette sincère sollicitude la toucha.

_S : Je vais bien…insista t'elle, en lui souriant car, visiblement, il ne semblait pas prêt à s'éloigner tant qu'il ne serait pas certain que c'était le cas. »

Sara lui fit également comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter à ce point et systématiquement, pour elle. En effet, elle ne se considérait absolument pas comme une petite chose fragile et entendait bien qu'il en fasse de même. Grissom lui renvoya à son tour un petit sourire et s'écarta légèrement, signe qu'il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion transmise par le simple regard de la jeune femme.

Après encore quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles la communication visuelle qui s'instaurait à chaque fois entre eux laissa entrevoir diverses émotions, Sara tourna enfin les talons pour aller travailler. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de repos tout en fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche de son portable. Elle remarqua avec étonnement qu'il était éteint, sûrement à cause d'une mauvaise manœuvre de sa part, et le ralluma donc aussitôt.

« _S : Gil ? l'interpella t'elle soudain en s'arrêtant, de dos, juste devant l'entrée de la salle de repos, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son portable.

_G : Hum ? réagit vaguement Grissom, en sortant de ses pensées et en se retournant vers elle.

_S : Tu m'as laissé cinq messages en moins de dix minutes ? le questionna t'elle, d'un ton légèrement ironique, en tournant la tête dans sa direction. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau et Grissom comprit qu'elle semblait surprise d'avoir eu autant de messages de sa part en si peu de temps, tout ça parce qu'il ne la trouvait pas…

« _G : Hein ?…fit il, d'un air embarrassé, piégé par cette question inattendue. Je…commença t'il, sans pouvoir aller plus loin car il cherchait ses mots. Tu n'avais pas une voiture à examiner ? rétorqua t'il alors, éludant intentionnellement ce sujet bien trop délicat à son goût. »

Cette petite ruse ne berna pas Sara une seule seconde et le sourire malicieux qu'elle lui renvoya en fut la preuve la plus flagrante. Elle voyait clair en lui, elle savait très bien que s'il lui avait laissé tous ces messages c'était parce qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle, une fois encore. Et s'il s'inquiétait autant pour elle, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : il tenait toujours à elle, et peut être plus qu'elle ne l'espérait…

De son côté, le superviseur restait figé sur place, interdit, car il avait l'impression d'avoir été démasqué malgré sa piètre tentative d'esquive. Tellement soucieux de retrouver Sara, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle pourrait s'interroger sur son insistance et son impatience à vouloir la joindre. Mais, après tout, que craignait il ? Qu'elle ne découvre à quel point elle comptait pour lui ? Pourquoi devait il avoir peur de dévoiler ses sentiments alors qu'il souhaitait plus que tout se rapprocher d'elle ? Perturbé par ce changement qui s'opérait peu à peu en lui, et par toutes ces conclusions qui s'imposaient à lui avec un peu plus de force à chaque minute qui passait, il n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir et d'oser parler à la jeune femme qui colonisait toutes ses pensées.

En effet, ravie d'en avoir appris un peu plus sur les sentiments de Grissom, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment dit grand chose, Sara s'éloigna pour de bon. Elle garda un léger sourire aux lèvres durant plusieurs secondes, comme si elle venait de retrouver une certaine confiance en l'avenir. Certes, de nombreux points restaient à éclaircir entre eux, tels que : la manière si décevante dont ils s'étaient quittés un mois plus tôt, l'absence total de communication entre eux durant ces quatre longues semaines d'éloignement, l'attitude incompréhensible de Grissom le soir de son retour, ses liens exacts avec cette Kerry Larson…et, surtout, cet élément nouveau, si important, dont il n'avait absolument pas connaissance, qui ne facilitait rien et qu'elle devrait bientôt lui révéler. Oui, il y avait toutes ces ombres qui planaient perpétuellement au dessus de leurs têtes. Malgré cela, à cet instant précis, elle avait pourtant la curieuse sensation et le fol espoir que tout finirait par s'arranger…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Et encore un chapitre de bouclé…justement, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous ne trouvez pas que cet opus s'achève sur une note un peu plus optimiste ? ;-)

En ce qui concerne la suite, le chapitre 34 devrait être mis en ligne samedi ou dimanche, enfin si aucune autre défaillance technique ne vient m'en empêcher… ;-)

Je vous dis à très vite

Bisous à tous

Veggie


	34. Un secret épuisant

Hello ! Je sais, pour la seconde fois, j'ai un peu de retard…

Je dois certainement être maudite car après une défaillance du site, cette fois ci, c'est ma connexion Internet qui m'a joué un sale coup. Je suis vraiment désolée même si je n'y peux pas grand chose. J'avoue que je ne me suis pas occupée du problème tout de suite car plusieurs soucis personnels me sont tombés dessus (ya des périodes comme ça...).

Quoiqu'il en soit, sachez que j'apprécie votre soutien et qu'il maintient, plus que jamais, ma réelle envie de poursuivre cette histoire…alors merci ! ;-)

Bref…vous allez bientôt découvrir le chapitre 34…Sera t'il celui où tous ces secrets seront révélés aux personnes concernées ?

Peut être, peut être pas…

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Un secret épuisant**

* * *

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Sara, Nick et Grissom étaient sur le point de quitter la salle d'interrogatoires. En effet, après avoir examiné, dans les moindres détails, le véhicule de leur suspect en compagnie de la charmante experte, Nick avait contacté Grissom pour qu'il les rejoigne au poste de police où ils venaient de faire conduire le mari incriminé. Ainsi, au regard des preuves accablantes qui pesaient contre lui, il ne leur avait pas fallut bien longtemps pour faire avouer à cet homme son évidente culpabilité dans le meurtre de sa femme. Il s'était effectivement avéré que cette dernière le trompait et qu'il n'avait pas supporté d'apprendre l'infidélité de son épouse. L'officier emmena donc le mari qui affichait désormais un air prostré, prenant pleinement conscience, à chaque seconde qui passait, de son avenir irrémédiablement assombri. Malgré le côté évidemment tragique de la situation, les trois experts eurent le sentiment et la satisfaction d'avoir fait leur travail.

« _S : Quel gâchis…ne put s'empêcher de commenter Sara, d'un air légèrement dépité, en regardant leur coupable quitter la pièce.

_N : Certaines personnes devraient y réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire « je le veux », ajouta Nick, très sarcastique, avec une pointe d'amertume, car lui même aurait tellement souhaité avoir la chance de s'engager pour la vie avec Jenny. »

Ce commentaire plutôt pessimiste, malgré son bien fondé dans le cas présent, interpella Grissom et Sara. Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement, un court instant suffisant pour voir resurgir certains doutes dans leurs yeux respectifs. Ils ne savaient que trop bien tous les deux à quel point une véritable relation pouvait être difficile à construire, et encore plus à reconstruire. Des évènements totalement inattendus viennent parfois troubler un parcours déjà semé d'embûches, pensa instantanément la jeune femme. La mine perplexe de Sara s'accorda parfaitement avec l'air hésitant du superviseur. En effet, Grissom recommençait tout juste à croire en eux, en leur avenir commun, même s'il ne savait pas encore très bien comment il démêlerait ce sac de nœuds qu'étaient devenus leurs rapports. Alors, le fait de deviner quelques réticences chez elle n'entretenait pas vraiment cette confiance dont il avait absolument besoin pour oser aller de l'avant.

Le silence pesant qui avait soudain prit possession de cet endroit exigu n'échappa pas à Nick qui n'en comprit pas réellement tous les enjeux. Il décida à cet instant précis de se lever, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir ses deux collègues de leurs pensées bien torturées. Tentant de faire abstraction de ce qui semblait les tourmenter, ils imitèrent le jeune homme et le suivirent tranquillement, toujours dans le silence, vers la sortie. A peine étaient ils arrivés dans le couloir que la sonnerie du portable de Grissom se mit à retentir. Il fouilla nerveusement dans la poche de son pantalon et se racla hâtivement la gorge avant de répondre.

« _G : Oui Catherine ? fit il, après avoir lut le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son téléphone. »

De leur côté, Nick et Sara tendirent une oreille attentive, surtout la jeune femme qui avait remarqué l'imperceptible gêne du superviseur.

« _G : Bien…notre affaire est résolue…et la votre ? questionna t'il, supposant que ce fut la raison de cet appel. »

Sara le vit froncer des sourcils, ce qui l'intrigua. Elle échangea un bref regard interrogateur avec Nick et comprit que son ami se demandait également ce qui rendait Grissom légèrement soucieux.

« _G : Je vois…Je vais voir s'il est dans son bureau…se contenta t'il de répondre en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Sara avant de s'éloigner. »

Cette manière de s'éclipser sans plus d'explication de sa part était tout à fait habituelle chez le superviseur. Nick et Sara en conclurent donc que rien de réellement important ne s'était produit, sinon il leur en aurait parlé. Catherine devait probablement avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main pour son affaire. Sara l'observa avec insistance alors qu'il disparaissait au bout du couloir. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé et ne changerait sans doute jamais. Grissom resterait toujours Grissom. Mais, s'il était vraiment égal à lui même, serait il capable de s'adapter à ce qu'elle devrait bientôt lui avouer ?

Nick ne put retenir un léger sourire en remarquant que son amie continuait à fixer intensément l'extrémité du couloir, totalement désertée maintenant. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, il avait comprit que quelque chose semblait perturber Sara depuis son retour à Las Vegas. Et, à en juger par son comportement plutôt mystérieux envers Grissom, il supposait que cela concernait directement le superviseur. Cependant, il se garda bien de lui poser la moindre question à ce sujet, il la connaissait trop bien et savait que Sara Sidle ne se confierait que lorsqu'elle l'aurait décidé.

« _N : Bon…Il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Alors, qu'est ce que tu dirais de partager le petit dej' avec le plus séduisant enquêteur de la police scientifique ? proposa t'il avec un grand sourire. »

L'invitation tout à fait charmante ramena la jeune femme sur terre et lui arracha un large sourire. Cet humour un peu lourd que Greg aussi affectionnait tant, avait toujours fonctionné avec elle mais ne suffisait pas à la tenir éveiller une seconde de plus, même pour aller avaler une bonne omelette.

« _S : ça aurait été avec plaisir…commença t'elle, en étouffant un léger bâillement. Mais je suis vraiment crevée, et tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est d'une bonne douche et de mon lit, refusa t'elle, en penchant doucement la tête comme si elle s'excusait de décliner cette offre adorable. »

Nick ne lui en voulut absolument pas car la fatigue de la jeune femme n'était pas feinte. En effet, ses traits étaient tirés et de légères ombres étaient perceptibles sous ses yeux. Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours, bien que, même s'il l'ignorait, ce n'était pas la seule raison…

« _N : Pas de problème ! rétorqua t'il joyeusement. Une prochaine fois alors ? espéra t'il en souriant.

_S : Promis ! assura t'elle, en lui rendant son sourire avec sincérité. »

Sur ces paroles amicales, les deux experts se remirent à avancer et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Grissom n'était toujours pas réapparut se dit Sara, déçue de ne pouvoir le voir avant de retourner au labo et de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait pourtant eut l'étrange impression qu'il avait envie de lui parler, de s'excuser peut être, et elle devait bien reconnaître que cette perspective n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Malheureusement, de toute évidence, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara sortait tout juste des vestiaires et s'apprêtait à quitter le bâtiment de la police scientifique. Elle n'était pas mécontente de voir cette première nuit de travail s'achever, même si elle n'avait pas été particulièrement difficile. Cependant, force était de constater qu'elle avait bien du mal à tenir debout tellement elle était éreintée…

Le trajet menant vers la sortie du labo ne l'imposait pas vraiment, malgré tout, elle passa devant le bureau de Grissom. Une légère désillusion l'envahit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était totalement vide. Visiblement, le superviseur n'était pas encore revenu au labo. Sara ne trouva donc aucune raison de s'attarder d'avantage dans le coin. Elle continua sa route vers l'issue principale en repensant, une fois encore, à tous ces non-dits qui les empêchaient actuellement d'envisager un avenir ensemble en toute sérénité. Machinalement, elle poussa l'imposante porte du bâtiment, cette même porte qu'elle avait franchit des centaines et des centaines de fois par le passé. Naturellement, et comme bien souvent à chaque fin de garde, elle eut ce même réflexe familier. Ravie de sentir la douce chaleur de ce magnifique soleil matinal l'envelopper, elle ferma doucement les yeux pour en apprécier tous les bénéfices. Une légère brise vint lui caresser le visage et frôla ses cheveux qui se mirent à onduler gracieusement au gré du souffle irrégulier. Elle savoura pleinement ses courtes secondes de répit mais fut vite rattrapée par la fatigue qui lui arracha un nouveau bâillement.

« _G : Et bien, tu manques vraiment de sommeil ! fit une voix familière et moqueuse, juste devant elle. »

Reconnaissant instantanément le propriétaire de ce timbre grave et envoûtant, la jeune femme souleva les paupières avec surprise. Elle tomba directement sur le regard rieur de Grissom qui la fixait sans dissimuler un certain amusement. Ses yeux semblait également refléter une expression mystérieuse qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer à cette distance.

Grissom, pour sa part, n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui. Il avait été littéralement frappé par sa beauté lorsqu'en arrivant devant l'entrée, il l'avait vu ainsi, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, le soleil illuminant avec subtilité les courbes graciles de son joli visage, même légèrement marqué par la fatigue. Que dire de plus si ce n'est qu'il la trouvait réellement magnifique…

« _S : Je suis crevée…avoua la jeune femme, en se frottant légèrement les yeux d'un geste qu'il trouva tout à fait adorable.

_G : Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus…commenta t'il avec un petit sourire espiègle, en avançant légèrement vers elle. J'ai rarement vu Sara Sidle s'endormir pendant ses heures de travail, ajouta t'il d'un ton un peu plus intime qui ne laissa pas son interlocutrice indifférente. »

Cette raillerie, qui sonnait comme une plaisanterie et pas du tout comme un reproche, la mit pourtant mal à l'aise et elle chercha encore à se justifier pour ce comportement pas très professionnel qu'elle pensait avoir eu.

« _S : Je sais…je suis désolée pour ça. Je pense que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour me réhabituer au rythme du travail de nuit, expliqua t'elle, en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, d'un air gêné, comme si elle omettait un détail important. »

L'expression embarrassée de la jeune femme toucha Grissom qui, en aucun cas, n'avait souhaité la mettre dans une telle position en lui rappelant qu'elle s'était endormie tout à l'heure. Il tenta de dédramatiser ce qu'il considérait, personnellement, comme une réaction humaine normale et non comme une faute grave.

« _G : Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien…fit il, d'un ton rassurant. Les vieilles habitudes reviennent très vite, précisa t'il avec confiance, en faisant allusion au rythme de travail qu'il était certain de la voir retrouver. »

Le ton léger du superviseur incita Sara à lever la tête dans sa direction. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire charmeur qu'il lui renvoyait. Comment pouvait elle ne pas craquer face à cette expression malicieuse et adorable qu'il lui infligeait à cet instant ?

Ravi de voir la jeune femme se détendre enfin, Grissom trouva ce moment idéal pour exprimer ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs heures. Après tout, il fallait bien commencer quelque part s'il voulait vraiment voir leur situation progresser et il savait très bien que, cette fois ci, c'était à lui de faire un pas dans sa direction.

« _G : Ecoute Sara…commença t'il à dire en se rapprochant encore, captant toute l'attention de la jeune femme avec ce ton plus sérieux. Je voulais te dire…ajouta t'il, avec une vague hésitation qui fit comprendre à sa jolie subordonnée que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'avait rien de professionnel. L'autre soir, dans mon bureau…poursuivit il, d'un air déterminé malgré son évidente difficulté à se laisser aller. »

Cherchant les mots les plus adéquats, il baissa la tête une seconde pour trouver la force de les prononcer. Sara lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire, trop curieuse, impatiente et pleine d'espoir de l'entendre dire la suite.

« _G : Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit…parvint il à articuler en relevant la tête et en plantant son regard bleu acier dans les yeux chocolats de la charmante experte. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, ajouta t'il avec une réelle sincérité qui laissait entendre que cet aveu était même bien en dessous des profonds sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. »

A moins d'un mètre de lui, Sara pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner furieusement contre sa poitrine. Grissom venait enfin de lui faire ses excuses pour le comportement agressif qu'il avait eu à son égard le soir de son retour. Elle avait même eut le droit, en prime, à une très agréable déclaration qui la figea sur place. Certes, pour certains, cet aveu ne semblait peut être pas grand chose, mais, pour elle, et étant donné les rapports tendus qu'ils entretenaient ces derniers temps, cela avait tous les airs d'un nouveau départ. Sara fut réellement touchée par les mots que Grissom avait finalement réussit à trouver, et accepta la trêve implicitement proposée en faisant, à son tour, un pas vers lui.

« _S : Je suis vraiment contente d'être revenue…avoua t'elle, d'un air très sérieux, en plantant son regard insistant dans celui de Grissom. »

Cette simple phrase bouleversante de sincérité transperça le superviseur car elle représentait tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre à cet instant. Totalement rassuré par cet aveu, il afficha son plus beau sourire, celui qu'il lui réservait exclusivement, et avança doucement vers elle. En arrivant à ses côtés, il marqua une légère pause.

« G : Dors bien Sara…Fais de beaux rêves….lui souffla t'il, d'un ton envoûtant et un brin malicieux, tel une douce promesse, avant de s'éloigner pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. »

A l'extérieur, Sara n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, complètement chamboulée par l'attitude charmeuse, presque ensorcelante, du superviseur. Elle était encore une fois surprise de réaliser à quel point de simples mots pouvaient lui faire un tel effet lorsqu'ils sortaient de la bouche de Gil Grissom. Aucun doute après cela, elle allait sûrement faire de beaux rêves…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Le même jour, en fin d'après midi, Sara s'éveillait doucement. Encore un peu groggy par le sommeil, elle se sentait quand même un peu mieux car elle avait relativement bien dormi, En effet, malgré les horaires de vie décalés imposés par son travail, elle avait enfin pu se reposer sans être réveillée par une de ces désagréables nausées. Cependant, même si ces quelques heures de sommeil avaient été bénéfiques, elle avait accumulé pas mal de fatigue au cours des derniers jours. Mais bon, elle allait devoir attendre pour récupérer totalement car on était vendredi, et elle était de nouveau de garde ce soir.

Sara n'était pas debout depuis très longtemps, et elle n'arrivait pas à avaler quoique ce soit tant qu'une bonne heure ne s'était pas écoulée après son réveil. Elle prit donc tout son temps en prenant sa douche puis s'installa sur le divan pour feuilleter tranquillement une revue scientifique en attendant que son estomac daigne enfin accepter une quantité même infime de nourriture. Elle commençait à s'habituer à cette situation qui durait maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines et sut que dans une poignée de minutes elle mourrait carrément de faim. Mais, surtout, comme tous les jours lorsqu'elle se réveillait et était confrontée à ces soucis alimentaires, elle pensait aux lourdes conséquences de son état.

Cette journée ne fit pas exception. Sara continuait à tourner les pages de cette revue mais n'y prêtait aucune attention. Toutes ses pensées bifurquaient systématiquement vers cette éternelle pression qui ne la quittait plus et ne cessait de s'intensifier jours après jours. Elle devait tout lui dire, lui révéler ce secret si pesant. Mais comment ? Comment lui annoncer ? Comment trouver le bon moment pour lui exposer la situation ? Comment réagirait il ? Comment ? Ces questions la hantaient perpétuellement et représentaient un facteur de trouble supplémentaire dans son sommeil déjà bien fragile, surtout depuis qu'elle était de retour à Las Vegas. Et, même si, pas plus tard que ce matin, elle avait entraperçu une lueur d'espoir dans le ciel obscurci de leur relation, tout restait tellement compliqué entre eux…

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne put retenir un léger sursaut en entendant la sonnerie de son portable retentir tout près d'elle, sur la petite table basse. Elle tendit le bras et fut plutôt surprise de découvrir l'identité de la personne qui cherchait à la joindre. Un brin troublé, elle prit une rapide mais profonde inspiration avant de décrocher, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait laissé son portable sonner assez longtemps.

« _G : Sara ? Tout va bien ? fit Grissom, avec une pointe d'inquiétude, sans prendre la peine de se présenter.

_S : Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? rétorqua t'elle en souriant, pour le taquiner. »

Même si la jeune femme ne se trouvait pas en face de lui, Grissom n'eut aucun mal à percevoir son amusement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle et Sara trouvait cette attitude protectrice parfois un peu excessive.

« _G : Tu as pu te reposer ? voulut il savoir, réellement soucieux de l'état de la jeune femme. »

Cette simple question embarrassa un peu l'intéressée qui fut contente d'avoir à y répondre par téléphone et pas face à face avec l'homme qui finirait, bientôt, par découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« _S : Oui, j'ai parfaitement récupéré, déclara t'elle, avec autant d'assurance que possible.

_G : Tant mieux…car tu vas devoir prendre ton service plus tôt que prévu, dit il d'un air occupé, révélant la véritable raison de son appel.

_S : Que s'est il passé ? demanda t'elle, pressentant qu'un événement grave avait dû se produire.

_G : Il y a eu un carambolage dans l'une des rues principales de la ville, l'avenue Jefferson. Plus d'une dizaine de véhicules sont impliqués, expliqua t'il, sachant parfaitement qu'elle devinerait tout le travail que cela requerrait de leur part.

_S : Et je suppose qu'il y a des victimes…comprit la jeune femme.

_G : Quatre…un passant assez âgé, un jeune homme et deux enfants. Il y a aussi de nombreux blessés, admit le superviseur, exposant sans détour la gravité de la situation.

_S : Je vois…commenta t'elle, peinée par ce lourd bilan. »

Un court silence s'installa mais, visiblement débordé, Grissom le rompit rapidement pour lui donner ses instructions.

« _G : On va avoir besoin de plus de matériel, tu peux passer au labo avant de venir nous rejoindre ? Greg devrait justement y être dans une dizaine de minutes. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous retrouver ensemble…proposa le superviseur.

_S : Ok, pas de problème. Je pars tout de suite, accepta t'elle, en se levant du divan, prête à mettre ces instructions à exécution.

_G : Bien…A tout à l'heure Sara, fit il d'une voix légèrement plus douce, pour conclure cette conversation.

_S : A tout à l'heure…répondit elle, avec la même intonation. »

Sara raccrocha en souriant. Elle était réellement ravie de constater que leurs rapports semblaient s'améliorer. Elle en était persuadée, ils étaient sur la bonne voie, et ce, même si le chemin à parcourir était encore long. A cet instant, son estomac émit un son caractéristique. Et voilà, elle avait faim mais n'avait pas le temps de déjeuner ! Parant au plus urgent, elle attrapa une pomme et se prépara à décoller de son appartement. Elle se dit qu'elle trouverait bien un moment pour avaler quelque chose…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Une demi heure plus tard, sur les lieux du carambolage, Grissom et Catherine ne savaient pas très bien par où commencer tellement l'ampleur de la tâche s'avérait conséquente. Warrick et Nick étaient partit chacun de leur côté, examinant tour à tour les véhicules impliqués dans ce gigantesque accident. La voie publique s'était transformée en véritable fourmilière où diverses personnes se côtoyaient et essayaient, tant bien que mal, de coexister. Il y avait, tout d'abord, les victimes, marquées et choquées par la violence des récents évènements, elles restaient figées dans un coin. Près d'elles s'affairaient les secouristes, qui faisaient de leur mieux pour soulager tant les sévices physiques que psychologiques engendrés par ce drame. Egalement, la police, plusieurs corps de métiers représentés, avait investit les lieux pour mettre un peu d'ordre et tenter d'expliquer cette triste affaire. Enfin, autour de ce noyau dur gravitaient inlassablement une horde de journaliste avec le crépitement incessant de leurs flashs, à l'affût de la photo choc, celle qui, à coup sûr, leur assurerait la une de leur journal.

Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, Grissom avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer. Avec Catherine, ils avaient décidé de s'occuper du véhicule qui, apparemment, était à l'origine de ce carnage. Le conducteur, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, avait été tué sur le coup. Sa tête reposait, inerte, sur le volant de la berline encastrée dans une autre voiture qui provenait de la direction opposée. Catherine et Grissom commençaient tout juste à inspecter leur véhicule, quand le superviseur reconnut une silhouette familière au milieu de cette gigantesque scène de crime. En effet, Sara, accompagnée de Greg, s'avançait lentement vers eux. L'air perplexe des deux jeunes experts en disait long sur l'anarchie qui avait pris possession des lieux.

« _GS : Je sens les heures supplémentaires se pointer…rétorqua Greg, d'un ton ironique, conscient du boulot qui les attendait alors que Grissom et Sara échangèrent un regard furtif.

_C : Il ne faut pas perdre une minute alors. Plus vite tu commenceras, plus vite tu auras fini ! rétorqua Catherine en souriant, pour le charrier un peu.

_S : Ce véhicule serait donc responsable de toute cette tragédie…supposa Sara, en remarquant que cette voiture avait dévié de sa route et était la seule accidentée à venir du sens opposé.

_C : C'est fort probable…J'ai trouvé une bouteille de whisky entamée, sous le siège du conducteur, fit elle d'un air désolé, en leur montrant l'objet du délit. »

Cette découverte peina chacun d'entre eux. Le genre humain avait souvent montré son pire visage durant toutes leurs enquêtes. Cette affaire n'y faisait pas exception…

« _G : Bon…Nick et Warrick s'occuperont des deux enfants tués dans ce 4x4 gris. Vous deux, vous allez vous chargez du passant qui a été projeté à plusieurs mètres de la chaussée et qui est décédé peu de temps après l'arrivée des secours, reprit Grissom, en désignant le corps qui reposait à quelques mètres de là, sur le trottoir. »

Pour seule réponse, Sara se contenta d'acquiescer en silence, prête à se mettre au travail, s'autorisant quand même un dernier coup d'œil en direction de son cher patron.

_GS : Ok chef ! répliqua le jeune homme, d'un air motivé avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Sara. »

Grissom les suivit un instant du regard alors qu'ils se rendaient près de leur victime. Sara avait meilleure mine et il se dit qu'il était décidément ravi de la retrouver au sein de leur équipe. Cette fois, il en avait pleinement conscience, elle était revenue et pour de bon, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

« _C : Grissom ? Vous êtes avec moi ? fit alors Catherine, d'un air moqueur, car elle avait très bien compris où il semblait avoir la tête et qui il fixait avec autant d'insistance.

_G : Pardon Catherine, je vous écoute…s'excusa le superviseur, un peu gêné, en redirigeant toute son attention vers sa fouineuse de collègue. »

……

Quelques instants plus tard, accroupie, alors qu'elle prenait plusieurs clichés du pare-chocs de la voiture qui semblait avoir renversé leur piéton, Sara aperçut une tête rousse pénétrer dans le périmètre sécurisé. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence, se dit elle, en fronçant pourtant les sourcils, signe que cela serait difficile. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui elle était vraiment pour lui, mais elle allait devoir se faire à l'idée de voir cette Kerry Larson rôder autour de Grissom. En effet, la séduisante légiste venait d'arriver sur les lieux et avait rejoint Catherine et Grissom pour examiner le corps du conducteur probablement responsable de l'accident. Sara avait beau se dire que cette femme était là uniquement pour faire son travail, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir la nausée rien qu'en voyant le superviseur répondre à tous ses sourires. Elle se trouvait peut être à quelques mètres d'eux, mais elle n'était pas aveugle !

Sentant la jalousie s'insinuer en elle à grande vitesse, elle avait cessé toute activité professionnelle et restait prostré, le regard figé vers Grissom et son « amie ». Cette curieuse attitude n'échappa pas à Greg qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Il suivit la direction de son regard et ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre la situation.

« _GS : Tu testes une nouvelle méthode d'investigation ? la taquina Greg, tout à fait conscient que de voir Grissom aussi proche de cette charmante créature semblait agacer son amie. »

Prise en flagrant délit, Sara sursauta légèrement et tenta, malgré tout, de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« _S : Hein ? Non, je…répondit elle, gênée de s'être faite surprendre. »

Elle se mit rapidement debout mais sentit soudain le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle se serait probablement écroulée si Greg ne s'était pas précipité sur elle.

« _GS : Hey, Sara ! ça va ? fit Greg en la soutenant, alors que l'inquiétude avait fait disparaître toute trace de moquerie sur son visage.

_S : Oui, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas…voulut elle le rassurer, alors qu'elle semblait tout de même bien assommée. J'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu…expliqua t'elle, en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. »

Heureusement, Greg et elle se trouvaient dans un coin relativement isolé malgré le nombre important de personnes présentes sur les lieux. De plus, chacun était très occupé et aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué le coup de pompe de Sara. La jeune femme sut tout de suite que ce malaise était essentiellement dû à l'absence de repas correct qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre avant de venir travailler. Par le passé, elle avait très souvent sauté plusieurs repas, enchaînant les heures de travail le ventre vide, mais elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre maintenant. Elle fut soulagée de constater que Grissom ne l'avait pas vu tituber mais s'inquiétait de voir son état et son secret plus que jamais exposé aux yeux de tous, et donc du superviseur…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Après plusieurs heures passées sur le terrain, Sara fut soulagée d'être de retour au labo. Toute l'équipe avait pris de nombreux clichés et récolté une quantité d'indices qui restaient encore à examiner. Nick et Warrick avaient été les premiers à quitter les lieux du terrible accident. Etant chargés de faire toute la lumière dans le décès des deux enfants, ils subissaient les pressions de la famille qui souhaitait avoir des réponses et au plus vite. Les deux experts avaient donc regagné le labo plus rapidement, pour commencer à analyser toutes les preuves trouvées dès que possible. Sara fut, quand à elle, la troisième à revenir au labo, ignorant que Grissom, Greg et Catherine rentrèrent très peu de temps après elle.

Sortant des toilettes où elle s'était rafraîchie un peu, la jeune femme s'apprêta à rendre une petite visite à Hodges pour voir si le technicien avait déjà fait quelques découvertes. Suite à son léger malaise, tout à l'heure, elle avait engloutie une barre chocolaté que Greg lui avait donné et s'était sentie bien mieux. Tout à fait détendue maintenant, elle déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs du labo quand elle sentit avec étonnement une main agripper son bras et l'entraîner dans une toute autre direction. Sa stupéfaction fut totale quand elle réalisa que ce guide extrêmement pressant n'était autre qu'un certain entomologiste.

« _S : Mais qu'est ce que…. ?? fit elle, sous le coup de la surprise, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas où il l'emmenait et pourquoi elle se laissait faire ainsi.

_G : Il faut qu'on parle…maintenant ! rétorqua t'il, le visage fermé et l'air grave, sans la regarder alors qu'ils arrivèrent très vite à destination, c'est à dire dans son bureau. »

Le superviseur la conduisit à l'intérieur et prit un soin tout particulier à refermer la porte derrière eux. Il avait visiblement quelque chose de personnel et d'important à lui dire. Sara fut troublée par l'air déterminé de Grissom qui se planta juste devant elle. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être un de ses suspects car il semblait sur le point de lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règles.

« _S : Qu'est ce qui te prends ?! lâcha Sara, clairement mécontente de s'être faite traitée de la sorte, pas du tout prête à lui faciliter la tâche.

_G : Je viens de parler avec Greg…Il m'a dit que tu t'étais pratiquement évanoui dans ses bras tout à l'heure, révéla t'il, sans cacher que cette information lui déplaisait fortement. »

Sara comprit instantanément la raison de son attitude si étrange et de son empressement à vouloir des explications. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et, cette fois, elle aurait bien du mal à lui dissimuler la vérité.

« _S : Il exagère, j'ai juste un peu perdu l'équilibre, c'est tout…tenta t'elle de minimiser, sans aucun succès à en juger par l'air toujours soucieux et clairement sceptique du superviseur.

_G : Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, il avait l'air plutôt inquiet, répliqua tout de suite Grissom, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_S : Greg s'inquiète pour rien…et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! rétorqua t'elle, un peu agacée par ce ton un peu trop inquisiteur qu'il s'évertuait à employer avec elle.

_G : Vraiment ? Tu oublies ton malaise, hier, dans la salle de repos…Sans parler du fait que tu sembles réellement fatiguée depuis ton retour, lui rappela t'elle, sous entendant qu'elle ne pouvait le berner et ignorer des preuves aussi accablantes.

_S : Je vais bien, insista t'elle en haussant légèrement la voix et en plantant un regard convaincu dans celui de son interlocuteur.

_G : Je l'espère…fit il avec sincérité, en allant se poster derrière son bureau, toujours debout. Mais pour plus de sécurité, tu vas devoir te soumettre à une visite médicale. Tu aurais d'ailleurs dû la passer avant de reprendre le service, je te rappelle que c'est obligatoire, ordonna t'il, sans concession possible, en cherchant le numéro du médecin dans son répertoire.

_S : Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir le médecin, je vais parfaitement bien ! refusa t'elle, un peu en colère de se voir imposer de telles conditions mais surtout parce qu'elle sentait très bien qu'aucune parade ne la sauverait cette fois.

_G : Oh que si ! Tu iras…assura Grissom d'un ton débordant tout autant de détermination que son regard ne le laissait déjà transparaître depuis le début de cette conversation.

_S : Gil…fit elle, d'un air suppliant, essayant de le faire changer d'avis, car cette visite était totalement inutile.

_G : Et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter ! Vertiges et fatigue sont des symptômes qui ne doivent pas être pris à la légère ! continua d'insister Grissom, ne faisant aucun cas des réticences émises par la jeune femme.

_S : Gil…souffla t'elle encore, d'un ton presque implorant, surtout pour le faire taire car elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de tout lui révéler, et il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche s'il ne cessait pas de parler.

_G : Je te prends rendez vous pour demain matin à…poursuivit il en l'ignorant de plus belle, ce qui finit par agacer définitivement la jeune femme.

_S : Grissom ! le coupa t'elle enfin, d'un ton impatient, non sans avoir dû hausser ostensiblement le ton. »

La sensible augmentation des décibels dans la voix de la jeune femme, ainsi que l'emploi de son nom au lieu de son prénom, réduisirent leur destinataire au silence. Interloqué par l'apparente irritation et l'évidente exaspération de Sara, il lui laissa la parole car elle semblait vraiment avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

« _S : J'ai déjà vu un médecin à San Francisco…et je sais ce qui provoque tous ces symptômes…expliqua Sara nerveusement, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. »

Grissom fronça instantanément les sourcils, se préparant à entendre la pire des nouvelles. Elle était peut être malade, elle avait peut être quelque chose de grave. Consciente de la légère panique qu'elle venait de provoquer chez le superviseur (elle pouvait parfaitement le lire dans son regard), elle décida d'abréger ses souffrances.

« _S : Voilà, je…commença t'elle à dire, sentant les mots s'étrangler dans sa gorge »

La grande difficulté qu'elle semblait avoir à se confier fut loin de rassurer le superviseur. Il déglutit péniblement, plus que jamais effrayé par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler.

« _S : Je suis enceinte…parvint elle à articuler, en levant de nouveau la tête vers lui, appréhendant plus que jamais sa réaction. »

Ces trois mots vinrent résonner dans sa tête tel un écho. Alors qu'il ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait la portée de cet aveu totalement inattendu, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme, choqué convenait d'avantage à l'expression figé qu'il arborait à cet instant. En effet, cette révélation était sans nulle doute l'une des plus stupéfiantes qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre de toute sa vie…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Alors…satisfaits ? Ce chapitre a pu confirmer ce que bon nombre d'entre vous suspectait déjà…Mais a t'il été à la hauteur de vos attentes ?

Le secret de Sara est enfin révélé et je suppose (en tous cas j'espère ;-) ) que vous mourrez d'impatience de connaître la suite, et, surtout, la réaction de Grissom face à cette surprenante nouvelle…Pour cela, il faudra attendre le mercredi 1er Avril, dans une semaine, et non, ce n'est pas un poisson d'Avril ! En tous cas, j'espère que rien ne m'empêchera d'être ponctuelle cette fois ci… ;-)

D'ici là, soyez heureux et bon début de semaine à tous.

Bisous

Veggie


	35. Ce lien insoupçonné

Salut tout le monde ! C'est raté…On est le jeudi 2 Avril, il est une heure du matin, et, même si je me suis arraché les cheveux pour finir à temps, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre annoncé hier ! (Cela dit, je n'ai qu'une heure de retard). ;-)

J'espère que vous êtes pas trop fâchés…En tous cas, j'en profite pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews toujours aussi encourageantes. Et, surtout, je tenais plus particulièrement à adresser un petit clin d'œil à Nath, maCAdame, Sidle13 et Lizevans69 qui continuent de m'apporter leur soutien à chaque nouveau chapitre…alors merci à vous. ;-)

Bref…je vais m'arrêter là car je suppose (enfin j'espère ;-) ) que vous avez hâte de découvrir le chapitre 35 et, surtout, la réaction de Grissom après la surprenante annonce de Sara…

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Ce lien insoupçonné**

* * *

Grissom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et restait littéralement pétrifié face à cette troublante révélation. Venait elle réellement de prononcer ces mots ?! Avait il bien entendu Sara lui dire qu'elle était enceinte ?! Les secondes passaient et il ne parvenait toujours pas à intégrer cette information de la plus haute importance. Un milliard de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et l'empêchaient de se concentrer pour formuler la moindre phrase. Son regard perdu faisait un incessant va et vient entre le ventre encore plat de la jeune femme et ses yeux chocolats remplis d'appréhension. Sara avait vite compris que cette surprenante nouvelle l'avait complètement chamboulé, elle n'en attendait d'ailleurs pas moins de sa part. Malgré cela, elle patientait, prête à écouter les premières réactions du superviseur. Ce dernier finit par atterrir et haussa les sourcils, signe qu'il était enfin sur le point de dire quelques mots.

« _G : Tu...Tu en es…commença t'il à articuler avec beaucoup de mal.

_S : Certaine ? le devança t'elle, pour l'aider un peu. Oui, il y a absolument aucun doute là dessus….certifia Sara, constatant que cette conversation s'annonçait aussi difficile qu'elle l'avait si souvent imaginée.»

Cette confirmation sembla paniquer légèrement Grissom qui contourna nerveusement son bureau pour venir se poster juste devant la jolie experte. Une foule d'interrogations continuait d'affluer alimentant le gigantesque chaos qui avait prit possession de sa tête. Il avait pourtant tellement de questions à lui poser mais il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer.

« _G : Mais comment…enfin je veux dire, quand…heu…qui…tenta t'il, en vain, de demander à la jeune femme, irrémédiablement déstabilisé par le choc encore trop récent de ce lourd aveu.

_S : Gil, je te préviens, si tu oses me demander qui est le père cet enfant…l'arrêta t'elle, d'un air indigné, clairement irritée à la seule idée qu'il puisse envisager l'éventualité d'un autre homme dans sa vie dernièrement. »

Le ton de mise en garde de la jeune femme l'impressionna légèrement. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment posé LA fameuse question, elle venait implicitement d'y répondre. Il devait d'ailleurs bien avouer qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement. Certes, Sara était enceinte et il ne savait pas très bien quoi en penser pour le moment. Par contre, ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais pu toléré qu'un autre homme que lui ne soit à l'origine de cette grossesse. D'autre part, la jeune experte s'était énervée très rapidement à la simple évocation d'une hypothétique incertitude sur l'identité du père de cet enfant. Cela semblait évident à ses yeux et elle entendait bien que ce le soit aussi pour Grissom. Le superviseur comprit, au travers de cette réaction plutôt vive, que la jeune femme n'avait visiblement pas envisagé une seule seconde d'avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un autre. Cette perspective le toucha et ne le troubla que d'avantage. Il se sentit encore plus démuni dans cette conversation qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment affronter.

« _G : Non, je…je…bafouilla t'il, dans la confusion la plus totale, légèrement coupable d'avoir crut qu'un autre homme puisse être le père de ce bébé. En fait, je…j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, finit il par lui expliquer, en toute sincérité, la tête baissée, d'un air totalement désemparé. »

Sara perçut le stress et le sentiment d'impuissance du superviseur face à cette situation sur laquelle il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle. Elle le connaissait assez pour deviner à quel point cette révélation l'avait complètement assommé. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour vraiment digérer la nouvelle et elle était tout à fait prête à lui en laisser. Elle même avait eu beaucoup de mal à encaisser ce futur événement totalement imprévu et n'était d'ailleurs pas encore certaine de l'avoir accepté. Mais bon, après tout, ils avaient encore plusieurs mois pour se faire à cette situation.

« _S : Je comprends…J'ai eu la même réaction lorsque je l'ai appris, déclara t'elle d'un ton extrêmement calme et compatissant, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré tous les doutes qui ne cessaient de s'ajouter à ceux qu'elle avait déjà depuis quelques semaines. »

La voix rassurante de Sara interpella Grissom qui releva instantanément la tête dans sa direction. Son regard se planta directement dans celui de la jolie brunette. A cet instant, il sut parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas aussi confiante qu'elle voulait bien le laisser croire. Il comprit qu'elle était tout autant paniquée que lui, même si elle faisait tout son possible pour lui cacher, allant jusqu'à le rassurer. Il trouva cette attention tout simplement adorable et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour cette femme qui y tenait déjà une place prépondérante.

Malgré le trouble toujours présent dans son regard, la jeune femme remarqua la petite étincelle qui illuminait maintenant les pupilles du superviseur. Elle fut totalement captivée par ces magnifiques yeux bleus qui avaient l'étrange faculté de lui faire oublier tout du monde extérieur. Pourtant, celui ci finissait toujours par les rattraper…

En effet, alors qu'ils se fixaient avec une intensité bouleversante, dans un silence pourtant lourd de sous entendus, un visiteur vint frapper à la porte du bureau de Grissom. Le gêneur n'attendit pas l'approbation du maître des lieux pour pénétrer dans son antre. Les deux experts n'entendirent pas la poignée s'actionner, pas plus qu'ils ne firent attention à la tête blonde qui se faufila prudemment dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« _C : Je dérange ? fit Catherine, d'un air malicieux, devinant devant l'absence de réponse et à la manière dont ces deux là se dévisageaient que c'était effectivement le cas. »

Sara fut la première à se retourner vers leur collègue qui venait de faire irruption. Elle pivota doucement la tête dans sa direction, d'un air assez gêné mais tenta de le dissimuler. Grissom, quand à lui, continuait de fixer Sara, pas encore capable de revenir à la réalité et aux exigences requises par leur travail après ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Catherine comprit à la mine figée du superviseur qu'elle les avait interrompu au mauvais moment. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et révéla la raison de sa présence.

« _C : Le jeune homme que l'on croyait responsable du carambolage, Kyle Hart, n'a peut être rien avoir là dedans, expliqua t'elle, d'un air un peu plus sérieux.

Cette remarque étonna Sara et « réveilla » totalement Grissom, qui, à son tour, se mit à regarder la pétillante blonde. Leur affaire lui revint instantanément en tête et il sembla soudain intéressé par ce Catherine avait à leur dire. Cette dernière perçut ce changement d'attitude et en profita donc pour poursuivre.

« _C : On a retrouvé les traces de pneus d'un autre véhicule qui aurait percuté la voiture de Kyle Hart avant que lui même ne perde le contrôle. Et plusieurs témoins ont vu un véhicule vert prendre la fuite juste avant que les secours n'arrivent…révéla t'elle, amusée de voir la surprise apparaître sur le visage de ses deux collègues.

_S : Le passant qui a été renversé avait des particules de couleurs vertes dans ses plaies, ajouta Sara, comprenant que cette affaire prenait une tournure inattendue.

_G : Elles proviennent peut être de la peinture de notre mystérieux véhicule en fuite, supposa alors Grissom, en accrochant brièvement le regard de la jeune femme.

_S : Je vais voir où Hodges en est dans l'analyse de ces particules, décida t'elle, en rompant rapidement la connexion visuelle entre eux et en quittant hâtivement le bureau sous l'air étonné de Grissom qui se tourna vers elle.

_G : Bien mais…fit il, en s'interrompant de lui même car Sara était déjà hors de portée. »

Il se contenta de la regarder s'éloigner avec un goût d'inachevé car, même si leur enquête venait de se rappeler à eux, il n'en oubliait pas pour autant la conversation qu'ils avaient entamé avant que Catherine ne fasse irruption dans son bureau. Ils avaient laissé les choses en suspend et l'importance du bouleversement qui allait avoir lieu dans leur vie ne pourrait être ignoré plus longtemps. Il fallait absolument qu'ils parlent…

« _C : Tout va bien ? demanda Catherine d'un ton amical, alors que son ami continuait à fixer le couloir maintenant vide d'un air soucieux. »

Grissom se retourna vers la pétillante blonde, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de se confier à elle. D'ailleurs, même si elle avait indiscutablement eu raison de pénétrer dans son bureau pour délivrer des informations essentielles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu d'avoir interrompu sa discussion avec Sara. En effet, bien qu'il ne fut pas capable de dire grand chose avant son irruption, il était certain qu'il aurait finit par reprendre ses esprits et qu'ils auraient vraiment pu parler si Catherine n'était pas apparut…

« _C : Ok…c'était juste une question ! rétorqua Catherine en souriant, d'un ton moqueur, en haussant les sourcils car elle avait parfaitement reçu le message. »

Elle n'insista pas d'avantage et quitta à son tour le bureau laissant Grissom seul avec ses pensées bien tourmentées…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Quelques instants plus tard, l'équipe au grand complet était réunie dans la salle de repos pour faire le point sur cette affaire qui ne cessait de se compliquer. Chacun avait prit place autour de l'imposante table et profitait de ce petit débriefing pour avaler une rasade de café. Catherine et Greg se trouvaient côte à côte, Nick et Warrick étaient assis face à eux. Quand à Grissom et Sara, ils s'étaient chacun installés à l'une des extrémités de la table, se faisant face également. C'était la première fois depuis leur dernière conversation qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Ainsi, leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement, et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Ils semblaient tous deux se tester et tentaient de lire dans les yeux de l'autre un quelconque indice sur leurs pensées les plus profondes concernant leur situation personnelle commune qui prenait une tournure inattendue. A leur grand désarroi, ni Sara, ni Grissom ne trouvèrent de réponse suffisamment rassurante de cette manière. De toutes façons, ils ne purent approfondir d'avantage cet échange visuel car la petit mise au point nécessaire à leur enquête débuta. Ils se concentrèrent donc autant que possible sur leur travail, même si leurs pensées demeuraient plus que jamais parasitées par certaines complications dans leur vie privée…

« _C : D'après les analyses d'Hodges, le véhicule de couleur verte que les témoins auraient aperçu a bien percuté la voiture de Kyle Hart, commença Catherine en tendant à Grissom un cliché montrant des traces de rayures vertes sur la voiture du jeune homme décédé.

_S : Ce véhicule a ensuite renversé un passant avant de prendre la fuite. On a retrouvé des particules de peinture verte dans ses plaies et sur ses vêtements, poursuivit Sara en faisant à son tour, circuler des photographies étayant ses constatations.

_GS : On est donc maintenant certain que Kyle Hart n'est pas à l'origine du carambolage, se permit de conclure Greg, en reculant pour s'appuyer le buste contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_G : C'est exact, acquiesça Grissom, en enlevant ses lunettes et regardant le jeune expert. D'autant plus que selon Kerry…hum…le docteur Larson…(se corrigea t'il, d'un air gêné) il n'avait pas un seul gramme d'alcool dans le sang, ajouta t'il sans rien laisser paraître du petit lapsus concernant sa façon de nommer la nouvelle légiste. »

Cette marque d'intimité (même légère), qui plus est, immédiatement corrigée par le superviseur, ne trompa personne et ne passa pas du tout inaperçue, encore moins aux yeux de Sara. Il semblait très bien connaître la remplaçante du docteur Robbins, ce qui intrigua Catherine, Greg, Warrick et Nick mais agaça Sara car elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle représentait exactement pour lui. D'autre part, la gêne de Grissom lui laissait croire qu'il lui cachait effectivement quelque chose, ce qui ne lui déplaisait que d'avantage étant donné les enjeux planant dorénavant sur leur avenir à tous les deux. L'entomologiste le comprit parfaitement au regard noir qu'elle lui renvoya, mais ne sut pas trop comment éclipser cette atmosphère électrique qui s'était installée en moins de deux secondes. Heureusement pour lui, Catherine, qui, tout comme les trois autres, avait perçut cette flagrante tension entre eux, décida de poursuivre le débriefing pour désamorcer un peu cette situation délicate.

« _C : Les analyses ont également révélé que la bouteille retrouvée à l'arrière du véhicule de Kyle Hart était là depuis un bon moment. De plus, l'ADN de la salive prélevée dans la bouteille n'est pas le sien, dit elle, d'un air complètement détaché, en confirmant que ce jeune homme n'était qu'une victime dans cette tragédie et non pas le coupable, comme ils le pensaient au départ. »

La diversion de la pétillante blonde fonctionna en partie, car, même si elle cessa de fixer Grissom avec suspicion, Sara n'en oublia pas pour autant cette Kerry qui restait une zone d'ombre à éclaircir. Il y avait également tellement d'autres points à aborder…

« _N : Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à rechercher un véhicule de couleur verte avec comme seuls indices des traces de pneus et quelques particules de peinture métallisée lui appartenant…résuma Nick, d'un ton légèrement ironique, car la tâche s'annonçait plutôt ardue.

_W : C'est pas gagné…commenta Warrick, avec un petit sourire sarcastique, pas plus enthousiaste que son collègue. »

En effet, ils étaient tous conscients que les chances de retrouver le responsable de ce drame étaient plus que minces à en juger par les maigres indices qu'ils avaient en leur possession. Alors qu'un soupir de découragement général sembla s'emparer de la pièce, la sonnerie du portable de Grissom les sortit de l'état légèrement léthargique dans lequel ils s'apprêtaient à plonger.

« _G : Grissom…fit le superviseur en décrochant rapidement. »

Le changement significatif d'expression sur le visage de leur patron interpella instantanément les cinq experts. Ils devinèrent tout de suite qu'un nouvel élément avait certainement fait son apparition dans leur affaire.

« _G : D'accord, on arrive, conclut Grissom, en raccrochant et en se levant. »

Les cinq autres le fixèrent avec insistance, prêt à entendre des révélations qu'ils savaient déjà déterminantes pour la suite de leur enquête.

« _G : C'était Brass, ils viennent d'interpeller un suspect au volant d'une voiture de couleur verte, révéla t'il, légèrement amusé par l'effet de surprise provoquée par cette information toute fraîche.

_C : C'est notre homme ? supposa Catherine, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

_G : Le véhicule présente plusieurs marques de griffures, de rayures et de chocs récents, confirma Grissom. Mais ce n'est pas tout…En fouillant la voiture, ils ont retrouvé le cadavre d'un homme dans le coffre, ajouta t'il dans la stupeur générale.

_N : Ouaw ! On peut dire qu'il en a fait des dégâts celui là…commenta Nick, en résumant à voix haute ce que chacun pensait à cet instant.

_G : Warrick et Nick, vous vous occupez du corps retrouvé dans le coffre. Greg et Sara, vous inspecterez le véhicule, il doit être remorqué au labo. Pendant ce temps, Catherine et moi allons interroger le suspect avec Brass, énuméra Grissom sans plus de détails, en répartissant rapidement les tâches. »

Catherine suivit Grissom vers la sortie alors que ce dernier jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Sara. Tout comme lui, elle semblait pressée de résoudre cette enquête pour qu'ils puissent enfin régler « leur affaire »…

« _GS : C'est repartit ! fit Greg, d'un air jovial et motivé en se levant à son tour. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Environ une heure après ce petit débriefing, Greg et Sara inspectaient avec soin le véhicule de leur suspect dans le garage du labo. Malgré ce travail plutôt conséquent, la jeune femme avait bien du mal à se concentrer. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa situation si complexe avec Grissom et à ce petit être qui grandissait en elle depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Elle se souvint de l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentit en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. Il avait suffit d'une journée, une seule journée pour que sa vie bascule à tout jamais. Mais quelle journée ! Et quels instants délicieux passés dans ses bras ! Ah, tout serait tellement plus simple si elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Maintenant, tout allait changé. Car, force était de constater que quoiqu'elle décide, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant…

La première question qui s'imposa naturellement à elle fut : « allait elle le garder ? ». Cette première décision fut la plus facile et la plus rapide à prendre. En effet, elle comprit très vite qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ce lien si fort qui l'unirait pour toujours à Grissom. De plus, bien qu'elle n'ai pas réellement songé à avoir des enfants, elle savait qu'à son âge, il ne lui restait pas énormément de temps pour fonder une famille. C'est ainsi qu'en moins de 24 heures, elle avait décidé de garder ce bébé.

Les deux questions suivantes qui lui traversèrent la tête tout de suite après furent : « Comment l'annoncer à Grissom et, surtout, fallait il le lui dire ? ». Ces deux interrogations devinrent plus difficile à régler, essentiellement parce qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle en était avec Grissom. D'ailleurs, à cette époque, elle n'était même pas certaine de revenir à Las Vegas. Cependant, après plusieurs jours de réflexion, Sara ne pouvait envisager de ne pas en informer Grissom, il avait le droit de connaître l'existence de cet enfant. Surtout, elle savait, plus que n'importe qui, combien il était primordial pour un enfant de grandir avec un père et une mère à ses côtés, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Elle fit donc le choix de lui en parler et se dit qu'avec le temps et de nombreuses répétitions devant son miroir, elle trouverait bien la force de lui annoncer.

Ainsi, malgré tous ces problèmes qui apparaissaient et se résolvaient les uns après les autres, une incertitude de taille subsistait et restait encore, à ce jour, une source de préoccupation quotidienne. Elèveraient ils cet enfant ensemble, tous les deux, comme un couple ? Voilà la plus grande inconnue dans cette histoire. Grissom et elle étaient ils capables de se dire vraiment les choses et de mettre tous leurs différents de côté pour se donner une autre chance ?? Sara ne parvenait toujours pas à ce prononcer sur ce sujet et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que l'arrivée de cette Kerry Larson lui facilitait la tâche…

« _GS : Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Greg, car la jeune femme semblait définitivement ailleurs depuis quelques minutes.

_S : ça va…J'ai avalé une pomme tout a l'heure, répondit elle en souriant, après avoir légèrement sursauté.

_GS : Non, ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle…rétorqua t'il en souriant à son tour. Tu as l'air préoccupée. Est ce que tu vas bien ? insista t'il, réellement soucieux de l'état de son amie.

_S : C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais tout va bien…Ne t'en fais pas, assura t'elle, touchée par le sincère intérêt qu'il semblait lui porter, mais désolée de ne pouvoir lui en dire plus.

_GS : Tant mieux…En tous cas, tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin, précisa t'il, avec gentillesse.

_S : Je sais Greg…fit elle, avec un sourire reconnaissant. »

En effet, Sara savait parfaitement qu'elle avait des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter en cas de besoin et Greg en faisait partie. Cependant, étant donné la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait et les rapports que ce dernier entretenait avec le principal intéressé, elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui confier ce qui la tourmentait, du moins pas pour le moment…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Un peu plus tard, alors que le jour s'était levé et que leur service s'achevait avec la résolution totale de leur enquête, Grissom regagnait tranquillement son bureau. Au regard des preuves accablantes qui pesaient contre lui, le suspect n'avait pas tardé à admettre sa culpabilité dans le meurtre de l'homme retrouvé dans le coffre de sa voiture ainsi que son implication dans le gigantesque carambolage qui avait coûté la vie à quatre personnes. Grissom, Catherine et Brass avaient appris au cours de l'interrogatoire que leur suspect avait eu une violente altercation avec son voisin et qu'une bagarre avait ensuite éclaté entre eux. Le voisin avait fait une mauvaise chute sur la tête, ce qui avait entraîné un traumatisme crânien à l'origine de sa mort instantanée. Pris de panique, le suspect avait mis le corps de son voisin dans son coffre avec la ferme intention de s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Tellement choqué par les récents évènements, il conduisait bien trop vite, grillant tous les feux sur son passage. Ainsi, dans un moment d'inattention encore plus important, il avait provoqué ce terrible carambolage et avait renversé un passant avant de prendre la fuite. Complètement paniqué, il avait roulé hors de la ville puis s'était arrêté sur le bas côté pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais, traumatisé par tous ces malheurs dont il était responsable, il était resté prostré durant des heures dans son véhicule, avant que les policiers ne viennent à sa rencontre et ne l'interpellent.

D'ordinaire, ce genre d'affaires trottait encore dans la tête de Grissom plusieurs heures après leur résolution. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il oublia bien vite cette sordide histoire car d'autres préoccupations, nettement plus personnelles, lui accaparaient l'esprit. En effet, il ne cessait de penser à Sara et à cette troublante nouvelle qu'elle lui avait annoncé tout à l'heure. Elle était enceinte, elle attendait leur enfant. Il arrivait enfin à se le dire à lui même mais ne savait toujours pas ce que cela impliquerait réellement pour leur avenir commun. D'ailleurs, en avaient ils un ? Un enfant pouvait être indéniablement une source de rapprochement supplémentaire pour eux. Mais qu'en pensait Sara ? Voyait elle une place pour lui dans sa vie ? Pouvait il oser espérer une vie à deux, à trois même ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait, enfin si, il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais se sentait il capable d'assumer une telle responsabilité ? Tout ce dont il était sûr à l'heure actuelle, c'est que cette nouvelle le terrifiait. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec Sara…

A cet instant, il passa devant les vestiaires et la vit, debout, devant son casier, en train de récupérer ses affaires avant de quitter le labo. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la petite pièce et constata que la jeune femme était complètement seule. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Il avait envie de lui parler, il fallait qu'ils discutent et c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Il regarda rapidement à droite et à gauche et pénétra doucement dans les vestiaires sans que Sara ne le remarque. Cette fois ci, la confrontation s'annonçait particulièrement délicate car elle pouvait être lourde de conséquences…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Voilà…Je sais que je vous coupe dans votre élan, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur… ;-)

En ce qui concerne la suite, étant donné que je n'ai pas la moindre avance dans l'écriture et que je manque vraiment de temps en ce moment, je vais tenter de poster le chapitre suivant mercredi prochain…mais je ne vous promets rien, je suis réellement débordée depuis quelques jours… ;-)

Merci de votre compréhension et de votre soutien.

Bisous et bonne fin de semaine à tous

Veggie


	36. Entre nous

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, voici la suite des aventures de nos chers héros…

Plus que jamais, je vous remercie de vous intéressez à cette histoire et merci encore à celles qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour me laissez une petite review… ;-)

Alors, chapitre 36…Grissom et Sara parviendront ils enfin à se parler et à dissiper certains malentendus ?

En tous cas, ce ne sera pas faute d'essayer… ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Entre nous**

**

* * *

**

Sara déposa son badge dans son casier en faisant une légère grimace. Elle avait légèrement mal au cœur et fut naturellement satisfaite de voir cette nuit de travail s'achever. Elle était enceinte depuis plus d'un mois maintenant mais ne parvenait toujours pas à s'habituer aux petits désagréments engendrés par son état. Il n'était donc pas mécontente d'être de repos ce week end, même si elle n'avait repris le travail que depuis deux jours…

La jeune femme attrapa sa veste accrochée sur un cintre au fond de son casier en soupirant. Jusqu'à présent, entre ses nausées plus que récurrentes et les profondes remises en causes découlant de cette déroutante perspective, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle avait pu profiter des éventuels aspects positifs de sa grossesse. En effet, elle était bien trop préoccupée par toutes ces incertitudes qui planaient perpétuellement sur son avenir pour simplement jouir du moment présent et vivre sereinement cette période si unique dans la vie d'une femme.

Alors qu'elle allait décrocher sa veste, Sara se sentit soudain observée et stoppa tous mouvements. Cette présence étrangement familière provoquait toujours un petit pincement significatif au niveau de son estomac et elle pouvait jurer que, cette fois, ce n'était pas une nausée qui en était l'instigatrice. Elle ne fut donc pas réellement surprise d'entendre la voix de l'homme qu'elle devinait tout près d'elle.

« _G : Hey…fit doucement Grissom, pour signaler sa présence. »

Sara raccrocha le cintre avec sa veste dans son casier et se retourna vers lui en souriant imperceptiblement car son intuition s'était effectivement confirmée. Totalement accaparée par ses pensées, elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué qu'il était entré dans la pièce et qu'il avait repoussé la porte afin de pouvoir se retrouver complètement seul avec elle.

« _S : Hey…répondit elle sur le même ton, tout autant curieuse que tendue en notant l'expression énigmatique qui semblait animer le regard du superviseur. »

Grissom la fixait nerveusement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se lancer dans cette conversation pourtant nécessaire. Heureusement, l'apparente patience de la jeune femme, tout à fait disposée à l'écouter, l'encouragea à prendre la parole.

« _G : On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler…enfin…je veux dire…depuis notre dernière conversation, parvint il à formuler, en avançant légèrement, avec un manque d'assurance qui ne surprit pas la jolie brunette.

_S : On a été plutôt débordés…rétorqua t'elle avec un petit sourire serré, pas beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui.

_G : En effet…confirma t'il, en se triturant les mains car cette conversation s'annonçait plus que difficile à engager. »

A cet instant, alors qu'ils osaient à peine se regarder, le ventre de Sara émit un son caractéristique qui fit hausser les sourcils du superviseur et lui arracha un sourire amusé. Devant la force de ce gargouillis, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Et voilà, elle avait faim ! Décidément, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à se faire aux revirements incessants de son estomac…

« _S : Je vais enfin pouvoir avaler quelque chose ! fit elle, toujours souriante, se moquant du caractère extrêmement capricieux de son estomac ces derniers temps. »

Grissom se contenta de l'observer intensément. Il était réellement resplendissante lorsque ce magnifique sourire venait illuminer son visage. Cependant, malgré cette diversion plutôt comique qui avait temporairement détendu l'atmosphère, il n'en oublia pas pour autant les raisons de sa présence face à elle. Ainsi, après un court silence, il reprit un air un peu plus sérieux et se décida enfin à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« _G : Ecoute Sara…Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faut dire dans ce genre de situation…commença t'il à expliquer, toujours un peu perdu, et surtout, pas encore certain de ce qu'il devait lui dire. »

La jeune femme ne sut pas vraiment comment elle devait prendre cet aveu d'impuissance. Mais, après tout, Grissom restait Grissom. Il aurait toujours autant de mal à gérer ce genre de difficultés imposées par les relations humaines.

« _S : Sois sincère…c'est tout ce que je te demande, fit elle avec douceur, d'un ton légèrement implorant qui sous entendait qu'elle en avait assez de se battre avec lui et contre ses sentiments.

_G : Je l'ai toujours été…déclara t'il, tout de suite, d'une voix étonnement grave et assurée, en la fixant droit dans les yeux. »

Ce ton envoûtant ainsi que le léger pétillement dans son regard ne laissèrent planer aucun doute quand à la sincérité de ses propos. Sara fut totalement bouleversée par cette touchante déclaration qui la réduisit au silence. Leurs regards atteignirent une extrême intensité et Grissom sentit que ce fut le moment de se lancer.

« _G : Je voulais que tu saches que…commença t'il à dire d'une voix mêlant doutes et détermination qui noua la gorge de la jeune femme. »

Malheureusement, Grissom ne put aller plus loin car il fut coupé dans son élan par trois voix masculines. En effet, Nick, Warrick et Greg venaient de pousser la porte des vestiaires d'un air joyeux, et de pénétrer dans la pièce sans vraiment faire attention à Sara et Grissom qui se regardaient pourtant d'un air désespéré, frustrés de ne pouvoir, une fois encore, poursuivre cette importante conversation.

« _N : Alors Greg, tu vas surfer cet été ? questionna Nick, d'un ton légèrement moqueur alors que les trois garçons se dirigeaient vers leurs casiers respectifs.

_GS : Peut être…En tous cas, je ne vais pas priver ces dames de la possibilité d'admirer ce corps de rêve sur la plage ! rétorqua le jeune expert en exhibant fièrement son torse.

_W : C'est ça ! commenta Warrick, amusé par les pitreries de Greg. »

Face à cet échange verbal relativement désopilant, Grissom et Sara ne purent retenir un sourire. Comprenant que leur intimité fut irrémédiablement anéantie en ce lieu, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Le superviseur se dirigea vers son casier puis l'ouvrit pour y récupérer quelques affaires. Une idée lui traversa soudain la tête et il fouilla dans sa poche en souriant malicieusement. Moins de vingt secondes plus tard, Sara qui avait enfilé sa veste s'apprêtait à quitter les vestiaires. Alors qu'elle était en train de refermer la porte de son casier, elle entendit son portable biper. Etonnée d'avoir reçu un SMS à cette heure matinale, elle attrapa son téléphone. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant le destinataire de ce message qui n'était autre que Grissom. Elle croisa furtivement son regard mais il restait volontairement mystérieux pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des trois autres. La jeune femme reporta de nouveau son attention vers ce message inattendu qu'elle s'empressa de lire. Il disait : « _RDV au snack dans 10 min_ ». A la lecture de ces quelques mots, Sara ne put retenir un sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Grissom, ni aux trois autres d'ailleurs.

« _GS : On dirait que notre chère Sara a un admirateur secret…supposa Greg pour charrier la jeune femme. »

Cette petite raillerie dirigea l'attention des quatre hommes en direction de Sara. Sentant tous les regards se poser sur elle, cette dernière ferma définitivement la porte de son casier et se retourna vers eux en souriant.

_S : Ne t'en fais pas Greg…Je continuerai toujours à admirer ton corps de rêves ! rétorqua Sara avec ironie, clouant le jeune homme sur place car il avait été pris à son propre jeu. »

Contente de l'effet de sa réplique, elle sourit et lança un dernier regard vers Grissom, lui même amusé par sa répartie, avant de quitter la pièce. Nick et Warrick poussèrent légèrement Greg, en se moquant de lui, car force était de constater que Sara avait eut le dernier mot…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Moins d'un quart d'heure après ces rapides échanges verbaux dans les vestiaires, Grissom arriva près du snack. Il espérait que cette fois il pourrait vraiment discuter avec Sara, sans être dérangés. En poussant la porte, il eut toutefois un doute car il tomba directement sur Brass et Catherine. Confortablement installés au comptoir, juste devant l'entrée, ils prenaient un café en toute tranquillité. Malheureusement pour lui, le superviseur ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ces deux collègues et n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller à leur rencontre. En avançant vers eux, il jeta tout de même un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle mais fut interrompu par Brass avant d'avoir pu en inspecter tous les recoins.

« _B : Gil…vous vous joignez à nous ? proposa Brass en souriant. »

Le superviseur sembla légèrement gêné, puis une silhouette familière attira soudain son regard. Il la vit, seule, assise à l'une des table du fond, en train de lire une revue scientifique et ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager.

« _G : Merci…mais pas ce matin…d'une voix absente, en continuant de fixer la jeune femme attablée quelques mètres plus loin. »

Catherine, qui avait suivit son regard comprit immédiatement pourquoi le superviseur avait décliné l'invitation du capitaine.

« _C : Je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu pour prendre un café…commenta la pétillante blonde, avec un petit sourire ironique. »

Brass remarqua la présence de la jeune experte et comprit alors l'allusion de Catherine. Grissom n'avait même pas cherché à la contredire car il s'était déjà éloigné de ses deux collègues pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Il marchait lentement vers elle, en la fixant, certain que tout allait enfin se jouer maintenant…

…

_A SUIVRE…_

…

Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre…Je sais qu'il est un peu court, mais j'espère que cela ne vous a pas empêché de l'apprécier… ;-)

Concernant le prochain chapitre (qui sera plus long, c'est promis !), je vais devoir vous faire attendre un peu et j'en suis désolée. En effet, je n'ai toujours pas la moindre avance dans l'écriture et mon emploi du temps des deux prochaines semaines ne me permettra pas de me consacrer autant que je le souhaiterais à cette histoire. Donc, sauf une extraordinaire progression dans l'écriture, je ne pourrais sans doute pas poster avant le week end du 25 avril.

J'espère que vous serez toujours avec moi quand je reviendrai…

Très bonne semaine à tous

Bisous

Veggie


End file.
